No le cuentes a mamá
by Aelilim
Summary: Lo que mamá no sabe no le va a matar. Traducción · Tokio Hotel · Twincest
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicatoria de la traducción: **¡Con mucho cariño para Lau por su primer año! Espero que sean muchos más. (Fácil que sí, con tantas obsesiones, y miaus y guaus, sobre todo. xDD)

* * *

**No le cuentes a mamá**  
Por: cynical terror y undrockroll

**Capítulo uno**

· Seis años ·

Tom agarró la mano temblorosa de su hermano y la estrechó. Bill se inclinó un poco sobre él y miró fijamente escaleras abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear, dejando salir un fuerte suspiro.

Ellos estaban peleando de nuevo, y esta vez parecía la peor pelea de siempre porque no era en voz alta.

-Shh -dijo Tom suavemente, pellizcando la rodilla de Bill. Éste sacudió su cabeza y adelantó su cuerpo, colocando su pie un escalón más arriba para que su estómago descansara contra sus muslos.

-¿Por qué están gritando? -preguntó Bill, llevando la manga de su camiseta hasta su nariz y ahogando un sollozo-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada -mintió Tom.

-Nada -repitió-. Está bien.

Tom mantuvo a su hermano muy cerca. Ambos se asustaron cuando escucharon un portazo.

-¡Vas a despertar a los niños! -gritó Simone.

-¡No menciones a los niños ahora! -gritó de vuelta su padre-. Siempre lo haces cuando peleamos.

-¡Nunca estás en casa!

Bill arrimó con violencia su cara contra el cuello de Tom.

-Haz que se detengan.

Tom abrazó a Bill fuertemente, sin saber como lograr eso. Cerró los ojos y dijo: -Solo cierra los ojos, como mamá dijo. No más monstruos.

-Los escucho -susurró Bill, con los ojos todavía abiertos.

-No tengo razones para estar en casa, tú lo sabes -dijo su padre en voz alta y severa-. Trabajo largas horas para que no tengas que hacerlo tú.

-¡Yo crío a nuestros hijos! -Simone se rindió-. Hago mucho más de lo crees, Jorg, y lo sabrías si siquiera te molestaras en hablarme o preguntarme qué hago o cómo me siento.

-Lo haré -contestó él, glacialmente-, si dejas de humillar mi trasero por cada pequeña cosa, Simone. Por Jesucristo.

-¿Cuándo pasó? -El tono de ella había perdido su furia-. ¿Cuándo dejaste de estar ahí para mí, para los niños… para nuestra familia? -Jorg se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio.

-No lo sé. -Simone suspiró profundamente.

-No esperaba esa respuesta.

Bill curvó los dedos de sus pies contra el duro escalón y miró, con ojos abiertos de sobremanera, las piernas de su padre que estaban a la vista. Unos zapatos fueron calzados, al igual que una chaqueta fue puesta. Él llevaba una maleta.

-¿Adónde está yendo papá? -preguntó Bill. Tom miró también. Sabía que su padre les estaba dejando.

-A ningún lado -respondió, abrazando a Bill-. Nadie se está marchando.

-¿Cuándo vas a volver, Jorg? -cuestionó Simone ruidosamente.

Jorg colgó su maleta sobre su hombro, sin ver a los niños arriba de las escaleras que le estaban mirando fijamente, uno sollozando y el otro observándole con ojos furiosos, ardientes y los puños cerrados con rabia.

-Esta vez no voy a volver -respondió.

-Podemos…

-Mírame. -Una vez más se escuchó un portazo y Bill se dobló en el regazo de su hermano, con mocos y lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

-Se ha ido, se ha ido, se ha ido. -Tom acarició la espalda de Bill, con las manos encogidas.

-Bill, Bill -dijo-. Él no se ha ido.

-Sí se ha ido.

-No se ha ido -repitió Tom. Los dos se quedaron quietos un par de minutos, escuchando a su madre moverse en el primer inferior; estaba maldiciendo y sacudiendo cosas. Bill se apegó a Tom, arrimándose más a sus brazos.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó-. ¿Va a ser diferente?

Bill estaba llorando sin parar sobre la camiseta de Tom, mientras éste trataba de calmarlo, sin embargo, sintiéndose molesto.

-Todo va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo así?

Tom encogió sus hombros.

-Simplemente va a estarlo.

-Extraño a papá.

-No deberías, él no nos extraña a nosotros -dijo Tom jalando a su hermano aún más cerca-. Olvídalo.

-¿Y qué si mamá se va?

-No lo va a hacer -respondió Tom. Bill frunció el ceño, las lágrimas deteniéndose por un momento.

-¿Tú me abandonarías?

Tom apretó a Bill fuertemente y susurró: -Nunca voy a abandonarte.

-¿Y qué tal si lo haces por accidente? -preguntó Bill, limpiándose la nariz en el hombro de Tom.

-Nunca -dijo de nuevo Tom-. Te amo más que papá. Te amo más que mamá.

Bill sonrió un poco, todavía llorando. En su mente de seis años todo eso tenía sentido.

-También te amo, Tomi.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, y así fue como Simone los encontró horas más tarde.

-

-

Una semana después, Simone llevó algo de ropa recién lavada al salón con la intención de planchar, doblarla y guardarla. Suspiró pesadamente, frotando su frente con el revés de su mano; se sentía cansada y vieja, mucho más de lo que una semana antes hubiera parecido. Muchos días siendo madre soltera había hecho mella en ella.

Puso el cesto de ropa en el sillón y prendió la lámpara… No esperaba ver a los gemelos en el piso, sentados juntos en la oscuridad.

-¿Niños?

-Hola -dijo Bill, despacio. Simone vio que los dedos de sus hijos estaban agarrados con firmeza.

-¿Qué pretenden? -preguntó lentamente. Bill se acurrucó aún más contra Tom, y éste levantó el mentón y miró a su madre.

-Nada.

-¿Quieren ir a afuera y jugar? -dijo Simone. Ambos negaron con la cabeza-. No han salido durante todo el fin de semana.

-No quiero salir -comentó Bill-. Estamos jugando aquí.

Simone suspiró. Sus dos hijos, usualmente alborotadores, habían estado dóciles y callados desde de que su padre se había ido. Jorg se había ido marchado antes, pero esta vez ella sentía que incluso Bill y Tom sabían que, esta vez, era la definitiva. Su esposo no iba a volver a casa.

-¿Por qué no van a ver televisión? -Ninguno de los dos respondió, solo se pegaron un poco más.

Simone entendía que estuvieran molestos y que tomaría algo de tiempo que superaran lo que había pasado; ella no estaba preocupada. O por lo menos eso era lo que se decía a sí misma.

Se arrodilló y abrazó a sus hijos.

-Está bien, pero la cena va a estar pronto.

Antes de irse prendió las luces del salón. Bill escondió su pequeña cara en el recodo del cuello de Tom, y su hermano lo abrazó con fuerza.

-

-

Un par de meses pasaron.

Las cosas se habían calmado; Tom y Bill habían aprendido el significado del divorcio. Simone había tratado con ahínco de mantener las cosas lo más normal posible, había tratado de darle a sus hijos amor extra para que el dolor de que su padre les abandonara no fuera tan grande.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Parecía que Tom y Bill estaban llenando el vacío con la compañía del otro. Simone seguía encontrándolos abrazados, pegados, acurrucados. Rara vez iban a algún lado solos, y siempre estaban tomados de las manos cuando caminaban.

Pensó que eso era tierno.

Una tarde, Simone tenía una cita con un hombre que había conocido en una exposición de arte, su nombre era Gordon. Él le había hecho sentir valorada otra vez. Llamó a una niñera para los gemelos y se sentía bastante animada, no había tenido una noche para ella sola desde hacía meses. Se arregló bien y se puso algo más de maquillaje y tacones altos. Cuando era tiempo de irse, fue a la habitación de sus hijos y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Bill estaba llorando en su cama y Tom estaba abrazándole.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó inmediatamente, caminando hacia ellos. Bill sacudió la cabeza y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

-Nada.

-Yo lo estoy cuidando -le dijo Tom a su madre.

-Amores -inquirió Simone, suspirando un poco y con todos los pensamientos de su cita desechados-. ¿Billy, qué te pone triste?

Tom abrazó a Bill con hermetismo, casi posesivamente.

-¿Adónde te vas? -preguntó Bill a través del llanto-. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Simone se sentó en la cama y trató de poner una mano en el brazo de Bill, pero Tom lo cubrió con su propia mano. Algo se removió en su estómago, Tom prácticamente le estaba mirando con furia.

-Solo voy a salir con un amigo -respondió. Ella acarició el cabello de Bill y Tom presionó su nariz en la espalda de su hermano-. Voy a volver muy, muy pronto. No me voy a ir lejos… ¿de acuerdo?

-Estoy aquí, Bill, no te preocupes -murmuró Tom desde su posición. Bill sollozó un poco más, su nariz corriendo a través de la manga de la camiseta de su hermano.

-Niños, no los estoy abandonando.

-Está bien si lo haces -comentó Tom. Bill lloriqueó ruidosamente.

Simone los atrajo hacia sí a ambos, poniéndolos incómodamente sobre su regazo. Años antes ella podía protegerlos perfectamente, pero ahora parecía que era Tom el que 'apoyaba' perfectamente a Bill y nada iba a interferir con eso. Simone besó a los dos en la frente y suspiró de nuevo, su aliento rozando sus cabellos suavemente.

-¿Saben? -dijo-. Me alegra mucho que ustedes se tengan el uno al otro porque no siempre voy a estar aquí.

-¿Adónde vas a…?

-A ningún lado -respondió rápidamente Simone. Recorrió con una mano el antebrazo tenso de Tom y con cuidado lo retiró de su hermano. Bill dio una mirada de pánico y ella reemplazó el toque con su mano-. Quiero que los dos siempre se cuiden mutuamente ¿sí?

-Ya lo hago -dijo Tom, inflando un poco el pecho. Su madre sonrió.

-Lo sé, Tom. Eres un maravilloso hermano mayor.

Bill mordisqueó su labio y se inclinó hacia Tom, temblando un poco todavía.

-Está bien si te vas con tu amigo, mamá. Tomi está aquí.

Tom asintió con seguridad.

-Está bien -contestó Simone con delicadeza-. Voy a darles el beso de buenas noches y cuando se levanten mañana va a haber waffles.

-Rico -dijo Bill, sonriendo un poco.

-¿De buena calidad? -preguntó Tom.

-De la mejor -contestó, besándoles a ambos y levantándose-. ¿Luzco bien?

-Te ves muy bonita -dijo Tom, y Bill asintió, apretujando el brazo de su hermano.

Simone les miró un rato antes de retirarse. Bill volvió a ocultar su cara en el hombro de Tom mientras él se movió hacia donde su mamá había estado sentada; una vez ahí casi empujó a Bill hacia su regazo y se quedaron quietos.

Simone tuvo la seguridad de que ellos no se habían percatado que todavía estaba en la habitación. Movió la cabeza y se giró para irse. Cuando bajaba las escaleras se preguntó cuánto tiempo irían a estar tan cerca el uno del otro; no podían estar así por siempre.

-Nadie lo hace -pensó tristemente.

-

-

· Ocho años ·

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó impaciente-. ¿Cuándo, Tomi?

Tom pinchó a Bill, en el hombro, con un dedo.

-Pronto. Mamá va a regresar pronto.

Los niños de ocho años estaban sentado, arriba de las escaleras, en pijamas y esperando. Su madre había salido a las siete y ya eran las diez. La niñera estaba en el primer piso viendo películas que supuestamente Tom y Bill no deberían ver.

Ambos habían sido llevados a la cama, pero rápidamente encontraron su camino hacia las escaleras, su lugar favorito para sentarse y jugar. Bill tenía en sus manos el viejo gato de peluche, regalo de su padre de cuando era muy pequeño. A Tom le había dado un perro, pero él ya no lo tenía.

-¿Crees que vaya a traer algún bocadillo?

-Lo hará -respondió Tom con confianza. Su madre siempre les traía algo luego de sus salidas con Gordon. Ambos sabían que eran citas, aunque no estaban seguros del todo lo que eso significaba.

Meses antes Simone había llevado a la casa a Gordon y los chicos lo habían conocido. Cenaron y miraron películas y a pesar de que Gordon se fue pronto, había estado de vuelta para el desayuno en la mañana. Bill había pensado que eso era algo raro y Tom le había llamado "tonto", explicándole que Gordon realmente no se había ido.

A pesar de eso, a los dos les agradaba Gordon, siempre estaba sonriendo y llevándoles dulces.

-¿Crees que él vaya a dormir aquí esta noche? -susurró Bill, inclinándose.

-No lo sé, tal vez -contestó Tom-. Lo ha estado haciendo últimamente.

Bill frunció el ceño, tirando de los botones de su pantalón.

-Quizá esta vez…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le interrumpió, y los gemelos vieron pies moviéndose. Bill reconoció los tacones de su madre.

-Ahí están -dijo Tom con suavidad. Bill asintió. Vieron como Simone pagó a la niñera y Gordon desapareció por un momento.

-¿Hacia adónde fue? -murmuró Bill. Tom dio a entender que no sabía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Minutos más tarde, Gordon volvió carcajeándose.

-Simone, no vas a adivinar en lo que estaba puesta la televisión -dijo aún riendo-. Parece que Elyse olvidó cubrir sus rastros esta vez.

-Dios… ¿Estaba viendo esos canales de nuevo? Continúo olvidándome de cancelarlos -contestó Simone, sonriendo-. En fin, siquiera es buena con los niños.

-¿Qué es un poco de porno suave un viernes por la noche? -Gordón río de nuevo. Los gemelos le vieron atrapar a su madre en un dramático abrazo.

-¿Quieres quedarte el resto de la noche?

-Cariño, no puedo -respondió Gordon con un gesto de molestia y acariciando el rostro femenino.

Bill se apegó a Tom y su mano fue agarrada por él.

Gordon besó a Simona ligeramente. Ambos escucharon suspirar a su madre con satisfacción.

-Buenas noches -dijo Simone cuando el besó terminó.

-Buenas noches.

Bill y Tom se miraron.

-Apresúrate -susurró Tom.

Con rapidez corrieron hacia su habitación antes de que los atraparan. Bill fue hacia su cama y puso la manta sobre su cabeza.

-Así que eso es un beso de buenas noches -comentó. Tom río y se sentó junto a Bill en la cama jalando del cobertor.

-Fue un beso de muy buenas noches-dijo. Ambos soltaron risitas tontas y Bill se cubrió de nuevo-. Bill. ¿Bill?

Bill sacó su cabeza fuera del cobertor.

-¿Uh?

Tom se inclinó y con suavidad besó los labios de su hermano.

-Buenas noches.

Los ojos de Bill estaban muy abiertos y su cara sonrojada.

-Buenas noches, Tomi.

Bill se escondió entre sus mantas y se tocó labios, sonriendo.

-

-

Bill estaba tranquilamente echado en su cama, escuchando la suave respiración de su hermano. Tom no lo había hecho esta vez, no le había dado el beso de buenas noches como siempre lo había hecho el último par de meses. Estaba seguro de que su hermano estaba enojado con él, a pesar de haber pasado juntos el día de buena forma.

Tom dejó salir un pequeño ronquido y Bill frunció el ceño, sentándose.

-Tomi -dijo casi susurrando.

Solía ser un juego tonto. Se recitaban líneas que habían escuchado a su madre y a Gordon decirse, dándose besos juguetones. Sin embargo, mientras el tiempo pasaba, se había vuelto una cosa más seria. Bill había comenzado a pensar en los besos de buenas noches desde temprano, y Tom pensaba en maneras creativas de dárselos.

-Tom -dijo de nuevo, esta vez en voz alta. Tom se movió y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Uh?

-¿Estás molesto conmigo? -preguntó Bill directamente. Tom bostezó.

-¿Uh?

Bill gateó hacia su hermano, cruzando el pequeño espacio que dividía sus camas, picándole con un dedo.

-¿Estás molesto?

-¿Por qué? -Era realmente difícil despertar a Tom. Bill notó como estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido y le pellizcó-. ¡Ouch!… ¿Qué pasa?

-No me diste el beso de buenas noches -susurró. Tom se incorporó un poco.

-Lo hice.

-Nuh uh -dijo Bill-. No lo hiciste… No puedo dormir.

-¿No puedes? -Bill asintió e hizo una mueca.

-No, pero me alegra que tú sí puedas -respondió. Tom dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bill, ven.

-Estoy aquí -dijo Bill, casi con un puchero.

-Aquí arriba.

Bill subió a la cama de su hermano y se sentó a su lado. Tom puso una mano en su hombro y alzó una ceja.

-¿Buenas noches? -dijo Bill, inseguro.

-Bill -murmuró Tom moviéndose a la nuca de su gemelo. Lo atrajo y sus labios se conectaron. Bill sonrió ampliamente mientras se separaban.

-Gracias. ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? Tengo miedo.

Tom hizo un gesto.

-¿De qué?

-Monstruos -respondió en voz baja. Tom se apartó un poco y le hizo espacio a su hermano.

-Solo esta noche -dijo-. Suelo patear. -Bill rió.

-Lo sé.

Habían compartido la cama antes, cuando eran más niños, y Tom era terrible. Pero esa noche no pateó en absoluto, y con Bill acurrucado, ambos durmieron profundamente.

-

-

Estaban ahí de nuevo, sentados en lo más alto de las escaleras, despiertos a horas que no debían. Su niñera, Elyze, los había acostado hacía una hora, pero Tom y Bill se escabulleron momentos después de que ella se fuera.

-Puedo oír malas palabras, creo -dijo Bill, mirando fijamente a Tom-. Suenan malas. Esta noche ha puesto el volumen muy alto.

-Quiero ver una de esas películas -fue todo lo que comentó Tom. Jaló del cabello de Bill haciendo que éste se pusiera más cerca suyo, descansado su cabeza en su hombro.

-Estoy cansado -murmuró Bill bostezando-. ¿Cuándo van a volver?

-Mamá dijo que la noche era joven. -Tom apretó la cadera de su hermano-. Tal vez eso signifique va a venir a casa temprano.

-Elyze no debería estar viendo eso -dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño mientras escuchaban palabras que _sabía_ que eran malas-. Te lo estoy diciendo.

-No lo digas, es estúpido. -Tom le dio un codazo a Bill-. Le voy a decir a mamá que te escurres a mi cama todas las noches.

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí. -Bill río en silencio.

-Eres un idiota.

-Quizá -dijo Tom. Picó un lado de Bill y éste se retorció-. Bebé.

Bill rió de nuevo, pero no mucho por sentirse herido por las palabras dichas en juego por su hermano. Le gustaba que Tom le prestase atención.

-Creo que escuché el auto.

-¿Estás seguro?

La televisión fue apagada de inmediato.

-Sip, ella ha apagado la televisión. Ya deben de estar en casa -dijo Bill.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta y las voces familiares invadieron la casa. Bill y Tom miraron los pies y retrocedieron unos pasos para ver a Elyze haciendo adiós con la mano y marchándose. Entonces, Simone y Gordon compartieron un beso, no del tipo que Bill y Tom normalmente veían. No era un beso de buenas noches, eso era seguro. Era más largo. Los gemelos miraron con atención.

-Simone -dijo Gordon, con la voz muy seria-. Yo… -Ella lo interrumpió besándole de nuevo, sus manos puestas en su cabello, en sus brazos, en todo sitio.

-¿Están peleando? -preguntó Bill. Tom sacudió la cabeza, silenciando a Bill.

-Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ti -suspiró Gordon.

-Oh, Gordon -respondió Simone. Se abrazaron fuertemente y Gordon comenzó a besarle el cuello, sus manos sosteniéndole con firmeza alrededor de su cintura.

-Vamos a la cama -murmuró Gordon. Simone río tontamente, con la cara ruborizada.

-¿Ves? No están peleando; ella está sonriendo -susurró Tom.

-Tengo que ir a ver a los niños -dijo Simone sin aliento. La boca de Gordon atacó su cuello de nuevo, chupando con ahínco. Simone casi cae al suelo, pero él la sostuvo.

-Deben estar bien -dijo entre húmedos besos-. Vamos a la cama, Simone.

-Gordon…

-Por favor, Simone -pidió y acarició sus brazos y ella se rindió.

-Está bien, llévame a la cama. -Se besaron una vez más y abandonaron la cocina agarrados de la mano.

Bill y Tom se miraron mutuamente un poco confusos.

-¿Qué van a hacer? -preguntó Bill.

-Creo que van a ir a descansar -contestó Tom.

-No parecían cansados -comentó-. Tal vez nosotros debamos ir a la cama. -Tom asintió. Se levantaron y caminaron hacia su habitación. Inesperadamente Bill giró hacia su hermano.

-Buenas noches -dijo, sonriendo dulcemente. Tom movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

-Estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti -dijo y Bill puso una mano en su boca-. Bill…

-Oh, Tomi -murmuró Bill a través de sus dedos. Tom tornó los ojos y agarró la mano de su hermano, jalándole y dándole un beso casto en los labios-. Ellos no se besaron así.

Tom ignoró sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué significa "estar enamorados"?

Bill bajó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. Y dijiste una mala palabra.

-Lo sé. -Tom miró a Bill-. ¿Estoy enamorado de ti?

-Suena bonito -respondió evasivo y con una sonrisa vacilante-. ¿Lo estás?… ¿Qué significa eso?

Tom encogió los hombros.

-Quizá es como cuando mamá nos dice que estamos en problemas… Muy en serio.

-Probablemente.

-Muy en serio -dijo Tom-. Te amo, así, seriamente.

-Yo también -respondió Bill, sintiendo burbujas en su estómago-. Estoy… jodidamente enamorado de ti, Tomi.

Tom sonrió.

-Mamá dice nuestros nombres completos cuando está hablando en serio.

-Tom Kauliz -ambos sonrieron bobamente-, no voy a llevarte a la cama porque ya estamos aquí.

-Está bien -dijo Tom, riendo. Besó los labios de su hermano, prolongándolo un poco más de lo usual. Cuando se apartaron sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Bill Kaulitz -contestó Tom, sonriendo. Los dos se fueron a su respectiva cama y se cubrieron.

Desde la puerta estaba Simone viendo y cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

* * *

Nota: El dúo dinámico (?) de cynical terror y undrockroll nos trajeron este fic, que si bien no tiene una trama con muchos giros, y etc., es totalmente envolvente. Además, Tomi y Bill siempre son amor, y más de niños...

Y repito, con todo el cariño del mundo para Laura.  
Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicatoria de la traducción: **¡Con mucho cariño para Lau por su primer año! Espero que sean muchos más. (Fácil que sí, con tantas obsesiones, y miaus y guaus, sobre todo. xDD)

* * *

**No le cuentes a mamá**

**Capítulo dos**

· Ocho años ·

-Señora Kaulitz, por favor tome asiento -indicó el Sr. Zumwald, profesor de segundo grado de los gemelos, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Simone hizo un ligero gesto de desagrado al ser llamada "Sra. Kaulitz"; el divorcio había finalizado meses atrás, pero no dijo nada. Estaba cansada de explicarse ella misma y su situación a extraños.

-Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué le pedí que viniera hoy -dijo el profesor Zumwald.

-Espero que no sea algo muy malo -respondió Simone, estrujando sus manos.

El profesor sonrió y aseguró: -Usted tiene dos hijos brillantes y especiales.

Ella suspiró en alivio.

-Gracias, pero no creo que eso sea lo que quiera decirme.

-Bill y Tom están rindiendo, académicamente, muy bien para su edad. Es la parte social en la que estoy un tanto preocupado. ¿Ha notado que tienden a estar un poco… demasiado unidos?

-Sí, son muy cercanos; siempre lo han sido -contestó Simone-. ¿Ese es un problema?

-Creo que es maravilloso que trabajen tan bien juntos y se lleven bien. Pero ellos no están interactuando con los demás, y usted sabe que los niños pueden ser crueles.

-¿Están molestando a alguno de mis hijos? -preguntó Simone-. ¿A Tom?

-No, nada de eso. Son los otros niños los que no entienden la relación especial de los gemelos.

-¿Especial? No estoy segura de entender qué quiere decir con eso. -Simone pensó en todas las veces que atrapó a Bill y Tom sentados en la oscuridad; y en la vez que los vio besándose. Su estómago se revolvió.

-Se toman de la mano, por ejemplo -respondió el señor Zumwald-. En sí es normal, muy lindo, pero los niños del salón…

-Oh -dijo Simone, parpadeando-. No estaba advertida que estaban atrayendo la atención.

-Por favor, difícilmente es algo que perturbe la clase. Estoy más preocupado por los sentimientos y bienestar de sus hijos. No quiero ser molesto, pero…

-Estoy feliz de que me llamara -interrumpió suspirando, Simone-. Sin hacer darle muchos detalles, quiero decirle que ha habido algunos problemas en casa.

-¿Sí? -Simone frunció el ceño.

-El divorcio fue difícil para ellos, nunca quise que su comportamiento se pusiera extraño.

-Yo tampoco. -El profesor se detuvo, y un silencio incómodo siguió.

-Voy a hablar con ellos -dijo Simone, tratando de controlar las sensaciones de su estómago-. Tal vez puedan… expresarse solo en la casa.

El señor Zumwald asintió.

-No quiero que sean blancos de nada.

-¿Qué más hacen aparte de tomarse de la mano? -preguntó Simone.

-Bueno -murmuró en respuesta y bajó la mirada-, supongo que más que todo es la forma en la que se miran, como si solo existieron el uno para el otro; que se tomen de la mano es la única cosa física.

Simone se sintió aliviada.

-Voy a hablar con ellos -repitió.

-Está bien. Creo que hemos terminado aquí, a menos que tenga alguna otra pregunta de lo que están haciendo.

-No -dijo ella, moviendo su cabeza y levantándose-. Le llamaré si algo sucede.

Se despidieron y Simone se marchó sintiéndose casi paralizada. No había sido su imaginación, otras personas lo habían notado. No sabía que hacer o qué decirle a sus hijos. Ambos estaban tan encariñados el uno con el otro, y no pensaba que eso era algo malo. Lo que tenían era hermoso.

Un poco extraño, quizá.

Debía de hablar con ellos acerca de eso más tarde.

-

-

-Bill, ponte tu ropa de dormir -dijo Simone, sentándose en la cama de Tom y ayudándole a encerar sus rastas. Tom había insistido en ponerse así el cabello luego de ver a uno de los compañeros de banda de Gordon llevando ese estilo. Su primera reacción había sido negarse, sin embargo, Gordon y Tom le habían convencido.

Bill se quejó mientras jalaba de su pantalón.

-¡Mamá, préstame atención!

-Un momento, Billy -respondió Simone con tono cariñoso. Tom río sin malicia.

-Billy -repitió con ganas de molestar. Su hermano frunció el ceño.

-Tomi.

-Basta -dijo Simone pasando los dedos por el cabello corto y enmarañado de Tom-. Bill, acomódate.

-No puedo -contestó Bill en tono patético-. Ni siquiera estoy cansado.

-Yo sí estoy -comentó Tom y se encogió de dolor cuando su madre tiró de su cabello-. ¡Mamá!

-Tú fuiste el que quiso las rastas -dijo Simone con recelo. Terminó con el bote de cera y lo puso en la mesita que estaba entre las camas de los gemelos-. Bien, tiempo de acostarse.

-¿Nos estás arropando? -preguntó Bill-. Ya no lo hacías desde hace tiempo.

-Esta noche lo estoy haciendo -dijo Simone con suavidad-. Billy, ven aquí, siéntate en la cama de Tom.

Bill brincó y se sentó al estilo indio en la parte inferior de la cama de su hermano. Tom se movió para acercársele pero Simone se posicionó entre ellos.

-Niños -comenzó a decir nerviosamente-, quiero hablarles sobre algo.

Tom jaló un poco de su cabello y bostezó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nos hemos metido en algún problema? -preguntó Bill empezando a mordisquear, de forma preocupada, su labio. Simone negó con la cabeza y dio unas palmaditas a sus hijos en la espalda.

-No es nada eso -contestó calmadamente-. Solo quiero hablar con ustedes sobre… como se quieren el uno al otro. -Bill y Tom lucieron miradas confusas.

-Yo amo a Bill -dijo Tom, inflando el pecho un poco.

-Por supuesto que lo haces, cariño -aclaró ella-. Está bien que se amen tanto como lo hacen, quiero que sepan eso.

-Estoy enamorado de Tom -dijo Bill de pronto, mirando a su madre en busca de aprobación. Simone frunció el ceño y acarició la mejilla de su hijo menor.

-No, Bill, no lo estás. Únicamente lo amas.

-Amo a Tom así como Gordon y tú se aman. Ustedes están enamorados -quiso saber Bill, su voz algo tensa-. ¿Cierto?

La boca de Simone se secó un poco; no sabía como explicar las diferentes clases de amor.

-Gordon y yo nos amamos como lo hacen los chicos y las chicas -dijo, lentamente-. Así como amas a alguien con quien quieres estar para siempre.

-Yo quiero estar con Tom para siempre -replicó Bill, sus labios sobresaliendo un poco.

-Sí, lo sé -contestó Simone-. Quiero decir, nosotros nos amamos como dos personas que quieren casarse.

-¿Cómo papá y tú? -preguntó Tom. Él estaba mirando fijamente el piso con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué se fue si ustedes se amaban? -cuestionó Bill.

-Cariño, todo eso es muy complicado -dijo-. Ustedes dos nunca van a abandonarse… ¿verdad?

-No -dijo Tom, muy serio-. Estoy enamorado de Bill. -Simone suspiró y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

-Son hermanos, y los hermanos no se enamoran.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bill.

-Lo estoy -afirmó Tom, confuso-. Sé que lo estoy porque es en serio.

Simone frotó el hombro de Tom.

-Sé que estás hablando en serio, querido. Estoy feliz de que se tengan el uno al otro pero tienen que saber que no todos entienden… Es decir, no quiero que se separen ni nada. Sé que han sido un par de años difíciles.

-Tomi ha estado cuidando de mí -dijo Bill, notándose cabizbajo-. ¿Se supone que no debe hacerlo?

-Oh, Billy -susurró Simone, su corazón rompiéndose. Atrajo a su hijo para abrazarlo y estrujarlo tan fuerte que Bill chilló-. No sé como explicarles que lo que están haciendo está mal.

-¿Mal? -repitió Tom luciendo espantado. Simone mordió su labio. No había querido expresarlo de esa manera, sin embargo, en el fondo, sí había querido decir eso.

-Realmente no sé qué decir. No puedes besar a tu hermano en los labios, Tom. -Las mejillas de Tom se enrojecieron.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes besar a Bill en los labios -repitió Simone. Tom agachó la cabeza-. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien -murmuró Tom. Bill hizo un puchero.

-¿Por qué no puede?

-Porque se supone que los hermanos no hacen eso -respondió ella, tratando de darle sentido sus palabras-. Pero pueden besarse en la mejillas, eso está bien, niños. También pueden abrazarse y sostenerse de las manos.

-¿En la mejilla? -preguntó Tom sin ni siquiera mirar a su madre.

-Sí, esa es una cosa agradable de hacer -dijo Simone-. Pero tenemos que hacer una norma que indique que solo pueden hacer esas cosas cuando están en casa. -Se sentía terrible diciéndole eso a sus hijos. Terrible mientras veía sus rostros decaer en obvia culpa.

-No quiero hacerlo si está mal -susurró Bill-. No quiero que estés molesta conmigo.

-Bill -llamó Tom, molesto. Simone tomó una de las manos de Bill y otra de Tom, y las puso juntas.

-Está bien -dijo pacientemente-. Únicamente no quiero que la gente les mire y piense que están haciendo algo malo. Nadie fuera de esta casa entiende… Tienen que saber que las personas son crueles y Bill, Tom no puede protegerte de todo.

-Sí puedo -dijo Tom, su mentón temblando. Una lágrima cayó desde un lado de su ojo y Simone apretujó sus manos juntas.

-Escuchen -les pidió-. No dejen de amarse el uno al otro. No dejen de ser afectuosos. Pero de ahora en adelante, por favor, solo hagan esas cosas aquí. -Y con una mueca de dolor, añadió-: Si sienten que quieren, um, besarse… háganlo en las mejillas. Los hermanos se besan en las mejillas.

Bill estaba temblando, con los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos.

-¿Mamá, estás molesta con nosotros? Luces triste.

-No -respondió Simone-. Nada más quiero que las personas no los hieran. -Tom no dijo nada a eso. Simone mantuvo sus manos juntas un rato más y se levantó, besándole a ambos en la cabeza-. Buenas noches, niños.

Bill asintió y Tom murmuró: -Buenas noches.

Cuando su madre apagó las luces y cerró la puerta, Bill y Tom se sentaron en silencio, unos momentos.

-Bill.

-Sí.

-Creo que todavía estoy enamorado de ti.

Bill frunció el ceño y fue hacia su cama.

-Mamá dijo que no lo estabas.

-Lo sé… Pero lo estoy. -Tom se cubrió con las mantas y miró el techo-. Por lo menos eso creo.

-No quiero que mamá esté moleste -dijo Bill.

-No… tiene que saber -fue la respuesta de Tom-. Sino sabe, no puede molestarse.

-Pero ella dijo que estaba mal. -Tom se levantó y se movió hacia donde estaba Bill.

-¿Escuchas siempre lo que mamá dice?

Bill se volteó, enfrentando a su hermano.

-Sí.

-Tal vez no debas. Quiero darte el beso de buenas noches, solo quiero hacerlo. -Tom se inclinó hacia delante e intentó depositar un beso en los labios de Bill, pero su hermano giró su cabeza y los labios de Tom rozaron la mejilla de Bill-. ¿Bill?

-Así es como se besan los hermanos -dijo Bill.

-Pero quiero besarte como se besan mamá y Gordon -susurró Tom-. Así es como te amo, Bill. Mamá no sabe.

-Ella siempre sabe.

-Yo te cuido -dijo Tom-. Siempre.

-Pero mamá… -Las manos de Tom tocaron las mejillas de su hermano con suavidad, así como su mamá siempre lo hacía.

-Solo… no le cuentes a mamá.

Bill asintió y giró su cabeza para mirar a Tom. Levantó una mano y pasó los dedos por la mejilla de Tom, cuidadoso como nadie y su hermano sonrió. Estaba oscuro, pero había una estela de luz proveniente de la cerradura de la puerta y Bill podía ver las sombras en el rostro de Tom.

-Tomi -susurró.

-Shh -le respondió Tom. Besó los labios de su hermano cuidadosa y lentamente, y entonces se separó-. Buenas noches.

Bill observó como Tom se levantaba y se dirigía a su propia cama.

-¿Tomi? -dijo de nuevo.

-¿Sí?

-Regresa -respondió Bill, con suavidad-. Quédate conmigo, tengo miedo.

-No tengas miedo -dijo Tom, pero de todas formas regresó hacia la cama de Bill y saltó hacia ella-. No voy a dejar que nada te atrape.

Bill asintió. Ambos sonrieron antes de acomodarse y quedarse dormidos, espalda a espalda.

-

-

· Diez años ·

-Mira eso -dijo Bill con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba la televisión. Tiró de una de las rastas a la que estaba echándole cera y Tom gruñó adolorido-. Lo siento, pero… uh…

Era bastante tarde y estaban levantados, incluso aunque tuvieran escuela al día siguiente, viendo los canales que su madre seguía olvidando cancelar; y no importaba porque Gordon, ahora su padrastro, y ella, habían ido a cenar con unos vecinos. Tom estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y Bill estaba detrás de él, en el sillón, sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de su hermano.

-Wow, mira como se besan -dijo Tom-. No puedo esperar para besar a una chica así. Nunca he besado a nadie. -Bill jaló del cabello de Tom a propósito-. ¡Ouch!

-Me has besado a mí, estúpido -comentó Bill, sonriendo de costado-. Y solo tenemos diez años, así que no deberías besar a chicas de ese modo.

-Eso es lo que mamá dice -respondió Tom-. Además, no te he besado así, solo es un beso de buenas noches. -Apuntó la televisión donde se veía a dos personas muy cerca que estaban chupándose mutuamente la cara-. Eso es un beso real. Observa, hay lenguas y toda esa mierda.

-Parece grotesco -dijo Bill. Enceró una rasta más, apartando el bote de cera, y dio una palmadita en la cabeza de Tom-. No quieres hacer eso.

-Uh… sí quiero hacerlo.

Bill continuó jalando el cabello de Tom, poniendo un pie en el hombro de su hermano y presionando con sus dedos.

-¿Por qué? Luce húmedo.

-Húmedo está bien -dijo Tom, riendo.

-Hm… -Las manos de Bill acariciaron el cuello de Tom, presionando suavemente. Tom gimió con el toque. Bill nunca podía sentarse con Tom y no tocarle, era imposible. Y Tom amaba eso.

-Dame un masaje.

-¿Estás adolorido? -preguntó Bill, con un poco de preocupación en la voz-. ¿Es porque anoche te pateé fuera de la cama?

-Quizá -contestó Tom-. Quizá ya no vaya a dormir contigo y los monstruos te vayan a atrapar. -Ambos rieron.

-Tienes que dormir conmigo porque me amas -dijo Bill, poniéndose serio de repente. Tom se giró moviendo las piernas de Bill en el proceso.

-No voy a dejar de dormir contigo, solo estaba bromeando -contestó. Tomó la mano de su hermano y apretó-. ¿Está bien?

Bill sonrió.

-A mamá le gustaría que lo hicieras.

Tom tornó los ojos y centró su atención de nuevo en la pantalla de la TV. Las manos de Bill todavía estaban moviéndose por su cuello y hombro, y sintió las piernas de Bill a sus costados, más cerca. Tom se inclinó hacia atrás, descansado su cabeza en el estómago de su hermano.

-Mira eso -murmuró Tom-. Parece que ni siquiera van a separarse por aire. -La pareja que esta besándose en la televisión hacía que en el estómago de Tom se sintieran mariposas.

Bill ladeó su cabeza, viendo.

-Supongo que están respirando uno del otro, tal vez. -Tom pellizcó la pierna de su hermano.

-No puedes respirar por otro, idiota.

-Oye -contestó Bill-. Nada más era una suposición.

Tom asintió. Se incorporó y fue hacia el sillón, acurrucándose contra Bill. Tomó la mano y comenzó a apretujar cada nudillo, disfrutando. Bill suspiró contento y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermano.

-Tal vez podamos intentar eso -dijo Bill con suavidad-. Solo una vez, así podrás ver como es.

Tom acercó su cara hasta apenas tenerla unos pocos centímetros lejos de Bill.

-¿En serio? -cuestionó. Bill asintió-. No sé si puedas hacer así -dijo Tom, señalando con la cabeza la televisión-. Eso luce bastante bien.

-Puedo hacerlo mejor.

Tom alzó sus cejas.

-¿Ah sí?

Bill sonrió ampliamente y se puso de rodillas, posicionándose en el regazo de Tom, una pierna a cada lado. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron de sobremanera y puso sus manos en la cintura de Bill.

-¿Ves? -susurró Bill-. No es tan difícil.

-No lo has hecho aún.

-Está bien. -Bill se adelantó un poco y rió, retrocediendo de nuevo. Tom sujetó la cara de su hermano con sus manos y juntó sus labios dolorosamente, sus narices chocaron al igual que sus dientes-. Oww -se lamentó.

-¡Dios mío! Idiota. -Tom soltó a Bill y puso sus manos en su rostro, frotándose sus labios y nariz-. ¡Bill, eso estuvo muy mal!

Bill frunció el ceño, sobándose los labios y se movió del regazo de Tom, sentándose en el sillón y enterrando su cara en sus rodillas.

-Lo siento.

Inmediatamente Tom se arrepintió de sus palabras. Agarró con fuerza las manos de su hermano.

-Yo lo siento -dijo-. Supongo que la mitad fue mi culpa.

-No me diste tiempo de… -Bill alzó su cabeza con la cara sonrojada-. No me diste oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Hazlo de nuevo -respondió Tom-. Te prometo que esta vez solo me voy a sentar y voy a dejar que lo hagas.

Bill sonrió un poco.

-¿Estás seguro? Eso fue bastante raro.

-Vamos, Bill -dijo Tom, animándole. Acarició la cara de su hermano, igual que lo hacía cuando su hermano estaba molesto y llorando, pero esta vez Bill se estremeció.

-Bueno -murmuró Bill. Se movió hacia Tom y juntó sus rostros-. Abre la boca como la chica.

-No como una chica -reclamó Tom pero hizo lo que le indicaba de todos modos.

Bill al principio besó sus labios suavemente, como lo hacían cuando era tiempo de acostarse, entonces sacó su lengua, apenas rozando la boca de su hermano. Tom cogió los hombros de Bill y lo jaló hacia delante.

-Tom, se supone que…

En respuesta, Tom presionó su lengua dentro de la boca de Bill y ambos gimieron. Era húmedo, flojo, y se apartaron con un jadeo.

-Quiero… de nuevo -dijo Bill.

-¿Sí?

Tom se inclinó hacia delante y Bill asintió. Sus labios se conectaron, con ansia esta vez y Tom recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Bill, depositándolas justo encima de su cadera. Bill jadeó y ladeó su cuerpo, abriendo la boca e invitando la lengua de Tom. Cerró los ojos, como recordaba hacer visto hacerlo a las personas por TV, y elevó su cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran en mejor posición. Tom lamió el borde de la boca de Bill, y éste se sacudió, arrugando la nariz y sonriendo.

-Tomi -susurró Bill-¿cómo sabías que lo hacían así?

-No lo sé, solo quería hacerlo -respondió Tom con tranquilidad-. ¿De nuevo?

-Sí.

Bill se acercó más, su pecho plano contra el de Tom mientras su hermano agarraba sus muslos. Nunca habían estado tan cerca antes y estaban excitados y atemorizados. Tom chupó la lengua de Bill dentro de su boca haciendo que gimiera, sus párpados batiéndose desesperadamente.

-Uhh, Tom.

-¿Qué es esto?

Bill sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Tom, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

-Esto -dijo-, es como deberíamos besarnos de ahora en adelante.

Tom le apartó un poco y tomó con sus manos la cara de Bill.

-Cambié de parecer -comentó con tranquilidad-. Solo tú. No quiero besar a nadie más… Solo a ti.

-Bien. -Bill sonrió ampliamente y se limpió la boca-. Qué desastre -dijo. Tom rió y le besó de nuevo, humedeciendo los labios de su hermano con la lengua-. Ugh, eres un desastre, Tomi.

Tom se retiró hacia atrás y lamió sus labios.

-Me gusta el desastre. -Sus manos se encontraron y se sentaron juntos en silencio.

-Estoy jodidamente enamorado de besarte -dijo Bill.

-¿Todavía jodidamente enamorado de mí? -preguntó Tom. Bill asintió en respuesta.

-Jodidamente sí.

-Jodidamente bueno -dijo Tom. Bill rió.

-Quiero ver un poco más de esas jodidas películas.

-¿Quieres buscar algo de jodido pop corn?

Se levantaron, chocando los hombros.

-Guía el jodido camino.

-Jodido Bill.

-Jodido Tomi.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la cocina y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, húmedos y cálidos.

-

-

Bill suspiró profundamente, curvando sus piernas para ponerlas cerca de su cuerpo y disfrutando de la tibieza. Sintió unas manos moviéndose de arriba a abajo por sus brazos, tranquilizándole. Bill se volteó, quedando echado de espaldas y sonrió a su hermano.

-Te mueves demasiado -susurró Tom.

-No estoy cansado -contestó Bill, pegando sus narices. Besó los labios de Tom con suavidad, lamiendo alrededor de la boca. Había pasado un mes desde que se daban más que un simple beso de buenas noches, y ahora raras veces dormían solos.

-Mejor descansas ahora -dijo Tom-. Te vi durmiendo en Francés.

-Francés apesta. -Ambos rieron. Tom atrapó con un brazo la cintura de Bill y presionó el rostro con su hombro.

-Sí, Francés apesta.

Bill se retorció de nuevo, girando por un costado y enfrentando a Tom.

-Beso de película -dijo. Tom sonrió y besó a su hermano profunda y lentamente, frotando su espalda. Bill jadeó ante el agarre de Tom, sintiendo los dedos de su pie encogerse-. Estamos volviéndonos muy buenos en esto -comentó, apegándose a Tom-. ¿Te gusta?

Tom apretó el brazo de Bill.

-¿Qué crees?

-No lo sé -contestó sonriendo.

Tom apretó otra vez su brazo y lo empujó para que quedara de espaldas, se echó encima de él y le besó profundamente. Adoraban jugar así, amaban las sensaciones suaves, cálidas de las chispas en sus estómagos. Aún eran muy jóvenes para entender lo que estaban sintiendo, lo que estaban haciendo. Todo lo que sabían era que les gustaba y que no podían decirle a su madre. Ella nunca podía saber.

-Tomi -susurró Bill, sintiendo a Tom moviéndose contra su cuerpo-. Tom, detente.

-¿Qué?

Bill miró a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. Su estómago se sentía muy caliente y los dedos de sus pies casi se estaban acalambrando de lo bien que se sentía.

-No lo sé. -Se deslizó por un lado, saliendo de debajo de Tom-. Échate a mi lado, aquí mismo.

Tom se sintió confuso, su propio estómago se sentía revuelto, pero se tranquilizó y puso un brazo en la cintura de Bill.

-Eso fue extraño.

-Estoy cansado ahora -dijo Bill, sonriendo un poco-. Hiciste que mi estómago se sintiera raro.

-Creo que eso está bien. -Tom besó el mentón de Bill-. A mí también me pasó.

-Sentí que me iba a enfermar.

-¿En una buena manera?

-No lo sé -contestó Bill-. Siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Tom asintió, apartando el cabello de su cara y moviéndose para estar más cerca de su hermano.

-Espero que no te haberte herido o algo así. -Bill besó a Tom y cerró los ojos.

-Mm, nope. Solo me hiciste sentir gracioso.

Tom sonrió en la oscuridad.

-¿Suficientemente gracioso para irte?

-No, de ninguna forma. Nunca.

Tom se acomodó en las mantas, dejando salir un gran suspiro e intentando calmar sus nerviosas extremidades.

-Buenas noches, Bill.

-Buenas noches.

-

-

· Doce años ·

Simone estaba lavando el servicio, esperando que los gemelos regresaran del colegio. Estaba pegada al borde del lavadero, concentrada en el agua caliente lavando los platos. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío porque tenía que hablarles a sus hijos sobre algo. Le frustraba saber que a otros chicos de doce años les gustaría lo que iba a decir, pero Bill y Tom…

Pensó en el último par de años, en las cosas que accidentalmente había visto. Nada había sido excesivamente alarmante, pero sabía que algo extraño pasaba.

Ese era el único modo en el que podía controlarlos, controlar lo que quizá estuvieran haciendo o no.

Como si de una señal se tratara, la puerta se abrió y sus hijos entraron, caminando con dificultad, las manos agarradas y sus hombros chocando.

-¿Chicos? -De inmediato Tom soltó la mano de Bill y miró el piso. Simone frunció el ceño y cerró el caño-. Tomen asiento por un segundo.

Ambos se sentaron, luciendo un poco desanimados, como si supieran que era lo que vendría a continuación.

-Solo le estaba tomando de la mano -dijo Tom, sin mirar a su madre-. Nadie nos vio.

Simone movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Eso no era de lo que quería hablarles.

Tom, al parecer, suspiró de alivio ante sus palabras.

-¿Entonces?

Bill pateó la pata de la silla de Tom.

-¿Estamos en problemas de nuevo?

-No, es algo bueno -dijo ella, tratando de mantenerse positiva-. Gordon y yo hemos decidido que los dos están creciendo tan rápido que tal vez ya necesiten su propio espacio.

-No -dijo Tom rápidamente antes de que Simone continuara.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó Bill. Obviamente ignorando lo que implicaban las palabras de su madre.

-Ella quiere separarnos -dijo Tom. Bill tomó la mano de Tom encima de la mesa y miró fijamente a Simone.

-Únicamente creemos que es tiempo de que cada uno tenga su propia habitación, eso es todo -intervino ella-. No han hecho nada malo.

-No quiero mi propia habitación -dijo Bill-. Me asusto.

-Estás demasiado grande para eso -contestó Simone, alzando las manos por encima de la mesa y apretando las manos de sus hijos-. Los dos necesitan su espacio personal.

-No necesito un espacio lejos de Bill -dijo Tom con vehemencia, apartando su mano de la de su madre.

Simone volvió a poner su mano donde estaba, mirándole y sintiendo su corazón romperse un poquito. Tom estaba mirándole con furia, así como miraba a su padre cuando éste aparecía ocasionalmente para llevarlos a cenar o a ver alguna película.

-Estamos bien juntos -dijo Bill. Su voz no sonaba molesta como la de su hermano, solo muy suave y tranquila. Simone suspiró.

-Chicos, esta no es su decisión.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Tom-. ¡Es nuestro cuarto y él es mi hermano!

-No me hables así -exigió Simone en tono cansado. Tom se levantó, su silla sonó ruidosamente.

-¿Por qué siempre tratas de separarnos?… ¿Por qué siempre nos miras así?

El corazón de Simone dolió por Tom.

-Tom, esto no es porque hayan hecho algo malo.

-¿Entonces, por qué estás haciéndonos esto? -gritó su hijo mayor, cruzando sus brazos y negándose a ver a su madre.

-Tienen doce años y hay el espacio extra -fue todo lo que Simone pudo decir.

-¿Es porque duermo con él? -preguntó Bill con la voz muy baja-. Ya no lo haré más, lo prometo.

Simone no quería hablar de eso.

-No, Bill, no es por eso.

-Porque tengo miedo -dijo Bill-. Escucho sonidos y no quiero estar solo. A veces pienso que alguien va a entrar a la casa. A veces creo que papá va a volver… para llevarnos lejos.

Las lágrimas brillaron en los ojos de Bill y Simone avanzó hacia él, abrazándole lo mejor que pudo. Pensó con tristeza que, probablemente, no podía estar tan cerca como Tom. Parecía que Bill ya no encajaba en sus brazos, su hijo había crecido y cambiado.

-Esta noche -dijo con suavidad-. Esta noche vamos a cambiar a Bill a la habitación para invitados. Está cruzando el corredor, justo al frente de su cuarto de ahora, aún van a estar juntos.

Tom todavía le estaba mirando con rabia, y Bill se apartó de ella y corrió a situarse a lado de su hermano.

-Mamá -dijo Bill-, no quiero eso.

-Gordon va a mover las cosas más grandes, como la cómoda y la cama. -Simone trató, lo mejor que pudo, de ignorar los suaves quejidos de Bill-. Hay algunas cajas en el garaje para poner las cosas pequeñas.

-Esto apesta -dijo Tom.

-Tom -advirtió Simone y suspiró-. Billy, puedes decorar tu nueva habitación como quieras.

-Nunca lo voy a hacer -logró decir Bill, llorando un poco. Él y Tom se estaban sosteniendo de las manos, de nuevo. Simone ni siquiera había notado cuando habían vuelto a estar así. Movió la cabeza y se levantó.

-Voy a dejar que se tranquilicen. Solo… intenten pensar en esto como algo positivo porque lo es. Todos necesitan su espacio.

-Quiero el espacio de Tom -murmuró Bill.

-Lo tendrás, no te preocupes -dijo Tom en voz baja.

-No -dijo Simone alzando la voz-. Esto tiene que parar. Cada uno va a tener su propio cuarto y punto final. Cajas en el garaje. Van a tener que llenar una de las cajas con ropa y cosas que ya no quieran. ¿Entendido?

-¿También vamos a tener que poner nuestra mierda separada? -preguntó Tom-. ¿Vamos a tener que ir en buses separados a la escuela y sentarnos en diferentes mesas para cenar?

Simone tuvo suficiente.

-Tom Kaulitz, anda a tu habitación y comienza a separar tus cosas ahora mismo.

Tom pisoteó el suelo, mostrando su rabia y entonces tiró a Bill hacia las escaleras.

-Bill, quédate -pidió Simone con severidad. Bill miró de Tom a su madre, su rostro mostrando confusión.

-Puedes ir a donde quieras -dijo Tom estrujando la mano de su hermano con fuerza.

-Bill -advirtió Simone. Se sentía fuera de control y no le gustaba. Para su gran sorpresa, Bill negó con la cabeza, desobedeciéndole y corriendo escaleras arribas con su hermano. Se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos.

¿Cuándo había perdido el control? Suspiró pesadamente. Quizá nunca lo había tenido en primer lugar.

-

-

Bill escuchó las escaleras crujir y se tensó, echado en la cama de su nueva habitación. Ésta era muy oscura, mucho más que la anterior donde estaba.

-¿Mamá? -preguntó mordiendo su labio. Nadie respondió pero las escaleras crujieron de nuevo. No podía permanecer ahí…

Salió de su cama, sintiéndose un poco apenado y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de Tom. Su madre había dicho que no podían compartir el cuarto, pero ella no estaba ahí ahora mismo.

Bill empujó la puerta abierta.

-¿Tom?

Tom se sentó en la cama.

-¿Bill?

-¿Puedo…?

-Por supuesto. -Tom ya estaba moviendo sus mantas y haciendo un espacio-. No pensé que vendrías.

-No podía dormir -respondió Bill-. No puedo quedarme.

-Tienes que hacerlo -dijo Tom con tranquilidad-. Vamos, quédate.

Bill negó con la cabeza, aún permaneciendo cerca a la puerta.

-No sabes lo mucho que quiero hacerlo.

-Mamá y Gordon comparten un cuarto.

-Ellos comparten una cama -dijo lentamente Bill-. ¿Y?

Tom se curvó hacia delante, las mantas reunidas en su regazo.

-Te amo, Bill, y necesito que estés aquí conmigo.

Bill mordió su labio y se acercó unos pasos.

-Te amo -susurró. Tom sonrió. Su estómago se retorcía de emoción.

-Quiero sentirte.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bill, sorprendido.

-¿Tú no?

-Bueno… sí -contestó Bill, sintiéndose ruborizado. Se acercó en pequeños pasos a su hermano, aún cuando se suponía que no debía-. Tanto que duele. -Tom tomó la mano de Bill y tiró para acercarlo.

-Ven.

-Mamá dijo que…

-Ella no tiene que saber -interrumpió Tom, suavemente-. Nunca tiene que saberlo.

-Se va a enterar y va a empeorarlo todo -replicó Bill, frunciendo el cejo. Se sentó en la cama, inclinándose hacia su hermano-. Odio esto.

-Solo quédate -susurró Tom, jalando de Bill y haciendo que se acostase a su lado-. Está bien, te tengo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí. -Bill sonrió y se acomodó cerca de Tom, cerrando los ojos.

-Tengo miedo -murmuró. Y lo estaba, pero ya no tenía miedo de los monstruos de debajo de su cama, o de duendes del closet; sino que estaba aterrado de lo que podía pasar si su mamá los atrapaba. Estaba temeroso de que lo apartara, aún más, de Tom.

Tom besó el cuello de Bill, sintiendo los músculos tensos.

-Está bien -dijo al oído de su hermano-. Solo no le cuentes a mamá.

* * *

Nota: No sé si hayan personas tan ignorantes como yo (que hasta traducir este capítulo no sabía) pero es necesario echar cera de abeja a las rastas para que... se queden como están (?). Marghi me sacó de la duda, así que un agradecimiento especial a ella y a Kmiya por corregir ciertos errores. 

¿Saben? Simone me parece de admirar. Apuesto que no es nada fácil ser la madre de Tom y Bill Kaulitz. xDDD (Y bueno, asumiendo que el fic tiene algo de verdad, también.)

Eso. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicatoria de la traducción: **¡Con mucho cariño para Lau por su primer año! Espero que sean muchos más. (Fácil que sí, con tantas obsesiones, y miaus y guaus, sobre todo. xDD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**No le cuentes a mamá**

**Capítulo tres**

Tom se movió de nuevo, incapaz de dormir. Estaba solo en su cama y sabía que era tonto, pero no podía dormir sin Bill. No era que estuviera asustado o algo así, solo se sentía intranquilo. Normalmente, para ese punto, Bill ya estaba a su lado, acurrucado contra su cuerpo, respirando en su cara y roncando.

¿Por qué Bill no había ido con él? Él casi siempre lo hacía, a menos que mamá estuviera actuando raro de nuevo. Algunos días ella tenía esa mirada en los ojos y Bill no podía acercársele más de cinco pasos, pero su madre no había estado en casa todo el día.

Tom frunció el ceño y golpeó su almohada. Necesitaba a Bill para dormir. Justo cuando estaba moviéndose de nuevo para seguir intentándolo, la puerta sonó, abriéndose.

-¿Bill?

-¿Tom?

Tom sonrió a través de la oscuridad.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Um. -Tom escuchó la puerta cerrarse y luego un pie trastabillar con el suelo duro de madera-. No puedo encontrar el camino, Tom, tu piso es un desastre.

Tom removió las mantas y esperó a que Bill se deslizara a su lado.

-Ven.

Podía oír la respiración de Bill parado justo a lado de su cama.

-Lamento no haber venido antes.

-¿Está mamá en casa o algo?

-No, no lo creo. -Con cautela Bill se sentó a lado de su hermano-. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me demoré tanto.

-De ninguna manera -dijo Tom-. Algunas veces vienes tarde. ¿Por qué?

Bill puso sus pies debajo de sí mismo, aún sin acercarse demasiado a Tom.

-Um -dijo suavemente-. Es algo raro.

-¿Raro cómo? -Tom estaba comenzando a sentirse algo molesto. No le gustaba que Bill se guardara algo de él-. ¿Qué, Bill? -Se inclinó y puso una mano en el pecho de su hermano. Estaba ardiendo.

-Me siento tonto diciéndote -fue la respuesta de Bill mientras aproximaba la cara hacia la mano de Tom-. Solo... se siente algo raro a veces.

Tom no entendía.

-¿Pero raro cómo?

-Como... ehm. -Bill se apartó de Tom.

-¿Bill? -Tom pasó la mano por la espalda de su hermano haciendo que éste se estremeciera.

-Eso -dijo Bill con voz insegura-. Cosas como esa, me hacen sentir... duro.

-¿Duro? -Tom gateó fuera de sus mantas y se arrodilló a lado de Bill.

-Mi... -Bill agachó la cabeza y la puso en el cuello de Tom-. Aquí abajo. Se pone duro. ¿Sabes? No entiendo y siento que voy a hacer algo malo. Algo que a mamá no le gustaría.

Tom sintió todas las palabras dichas contra su cuello y atrapó a Bill con los brazos.

-¿Tu pene se pone duro? –Rió un poco.

-No es gracioso -dijo Bill, apartándose.

-No, no -contestó Tom agarrando los hombros de Bill-. Yo también. Me pasa a mí también. Todo el tiempo que estás conmigo.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Bill. Se desplazó un poco más cerca de Tom-. Me pasa cuando nos besamos en la noche. Y… um, cada vez que pienso en besarte.

-Es normal, creo -respondió Tom-. Pasa en las películas, y nosotros solo nos amamos, ¿cierto? -Bill asintió-. Entonces esta bien. -Tom estaba seguro de eso.

-Pero -dijo Bill arrastrando las palabras-, a veces casi duele y quiero... frotarme contra ti mientras estás durmiendo. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

Tom sintió su estómago comenzando a doler agradablemente.

-Creo que supuestamente debo de hacer algo al respecto.

Bill dejó salir un largo y caliente suspiro, sintiendo a Tom contra su piel.

-Si haces algo, ¿qué sería?

-¿Está duro ahora mismo?

-Está empezando.

Tom asintió.

-El mío lo ha estado desde hace un rato.

Bill hizo un pequeño sonido, temblando ligeramente contra Tom.

-Muéstrame el tuyo, quiero verlo.

-Bueno.

-No puedo ver algo, está demasiado oscuro.

-Entonces prende las luces

Bill se inclinó hacia delante y prendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba a un costado de la cama. Un haz de luz brotó hacia ellos, y ambos sonrieron. Las mejillas de Bill estaban rosadas y sus manos se estrujaban mutuamente.

-Vamos -susurró.

Tom no tuvo problemas con deslizar hacia abajo de su cadera el pantalón de sus pijamas, exponiéndose completamente.

Bill jadeó y su reacción inicial fue la alzar la mano para tocarlo, sus nudillos rozaron la erección de Tom y ambos gimieron suavemente.

-Ahora tú -dijo Tom estremeciéndose. Bill le estaba tocando con el revés de su mano con delicadeza.

-No puedo con la luz prendida.

-No es justo, necesito verte -dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien... pero... -Bill mordió su labio-. Después de que lo veas, necesitamos apagar la luz. Me gusta estar contigo con las luces apagadas.

Tom asintió y Bill movió los botones de sus pantalones holgados. Estaba totalmente ruborizado y sus manos temblaban, pero finalmente jaló sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Tom miró fijamente la excitación con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me encanta -fue todo lo que Tom pudo pensar para decir. Se sonrojó ante sus propias palabras y tocó el muslo de Bill primero-. Me encanta eso.

Bill sonrió ampliamente.

-A mí me encanta el tuyo.

-Lucen igual.

-El tuyo es más grande. -Tom río.

-Gracias. -Movió sus dedos más arriba de los muslos de Tom, poniéndolos en la cadera-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Bill estaba mirando fijamente el miembro de su hermano.

-Quiero que hagas que el dolor desaparezca.

-¿Puedo hacerlo con las luz prendida? -preguntó Tom, sonriendo.

Bill se retorció y cubrió su creciente erección con las manos.

-Tomi...

-Ah, bueno. -Tom se molestó. Rodó un poco y apagó la lámpara haciendo que el cuarto cayera en la oscuridad. Estaba a punto de quejarse sobre eso cuando de pronto se vio atrapado por brazos de Bill-. Umh.

-¿Puedes frotarlo? -La voz de Bill sonó ahogada, conmocionada.

Tom pasó sus manos por la espalda de Bill.

-Sip, si puedo. -Jaló a Bill más cerca, bajando las mantas hasta sus pies. La primera vez que su piel desnuda y sus piernas se tocaran, ambos gimieron.

-Ohhh -gimió Bil-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tom hizo lo que sintió que era natural, rápidamente posicionó a Bill debajo suyo. Bill jadeó en sorpresa pero amaba la sensación de Tom presionándose contra él.

-Vamos a tener sexo -dijo Tom y agachó la cabeza para besar profundamente a Bill en la boca.

-¿Sexo? -preguntó Bill con la voz titubeante

-Sí, sexo de televisión -respondió Tom-. Ya sabes... no real. -Tom arremetió contra Bill, sus erecciones tocándose fuertemente-. Mierda…

-Dios mío -gimió Bill-. ¿Qué es sexo de televisión?

-Ya sabes, cuando tienen sexo en las películas, no es verdadero -dijo Tom apartando su cuerpo lejos de Bill. Bill hizo un sonido de queja y trató de jalarlo hacia él.

-Tomi, más, más -dijo-. Quiero que te frotes más contra mí.

Tom se movió con cuidado hacia abajo y sus cuerpos se deslizaron juntos.

-Uhhh, Bill, estás... humedeciéndote.

Bill dejó que un sonido ahogado saliera desde su garganta.

-Lo siento, a veces pasa eso.

Tom río con suavidad.

-¿Es porque te gusto?

-No lo sé. -Bill suspiró fuertemente y enderezó derechas sus rodillas antes de poner las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Tom y sentir la dureza de su hermano contra la suya-. ¿Por qué... se siente tan bien?

Tom se encogió de hombros y siguió embistiendo a Bill.

-Porque eres tú.

-¿Yo?

-Bill -dijo Tom, agarrando la cara de su hermano con una mano.

-Esto no puede estar bien. -Bill arqueó su espalda, su erección friccionándose con energía contra Tom-. Esto se siente demasiado bien, tiene que ser malo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siempre que algo se siente bien... especialmente contigo... es realmente malo -contestó con suavidad. Abrazó a Tom y respiró con brusquedad-. No dejes que esto esté mal.

-Solono le cuentes a nadie -dijo sencillamente Tom, sonriendo contra la piel de Bill-. Muévete un poco.

Bill lo hizo y ambos gimieron ruidosamente. Bill contuvo otro gemido y se retorció.

-¿Y qué si mamá y Gordon están en casa?

-No están.

-Tomi, tócalo. No te detengas pero por favor... tócalo. Toca por todo lado, duele.

El estómago de Tom se inundó de calor. Besó a Bill y deslizó su mano entre sus cuerpos.

-Espero que esto esté bien -dijo antes de atrapar con su mano toda la erección de Bill, quién gimió inmediatamente y Tom sintió la humedad en la punta.

-¿Estaría… estaría mamá muy molesta? -jadeó Bill. Tom le siguió acariciando aún moviéndose contra él.

-No lo sé -dijo casi sin aliento.

El cuerpo desnudo de Bill se sentía muy bien contra su miembro. No podía moverse contra el de Bill ya, pero le encantaba la sensación del estómago y la cadera de Bill. La piel de Bill se sentía tan suave y caliente que no podía parar de moverse. Algunas veces se había restregado contra las mantas de noche hasta que ya no podía más, pero esto era mucho mejor.

Bill se estaba retorciendo debajo de él, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro.

-Mamá odia cuando nos besamos -dijo Bill, siendo capaz apenas de pronunciar las palabras-. Esto, uh… no le gustaría. Tomi, mm…

Tom ya no estaba escuchando. No le importaba si su mamá se enteraba, no les entendía. Ella no sabía como Tom se sentía, como Bill se sentía. Simone no entendía que ellos estaban enamorados. Ella no era capaz de creerlo.

-Shh -dijo Tom al oído de Bill-. Ella nunca va a saber. -Besó lóbulo de la oreja de Bill y se detuvo-. Es decir, ¿quieres que me detenga?

Bill sintió pánico por un momento. Aproximó a Tom a su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos en la espalda de Tom y apretando.

-Tomi, no. No. Tampoco me importa. Te amo. No me importa. Te necesito tanto. Yo no puedo parar, así tú lo hagas.

Ambos se movieron uno contra el otro con rudeza.

-Bill, eres tan estúpido -suspiró Tom-. Por supuesto que no puedo parar.

-Estoy todo mojado -contestó Bill con una sonrisa formada en los labios-. Haces que me humedezca... y creo que yo te provoco lo mismo.

-Voy a explotar -dijo Tom. Lamió los labios de Bill, y éste sollozó, poniéndose rígido y eyaculando en el estómago de Tom. Tom se quedó mirando a su hermano fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, retirando su cuerpo-. Mierda, mierda. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo hice en ti, perdón -susurró Bill, su cuerpo sin fuerza. Él estaba temblando debajo de su hermano-. Sigue…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Quiero que tú lo hagas en mí... ¿puedes?

Tom deslizo su mano por la humedad que había entre sus cuerpos y empujó contra su hermano.

-Sí, uhh, pronto -gruñó poniendo su cara en el cuello de Bill.

-Se siente tan caliente -dijo Bill, suavemente y acariciando la espalda de Tom con sus manos-. El sexo de películas es muy agradable.

-Mm -murmuró Tom. Sintió la mano de Bill atrapar su erección y gimió, casi mordiendo el cuello de Bill. Bill oprimió su miembro con demasiada fuerza, casi haciéndole doler-. Ow.

-Lo siento -dijo Bill, tranquilizándose y pasando su mano por el miembro de Tom. Apretó la punta húmeda y Tom jadeó ruidosamente-. Dios mío

Sintió a Tom friccionarse contra él y entonces, un estallido de humedad entre ellos. Tom y Bill se miraron, mudos. Todo lo que Tom sabía era besar a Bill, y lo besó tan bien como sabía. Lamió los labios de su hermano, adentrándose a su boca y acariciando el revés de los dientes, así como a Bill le gustaba. Cuando se separó, ambos estaban jadeando aún más.

-Tom, te amo -dijo Bill, arrastrando sus dedos por el desastre entre sus cuerpos-. Me hace sentir tan... gracioso.

-Excitado -corrigió Tom haciendo que Bill riera.

-Sip, excitado. ¿Podemos volver a hacerlo?

Tom miró el estómago húmedo de Bill.

-¿Ahora?

Bill se ruborizó y soltó una risita tonta.

-Bueno… quiero decir, tú sabes, en otra ocasión. Pero…

Tom empujó hacia abajo, sintiendo la erección crecer en su estómago otra vez.

-Estás haciendo que se me ponga duro de nuevo, Bill.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron de sobremanera y arqueó su espalda, frotándose contra Tom como un gato sigiloso.

-¿Esto te lo pone duro? -Tocó la punta del endurecido miembro y Tom jadeó.

-Ése es un buen lugar.

-Está tan húmedo -salió como un suspiró contra los labios de su hermano-. ¿Tom, aún me amas?

Tom besó a Bill.

-Te amo más.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando me tocas -dijo Tom, sin entender realmente cómo se sentía. Hacer todo eso con Bill había logrado que el dolor de ingle desapareciera, pero que el dolor de su corazón empeorara. Sabía que eso significaba que amaba a Bill, pero no sabía por qué también dolía.

-Tom -llamó Bill, sacando a Tom de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hmm?

Bill levantó la cadera poniendo su erección contra el estómago de Tom.

-A mí también.

Tom sonrió. Mientras tuviera a Bill no importaba el dolor y la angustia.

-

-

Una semana después Bill estaba en el piso, echado boca abajo en la sala, con su tarea de Francés. Estaba atrasado en a clase desde que habían comenzando a ausentarse. Unos importantes ejecutivos estaban viendo su banda, así que Bill y Tom había pasado mucho tiempo en la ciudad con los de la banda, Georg y Gustav. Esa tarde en particular los cuatro estaban en su casa teniendo una reunión para hablar de su progreso.

-Creo que deberíamos cambiar el nombre de la banda -dijo Georg, comiendo un puñado de papas que Simone había puesto para los chicos-. Devilish está bien pero…

-Estoy de acuerdo -intervino Tom. Se sentó en el piso, al lado de Bill y abrió una gaseosa. Bill sonrió a su hermano y agarró la lata-. Bill, no.

Bill suspiró, dejando de lado su tarea.

-Dios, hice tu tarea de Francés, siquiera podrías darme algo por eso.

-Te daré algo francés -dijo Tom con sigilo.

Bill se removió un poco y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué si no es Devilish? -dijo el baterista, Gustav-. Por cierto, siempre he odiado ese nombre.

-Yo odio tu nombre -bromeó Georg-. ¿Qué opinan si nos llamamos... _Grease Mothers?_ -Todos le miraron fijamente haciendo que se encogiera de hombros-. No veo que alguien más esté proponiendo algo.

-Yo escribo las canciones, no voy a ponerme a pensar en algún nombre -habló Bill.

-Igualmente lo harás -le dijo Tom, sonriéndole abiertamente. Bill le sacó la lengua y se puso encima del regazo de su hermano.

-Dame tu gaseosa -pidió Bill en una queja. Tom río, tratando de alejar a Bill-. No tengo gérmenes.

-Luces como si los tuvieras -se burló Georg, riendo. Bill puso un puchero y Tom acarició el loco y lacio cabello de la frente de Bill.

-Me saca de quicio -dijo Tom. Bill suspiró y se salió de su sitio.

-Bueeeeeno. -Bill se sentó aparte, mordiendo su labio-. ¿Y qué tal... "Bill"?

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Gustav-. ¿Para el nombre de nuestra banda?

Bill sonrió.

-Sí, prácticamente todo lo hago yo.

Gustav le dio la espalda a Bill.

-Apoyo la moción, hay que llamarnos "Gustav".

-"Georg y los otros dos chicos" -propuso Georg, levantando su vaso con gaseosa.

-Oye, somos tres chicos -dijo Tom.

-Bill no es un chico -respondió Georg. Bill se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a Georg.

-Pendejo.

-Lenguaje, chicos -dijo Simone, entrando a la habitación con sonrisa divertida en su cara-. Georg, tu madre ya vino por Gustav y por ti.

-¿Se tienen que ir? -protestó Tom-. No hemos quedado en nada… Pueden pasar la noche aquí.

-Mañana hay clases -intervino Simone con severidad.

-Ma-má -protestaron Bill y Tom al unísono.

-Gracias señora T. -dijo Georg a Simone mientras Gustav y él se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, niños -dijo Gustav a los gemelos.

-Jódete -dijo Tom con naturalidad.

-¡Tom! -regañó Simone, tornando los ojos-. Saluda a tu madre por mí -le dijo a Georg. Todos se despidieron y Simone se dirigió a la cocina dejando los gemelos solos.

-Eso apesta -dijo Bill cerrando su libro de Francés-. Realmente no acordamos nada.

Tom se encogió de hombros antes de echarse boca arriba mirando el techo.

-Nunca lo hacemos.

-Quizá en la próxima práctica de _Mother Grease _lo hagamos.

Ambos rieron. Tom acarició la cara de Bill y sonrió.

-Me alegra que ahora solo estemos nosotros -susurró. Bill asintió apoyándose en sus codos.

-Andreas quería venir esta noche. Tal vez deba llamarlo y cancelar.

-Mañana hay clases -dijo Tom en tono fingido tornando los ojos como lo hizo su madre-. Sí, lo vamos a ver pronto.

-Mañana en la escuela.

-Escuela -repitió Tom haciendo una mueca-. Ya terminé con la escuela.

-La escuela terminó contigo -sonrió Bill-, y conmigo.

-Ya estamos demasiado grandes para asistir -dijo Tom poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza-. Ya superamos ese lugar.

-Yo te superé a ti. -Tom giró la cabeza y tornó los ojos-. Nuh uh. Ponte derecho. -Bill se levantó y jaló de Tom para que hiciera lo mismo-. Párate a mi lado. Estoy más alto que tú, lo sé.

-Esto es tonto -gruñó Tom. Bill estaba algo más alto que él y no quería admitirlo-. Está bien, tú ganas, ¿feliz?

-No -contestó rápidamente Bill-. Porque... mira. -Apuntó hacia abajo, a su entrepierna, donde había un bulto formándose.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has…? -preguntó Tom arrastrando las palabras y observando con atención. Se sintió endurecer instantáneamente-. Oh Dios.

Bill agarró la mano de Tom y apretó.

-Desearía que fuera más tarde -dijo con los ojos brillantes. Tom asintió, su boca abierta.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero lamerlo -susurró Bill. Ambos estómagos se revolvieron de excitación-. ¿Tú quieres que te lo lama?

-¿Lo harías? -Tom nunca había pensado en la boca de Bill ahí, sin embargo, ahora parecía la mejor idea existente.

-Sí.

-Mierda.

Bill alzó las cejas y avanzó hacia Tom.

En la cocina, Simone estaba hablando por teléfono con Gordon mientras limpiaba la mesa.

-Sí -dijo poniendo el auricular entre su hombro y su oreja-. A pesar de eso vas a llegar pronto a casa, ¿no?… Está bien. Voy a hacer algo ligero a los chicos ahora, y luego ambos podemos encontrar algo para comer más tarde… Bueno… Te amo, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y dejó de lado el trapo que tenía en las manos. Tenía que preguntarles a sus hijos que querían porque Bill podía ser totalmente fastidioso a la hora de comer.

Quizá no les importaría algo de lasaña. Con eso en mente fue a la sala, esperando que sus hijos no se pusieran difíciles. Se sentía exhausta.

-Chicos…

Sintió que el viento golpeaba con fuerza en el momento que entró a la estancia. Tom tenía a Bill contra la pared cerca de la televisión, sus manos sosteniéndole con firmeza. Sus labios estaban juntos, y no en la manera suave y casta en la que les había vistobesarse antes. Tom estaba presionando los labios de Bill ansiosamente, abriéndole la boca con profundas y hambrientas lamidas; y Bill no estaba luchando para quitarse a su hermano de encima, sino que tenía los ojos cerrados y hacía sonidos suaves, satisfechos con cada beso húmedo.

Simone se sintió enferma. Salió de la sala lo más rápido que pudo, dejándose caer pesadamente contra la mesa. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver?

-Dios mío -susurró para sí misma-. ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

En la sala, Bill apartó a Tom, sonriendo y sin aire.

-Tomi -murmuró-. Eso estuvo mal.

-¿Fue malo? -preguntó Tom, sintiéndose insultado.

-No, quiero decir... No deberíamos hacer estas cosas aquí abajo -contestó Bill riéndose-. Y casi te como, estoy hambriento.

Tom sonrió y mordió juguetonamente un poco a Bill en el hombro. Bill se retorció y se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo.

-Te tengo -dijo Tom con timidez. Bill le dio un codazo.

-Voy a ver qué hay para cenar.

-Yo tengo que… ir al baño -murmuró Tom.

-Perdedor -dijo Bill, mirando con un gesto su propia erección-. Mierda. -Se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su madre sentada en la mesa luciendo completamente miserable-. ¿Mamá? -Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida de encontrar ahí a su hijo menor.

-Bill…

Bill mordió su labio. Algo estaba mal.

-¿Estoy en problemas? Voy a llamar a Andreas para decirle que no venga, no te preocupes.

-Siéntate.

-Bueno -respondió Bill nerviosamente. Se sentó en la mesa justo al frente de su madre-. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Simone suspiró, estrujando sus manos con preocupación. Miró a Bill, su cara estaba sonrojada y sus labios un poco hinchados y mojados.

-¿Bill has estado mucho a solas con Tom? ¿Es agradable contigo, te trata bien?

Bill asintió lentamente.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

-Bill.

-Estamos bien.

-Bill, dime la verdad -dijo Simone con firmeza-. ¿Tom te hace… cosas? ¿Te toca en lugares que tú no quieres?

-¿Qué? -El estómago de Bill se retorció-. ¿Por qué dices...? ¿Qué?

-Cálmate, cariño -dijo Simone con cansancio-. Solo necesito saber que está sucediendo.

-Nada sucede -respondió rápidamente-. Nada.

Simone suspiró. Bill lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Puso una mano en su hombro pero él se apartó.

-Está bien, Bill -dijo-. Voy a calentar algo de lasaña para la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

Bill asintió inexpresivo y se levantó.

-Voy a hacer algo de tarea -dijo y sin esperar alguna respuesta de su madre salió de la cocina con la cabeza baja.

-

-

Tom tocó la puerta de Bill, sintiéndose tonto pero haciéndolo de igual forma. Bill había estado extrañamente callado durante toda la noche, ni siquiera había mirado a Tom durante la cena. Y su madre había estado igual. Ella había desaparecido durante la cena y actuado raro con Gordon, cuando éste había llegado a la casa.

Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué? -contestó Bill su voz amortiguada por la puerta cerrada. Tom empujó la puerta ligeramente y vio a Bill en posición fetal en su cama.

-¿Bill, estás bien? -Su hermano no respondió y Tom se acercó-. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

-No -respondió-. Es solo que…

La cabeza de Simone apareció por la puerta, una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Tom, estás listo para dormir?

Bill se apartó, lejos de Tom y de su madre.

-Umh, sí, supongo.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento -dijo su madre. Tom frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había hecho de malo ahora?

-Está bien -dijo siguiendo a su madre fuera de la habitación-. Buenas noches, Bill. -Una vez en su habitación, Simone cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Tom se puso a su lado con torpeza-. ¿Mamá?

-Tom. -Ella estaba moviendo nerviosamente sus manos juntas sin mirar a su hijo-. Te vi besando a Bill hoy día.

Tom se sintió como si le hubieran abofeteado y miró fijamente el suelo.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? -Simone sonaba molesta ahora-. Se supone que no deben de hacer eso. Tú lo sabes. -Tom gruñó en respuesta-. ¿Qué más han estado haciendo? Necesito saberlo.

-Um.

-¿Estás obligándole a hacer eso? -Simone lo agarró fuertemente, casi sacudiéndole-. ¿Tom?

-Claro que no -respondió Tom con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos-. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Por qué Tom?

-Fue algo estúpido -dijo Tom, tratando de apartar la emoción de su voz-. Fue por un estúpido reto.

Simone sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Un reto? Tom, dime la verdad.

-¡Ésa es! Fue un estúpido reto que Georg me hizo -mintió Tom-. Me retó a besarme con alguien, y… uh, estaba demasiado avergonzado así que le pregunté a Bill. Sabía que era estúpido. Lo siento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto es todo? -Simone no lucía convencida-. ¿Ustedes nunca duermen juntos ni nada? ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, solo esta vez -dijo-. Yo no… nosotros, no… -Tom se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos-. Créeme, por favor.

El ceño de Simone se suavizó y jaló a Tom hacia ella.

-Tom, estoy tan preocupada por ustedes dos.

-No lo estés, estamos bien -respondió Tom-. Nunca más voy a hacerlo.

-Porque sabes que está mal, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Tom se rompió.

-Sí, lo sé. Nunca más voy a…

-Está muy mal que lo hagan -interrumpió Simone-. Él es tu hermano.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Tom comenzando a sollozar.

-No estés apenado -aconsejó Simone abrazando a su hijo-. No estoy molesta contigo, lo sabes.

-No.

Simone estaba perdida. Simplemente abrazó a Tom más fuerte. Habitualmente Tom no le dejaba ser cariñosa con él.

-Todo va a estar bien. Tú sabes que amo que sean tan cercanos, pero necesitan saber que tipo de amor es el correcto para ustedes.

-No es nada -dijo Tom-. Nunca más va a volver a pasar, mamá. Te lo prometo.

-¿Puedes prometerlo?

-Sí -dijo Tom muy bajo-. Sí puedo.

-Te amo -murmuró Simone besando a su hijo en la frente-. Solo te estoy cuidando.

-Lo sé.

Simone esperó para ver si a Tom le retornaba el sentimiento, pero su hijo solo se quedó mirando fijamente el piso, sin expresión. Suspiró, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Dio un vistazo a la puerta de Bill, estaba firmemente cerrada. Bajó las escaleras, tratando de no pensar en los gemelos, pero sabía que no iba a ser capaz, así como también sabía que nunca le podría decir a Gordon.

Nadie podía saber.

-

-

Un par de horas más tarde, Bill se atrevió a escabullirse. Había estado sentado en la oscuridad en su cuarto, esperando ansiosamente el tiempo necesario para ver a Tom. Tenía que verlo. Se desplazó a paso ligero.

-Tom -susurró cuando llegó a la puerta de su hermano. Recordó cuando también solía ser su puerta, la empujó y asomó la cabeza-. ¿Tom?

Tom estaba acurrucado en su cama, lejos de Bill.

-Qué.

Bill hizo un gesto, casi nunca Tom sonaba tan lejano. Se aproximó a la cama y gateó, poniéndose a lado de su hermano. Tom se tensó, y Bill tocó su hombro con cuidado

-Tom. -Su hermano se contrajo más-. Tomi -llamó Bill-. ¿Qué te dijo mamá? ¿También te preguntó?

Tom se giró y miró a Bill.

-Ella no quiere que estemos juntos. No sé qué hacer.

Los ojos de Bill se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y vio las mejillas de Tom atravesadas con lágrimas, y los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué más? -susurró Bill.

-Creo que sabe -dijo Tom con voz miserable-. Dijo que estaba mal.

Bill estuvo callado unos momentos, su mano descansando en el hombro de Tom.

-¿Lo es?

Tom se puso boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo.

-Debe serlo. ¿Alguna vez has pensando en eso?

Bill aspiró profundamente.

-¿Porque eres mi hermano?

-Sí -respondió Tom-. Mamá no entiende, nadie lo hará.

Bill sintió que sabía hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

-Tomi, ¿quieres que nos… detengamos?

Tom se incorporó y cogió con fuerza a Bill de los hombros, apresándolo contra su pecho.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No, Dios. Bill no quiero que nos detengamos.

Bill suspiró enormemente aliviado y devolvió el abrazo de Tom.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Ser cuidadosos -dijo Tom-. Nadie debe siquiera saber que queremos estar juntos.

-¿Pero cómo? -Bill estaba comenzando a sollozar, apretando fuertemente a su hermano.

-No lo sé, no lo sé -contestó Tom-. No puedo estar sin ti. -Tom besó el cuello de Bill, forzándolo a echarse de espaldas-. Necesito esto.

-Está muy mal -dijo Bill devolviendo los besos de Tom y empujando contra Tom-. Dios, no me importa.

-Todo va a estar bien -murmuró Tom-. Sabes que sí.

Bill asintió y sus labios se encontraron. Tom estaba encima de Bill moviéndose contra él, limpiando algunas lágrimas que estaba resbalando por las mejillas de su hermano. Bill suspiró contra la piel de Tom, y lo abrazó tan fuerte, desesperadamente que ambos se unieron.

-No me dejes -dijo Bill casi balbuceando y sollozando-. No me dejes, ¿está bien?

-Por Dios, claro que no, Bill. Incluso si… mierda, no sé, incluso si mamá nos encuentra ahora mismo, pelearía por ti.

Bill sonrió a pesar de todo y asintió.

-Sí… está bien.

Se besaron y se movieron, con las manos unidas. Ambos sentían sus corazones pesados y rotos, y el dolor había vuelto a sus estómagos.

-No le podemos contar a mamá -dijo Tom, justo en el oído de Bill mientras se deshacían de sus camisetas.

-No -gimió Bill suavemente. Tom bajó sus pantalones por sus muslos y los lanzó hacia la cama. Bill jadeó y deslizó sus dedos por la cadera de Tom, jalándole también el pantalón. Su piel se tocó y ambos sonrieron contra los labios del otro.

-Ella no va a saber, vamos a ser cuidadosos -dijo Tom-. Te amo pero no se lo cuentes a mamá.

-Te amo -suspiró Bill, sus cuerpos desnudos friccionándose-. Oh, Tom…

Tom le sonrió mientras se movían en la oscuridad toda la vergüenza y culpa olvidadas.

-

-

Bill se despertó la mañana siguiente a lado de su hermano. Aún estaban desnudos, y Bill sentía pánico creciente en su estómago. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, pero sabía que debía ponerse su ropa y regresar a su habitación.

-Tomi -susurró, moviendo a su hermano-. Tom…

Tom se alejó y gruñó, entreabriendo un ojo.

-Todavía estás aquí -dijo Tom, su voz sonando gruesa por el adormecimiento.

-Me tengo que ir.

-Lo sé.

-Pero quiero esperar a que te despiertes -contestó Bill-, para asegurarme de que... aún piensas lo mismo que anoche.

Tom bostezó, sobándose los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?

Tom atrapó a Bill con un brazo.

-Por supuesto... Sí. -Jaló a Bill hacia él y puso su cabeza en su cuello-. Pero tenemos que tener cuidado. No deberías estar aquí.

-Pero lo estoy -dijo Bill con una pequeña sonrisa. Tom besó su cuello.

-Tengo una idea -comentó-. Pero es algo tonta, así que no puedes molestarte.

-¿Qué es?

-Este… bueno…

-Solo dime.

-Necesitamos novias -dijo Tom rápidamente. Bill dejó caer su cabeza y Tom suspiró-. No podías molestarte.

-¿Quieres una novia? -preguntó Bill. Tom acarició el cabello de su hermano, apartándolo de su cara.

-No. Entiendes por qué lo dije, ¿no?

Bill arrugó su entrecejo.

-No, no lo sé.

-Si tenemos novias mamá pensará que nos gustan ellas y no… tú sabes, que nos gustamos los dos -dijo Tom, sonrojándose.

-Te gusto -intentó molestar Bill. Tom tornó los ojos.

-¿Qué opinas?

Bill se sentó y alcanzó su pantalón, comenzando a ponérselo.

-¿Quieres que bese a una chica? -preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

El pensamiento de alguien más besando a Bill hizo que el estómago de Tom se sintiera pesado.

-No lo sé… No, no, de ningún modo.

-Yo tampoco quiero que beses a chicas -dijo Bill-. Solo…

Tom se acercó a Bill y le picó con un dedo.

-No tenemos que besar a nadie, ¿está bien? Tal vez únicamente... ¿salir en una cita?

-¿Nada de besos? -preguntó Bill esperanzado.

-Nada de besos.

Bill sonrió y besó a Tom en la nariz.

-Supongo que funcionará.

-Oye, nada de besos -dijo Tom en forma de juego.

-Cállate -dijo Bill y besó a Tom con fuerza en la boca-. Ahora bésame tú.

Tom sonrió y lo hizo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nota: Y se van haciendo más grandes, y las escenas suben de temperatura. :P

Por cierto, lo de _Grease Mother_ no me pareció pertinente traducir, pero si alguien tiene alguna duda, sería 'Madres Grasosas' (sí, horrible, lo sé, tenía que ser Georg).

Eso, y ya saben, "con las luces apagadas"… ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicatoria de la traducción: **¡Con mucho cariño para Lau por su primer año! Espero que sean muchos más. (Fácil que sí, con tantas obsesiones, y miaus y guaus, sobre todo. xDD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**No le digas a mamá**

**Capítulo cuatro**

· Catorce años ·

Tom estaba mirando fijamente sus manos mientras la mesera parada a lado de la mesa esperaba la orden. El hombre que estaba al frente suyo se aclaró la garganta y Tom gruñó.

-Tom -dijo el hombre impaciente.

-No tengo hambre -contestó mirando a la mesera-. Nada para mí.

-Tom -dijo el hombre de nuevo. Volvió la vista a la chica y suspiró-. Para él una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas.

La mesera asintió y escribió la orden.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí -replicó Tom hurañamente, mirando la mesa de nuevo.

-Gracias -dijo el hombre y la mesera se alejó-. Tom…

-¿Qué, papá? -murmuró. Las luces fluorescentes del pequeño restaurante hacían unzumbido aburrido y su boca se sentía seca como papel-. Realmente no tengo hambre.

-Trata de pasarla bien -dijo su padre, inclinándose-. No te veo a menudo.

-Lo sé.

Un silencio incómodo se situó entre ambos. Tom no tenía nada que decirle a Jorg.

-Luces bien -dijo Jorg finalmente. Tom asintió mientras rompía una servilleta-. Bueno, excepto el cabello.

-¿Qué hay de malo? -murmuró Tom. Sabía lo que estaba viniendo; cada maldita vez su padre decía algo malo sobre su cabello. Se lo había estado haciendo crecer con rastas por años, y Jorg simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

-Tu madre debería cortártelo -dijo Jorg-. Pero luces bien. Estás creciendo.

-Um. Gracias. -A él le valía una mierda lo que su padre pensara. Los gemelos lo habían comenzado a ver unos meses antes, y eso nada más por obligación de Simone. No habían estado con su padre por años, no desde el divorcio.

-¿Cómo está Bill? Ya no está usando maquillaje, ¿no? ¿Por qué su madre le permite eso?

Tom suspiró.

-A ella no le importa. A mí no me importa. Bill solo es Bill.

-Espero que eso no vaya a desanimar a esos productores -dijo Jorg con desaprobación.

-Ellos no le dicen que deje de maquillarse.

Jorg hizo una mueca.

-Hace pensar de determinado modo. ¿Qué crees que opina la gente?

-Bill está bien -dijo Tom exasperado.

-Qué mal que no haya podido venir esta noche.

-Una jodida lástima.

-Tom -dijo Jord con severidad. La camarera apareció con sus bebidas y Tom comenzó a sorber su Coca-Cola-. ¿Bill va a estar bien? También estaba enfermo la última vez que fui a recogerlos.

Tom quiso reír. Su hermano no estaba enfermo, solo era bueno pretendiendo estarlo cuando quería evadirse de algo; y Bill no quería ver a su padre, la noche anterior se había deshecho en lágrimas ante el pensamiento. Tom lo recordó y sus puños se apretaron. Odió a su papá.

-Espero que tu madre no lo esté mimando, lo va a convertir enun chico enfermizo -dijo Jorg. Eso hizo que la sangre de Tom hiciera ebullición, quería golpear a su papá en la cara-. Y… -Jorg tosió- ¿Tu madre está bien?

-Sí, Gordon es genial. -Miró a su padre con furia un segundo y luego volvió la vista hacia abajo.

-¿Y la escuela? -preguntó Jorg-. Espero que todo esto de la música no esté interfiriendo.

Tom frunció el ceño.

-No, nada eso.

-Tú y tu hermano se mantienen bien, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué te importa? -murmuró Tom.

-Tom -dijo Jorg con dureza-. Soy tu padre y me importa.

El mayor de los gemelos no le creía, pero no quería pelear. Bueno, en sí, sí quería hacerlo.

-Si te importara, nos verías más seguido. -Tom no quería ver a su padre pero sabía que no conseguiría nada diciendo eso.

-Estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo -dijo Jorg.

-Sí, está bien. -La mesera apareció, esta vez con su comida. Tom apartó su hamburguesa.

-Estás muy delgado, necesitas comer -inquirió Jorg antes de darle gran mordida de su sándwich, mirando a su hijo molesto como un animal.

Tom tomó una papa francesa y miró su plato. Solo una hora o un poco más y podría ir a casa, a casa donde estaba Bill. Sonrió un poco.

-Tu madre me dijo que estás saliendo con una chica bonita.

Tom gruñó.

-¿Por qué te dijo eso?

-Me gusta saber esa clase de cosas.

-Sí, lo estoy haciendo -dijo Tom sin expresión-. Ella es linda.

-¿Nombre?

-Gabi.

Jorg asintió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estás saliendo con ella?

-Cerca de un mes. -Tom agarró un par de papas para comerlas y luego tomó un largo trago de su gaseosa-. Es bonita -dijo con la boca llena. Jorg sonrió.

-¿Y Bill? Tu madre mencionó algo de que también estaba con una chica, pero honestamente, no puedo creerle.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu hermano… no es como tú -aclaró Jorg, comiendo el último pedazo de su hamburguesa. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta-. No es… bueno, tú sabes. -Rió con discreción.

-No. -Tom le dio a su padre una mirada significativa-. ¿Ya estamos listos para irnos?

-Apenas has tocado tu comida -dijo él luciendo un poco decepcionado-. ¿No quieres postre? Puedes pedir lo que quieras.

-No.

-Bueno, yo sí quiero. -Jorg bajó su servilleta-. Si no te importa.

Tom se encogió de hombros, pateando con fuerza la silla.

-Quizá sepas -dijo Jorg, dándole una mirada de advertencia a su hijo- que al menos podrías intentar pasarla bien, o siquiera pretender que te diviertes, por mí.

Tom no pudo detenerse: -Y tú podrías fingir ser un buen padre.

Los ojos de Jorg ardieron en furia y Tom tuvo la impresión de que iba a levantarse y darle una bofetada; sin embargo, su padre sacó su billetera y puso unos billetes en la mesa.

-Voy al baño, ve a la camioneta. -se levantó y dejó solo a Tom.

Tom sintió algo parecido a la satisfacción. Si su padre había pensando que podía salir y entrar de sus vidas cuando quisiera, estaba equivocado. Él lo odiaba, odiaba la forma en la que hablaba con Bill, la forma en la que hablaba de Bill; había dejado en claro que pensaba que su gemelo era raro y que su favorito era él.

Y odiaba la forma en la que hablaba a su madre, tan fría y condescendientemente.

Se levantó, todavía tenso por la conversación con su padre y salió del restaurante. Pateó una llanta de la vieja camioneta.

-Imbécil -murmuró antes de entrar al auto.

Unos minutos después Jorg entró al vehículo, prendiendo la radio y poniendo el volumen en alto para no tener que hablar con su hijo. Normalmente hubiera sido preferible, pero Tom tenía algo en la cabeza y quería expresársela a su padre, así que bajó un poco el volumen mientras entraban a la pista.

-Bill se ha perforado la lengua -dijo Tom con voz normal, y vio como su padre apretaba las manos en el timón.

-¿Qué?

-Sip, se ve realmente bien, incluso mejor que el de la ceja.

-¿En serio? -Tom asintió.

-Mamá piensa lo mismo.

-¿Tu madre?

-Sí. Supongo que no viste a Bill por la televisión.

-Eso fue humillante -respondió en un susurro que el chico fue capaz de escuchar.

-¿Ah sí? -Tom se tensó en su asiento- ¿Humillante para quién? ¿Para ti? ¿Para Bill?

Jorg miró molesto a su hijo por un segundo.

-No podía creerlo, ¿y ahora un _piercing_ en la lengua?

-Él va a ser una estrella.

-Sí, claro, va a serlo. -Jorg lanzó una carcajada amarga. Tom miró fijamente la carretera.

-Yep.

-Tu hermano -dijo, moviendo un poco la cabeza-, no ha cambiado nada. El maquillaje… el cabello, la ropa… Nunca pensé que iba a tener una puta marica por hijo.

Tom sintió el enojo correr por sus venas y vio con ojos furiosos a su padre.

-Retráctate.

-Cálmate, Tom.

-Bill no está enfermo -contestó-. Solo que no quería verte… de nuevo. -Jorg no respondió, sino que subió el volumen de la radio y se concentró en la carretera. Tom quería seguir molestándolo, estaba tan jodidamente furioso-. ¿Y qué si Bill es gay? -cuestionó alzando su voz sobre la música-. Eso no está mal.

Su progenitor ni siquiera le miró.

-Tu hermano no es gay, es solo una etapa.

Tom no sabía si Bill era gay, o no, y realmente no le importaba. Claro que juntos habían hecho cosas que podrían considerarse homosexuales, pero él no pensaba así de Bill o de sí mismo. Sin embargo, estaba molesto porque su padre pensaba que había algo malo en eso.

-Lo llamaste marica.

-No me hables así -gruñó Jorg-. No me tienes respeto.

-Y tú eres una mierda -dijo Tom-. No te atrevas a hablar de Bill así nunca más.

Jorg apretó los dientes; Tom jamás lo había visto tan molesto. La camioneta llegó cerca de la casa, pero en vez de seguir manejando, se estacionó en un parque.

-Voy a hablar con tu madre cuando lleguemos y tú no vas a usar ese lenguaje -ladró el mayor-. ¿Entiendes?

-No -contraatacó Tom-. Estoy harto de escucharte, es jodidamente exasperante. Lo único que haces es criticar, criticarme a mí, a Bill, a mamá. ¡No eres bienvenido!

-¡Soy tu padre! -gritó Jorg.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo has estado ahí para hacer ese papel? -gritó de vuelta Tom- No le digas a Bill nunca más marica, ni siquiera te atrevas a hablar con él. ¡No quiere ni verte!

La cara de Jorg se puso roja y levantó su mano, como si intentara golpear al mayor de los gemelos. Tom se encogió hacia atrás haciendo una mueca de dolor ante lo que nunca pasó, y de inmediato, Jorg, pálido, detuvo su mano.

Tom abrió la puerta y salió del carro.

-¡Déjanos en paz! -gritó y dio un portazo antes de correr. Estaba temblando, sudando y casi llorando. Nunca había estado tan molesto.

Cuando llegó dentro de la casa, se detuvo en el vestíbulo para dar un par de profundas aspiraciones. Se dio una mirada en el espejo que su madre había colgado hacía unos años atrás y frotó sus mejillas un poco que estaban rojas. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, pero… no podía llorar por su padre, había estado cerca de hacerlo muchas veces, sin embargo, no lo había hecho porque Bill sí…

En el momento en que se recompuso, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el piso. Su madre lo mataría pero realmente no le importaba.

-Ya estoy en casa -dijo para sí mismo. No estaba seguro de querer llamar la atención aún.

-¿Tom? -La cabeza de Bill apareció desde la sala; apenas vio a su hermano frunció el ceño- ¿Qué está mal? ¿Qué pasó?

-Vamos a arriba -dijo Tom caminando hacia su habitación. Bill le pisaba los talones-. ¿Mamá está en casa?

-Sí -respondió Bill-, pero está en su estudio.

-Bueno.

Bill agarró la mano de su hermano y ambos desaparecieron camino al cuarto de Tom. Cuando llegaron Bill cerró la puerta y su hermano golpeó la cama tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó echándose en la cama.

-Papá… Tú sabes, papá es papá. Un imbécil. -Tom dejó salir un suspiro profundo-. No puedo verlo nunca más.

-Lamento no haber ido.

-No. -Tomó la cara de Bill en sus manos y besó una de sus mejillas-. No, no quiero que lo veas nunca más, él no merece verte.

-¿Que?

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bill ladeando su cabeza, confuso- ¿Tan mal te fue? -Tom se apartó de su hermano y se encogió de hombros, contestando con una afirmación-. Gabi te llamó -comentó de pronto, en tono aburrido-. Le dije que lo hiciera de vuelta más tarde. -Tom gruñó-. No tienes que llamarla…

-Tal vez sí. Ella se molesta conmigo todo el tiempo -respondió el de rastas, y miró a su hermano, suspirando-. Le grité a papá, y mucho.

Bill frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué dijo esta vez? -No podía contarle a su hermano lo que su padre había estado diciendo… nunca.

-Ya sabes, las mismas cosas. Piensa que soy un buscador de problemas, y por supuesto, tú eres su favorito. -Bill hizo un gesto y Tom se sentó a su lado-, y estaba muy interesado en todo el asunto de la novia.

-Odioa tu novia -dijo su gemelo de repente-. No la llames. -Tom sonrió de lado.

-Quizá lo haga. Espero que papá no venga por nosotros de nuevo, no pienso salir con él.

-La próxima vez voy a ir -contestó Bill con valentía.

-No -dijo Tom firmemente-. No te dejaré. -El menor frunció el ceño, de nuevo.

-No llames a Gabi, ella es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Y si termina conmigo? -Bill sonrió ampliamente-. Está bien. –Tom rió dándole un codazo a su hermano. Se sentía mucho mejor-. Pero uno de los dos tiene que tener una novia.

-Ups -susurró Bill tímidamente.

Tom lo jaló y lo abrazó con fuerza. Bill se puso encima de su regazo, atrapando con sus piernas sus caderas. Sus labios se encontraron y silenciosamente se mecieron juntos, disfrutando del beso. Cuando se apartaron, se quedó viendo los labios de su hermano, pensando en alguien más besándolos, y se estremeció.

-¿Tom?

-¿Hm?

-Necesito decirte algo -dijo Bill con algo de incertidumbre en los ojos.

El estómago de Tom se retorció un poco, odiaba cuando le ocultaba cosas porque normalmente eran la clase de cosas que le rompían el corazón, como la vez que su hermano finalmente admitió que era golpeado por unos matones de la escuela; Tom se había puesto tan furioso consigo mismo por no enterarse antes que el día siguiente había ido directamente hacia los chicos mayores para tratar de de pegarles. Al final quien resultó dañado fue él.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó- ¿Alguien te ha herido? -Bill negó con la cabeza.

-No, uh. Um. Te vas a molestar. -Tom alzó una ceja.

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi guitarra?

Bill escondió el rostro en el cuello de su gemelo.

-Peor. -No podía imaginar algo peor-. Besé a Natalie. -Tom se quedó en silencio. Bill se alejó del cuello de su hermano y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Estás molesto conmigo? Lo siento, lo siento.

-Bill -llamó, tratando de mantener una expresión normal-. No puedo creer que… hayas hecho eso.

-Lo hice -contestó el otro con voz baja.

Tom movió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en la palma de sus manos.

-Bueno… -Bill mordió su labio. Tom sonrió-. También lo hice, besé a Gabi.

-Lo sé -dijo Bill dándole un golpe a su hermano en el hombro-. Te vi después de la escuela, así que besé a Natalie para, ya sabes, ponerte celoso o algo.

-¿Querías ponerme celoso? -Comenzó a reír y Bill suspiró ruidosamente.

-_Besaste_ a alguien.

-Lo sé -dijo Tom, con suavidad-. Lo siento.

-Odio eso.

-Solo quería saber si era diferente -explicó-, diferente de… besarte a ti.

Bill cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y?

Tom se adelantó y besó a Bill con una fuerza que no había empleado en un tiempo. Bill perdió el aliento y se puso contra su gemelo, atrapando con sus brazos su cuello y arqueándose contra él, sus crecientes excitaciones friccionándose juntas. Bill jadeó por aire y se separó, sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos.

-Claro que fue diferente -dijo Tom tocando los labios de Bill-, fue un asco a comparación de ti.

-Estás mintiendo -afirmó el menor con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De ninguna manera. Ella ni siquiera sabía que hacer con su lengua, no como tú.

La sonrisa de Bill se amplió.

-¿Entonces ahora podemos dejar de besar chicas?

-Si me dejas besarte más seguido -contestó Tom dejando suaves besos en la garganta de su hermano.

-No podemos, ni siquiera deberíamos hacerlo ahora -se quejó Bill-. Mamá.

-Sí, pero… -Tom sabía que estaban arriesgándose al besarse antes de la hora de dormir, pero no podía evitarlo, después de la visita de su padre estaba todo molesto y necesitaba a Bill-. ¿Puedo besarte un poquito más?

Bill ya estaba sonrojado.

-"Un poquito" más siempre se torna "un poco mucho".

-Esta noche no será así, lo prometo… ¿Sí? ¿Por favor? Por lo de papá estoy algo inquieto -pidió haciendo un ligero puchero. Tom juntó sus labios.

-Pobre Tomi.

-Chicos -llamó Simone-. Vengan a recoger su ropa lavada.

-Mierda -murmuró Tom contra los labios del otro. Ambos sonrieron y Bill se quitó del regazo de su hermano.

-Pobre mamá, tiene que lavar tus asquerosas sábanas -canturreó Bill. Tom hizo un gesto.

-Ew, Bill. Como si las tuyas estuvieran mejor. -Bill se giró.

-Las mías apenas han sido usadas.

Tom le robó un beso más y entonces bajaron las escaleras.

-

-

Andreas sonrió.

-Así que fuimos a ver una película, ¿no? Pagué por ella, compré las frituras y todo. Al final gasté, no sé, todo mi dinero, pero creo que valió la pena.

-¿Ah sí? -Tom puso las manos en sus bolsillos, temblando. Estaban regresando a casa, luego de pasear por la ciudad un sábado por la mañana. Bill estaba apretando un vaso de chocolate caliente a través de sus dedos enguantados.

-Sí. Entramos al cine y ella se sentó, me puse a su lado y me dirigió una mirada muy rara -siguió contando Andreas-. Me quedé como, '¿Qué?'

-¿Chica equivocada? -preguntó Bill.

-No sé como pasó -asintió el rubio, riendo-, pero sí, no era ella, sino una chica rubia.

-¿Cómo tuviste tiempo suficiente de "perder" a una chica como ésa? -cuestionó Tom.

-No tengo ni idea. Mi cita estaba muy molesta y se fue. La otra chica no estaba muy contenta conmigo tampoco… y tampoco su novio.

Los tres se rieron ruidosamente. Bill tomó un sorbo largo de su bebida caliente, castañeando lo dientes por el frío.

-Nunca haré eso -dijo.

-Tal vez yo sí -intervino Tom, encogiendo los hombros-, a veces lucen iguales.

-La tuya no -dijo Andreas-. Gabi está… buena.

-Gracias -contestó Tom, sintiéndose extrañamente un poco orgulloso. Bill estrechó los ojos.

-Qué lástima lo de Natalie -le dijo Andreas a Bill-. Te dejó botado.

-No la llamé lo suficiente -dijo el menor de los gemelos, quitándole importancia.

-Algunas chicas son tan exigentes. -Andreas suspiró, viendo el vapor-. Entonces, ¿está disponible?

-Adelante -dijo Bill con tono aburrido.

-Estás loco -contestó el mejor amigo de los gemelos-. Jesús.

-Tengo el ojo puesto en alguien más -replicó Bill-, en alguien mejor. -Le dirigió una mirada a Tom y sonrió con suavidad.

-Sí, te mereces algo mejor -fue el comentario de Tom

-

-

Tom acariciaba con su mano el cabello de Bill una y otra vez, viendo por entre sus dedos el movimiento de la boca de su hermano sobre él. La boca de Bill iba medio en broma, medio en serio, estaba encorvado sobre Tom, lamiéndole, haciéndolo solo por Tom, y éste estaba jodidamente agradecido por eso.

Bill se había vuelto muy bueno en eso, pensó Tom, tan bueno que podía tragárselo un poco y hacer que los dedos de sus pies se encogieran y sus ojos rodaran en su cabeza. Y también su gemelo amaba hacerle eso. Bill amaba hacerle sentir de ese modo, amaba tener el poder, ya que usualmente era Tom quién tenía control cuando estaban intimando. Sin embargo, en otro momento hubiera renunciado "al poder" si eso significaba que Tom le diese atención en esa manera.

Bill aspiró el sexo de Tom, muy profundo en su boca, casi logran que tocara su garganta. Sentía el agarre en su cabello, jalando, y sonrió, arrastrando con delicadeza sus dientes por la dureza sensible. Tom gimió y se deslizó hacia abajo, empujando la cabeza hacia atrás y acariciando detrás de las orejas de Bill, quién jadeó haciendo que su aliento caliente tocara el miembro de su hermano.

-Bill… sigue… sigue haciendo eso -ordenó Tom con un ojo abierto y echándole un vistazo a la cabeza que ascendía y descendía de Bill.

Bill envolvía con su boca a su hermano, que comenzaba a liberar cierta humedad y un sorprendente sabor. Amaba _tomar_ a Tom y _tragárselo, _en todo aspecto.

Bill se arrodilló y puso dos manos en la base del miembro de Tom, absorbiendo con más fuerza. Siempre guardaba ese truco para ponerlo al borde, pero esa noche él estaba dando buena batalla. Tom deslizó sus manos hacia la cara de su gemelo, sus pulgares presionándose contra la mandíbula de Bill.

-Oh -gimió Tom ruidosamente.

El menor le dirigió una mirada con brusquedad. Sus dos padres estaban en casa, en el primer piso. Bill movió un poco la cabeza, sonriendo, advirtiéndole a su hermano con los ojos para que no hiciera ruido. Tom ondeó sus caderas y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando con toda su voluntad de no eyacular. No quería correrse todavía, se sentía tan bien y a salvo.

Jadeó suave entre sus dientes y movió las caderas un poco más, permitiéndose entrar más en la caliente boca de Bill, quién lo tomó, aunque, como Tom sabía, debía de ser difícil por lo mucho que se estaba moviendo. Y entonces sintió sus testículos encogerse y su estómago retorcerse. Iba a venirse y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo. La sensación sería incontrolable, un par más de lamidas y todo habría terminado. Tom suspiró y su estómago volvió a revolverse, sin embargo, de repente, eso no fue suficiente.

Su corazón dolió y miró hacia Bill, obedientemente lamiéndole, besándole con suavidad, estimulándole sonidos y no pudo evitar el de apartar a su hermano de su sexo.

-Detente -dijo mientras intentaba lamerle de nuevo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué? -Bill lucía confuso y un poco sonrojado- ¿Hice algo mal?

-Bill. -Tom lo empujó y gateó hasta ponerse encima de él, abrazándole-. Quiero… tener sexo contigo.

Bill tragó saliva.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, quiero tener sexo contigo -afirmó Tom de nuevo, esta vez con más confianza-. Simplemente lo decidí.

-¿Sexo de películas -preguntó Bill con cuidado- o sexo real?

-Sexo real… Yo dentro de ti. -En menor de los Kaulitz miró fija e inexpresivamente a su hermano.

-Pensé que estábamos teniendo sexo… tanto como podíamos, claro.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que sé de otra forma… una mejor.

-¿Cómo?

Bill estaba mirando a Tom como si estuviera loco. No podía ni imaginarse el significado de lo que su hermano estaba diciendo. Tom se inclinó sobre él y puso su mano en su espalda.

-Voy a enseñarte, no te asustes.

-Está bien. -Bill sintió a Tom acariciarle la espalda, recorriendo con tranquilidad su espina dorsal; arqueó su espalda, tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo. Los dedos de su hermano bailaron alrededor de su trasero y entonces, con delicadeza introdujo sus dedos-. ¿Tom?

-Aquí -susurró Tom tocando el esfínter de Bill-, aquí. ¿Está bien?

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron en toda su capacidad y se retrocedió un poco.

-¿Quieres ponerlo… ahí?

-Eso sería sexo -contestó Tom con simpleza-. Así es como nosotros tenemos sexo.

-A ese punto voy -dijo Bill, sintiéndose muy confundido-. No quiero que tu pene vaya ahí.

-¿Bill? -dijo Tom suavemente- ¿Por qué no?

-No te va a gustar -contestó Bill con preocupación en su voz-. No te gustaré, soy asqueroso. -Tom suspiró y acarició a su gemelo con suavidad.

-Nunca he pensado que eres asqueroso. Creo que… que sería muy excitante.

-¿Por qué? -Bill se ruborizó. Tom dejó que su dedo tocara ahí, dentro a Bill, sintiendo un movimiento nervioso bajo el cuidadoso toque.

-Estará muy apretado.

-Tom, estás haciendo que me sonroje -dijo Bill-. Mucho.

-Voy a ser muy, muy cuidadoso contigo -añadió Tom y besó la oreja de su gemelo-. ¿No siempre soy cuidadoso contigo? ¿No siempre te he cuidado? Y tal vez también te guste.

-¿Estarás en mí? -preguntó Bill, mordiendo su labio- ¿Todo dentro… ahí?

-Sí -contestó-, tan profundo como me dejes.

Bill no pudo hacer más que sonreír, su corazón palpitando con las palabras.

-Te dejaré entrar tan profundo como quieras.

Tom lamió la oreja de Bill haciendo que éste gimiera.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó. Su hermano se retorció un poco.

-Aún soy demasiado niño para tener sexo.

-¿Cuánto quieres esperar? -Bill tocó la mejilla de Tom y le besó con suavidad.

-Voy a tratar de no hacerte esperar mucho, Tomi.

Sus labios se juntaron y Tom se puso encima de Bill, haciendo que ambos se vinieran sobre las sábanas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nota: Siglos después el capítulo, lo sé. ¿Hay muchos errores? Culpa del vino y la sidra. D

Espero que pasen/hayan pasado/etc., (¿qué?, aún falta media hora para que sean las doce) una feliz navidad. ¡Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

No le digas a mamá

Capítulo cinco

Bill arqueó su espalda mientras Tom lamía su cuello. Su hermano saboreó su sudor, fue por sus labios, lamiéndolos, presionando su boca al ras de la piel caliente. Bill maulló, alargando sus piernas y poniéndose rígido bajo su hermano. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda y presionó, haciendo que él jadeara.

-Lo siento -suspiró Bill, cerrando los ojos y enterrando su cara en el pecho de su gemelo-. Lo siento, lo siento… Oh, dios. -Tom movió la cabeza y espiró, el aire caliente tocando su cabeza.

-No lo hagas -murmuró Tom. Jaló a Bill hacia delante, a su regazo y amasó la carne de su espalda-. ¿Se siente bien?

-Mn -fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sus miembros se deslizaron juntos y Bill abrió los muslos, sintiendo un frío viento contra sus testículos-. Oh… -Tom empujó hacia arriba, justo entre las piernas de Bill, su sexo resbalándose justo para presionar contra la entrada. Bill chilló y tembló en los brazos de Tom y él lo hizo de nuevo-. -Oh, no, Tomi -suspiró-. No… ugh… ahí.

Tom sonrió y lo hizo de nuevo; Bill se sollozó en evidente placer.

-Puedo sentir que tan caliente estás ahí -jadeó Tom- dentro.

-Mierda, mierda.

Se movió en el regazo del otro, dejando que le provocara. El sexo de su hermano estaba caliente, duro y húmedo, y Tom se movió contra él una y otra vez. Bill pensó, incluso, que fácilmente podía deslizarse dentro

-Quiero estar ahí dentro algún día -dijo Tom. Besó el cuello de Bill y empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lloriquearan un poco alto. Tom juntó sus bocas e hizo que Bill se echara de espalda-. Shhh…

-Tomi -dijo Bill en un quejido una y otra vez-. Tomi, Tomi…

Tom acarició sus muslos y presionó un pulgar detrás de sus testículos. Bill tensó sus piernas y las apretó alrededor de su hermano, haciendo que gimiera. Bill estaba actuando como si fuera sexo, sexo real. No sexo de _mentira_. Tom le miró fijamente y soltó un sonido de frustración

-Bill -susurró.

-¿Sí? -Relajó su cuello y apoyó pesadamente su cabeza contra el colchón-. Sí.

-Vamos… -Tom tocó entre las nalgas de Bill y acarició con suavidad-. Solo hay que hacerlo. -Bill levantó la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quieres… hacerlo? -Se retorció, alejándose del dedo de su gemelo-. No toques ahí, es muy…

-Muy caliente -terminó Tom, mantenido su palma a centímetros de la entrada de Bill-. Vamos, está bien. Te amo y quiero tocar dentro de ti.

Bill chilló.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es _tan_ asqueroso?

-No lo sé -contestó Tom, con honestidad -, pero luce bien.

-¿Luce? -Bill se sonrojó mucho y sus orejas ardieron.

-Sí. -Tom tanteó con cuidado el esfínter-. Puedo ver _todo_. -Bill tembló y trató de apartarse pero no le dejaron, agarrándole de sus muslos y manteniéndolo contra la cama.

-Bill, ¿no quieres? -El dedo de Tom avanzó, apenas tocando el cuerpo que tenía debajo-. ¿Duele?

No dolía. El miembro de Bill sí dolía y su mente estaba desbocada. Tal vez Tom podía ponerlo ahí, tal vez no sería la gran cosa. Bill se encogió mientras el dedo de Tom se presionaba un poco más profundo… Se escabulló hacia atrás.

Quería que fuera la gran cosa.

-No, Tomi, no puedo -dijo, frunciendo el ceño-. Lo siento. -Tom suspiró, pero Bill sabía que no estaba molesto.

-Lo siento, yo solo…

Bill tocó la mejilla de su hermano.

-Lo sé -interrumpió-, yo también quiero más. Tomi, tú me pones todo sudoroso y haces que me duela… y todo eso no me deja. -Tom se movió encima de él, poniendo sus cuerpos juntos de nuevo.

-Me pones muy duro -dijo Tom, empujando contra Bill-, y me enloqueces.

Bill sonrió, sintiendo el placer recorriéndole mientras su hermano se movía lentamente.

-Tú haces que todo se ponga loco. -Tom rió y embistió con fuerza-. Ungh. Tú me pones así y… ¡oh!

El mayor solo había tocado con su sexo la entrada de Bill, logrando que se estremeciera por el placer. Tom le inmovilizó las muñecas en el colchón, sobre su cabeza, y arremetió contra él; su pene comenzando a humedecerse. Se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron juntos, en la boca del otro, lamiéndose los labios.

El cuerpo de Bill se liberó y se apretó fuertemente contra Tom, sus piernas poniéndose rígidas mientras eyaculaba rápidamente contra el estómago de su hermano. Tom jadeó e incrustó su erección entre los muslos de Bill, embistiendo desesperadamente.

Bill perezosamente acarició el sexo de Tom entre sus piernas y éste se movió hacia delante, siseando a través de sus dientes. Se corrió contra la entrada de Bill y pasó de arriba abajo, esparciendo el líquido tibio por el área privada. Se mantuvieron quietos, jadeando y suspirando. Bill apartó el cabello del rostro de su gemelo y besó sus labios dulcemente para después lamer la piel entre la boca y la nariz.

Tom resbaló su mano entre sus cuerpos y cogió algo de semen en su dedo y delineó las caderas de su gemelo.

-Está bien -dijo Bill, gruñendo-. Está bien, necesitamos… detenernos.

Tom se sentó, arrastrando sus dedos por el torso de Bill.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… si sigues así, voy a… comerte -contestó, sonriendo-. Tom…

Tom gimió y salió de encima de Bill, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

-Debe ser muy bueno.

-No sabes eso. -Bill tocó ligeramente el hombro de su hermano-. Tú no sabes nada.

-Mm -dijo Tom, aburrido-. Igual, algún día será, ¿no?

-Creo que incluso las personas en las películas, finalmente terminan teniendo sexo real.

El mayor de los gemelos sonrió y se echó, estirándose.

-Sí… aunque tú nunca lo has escuchado -respondió. Bill se encorvó contra él y le acarició el estómago.

-¿Tanto así quieres tener sexo conmigo? -Tom asintió-. Eso me gusta -dijo Bill-, me gusta mucho. -Tom suspiró y lo jaló hacia sí, más cerca.

-A mí también.

Bill miró a su gemelo bostezar mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Él también estaba cansado pero su mente estaba en una carrera… y estaba todo caliente, su estómago ardiendo. Estaba adolorido y sabía cual era la solución. Besarse o friccionarse uno contra el otro no era suficiente. Todas las cosas que hacían no eran suficientes.

Bill se acostó y escuchó a Tom comenzando a roncar suavemente.

-Buenas noches, Tomi -susurró. No obtuvo una respuesta. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño le invadiera.

-

-

Bill se sentó en la mesa, mirando su tazón medio vacío de Cheerios. Estaba exhausto, Tom y él se habían quedado toda la noche despiertos con Andreas mirando películas de terror. Había sido su fiesta particular de Halloween porque no habían sido invitados a otra, hasta Georg y Gustav hicieron planes que no los incluían.

Pero habían tenido un momento divertido, una fiesta real de adultos. Simone y Gordon los habían dejado solos por la noche y dado permiso para ordenar pizza y cualquier cosa que quisieran. Andreas había llevado a escondidas algo de cerveza de su papá y miraron ese tipo de películas que sus padres no les dejarían ver.

No habían salido a pedir truco o trato y no se habían disfrazado. Eran adultos. Bill pensó eso muchas veces mientras hacía remolinos con los Cheerios en su tazón.

-Soy un adulto –murmuró y sonrió. Tom escogió ese momento para entrar a cocina, rascándose el pecho y bostezando. La sonrisa de Bill se amplió.

-  
-

Era una de esas noches.

Bill no podía dormir. Tom tampoco podía hacerlo. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama del mayor, frente a frente y jugando cartas. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y ninguno había bostezado, siquiera.

-_Go fish_ -dijo Tom, aburrido y lanzando una carta a la desordenada pila que había entre ellos.

-Así no juegas. -Tom alzó los hombros

-Así es como juego

Bill sonrió.

-A mí me gusta como juegas. -Tom alzó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó. Bill tornó sus ojos, bajando la mano que sostenía las cartas.

-Esto es aburrido.

-Tú eres aburrido.

-Ja, ja. -Bill hizo una mueca y miró el reloj-. Quizá podamos escabullirnos a abajo y mirar un poco de tele.

-Lo dudo -contestó mientras Bill juntaba todas las cartas y las puso en su velador.

-No seas malo. -Tom se acostó en la cama y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Ven aquí.

Bill sonrió, alcanzando la pequeña lámpara y apagándola, entonces se acercó a Tom. El cuarto se oscureció y los chicos solo podían distinguir el rostro del otro por la luz de la luna.

-¿Para qué?

Tom rió.

-No voy a hacer nada, lo prometo.

-Eso apesta -dijo Bill. Intercambiaron sonrisas y Bill se echó al lado de Tom, arqueándose hacia él-. Hueles…

-¡No es cierto!

Bill picó a Tom en las costillas.

-Sí es cierto, hueles bien. Mmm. -Ahora se pegó al cuello de su hermano.

-¿Sí?

Bill dejó un suave beso justo detrás de la oreja de Tom

-Sí. -Abrió su boca y el beso se volvió mojado y caliente-. Tomi, voy a… darte algo para navidad. -Tom se puso tenso.

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca hacemos eso y… yo no he pensado en darte algo!

Bill estrujó la mano de su gemelo.

-Sé que no nos compramos cosas, pero esto es… demasiado perfecto.

-No te creo -dijo Tom, haciendo un gesto-. Estás jodiéndome, probablemente… es algo estúpido.

-Entonces tal vez vaya a conservarlo. –El menor frunció el ceño y se alejó de su hermano, poniéndose boca abajo.

-No, lo quiero -insistió Tom-. Incluso si es estúpido.

-Estás siendo malo de nuevo.

Tom sonrió y levantó la camiseta de Bill, jalándola sobre su cabeza. Presionó su cara en la espalda de Bill y besó entre los omóplatos.

-Dime.

-No quieres saber, créeme.

-Sí quiero -dijo Tom. Mordió con gentileza el hombro de Bill-. ¿Es música?

-Es… sip, algo así -respondió, mirando sobre su hombro-. Sé que tú lo quieres mucho. -Tom se quedó pensando.

-¿Es un CD o algo así?

Bill rió.

-No es importante, olvídalo.

-¿Pero qué tal si lo compro? Aún faltan dos meses para navidad.

-No lo harás -dijo Bill con suavidad-. No te preocupes por eso.

-Dame una pista -se quejó Tom.

-No, porque adivinarías -contestó-, y entonces no será tan especial.

-Oh, vamos, estoy aburrido. -Tom dejó una franja caliente en la espalda de Bill con su lengua y éste jadeó-. ¿Puedo comerlo? -Bill resopló.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo?

-Más o menos.

-Es sí o no -dijo Tom y presionó su mano contra la espalda de Bill, acariciándole-. Dame una pista y… voy a hacer cualquier cosa que quieras. -Bill se sonrojó, girándose rápidamente para mirar a su hermano.

-¿Cualquier cosa? -preguntó y Tom asintió.

-¿Es más grande que una caja de zapatos? -Una afirmación le contestó-. Bill -llamó Tom, bajándole los pantalones-, dime algo. -Éste tembló mientras los dedos le acariciaban hacia abajo y tocaba su trasero.

-Has puesto tu ojo en eso desde hace un tiempo.

-Oh. -Tom se las arregló para deshacerse de los pantalones de Bill, dejándolo desnudo antes que él. Tocó debajo de la curva del estómago de su hermano y éste ronroneó-. Una pista más.

-Es… -Bill abrió sus piernas e invitó a las manos de Tom a sus a muslos-. Te va a gustar. -Sonrió.

-Me gustan muchas cosas -murmuró el otro gemelo, descendiendo sobre Bill. Él gimió y agarró los botones de su pijama, halándolos. Palmeó el trasero de su hermano y apretó. Tom gruñó.

-Te va a encantar.

Sus labios se encontraron y, entonces, el juego había terminado.

-

-

-¿Conozco a alguien que lo tenga? -preguntó Tom- ¿Cómo el Playstation de Andreas?

Bill tornó los ojos. Estaban camino a casa desde la escuela en el frío glacial. Sus alientos se notaban como volutas en el aire.

-No, es una especie de cosa.

-No tengo una maldita idea -dijo Tom-, en serio. No quiero nada para navidad aparte de una guitarra nueva. -Bill viró, caminando hacia atrás y jalando de la bufanda de Tom, arrastrándolo.

-Tomi, créeme, será mejor que una guitarra.

Ahora fueron los ojos de Tom los que se tornaron.

-Lo dudo.

Bill le sacó la lengua y jaló a Tom hacia él, lamiendo la punta de su nariz.

-Veremos.

-

-

-Pásame las arvejas -pidió Bill, mirando a su madre-, por favor.

Simone sonrió y entregó el tazón de arvejas por encima del resto de la cena, y Bill la tomó con avidez. Mientras dejaba un poco de en su plato, Tom le observaba con cuidado.

-¿De qué color es? -preguntó, pateando a su hermano por debajo de la mesa- La cosa.

-¿Qué cosa? -Simone bajó su tenedor.

-Un tonto regalo que Bill tiene para mí -respondió Tom-, por navidad.

-Vas a estar agradecido esta navidad, Tom -dijo Gordon, limpiándose la boca y sonriendo-. Tu madre y yo creemos eso.

Bill hizo un puchero.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Cariño, ¿qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Simone. Bill alzó los hombros.

-Fama. -Tom soltó un resoplido.

-Buena suerte con eso. Vamos, ¿qué color es?

-¿No quieres saber de la tonta guitarra que mamá y Gordon te van a dar?

-¡Bill! -exclamaron Simone y Gordon.

-Lo siento -murmuró el menor de los gemelos.

-Mierda, eso es tan genial -dijo Tom emocionado-. ¿Puedo tenerla ahora? Podría usarla ya. ¿En serio? ¿Me van a dar una? ¿De qué clase es?

Gordon frunció el ceño.

-Nada más sobre esto, por favor. -Le echó un vistazo a Bill, haciendo que éste pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-No es de ningún color, Tom. Es un poco más complicado que eso.

Tom se sentó y comió una cuchara llena de papas.

-¿Cuántos días faltan para navidad?

-

-

Lamió el miembro de Tom, muy lentamente y chupó la punta; éste gimió y trató de embestir pero Bill apartó su boca.

-Es mejor que esto -afirmó con voz rasposa. Tom estaba lejos de ahí, su sexo doliéndole por correrse.

-¿Huh?

-El regalo -contestó Bill. Presionó su lengua contra la hendidura y Tom tuvo que acallar un gimoteo.

-De ninguna manera -dijo Tom-, de ninguna jodida manera.

Bill sonrió y volvió a lo suyo. Tom no podía imaginar que algo que Bill pudiera comprarle fuera mejor que el sexo oral. En sí, en ese momento Tom no podía imaginar nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era sudar y resbalarse por la garganta de su gemelo, sus manos acariciándole débilmente el cabello.

-

-

-Cállate -dijo Tom, riéndose-. Ahora solo te estás inventando pura mierda.

Estaban enrollados juntos en el sillón, solos en la noche, mirando alguna tonta película hecha para televisión.

-Estoy diciéndolo en serio, puede hablar -respondió Bill. Estaba cansado de que Tom le pidiera indicios, tanto así que quería decirle de una vez, terminar con eso ya.

Tom suspiró y puso una pierna sobre Bill mientras la otra colgaba del sillón.

-¿Qué dice?

-Cualquier cosa que le dé la jodida gana. -Bill sonrió.

-¿Realmente?

-Sí. -Tom dejó salir un gran suspiro, de nuevo.

-Tienes que decirme. Me estás volviendo jodidamente loco.

-Interesante. Si supieras cuál es el regalo tendría el mismo efecto.

-Argh -gruñó Tom-, eres tan fastidioso.

-No lo soy. -Su hermano rodó los ojos.

-Otra pista y no preguntaré más, pero que sea buena -dijo. Bill se apartó de Tom y se le quedó mirando.

-Cuando te lo dé… tú también me estarás dando algo.

-¿Qué? -La boca de Tom cayó abierta-. Está bien, esto está jodido, no tengo idea. No hay ningún regalo, ¿no? Estás jugando conmigo.

-No -contradijo Bill en voz baja-, esa es la mejor pista que puedo darte. -El otro se puso para atrás y asintió.

-Está bien… No tengo ni la más mínima idea, así que supongo que tendré que esperar.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y los gemelos se quedaron mirando inexpresivamente la televisión. Bill se acurrucó cerca de Tom y suspiró, poniendo su cara en el cuello de su hermano. Su estómago estaba removiéndose por el deseo de decirle todo, estaba casi muriéndose por hacerlo.

-Tom…

-¿Hm? -El mayor estaba acariciando el antebrazo de Bill con calma.

-Um… -La cara de Bill se puso caliente, más sonrojada que nunca antes. Tom le miró con curiosidad-. Um.

-¿Qué?

-En navidad -Bill le dio vistazo rápido a Tom- voy a dejar que tengas sexo conmigo. Eso es. -La boca de Tom se abrió por la impresión.

-¿Sexo de _mentira_ o real?

Bill se escondió tras sus manos, sintiéndose repentinamente, muy vulnerable.

-¿No estás bromeando? -Las manos de Tom se movieron hacia los hombros de su gemlo, apretándolos con fuerza- ¿En serio?

Bill asintió.

-Quiero que lo hagas, Tomi, ya sabes, en mí.

Lo ojos de Tom se oscurecieron y por un momento Bill pensó que estaba molesto, pero sus labios chocaron juntos y de pronto se encontró echado en el sillón, las manos y labios de su hermano por todo sitio.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -jadeó Tom encima de su hermano. Sus manos pasaban por arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Bill y jaló del cierre de los pantalones -. No debiste de haberme dicho. No puedo… Voy a volverme loco con la espera.

-No quería hacerlo ¡pero tú seguías preguntando! -Bill soltó un chillido mientras Tom arrastraba sus pantalones y boxers hacia abajo; unas manos yendo inmediatamente hacia su trasero.

-Déjame… tocarlo -dijo Tom-. Tocarlo solo un poco.

-¡No! -protestó Bill- Es para navidad.

-Puta navidad -contestó Tom echándole una mirada al sonrojado esfínter de su hermano-. Solo quiero tocarlo, Bill, por favor.

-Eso es como mirar. -Bill mordió su labio-. Y no me he duchado hoy.

Tom gruñó y tiró del otro hacia su regazo. Bill se sentó a horcadas tímidamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

-No me importa. No creo que seas asqueroso. Nada tuyo me podría parecer así. Te amo, déjame tocarte.

-Te amo. -Bill besó la comisura del labio de Tom-. Tal vez… No lo sé.

-Tienes que estar muriéndote por saber cómo se siente.

De hecho, Bill estaba así.

-Está bien… Solo un poco. Es como sacudir el regalo envuelto para tratar de adivinar que hay dentro.

Tom rió y deslizó sus dedos por el trasero de su hermano.

-¿Qué hay dentro, Bill? -Sus dedos se metieron un poquito. Bill se puso tenso y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

-No lo sé -respondió-. Se siente… extraño. -Tom movió sus dedos y los llevó hasta su boca, chupándolos. Los ojos de Bill se abrieron de sobremanera.

-¡Tom!

-Tengo que humedecerlos -dijo Tom antes de volver a poner su mano donde estaba antes. Resbaló un dedo y Bill gimoteó; su interior doliendo y su miembro rápidamente endureciéndose.

-Oh, dios, ¿qué voy a sentir con tu… ya sabes, ahí?

Tom presionó sus dedos más profundamente.

-Mi pene, Bill.

Bill escondió en el cuello de su hermano.

-Sí, tu pene…

-¿Cómo está? -Tom movió sus dedos dentro con torpeza y Bill se encogió.

-Es… -Bill cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración-. Oh, wow.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca antes he sentido eso.

Tom sacó sus dedos y los miró.

-Sí, es muy pequeño

-No sé si tu… pene… va a caber en mí. -Bill frunció el ceño.

-Tiene -dijo Tom en voz baja-. Tiene que caber, somos gemelos.

-No te asustes, todavía quiero hacerlo. Tiene que… Ugh. Trata de nuevo.

Con impaciencia Tom deslizó sus dedos secos. Bill siseó y presionó su cara contra el cuello de su hermano. Se sentía violado pero de una manera excitante. Se removió un poco en el regazo, haciendo más fácil la intrusión. Tom acarició el cabello el cabello de Bill mientras profundizaba más y éste contraía sus músculos.

Quedó boquiabierto y trató de quitar sus dedos.

-¿Qué? -Bill abrió mucho sus ojos.

-Sentí eso.

Bill sonrió y apretó sus músculos alrededor de Tom de nuevo.

-Imagina…

Tom podía imaginar con facilidad esa presión alrededor de su sexo. Jadeó y sacó sus dedos mientras Bill se quejaba en protesta y alivio. Su miembro dolía.

-Bill, quiero joderte. –El menor abrió su boca para hablar, pero Tom se adelantó-. Finjamos, arrodíllate. -Bill se retorció bajo la intensa mirada de Tom, pero se giró de todos modos. Pudo escuchar a Tom luchando con sus pantalones y pronto sintió su calor detrás suyo-. Lo pondré así -dijo Tom. Presionó su sexo contra la delicada entrada Bill y lo frotó-. Quiero hacerlo así.

-No -jadeó balanceándose contra el pene de Tom-. Quiero estar de espaldas, quiero que me beses.

El mayor volteó a Bill, arrodillándose entre sus piernas e inclinó la cabeza.

-Es mi regalo, yo elijo la forma de dártelo -dijo Bill, sagaz. Tom separó sus muslos y se inclinó hacia delante.

-De ambos modos.

Bill sonrió.

-Quizá. -Tom arremetió su dolorido sexo contra la entrada de su hermano; el calor casi quemándolos. Bill suspiró y se alzó un poco, tratando de tocarle-. Tomi.

-Hm. -Tom se inclinó hacia delante aún más y chocó su nariz con la de Bill-. ¿Sí?

-Si haces eso -dijo Bill con suavidad- entonces será para siempre, ¿verdad?

-No tenemos que hacer eso para que sea para siempre -contestó, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya lo es.

Bill gimoteó, tratando de esconder el hecho que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-Está bien porque va a hacer para ti y nadie más. Siempre.

Tom asintió y besó con fuerza agarrando sus rodillas. Bill parpadeó y una lágrima salió antes coger la cara de Tom con ambas manos…

Escucharon el sonido familiar de un auto estacionándose y ambos jadearon.

-Mierda -murmuró Tom, subiendo sus pantalones.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo Bill haciendo lo mismo-. Lo sé.

-Apúrate -susurró -. Luces como si lo acabaras de hacer.

Bill alisó su cabello y limpió su cara.

-No lo hice.

Tom sonrió y besó a su hermano rápido antes de que se abrocharan sus cremalleras y se acomodaran en el sillón. Pronto Simone y Gordon entraron luciendo como si tuvieran frío y ligeramente ebrios.

-Chicos -saludó Simone sentándose a lado de sus hijos. Abrazó a Bill haciéndole sentir la cómoda y familiar esencia-. La fiesta terminó un poco antes de lo que esperaba.

-Estamos cayéndonos dormidos -contestó Bill. Simone acarició su cabello de con suavidad y tocó su mejilla.

-Estás caliente y tus ojos lucen un poco vidriosos. No te estarás enfermando, ¿no? -Bill sobó su nariz.

-Espero que no.

-Asqueroso -dijo Tom.

-Cállate o te daré trozos de carbón para navidad -dijo Bill, en voz baja.

Simone rió y le dio un golpecito a Bill en la cabeza.

-Chicos, compórtense.

-Yo soy el que te va a dar algo -dijo Tom dándole una mirada a Bill.

Ambos muchachos compartieron una sonrisa secreta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

-Chicos, buenas noticias -anunció Simone, bajando los escalones hacia el sótano, donde Tom y Bill habían pasado el tiempo con algunas nuevas canciones.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, levantando la mirada de su guitarra y frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, ustedes saben que siempre vamos a la casa de su tía para la cena de navidad.

-Mierda -dijo Bill-, olvidé que hacíamos eso.

-Bill -regañó Simone-. Sí, hacíamos eso, pero este año va a ser aquí.

-¿Eh? -Bill se levantó, encogiendo los brazos.

-Toda la familia va a venir para la cena de navidad -explicó Simone, sonriendo-, y quiero que ustedes me ayuden a acomodar todo.

Tom y Bill se miraron mutuamente.

-Pero después se van a ir, ¿no? -preguntó Bill.

-Exacto, ¿no van a… digamos, hospedarse aquí? -añadió Tom. Simone les dio una mirada.

-No actúen tan emocionados.

Bill rió un poco.

-¡_Estoy_ tan emocionado! Es solo que nosotros siempre pasamos la navidad juntos, ya sabes, únicamente los cuatro. -Bill intentó sonar sincero, trató de no sonar muy consternado ante la perspectiva de pasar toda la noche con su amplia familia.

No podía decirle la verdad a su madre, por supuesto. No podía decirle que estaba planeando darse él mismo a su hermano en la noche de navidad.

-Será divertido -comentó Bill. Simone suspiró y sacó dos sobres de su cartera

-Esto vino en el correo para ustedes. Es de su padre.

Bill se tensó ante la mención y Tom apretó su brazo.

-El año pasado no nos envió cartas -declaró el mayor de los gemelos-. Dijo que iba a parar de enviarlas y dárnoslas personalmente.

-Pero no lo hizo -intervino Bill.

-Me alegra -murmuró Tom.

Simone les extendió los sobres.

-Traten de no enojarse mucho con él. Está… haciendo lo mejor que puede, estoy segura. -Tom tornó los ojos mientras Bill empezaba a romper el sobre que ya había abierto y se sentaba en el brazo del sillón-. En fin. La cena va a estar pronto, chicos -cambió de tema, comenzando a caminar hacia a las escaleras-. Vamos a comer pasta.

-Yum -dijo Tom sentándose a lado de su hermano y lanzando el sobre sin abrir al piso-. ¿Qué decía?.

-No mucho… Feliz navidad. ¿Para qué se toma la molestia? -Tom frotó su pierna y jaló, acercándole.

-Dos semanas hasta navidad.

Bill dejó caer el papel que tenía en la mano a lado de su hermano antes de posicionarse en el regazo de éste.

-No me lo recuerdes -gruñó en tono de juego.

-¡Hey! -exclamó Tom, sonriendo y golpeando a Bill en el brazo, con suavidad- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -El menor sonrió con timidez.

-Nada. -Tom picó el trasero de Bill y éste se retorció.

-¿Nada? -molestó- ¿Estás pensando en devolver el regalo que me compraste?

Bill suspiró teatralmente.

-No puedo librarme de él… alguien debe de tomarlo.

-Hmm -Tom resbaló sus manos hacia detrás del otro, tocándole por encima-, ¿puedo tocarlo de nuevo?

-Tom -susurró en respuesta, mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras-, no.

-Seré silencioso.

-Yo no. -El de rastas rió, poniendo sus labios en el cuello de su hermano.

-Te va a gustar.

-Lo sé. -Comenzaron a moverse juntos, Tom masajeando el trasero de su hermano. Bill dejó salir un pequeño gemido y se sonrojó, mirando sobre su hombro hacia las escaleras, de nuevo.

-Tomi…

-Sshh.

-Mamá me va a ver… -Bill se removió, mordiendo su labio. Tom estaba frotando su esfínter con un dedo, causando que se retorciese deliciosamente-. Ella va a venir… A la izquierda, Tomi.

Nunca habían hecho eso, aprovechar una oportunidad. Siempre eran muy cuidosos cuando sus padres estaban en casa, no se miraban mucho tiempo ni se acercaban demasiado el uno al otro. La tensión entre ellos estaba cimentándose sin cesar; creciendo. Era demasiado y eso les estaba volviendo descuidados.

Tom apartó sus dedos del trasero de Bill y los llevó a su boca, humedeciéndolos. Bill jadeó y cerró sus brazos en torno a su Tom, mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de sus pantalones de éste. Bill sintió el tibio, húmedo dedo recorriéndole el trasero antes de incrustarse un poquito.

Bill soltó un quejido.

-Mantente en silencio.

-Lo intento -susurró-. Lo haces tan bien.

Tom movió su dedo, para después, casi inmediatamente, añadir otro. Bill cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse, dejando que sus brazos se aflojaran sobre los hombros de su hermano. El de rastas se inclinó hacia atrás, jalando su cuerpo con él y adentrando sus dedos más profundamente. Bill tensó las uñas contra la espalda de su gemelo, removiendo la tela de la camiseta con su agarre.

-¿Vas a… hacer más esta noche? -preguntó sin aliento. Tom retorció dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, curioso por saber que tan apretado y caliente estaba.

-Voy a hacerlo ahora -respondió.

Bill soltó un chillido.

-Está bien, pero… con cuidado.

-Quiero hacerlo con fuerza -contestó, comenzando a bajar el cierre de los pantalones de Bill.

-Voy a gritar -advirtió temeroso, tratando de alejarle un poco- y mamá bajará. Entonces estaremos jodidos.

-Tú serás el jodido -contestó Tom. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y terminó de bajar los pantalones. Aún se resistía un poco a continuar, pero su hermano reafirmó su posición-. Déjame meterlo un poco.

-Pero he dicho que…

Tom lamió sus dedos y los empujó sin mucho cuidado, sin preocuparle que Bill hiciera suaves protestas. Él también quería, lo sabía, y amaba los jadeos que hacía mientras no le daba opciones.

Bill se arqueó y expuso su garganta, cerrando los ojos y tensando los dedos de sus pies. La sensación de Tom dentro de él era curiosa y maravillosa, extraña y nueva. Suspiró profundamente, quedándose sin aliento antes de apretar los hombros de su hermano con apuro.

-Tom -susurró-, no podemos… Tú no puedes hacerlo porque me vas a hacer gritar.

-Lo sé. -Tom movió sus dedos y añadió otro, causando que su hermano se quejase-. No grites, ¿está bien?

-¿Quieres… quieres follarme? -Bill miró a Tom, y éste asintió.

-Mucho.

-Por ahora tal vez sólo sexo de televisión -jadeó. Tom tenía tres dedos dentro de él, y todo estaba más apretado y mucho más doloroso que antes. Sus dientes rechinaron-. Tomi, no puedo… Oh…

-Ahí -sonrió, curvando su dedo medio dentro de su hermanito, acariciando un tibio dentro-. Ahí, ¿es algo?

La cara de Bill se torció en silenciosa confusión. Era algo.

-Sí. Oh… más suave.

-¿Más?

-No, más duro. -Tom sonrió de nuevo, amando la sensación de Bill sentado encima de sus dedos.

-Muévete conmigo… Hacia delante, hacia atrás.

-No puedo -contestó Bill, encogiéndose. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia delante, usando a su hermano como soporte-. Espera…

-Bill -le llamó en voz baja-. Será muy fácil. Tengo, no sé, toda mi mano ahí dentro. Déjame.

-Ugh. -Bill se retorció y Tom se inclinó, rozando sus labios.

-Déjame hacerlo, estoy tan excitado -murmuró.

-Tú sólo… tienes… uh, tres dedos ahí -rebatió. Bill estaba comenzando a sudar. Lo que estaba haciéndole dolía, pero le hacía sentirse lleno y eso le gustaba-. No puedes meterlo ahí, tienes que…

Tom curvó sus dedos un poco y Bill sintió como si algo explotaba en su estómago. Eso era demasiado rápido. Apretó sus músculos alrededor de los dedos de su hermano, observando como la boca de éste se abría. Hizo un sonido suave, miedoso mientras su interior ardía, y se giró, forzando que los dedos de Tom salieran.

-No puedo -gimió contra uno de los cojines.

Tom miró la denudes de Bill y su propio dedo húmedo. Tomó un largo suspiro.

-Este va a ser el mejor regalo que reciba en mi vida. -Bill levantó la mirada y sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Estás molesto porque hice que te detuvieras?

-Um. -Tom se tocó con una mano sus jeans, haciendo un gesto de dolor-. Estoy muy excitado.

-Lo sé. -Sonrió tímidamente y acarició el bulto en el pantalón de su hermano, chasqueando la lengua-. Pobre Tomi.

Tom se echó hacia atrás, invitando a Bill a arrastrarse hacia encima de su regazo de nuevo. El menor regresó a su antigua posición y se encorvó, tomando la hebilla del cinturón de su hermano con sus dedos.

El de rastas le miró fijamente, alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Hacer que no esté tan duro -contestó Bill, sonriendo. Se deslizó de las piernas de su hermano hasta el suelo y posicionó sus manos en las rodillas de éste-, con mi lengua.

-Oh… -Tom miró rápidamente las escaleras y escuchó el movimiento que provenía del piso superior. Cualquiera podía bajar de un instante a otro-. Bill, no tienes que…

Bill negó con la cabeza, jalando de sus pantalones.

-Es mi culpa que estés así.

-Sí -concedió en un murmullo, recorriendo con una mano el cabello de su gemelo-. Sí, es tu culpa.

Bill estaba bajando el pantalón de Tom por los muslos cuando la puerta del sótano crujió, abriéndose. Al ruido se cayó sobre su trasero desnudo y Tom se subió el pantalón.

-¡Chicos, a cenar! -llamó Simone desde arriba de las escaleras. Bill estaba infinitamente agradecido de que ella no bajara porque de otro modo los hubiera visto. Gateó hacia su pantalón.

-¡Ya vamos! -respondió casi sin aliento.

Simone no dijo nada pero se quedó donde estaba. Bill se puso su pantalón y miró a su hermano que también lucía nervioso porque casi los habían atrapado.

-¡Ahora! -gritó su madre. Su voz se oía forzada.

-Estamos yendo… -contestó Tom levantándose y acomodando sus pantalones. Todavía estaba excitado, al igual que Bill. Ambos se dieron miradas preocupadas.

Simone comenzó a bajar.

-Dije ahora. -Podían ver sus pies y sus piernas, y sabían que ella también podía verlos.

-Vamos -murmuró Bill-. Está bien -le dijo a su madre. Se subió la cremallera tan silenciosamente como pudo y le sonrió a su hermano, quien le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero ladeada-. Eso estuvo muy cerca.

-Chicos. -Simone bajó más y pudieron ver su cara. Bill estaba sentado en el suelo y Tom estaba desparramado en el sillón-. ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

-Hablando -contestó el menor de sus hijos-. Pasando el tiempo con… cosas sobre música. -Tom confirmó y Simone asintió lentamente.

-Está bien… Vayan a lavarse para cenar, ¿está bien? -Bill se levantó y dio un salto hacia las escaleras para subirlas pero Tom se quedó sentado. Aún estaba muy excitado y sentía vergüenza de pararse. Simone le miró, expectante-. ¿Tom?

-Voy a esperar a que Bill termine -respondió-, sabes que le toma una vida terminar. -Simone asintió lentamente, de nuevo.

-Está bien. ¿Qué les escribió su padre? -Tom alzó los hombros.

-Lo de siempre.

-¿Puedo ver?

-Um. -Tom se inclinó hacia delante haciendo que la ropa se ajustara sobre su vistosa ingle, cogió la carta y se levantó para dirigirse hacia las escaleras arrastrando los pies-. Sí. -Simone cogió el papel y lo vio sin atención.

-¿Le escribió lo mismo a Bill?

-Supongo.

-¿No lo sabes? -Tom suspiró.

-No lo sé, pregúntale a él.

Tom se apuró a subir las escaleras, rozando el hombro de su madre en el apuro. Simone le echó una mirada a la carta. Era la de Bill, no la de Tom. Levantó la vista y se mordió el labio. Feliz navidad, decía, de papá. Sacudió su cabeza antes de lanzar el papel e ir a terminar de preparar la cena.

-

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron de sobre manera y finalmente lo entendió. Entendió el porqué Tom estaba tan ansioso por tener sexo con él.

Abrió la boca y apenas pudo acallar sus gritos en la almohada. Estaba apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas, con el trasero al aire. Tom tenía cuatro dedos dentro, tocándole y presionando algo que hacía que perdiese la cordura

-¡Ugh! -Sus piernas temblaban mientras su hermano le tocaba.

Tres días para que llegase la navidad, tres días para que Tom realmente le diese lo que quería darle. Estaba sudando y su estómago dolía mucho. Su hermano le tocó de nuevo y vio estrellas blancas y resplandecientes detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

-Por favor, por favor -murmuró una y otra vez. Pensó que podía correrse o morir. Ni siquiera registraba el dolor, no con el ciego y aterrador placer recorriéndole. Estaba terminado-. Fóllame.

Los dedos de Tom se congelaron.

-¿Qué?

-Fóllame… -La respiración de Bill estaba muy pesada e irregular-. Fóllame. Debes hacerlo.

-Bill -susurró Tom. Empujó sus dedos más-, ¿hablas en serio?

El menor le miró sobre su hombro, su cabello enmarañado pegado a su frente.

-Te necesito. Lo necesito. Tomi, Tomi, hazlo. -Hizo que su trasero retrocediera y que el brazo de su hermano se curvara-. ¿Tom?

El sexo de Tom se retorció con necesidad. Bill estaba rogándole para que le follara. Estaba rogándole que pusiera su pene dentro de él. Rogando. Casi se cae hacia delante, no podía creerlo.

-¿Realmente quieres? -Retiró sus dedos con cuidado.

-Yo… -jadeó Bill, retrocediendo de modo que los dedos húmedos estuvieran dentro de él, de nuevo-. Necesito sentirte. Voy a hacerlo muy bien. Lo prometo.

Tom cerró los ojos. Tres días. Tres días hasta navidad. Tres hasta que él realmente pudiera joder a Bill. Eso no era real.

-No -respondió por fin. Sacó sus dedos y acarició la espalda baja de su hermano-. No, tenemos que esperar.

-Mírate -dijo Bill con un toque de pánico en su voz-. Mírame. Estoy listo, Tom.

-No lo estabas hace unas semanas, cuando yo quería -contestó con calma.

-Tú… Yo… -Bill se giró y se echó de espaldas; su miembro duro y húmedo-. Mírame.

-Puedo verte. -Se adelantó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-. Esta vez fue agradable, ¿no?

Bill volteó su cabeza, respirando pesadamente.

-Sí.

-Lo sentí, toqué algo que se sintió bien. Un punto pequeño… tu pequeño punto. -Bill gimió.

-Tócalo de nuevo.

-Voy a sentirme tan bien cuando esté ahí dentro -dijo Tom. Se echó sobre Bill, presionando su cuerpo hacia abajo. Con una mano le tomó el mentón y le besó profundamente, y con la otra, se bajó el boxer. Se friccionó entre las piernas sus, su sexo enterrándose en el estómago y muslos de Bill-. Cuando te lo meta, voy a hacerlo tan profundo que voy a tocar tu pequeño punto.

Bill se retorció, arqueándose hacia arriba y besando a Tom con dureza.

-Ahora, Tomi, duele.

-No puedo abrir mi regalo antes -respondió el mayor, a pesar de que lo que más quería en el mundo era hacérselo lo más pronto posible. Se imaginó corriéndose dentro de Bill y embistió con fuerza a un ritmo rápido y brutal-. Esto es lo que voy a hacerte.

Bill chilló pero dejó que Tom se moviera sobre él. Pronto ambos estarían retorciéndose juntos, sin aliento, agarrándose a las sábanas, al otro, algo.

-Quiero que te corras dentro de mí -gimió-. Por favor.

Tom hizo que sus dientes rechinaran y eyaculó, justo entre las piernas de su hermano, manchando sus muslos y su ingle con el semen. Bill se retorció bajo él y Tom esparció algo de semen en el esfínter y presionó dos dedos húmedos hacia dentro.

-Está en ti -dijo adentrando sus dedos con fuerza. Bill gritó y se corrió instantáneamente, dejándose caer pesadamente y con los ojos muy abiertos-. Mierda-. Tom limpió el estómago de su hermano y pateó el cubrecama-. Debes irte.

Su hermano había sido ruidoso, demasiado. Bill se sentó, temblando.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Tom asintió. Su madre subiría las escaleras en cuestión de minutos, pensando que el menor tendría otra de sus pesadillas. Ella los encontraría enrollados juntos, cubiertos de semen y apartaría a Bill lejos de él. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y apuró a su hermano fuera de la cama.

-Tres días -dijo y Bill sonrió, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tres días.

-

Tom cogió el cabello de Bill, sonriendo. Estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala y ya era navidad.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Tom, jalando de objeto estaba en la cabeza de Bill.

-Es un lazo -contestó Bill, rodando los ojos. Tenía uno de los lazos de navidad con pegapega de navidad en su cabeza. Sonrió-. Yo soy un regalo.

Tom refunfuñó.

-Esa no es excusa.

-Ya, está bien. -Se quitó el lazo de la cabeza-. Supongo que no soy un regalo, entonces. -Tom hizo un gesto a Bill y Simone entró a la estancia.

-Hola chicos. -Estaba sonriente-. Bill, luces festivo.

-¿Cuándo llegan todos? -preguntó su hijo menor, poniendo de vuelta el lazo en su cabeza.

-Pronto -contestó Simone, luciendo cansada-. Sus abuelos deben de llegar primero. Es un largo viaje para ellos. -Ambos gruñeron-. Siéntense en la mesa -añadió su madre-. Deben estar alrededor por el resto del día. Oh, y Tom, asegúrate de tener tu guitarra cerca. Estoy segura que tus tíos y tías quieren saber que han estado haciendo, y tendrán que mostrar sus habilidades musicales.

-Ew -se quejó Bill-. No voy a cantar.

-Sí vas a hacerlo -se adelantó Tom, tornando los ojos-. Siempre lo haces. -Su hermano le sacó la lengua.

-Como sea… El último en la mesa tiene que darle a la abuela el primer beso.

Tom salió corriendo a toda velocidad y entró en el comedor, y Bill soltó un quejido.

-

Ya estaba ahí toda la familia de los gemelos. Bueno, todos los del lado de su madre, los cuales no eran un grupo muy grande; solo sus abuelos y su tío, quien había llevado a su esposa y sus dos hijos que tenían cinco y seis años, respectivamente.

Bill ya estaba cansado de su compañía. Había demasiadas sonrisas, demasiados abrazos y mucho de las mismas preguntas y comentarios. ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¡Tu hermano y tú ciertamente han crecido! ¡Dios, ustedes dos ya no se parecen! ¿Cómo está la banda? ¿Cómo está la grabación? ¿Ese es un tatuaje?

Y se sentía nervioso, ansioso, sus palmas habían estado sudando todo el día. En unas pocas horas la familia terminaría de cenar, terminaría de abrir los regalos y se irían a la ciudad, a su hotel. Entonces podría estar a solas con Tom y le daría su regalo. Únicamente el pensamiento hizo que su estómago doliera.

-Los tenedores están del lado incorrecto -comentó su abuela cuando se sentaron para cenar.

-Bill -dijo Simone, con una risita.

-Fue Tom -fue la respuesta corta del mencionado, añadiendo una sonrisa a su declaración. Sólo quería que todos se fueran. Tom le miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa y él se sonrojó rápidamente.

-Bueno, quien haya sido -dijo Gordon, sonriendo y poniendo el asado en el medio de la mesa- hizo un hermoso trabajo. La mesa se ve maravillosa.

-Fui yo -intervino Bill y Tom le pateó por debajo de la mesa. Tembló ligeramente en su silla y bajó la mirada a su plato.

-Wow, el tiempo está empeorando -dijo su tía con nerviosismo-. Nuestro hotel está muy lejos. -Simone mordió su labio.

-Va a estar bien. Terminaremos pronto, de todos modos.

Bill pateó a Tom, y su hermano atrapó su pie entre sus piernas. Tuvo que tomar un sorbo de su vaso para no reírse.

El pie de Tom se deslizó hacia las piernas, causándole cosquillas en el tobillo. Bill agachó la cabeza y el pequeño lazo rojo que estaba pegado a su cabeza cayó hacia la mesa, en su puré de papas.

Simone se adelantó a alzar el lazo, sonriendo.

-Con cuidado -dijo tendiéndoselo a su hijo menor.

Bill lo cogió y se lo puso de nuevo en el cabello, sonrojándose al sentir como el pie de su hermano se aventuraba a ir más arriba. Nadie podía ver, pero el pie subió por sus piernas y él dejó salir un pequeño chillido. La sonrisa de Simone se apagó y le dio una mirada extraña.

Bill tosió y apartó el pie de Tom.

-Las papas saben bien -dijo, llevándose el tenedor hacia la boca.

La conversación se reanimó de nuevo y la cena se desarrolló sin contratiempos. Simone estaba disfrutando de la cena y la compañía, disfrutando de lo orgullosos que estaban todos de sus hijos y de cuanto habían crecido; pero había algo que le tenía con el ceño fruncido y hacía que su estómago se revolviera con malestar.

Era la misma sensación de hacía unos días cuando dejó a los chicos solos en el sótano. Miró a Bill, su cara estaba sonrojada, su cabeza ladeada y sus ojos pestañeando juguetonamente a Tom quien le había lanzado un guisante.

"Nada está mal" se dijo a sí misma. "Estás imaginando cosas. Es navidad, mantente agradable".

Pero Simone sabía. Siempre había tenido esa sensación sobre sus hijos, sensación que no la dejaba en paz. Sensaciones que habían venido juntas y no le abandonaban desde el día que los había atrapado besándose; quería creer que eso había sido la circunstancia. No los había visto hacerlo de nuevo pero algo le decía que no se había terminado.

La manera en la que Bill cogió y tiró de una de las rastas de Tom, sus ojos brillantes, mandó señales de alerta a su cabeza.

Bill estaba coqueteando con Tom.

Se regañó a sí misma por siquiera pensarlo. Se sintió como una mala madre por barajar esa posibilidad, pero también se sentía así por no saber si era verdad… Y si era verdad, ¿entonces qué?

Simone suspiró moviendo sus manos en la mesa, golpeando un tenedor y haciendo que éste se cayera. Se agachó a recogerlo, buscándolo con los ojos en el piso y viendo los pies de Gordon, los de Bill, los de Tom… Los pies de Tom estaban atrapados en las piernas de su hermano, presionando sus muslos y arrastrándolos hacia su estómago. Rápidamente tomó su cubierto y volvió a su posición, mirando fijamente a sus hijos que estaban sonriendo con las bocas llenas.

-Tom -dijo sin pensarlo-, ve a la cocina y trae más servilletas. Su hijo mayor le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero hay miles en la mesa.

-Sólo ve -repitió Simone.

Refunfuñando, Tom deslizó su silla y fue hacia la cocina a paso lento, arrastrando los pies. Simone observó con cuidado la cara de Bill, todavía estaba con las mejillas rojas, pero volvió a comer, mirándose notablemente menos animado que antes y no moviendo sus ojos del plato.

-Escuchen el viento -comentó Gorgon, limpiando su boca-. Me pregunto si la estación del clima mencionó algo de esto.

-Espero que no -dijo el abuelo, ásperamente-. No planeo conducir si hay nieve.

Bill levantó la cabeza.

-¿Está nevando?

Gordon fue hacia el estéreo y cambió a la estación del clima. Todos oyeron en silencio mientras el locutor hablaba.

"… con vientos de setenta millas por hora, hay un 90% de posibilidad de que haya nieve y corrientes. Las condiciones de las carreteras serán muy malas, así que aunque estén lejos de sus casas, quédense donde están".

-Oh no -se quejó la abuela-. Esto es terrible.

Tom regresó, sosteniendo una pila de servilletas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se van a quedar aquí -dijo Simone con firmeza. Bill dejó caer su tenedor, haciendo que sonara ruidosamente al contacto con el plato.

-No pueden -soltó.

-Sí, es absurdo -intervino la abuela, dando toques en su boca con la servilleta-. ¿Dónde nos quedaríamos todos en esta casa tan pequeña?

-Ustedes pueden quedarse en la habitación de Tom -respondió Simone-, y Sebastián, Marie y los niños en la de Bill.

-¿Pero dónde se van a dormir los chicos? -preguntó Sebastián.

-En el sofá-cama -contestó Gordon-. No pienso dejar que manejen en este clima.

-Bill puede dormir en el sillón de mi estudio -se interpuso Simone, con la voz tensa. -Su hijo frunció el ceño. Tom miró su comida, sin hablar.

-No tiene sentido. El sofá-cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambos -contestó Gordon-, además tu estudio debe de estar congelando. Está decidido.

Simone suspiró, forzándose a sonreír.

-De acuerdo.

Tom se sentó, frunciendo el ceño. Él y Bill cerraron sus ojos; sus planes estaban arruinados

-No quiero dormir ahí -se quejó Bill-. Pica.

-Bill -dijo Simone, con severidad-, duerme en el piso entonces.

Tom se aguantó una risa y pateó a Bill por debajo de la mesa pero su hermano no respondió. Estaba decepcionado.

-Esto apesta -susurró.

Tom le pateó de nuevo, con fuerza y Bill suspiró, sacándose el lazo de la cabeza y terminando el resto de su cena.

-

Tom ayudó a extender el sofá-cama en la sala, esa misma noche más tarde. Bill estaba sentado en el brazo del sofá, usando pijamas y con las cejas permanentemente fruncidas.

-Esto servirá -dijo Gordon asegurando el colchón en su lugar. Sacudió un poco de polvo de las barras de metal-. Uff, ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que lo desplegamos.

-Sí, desde que hicimos una fortaleza -contestó Bill, sombrío.

-Será mejor que no atrapen a Santa en el acto -molestó Gordon. Los gemelos gruñeron.

-Voy a golpearlo -comentó Bill de los hermano y Tom rió.

-Sí, lo hará.

-Espero no encontrar sangre aquí en la mañana -dijo Gordon, lanzando algunas mantas y almohadas al sofá-. ¿Están seguros de que no quieren dejar sus zapatos fuera de su habitación para Papa Noel? -preguntó, moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Ugh -se quejó Bill-, ni siquiera estoy en mi cuarto y estoy demasiado grande para eso. -Tom sólo alzó los hombros.

-Está bien -respondió, riéndose entre dientes-. Ustedes ya no son divertidos. Buenas noches, muchachos. Feliz navidad.

-Feliz navidad -dijeron a coro. Gordon apagó una de las luces y se fue. La única iluminación provino de una pequeña lámpara en la mesa y de las luces del árbol de navidad.

Ambos hermanos se sentaron, sin meterse dentro de los cobertores, simplemente mirando el piso. El resto de la casa estaba en silencio, todos estaban metidos en sus camas… acostados en las camas de Tom y Bill, mejor dicho. Desde una esquina de la estancia, el árbol de navidad de la familia brillaba y todos los regalos estaban desenvueltos y dispersos. A Bill le habían dado mucha ropa y CD's y unos cuantos pares de medias tejidas de su abuela. Tom había recibido regalos parecidos.

-Esta navidad es un asco -dijo finalmente Bill, con un puchero. Se acercó a su hermano, viendo a la puerta cerrada de sus padres que estaba cruzando la sala y la cocina.

La luz que se filtraba de debajo de la puerta se apagó y Bill se giró a ver a Tom. Éste estaba con el ceño fruncido, jalando de las mangas de su pijama.

-Sí, no voy a recibir mi regalo -contestó Tom, cruzándose de brazos. Bill suspiró.

-Papa Noel te va a traer una tonta guitarra mañana, la vi en el armario de mamá.

-Ese no es el regalo al que me refiero.

Bill se sonrojó y movió su cabeza.

-Ah eso. -Tom atrapó su mano y la apretó.

-Es el regalo que más quiero, a la mierda la guitarra.

-Tal vez mañana.

-Tal vez esta noche -contestó, jalando a su hermano más cerca-. ¿Qué opinas? -Bill frunció el ceño.

-Pienso que eres un idiota, mamá está cerca.

-La puerta está cerrada -argumentó Tom-, podemos ser muy silenciosos.

-Así no es como quiero… dártelo -murmuró Bill en respuesta, besando el cuello de su hermano-. Tiene que ser especial.

-No seas una chica -sonrió el de rastas-, será bueno. -Bill miró la habitación de sus padres con nerviosismo.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos, me has estado volviendo loco todo el día. -Su hermano tembló un poco con sus palabras-. Estamos listos.

-Lo sé -dijo de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad-. ¿Crees que podamos?

-Sé que podemos -contestó con confianza-. Supongo que depende de ti. -Bill sonrió contra su hombro.

-Tú sabes que quiero.

Ambos se adentraron en el sofá-cama, acercándose. Bill levantó la mano sobre el hombro de Tom y apagó la lámpara, la sala oscureciéndose casi por completo a excepción de las luces provenientes del árbol. Sus labios se encontraron y su hermano le empujó para que quedase echado de espaldas.

-¿Y si la abuela baja por… un vaso de leche y nos ve? -susurró, estremeciéndose mientras Tom le daba besos suaves y húmedos en el cuello.

-Ella no puede ver ni sus narices -respondió el mayor-. Bill, he estado esperando mucho. -sonrió y le rodeó con sus brazos.

-Has sido un buen chico.

-Así es, merezco este regalo.

Bill se abrió camino en la boca de Tom y se besaron cuidadosamente. El viento aulló en las afueras y la nieve golpeó las ventanas. La habitación estaba fría y el menor jaló de los cobertores.

-Aún no podemos, tiene que ser medianoche.

Eran las diez.

-Pero Papa Noel no está trayendo este regalo. -Tom presionó su cuerpo contra el de su gemelo-. Déjamelo tener ahora. Seré muy callado y bueno. En serio.

-Has esperado mucho, puedes hacerlo unas horas más. -Tom trató de persuadirlo con su boca o con sus manos.

Sus labios estaban dejando un rastro caliente en el cuello de Bill y sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de los del pijama de franela.

-No voy a hacer ningún sonido cuando lo haga -musitó Tom-. Primero pondré mis dedos y te tocaré como te gusta. Haré que te corras Bill.

Ante la perspectiva gimió suavemente. Los dedos de su hermano eran muy convincentes, acariciando sus muslos superiores.

-No -susurró-. Tomi, detente.

-Se llaman juegos preliminares.

-Sí, ya, detente -suplicó Bill con los ojos muy abiertos-. Quiero esperar a que sea medianoche y tú no estás ayudando.

-Bien. -Tom hizo cosquillas en la base del miembro de Bill haciendo que éste siseara, apretando los dientes-. Todo el día te has visto bien.

-¿Con mi tonto lazo en la cabeza? -Bill apartó su cabeza de Tom y mordió su labio. No se daría por vencido. No lo haría. No-. No puedo.

Tom sacó su mano de adentro de los pantalones de su gemelo y se sentó.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer por dos horas?

Bill encogió los hombros con lentitud.

-¿Ver cosas navideñas en la tele? -Tom gruñó ruidosamente y Bill le silenció.

-Vas a dejarme hacerlo, ¿verdad? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Tomi -respondió frunciendo el ceño-, por supuesto. Yo quiero.

-Hay que concentrarnos en algo de música -propuso el de rastas, alzando su vieja guitarra del piso-. A menos que la única música que quieras hacer es cantar villancicos de navidad. Dios, te dije que ibas a terminar cantando.

Bill hizo una mueca.

-Eso es lo que hago.

-Quisiera tener mi guitarra nueva.

-Me tienes a mí -sonrió Bill.

-No hasta medianoche. -Su hermano arrugó la nariz.

-Siento como si fuera… no sé, los horarios del tren.

-Será mejor que esté a tiempo -contestó Tom, bajando la cabeza. El cuerpo de Bill tembló ligeramente, su nerviosismo comenzando a mezclarse con excitación

-Está bien, música. -Se sonrieron mutuamente y Tom tocó las primeras notas.

-

Unas cuantas notas se deslizaron dentro de la habitación y Simone no podía dormir. Se movió de costado y casi de inmediato volvió a girarse.

-¿No puedes dormir? -preguntó Gordon, bostezando.

-No -respondió ella-. Demasiada agitación hoy.

-Todo salió bien. Los chicos están instalados en la sala… Suena como si estuvieran trabajando o algo. Espero que a Tom le guste su guitarra.

-Le gustará -dijo Simone, con delicadeza-. Gordon…

-¿Hm?

-¿Algunas vez has…? ¿Tú has visto…? -Simone arrastró las palabras. No podía pensar en una forma de plantear la pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía si quería decirle algo a su esposo acerca de sus suposiciones sobre los gemelos. Era algo que ella había cargado por tanto tiempo-. Olvídalo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -Gordon se sentó- ¿Son los chicos?

-No, es nada -le contestó-. Duérmete.

Gordon se giró y pronto Simone pudo oír su ligero ronquido. Se mantuvo despierta hasta que el suave tañido de la guitarra se detuvo, entonces cerró los ojos, tratando de apagar los pensamientos que invadían su mente.

-

Tom dejó su guitarra y le echó un vistazo al reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche. Bill estaba tarareando una melodía.

-Shh, Bill -susurró Tom.

-¿Hmm? -Bill parpadeó- Pensé que ya teníamos algo.

-Lo teníamos. -El mayor apuntó el reloj.

-Oh. -La cara de Bill se tornó rojo brillante.

-Quiero tocarte ahora -dijo y su hermano jadeó con suavidad.

-¿Cómo?

Tom gateó hasta posicionarse encima de Bill, forzándolo a acostarse en el colchón.

-Dentro de ti.

Bill se retorció de debajo de Tom, poniendo una mano dentro de la boca de su sorprendido gemelo.

-Yo también quiero, sólo necesito… traer algo.

-¿Qué?

Bill saltó fuera de la cama y agarró la pequeña bolsa que se había traído de su dormitorio. De ella sacó una pequeña botella de loción y se la enseñó tímidamente a Tom.

-Vamos a necesitarlo para… ya sabes. -Su hermano lució confundido.

-Para… -Sus ojos se abrieron, entendiendo-. Oh.

-Sí, de otro modo dolería. Mejor dicho, va a doler.

-Voy a hacer que no duela -dijo Tom a medias inseguro, a medias seguro-. Voy a hacer que te sientas bien.

-Sé que lo harás así -le apoyó-. Por lo menos eso espero.

-Será así -declaró Tom con firmeza-. En serio, así será… Espera, ¿de qué estamos hablando? -Bill rió con nerviosismo.

-Que, uhm, no va a doler cuando... lo hagas.

-Oh. -Tom suspiró profundamente-. Mierda, no sé. -Bill asintió y se aproximó a su gemelo, agarrando la botellita.

-Tom…

-Qué.

-Ese reloj es lento… Probablemente ya sea navidad desde hace unos minutos.

Tom sonrió con lentitud.

-Estás retrasándote.

-Oh dios, no lo sé -contestó, sus ojos centellando con pánico-. No sé si pueda hacer esto.

-Bill… -Tom arrastró el nombre, con el ceño fruncido. No quería forzar a su hermano y se le ocurrió una idea-. Está bien, supongo que yo tampoco puedo.

-¿Tom?

-Buenas noches. -Bill tocó su hombro.

-No voy a caer en eso.

Tom hizo un sonido que fue un evidente ronquido falso.

-¡Tomi! -se quejó Bill, gateando hacia él y obligándole a que se volteara. Tom mantuvo sus ojos y continuó roncando-. No puedes devolver un regalo. -Se montó de horcadas en sus caderas y jaló la parte superior de su pijama por su cabeza, exponiendo su pecho. Lanzó la camiseta al piso-. Tendré que desenvolverlo por ti.

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Tom se abrieron.

-No puedes abrir mis regalos, Bill, eso no es agradable. -Se puso encima de su hermano y se volvieron un enredo de miembros retorciéndose al pie de la cama desplegada.

Jugaron un poco, Bill tratando de quitarse el pantalón y Tom maldiciéndole y tratando de mantener la prenda en su lugar,

-Detente -dijo Tom con firmeza. El pijama de Bill estaba a mitad de sus muslos, dejando a la vista sus caderas y su vientre. Bill no estaba usando nada debajo-. Bill -suspiró. Alzó el pantalón y tocó con delicadeza el sexo de su hermano-. Compórtate.

Bill asintió, excitado en todo lado por la lucha con Tom.

-Quítalo.

-Quiero tomarme mi tiempo para desenvolverte -dijo Tom con voz muy suave, muy amable.

-No tenemos tiempo -susurró Bill.

-Tengo todo el día -murmuró Tom, recorriendo con su mano el estómago de su hermano-. ¿Estás listo? -Bill asintió- ¿Qué tan listo?

-Um… -Bill miró a Tom y se estremeció un poco-. No sé qué tan listo -admitió-, pero quiero hacerlo.

Tom besó su cuello y se movió hacia su cuerpo, rozando con sus labios cada contorno, disfrutando de cada centímetro. Había explorado el cuerpo de Bill antes pero esa ocasión era diferente. Muy diferente.

-Bill, oh -susurró entre dientes mientras lamía la curva de la cadera de su hermano-, luces tan bien.

-No puedes verme -replicó sin fuerza el menor.

-Sí puedo -replicó Tom, deslizando sus dedos por debajo del pijama de Bill-. No puedo esperar para meterme dentro de ti.

-Tomi -fue todo lo que Bill pudo decir mientras su gemelo le resbalaba el pantalón hacia sus muslos y luego se lo sacaba.

El frío del aire rodeó a Bill, quien tembló un poco, halando de su hermano y enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Llegarían ahí pronto, el pensamiento le hizo doler. Tom lamió su muslo y chupó, haciendo que gimiera de manera no muy callada. El mayor levantó la mirada y le silenció.

Bill encogió los hombros, desesperanzado.

-Si me haces eso, no puedo prometer que permaneceré en silencio -sentenció-. Tú… oh, Tomi. -Tom asintió y su nariz rozó el pene de Bill. Quería embestirlo de la vieja forma.

Se sentó y se sacó la camiseta, cubriendo el cuerpo de Bill con el suyo. Se inclinó hacia delante. Con facilidad podía quitarse el pijama y correrse encima del estómago de su gemelo, sobre sus muslos. Una parte de él estaba muy excitado por la idea.

De un momento a otro Bill ya estaba jalando de su pantalón, sus manos estaban resbalosas por la loción y corriendo por su miembro, y quiso más que nada estar dentro de su hermano.

Tom terminó de sacar el pantalón y embistió en el esfínter de Bill.

-Mierda -jadeó e inmediatamente mordió su labio-, tenemos que mantenernos… oh mierda, Bill… tenemos que estar en silencio.

-No le podemos decir a mamá -dijo Bill, acariciando a Tom con fuerza-. No le podemos a decir a mamá que me la vas a meter.

-Duh -gruñó Tom. Movió su cabeza y apartó las manos de Bill-. Dame la loción. –Bill rápidamente se la pasó y él puso una generosa cantidad en su palma, sintiendo que tan húmeda y pegajoso estaba-. Voy a ser cuidadoso, pero dios, Bill… solo quiero meterlo.

-No puedes.

Los dedos de Tom se tocaron en su entrada, presionando. No fue muy profundo pero de todos modos jadeó, arqueando su espalda.

-¿Te gustan mis dedos ahí dentro?

-Sí… -dijo apenas-. Es como… ya sabes, es mi trasero, Tom. -Bill se ruborizó y cubrió su cara-. Más profundamente, ahí duele.

-¿Dónde? -Tom empujó sus dedos hacia delante-. Dime, ¿dónde está tu pequeño punto?

-Ahí -chilló Bill débilmente-, encuéntralo.

-Shh -dijo Tom, acariciando el hombro de Bill-. Quédate quieto.

-No puedo. -El cuerpo de Bill se retorció, sus piernas vibraron-. Dios… no puedo. Tú no puedes, oh dios mío. ¿Estás metiendo otro dedo?

-¿Se siente bien? -preguntó con suavidad.

-No sé -contestó-, no sé. Ahora mismo solo se siente como dedos en mi trasero. -Tom rió.

-¿Eso… no es bueno? -Sacó sus dedos y Bill protestó.

-Continúa -le instó-. Me gustan tus dedos… ahí… dentro. No sé.

Tom volvió a meterlos antes de hacer una mueca.

-Estás muy apretado esta noche.

-Estoy nervioso -se retorció Bill-, Dios, muy nervioso. No me hieras, Tom.

-Trataré de no hacerlo -respondió-, seré cuidadoso.

-Tú rompes todos tus regalos -dijo Bill, con una pequeña sonrisa. Tom rió y cubrió su boca con su mano libre.

-No voy a romperte ni tampoco a mi guitarra. -Empujó sus dedos lo más que podía y los torció-. Especialmente no mi guitarra.

Bill apenas pudo acallar el casi grito que salí de su boca mientras su hermano le tocaba. Los ojos de Tom se sobre abrieron mientras el cuerpo de Bill se apretaba y se sacudía en torno a él. Sacó sus dedos mientras temblaba.

-Dios, Bill… ¿qué te hice? ¿Estás bien? -susurró Tom frenéticamente, acariciando el cuerpo ahora sudoroso de Bill, tratando de tranquilizarlo- ¿Estás herido? -Su hermano apenas podía respirar.

-Tom… eso… -abrió sus piernas y gimió- se sintió increíble. -Los ojos del mayor se abrieron de la impresión.

-¿Se sintió bien?

Bill asintió.

-Sí, sí, ese era mi punto. -Tom intentó de volver a meter sus dedos pero Bill se retorció-. No, solo pon tu… pene. Voy a gritar si lo tocas con tus dedos.

-No grites -susurró Tom-. No hagas ningún sonido.

Bill movió la cabeza haciendo que los suaves rizos oscuros cubrieran su frente.

-Sólo… necesito que lo hagas.

Abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y las cerró en torno a la cintura de Tom, jalándole hacia él. Sintió el miembro de su Tom entre sus piernas y luego contra su entrada, y gimió con suavidad. Su hermano puso una mano sobre su boca y besó su nariz.

Bill murmuró algo a través de los dedos de su gemelo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Tom en voz baja.

-Te amo -respondió Bill, con claridad y parpadeando nerviosamente-. En serio, oh… Por favor, simplemente hazlo.

Tom cogió la mano de Bill y besó los nudillos.

-Estamos haciendo esto… Sexo real.

-Fóllame -respondió, sorprendiendo a ambos. Tom dejó que una pequeña risa saliera y besó la cara sudorosa de su hermano.

-Está bien -dijo Tom. Se inclinó hacia delante, de rodillas y tomó las piernas de Bill y las apretó a follarte ahora mismo.

Bill aspiró profundamente.

-Dímelo. -Tom le miró inquisitivamente-. Esto es inmenso -comentó, con suavidad-. Te estoy dando… ya sabes. Dímelo.

Tom rozó su estómago con el de su hermano y embistió con suavidad, agarrando la cara de Bill.

-Te amo, te amo -repitió contra la piel de su hermano.

Bill gimió y tocó con una mano llena de loción el sexo de su gemelo. Lo acarició un par de veces antes de que Tom arremetiera en su cuerpo desnudo y largo. Dejó ir la erección de Tom y se echó hacia atrás completamente, estirando su cuerpo y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Feliz navidad.

Tom bajó la cabeza y besó los labios de Bill, sus caderas yendo hacia delante, su sexo probando la resistencia del pequeño cuerpo. Los ojos del menor se abrieron mucho y sólo pudo sentir el calor mientras la cabeza de la erección de Tom se hundía adentro.

-¡Oh, mierda! -chilló. Se estaba deslizando hacia dentro y Bill se tensaba debajo-. Bill, casi estoy… Estoy dentro de ti. Estoy… oh mierda, Bill, estás muy apretado.

Tom no pudo prestarle atención a la expresión de dolor en la cara de su hermano ni a su respiración entrecortada. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue que por fin estaba dentro de Bill y lo jodidamente bien que se sentía. Casi demasiado bien y eso que aún faltaba camino por recorrer.

Bill estaba tratando de no llorar, de no alejarse de su hermano y hacerse una bola. Estaba siendo desgarrado de cierta manera, todo su cuerpo acalambrándose. Solo podía soltar quejidos y recibir todo el miembro de Tom, porque a pesar de que le dolía como nada nunca antes, no podía retroceder ahora.

Había molestado y prometido a Tom eso… y ahora su hermano le estaba jodiendo.

-Oh -susurró Bill casi sin voz. Veía estrellas y no del buen modo. Su visión estaba llena de destellos flotantes. Mientras parpadeaba mucho por el dolor, mordió con fuerza su labio haciendo que sus dientes casi le perforaran-. Tom…

-Mierda -gimoteó Tom, dejando caer su cabeza, presionándola contra el pecho de Bill-. Bill, Voy a…, oh… Mierda… Voy a…

Bill apartó la mirada, centrándose en el árbol de navidad tan cuidadosamente decorado. Sus pensamientos estaban vagando. Si eso era el sexo, no quería hacerlo nunca más.

Mientras tanto Tom estaba pensando que el sexo era la mejor cosa que existía. Su miembro estaba muy dentro de Bill, saliendo y entrando con rudeza, con movimientos inexperimentados. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, muy apretados. Quería mirar a Bill pero ese era su momento, había estado esperado tanto y finalmente… era todo lo que pensó que podía ser. El sexo con Bill… El jodido de su hermano era asombroso.

-Increíble -suspiró Tom, asegurándose fuera de Bill, para dar una embestida. Sintió como sus rodillas temblaban-. Oh, no… -Era demasiado, demasiado intenso. Retrocedió un poco sobre sus rodillas y apretó los puños mientras se corría con fuerza contra sus muslos y los de Bill. Su pene se sentía como nunca antes. Algo cambió dentro de él. Se sentía muy bien.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Bill lucía débil y roto, estaba inclinado sobre sus codos y jadeaba pesadamente. Bajó una mano a su trasero y el rostro de Bill se contrajo de dolor.

-Bill -dijo Tom dándose prisa-. Bill… ¿estás bien? ¿Bill?

-Mierda… Tomi -dejó salir con la voz ronca. Tom apartó sus manos de su hermano y notó que había un poco de sangre en sus muslos.

-Oh Jesús, ¿estás bien? -La sangre hizo que su estómago se revolviera, pero Bill asintió. Estaba bien.

-No te asustes -dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento-. Mierda, Tomi, no sé si… podamos hacerlo de nuevo. -El corazón de Tom se detuvo.

-¿Te rompí? Te prometí que no iba a hacerlo pero se sintió…

-Sonabas muy bien -respondió Bill todavía respirando pesadamente-. Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado… Sólo que -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-, ¿se supone que iba a doler tanto?

Tom abrazó a Bill, cuidando de no moverlo demasiado y le besó los labios con suavidad.

-Fue tu primera vez. ¿No… quieres volver a hacerlo nunca más?

Bill limpió sus lágrimas, sintiéndose estúpido. Por supuesto que era difícil la primera vez.

-¿Realmente te gustó? Porque si así fue, quiero hacerlo de nuevo… um, en algún momento. -Tom negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero hacerlo solo porque a mí me gustó.

-¿Pero estuvo bien? -Los ojos de se veían suplicantes- ¿Te sentiste bien en mí? -Bill necesitaba saber que estuvo bien para Tom. Su cuerpo aún estaba ardiendo, su interior se sentía friccionado con rudeza. ¿Cuándo pararía el dolor? Agarró las manos de Tom-. ¿Estuve bien?

Tom no sabía como expresarle lo bien que se sintió. Nunca se había corrido tan fuertemente ni tampoco se había perdido tanto en el orgasmo.

-Fue el mejor momento de mi vida -contestó con seriedad-. Tú eres muy excitante y te amo.

-Entonces -contestó- vale la pena hacerlo de nuevo. Quiero tratar, pero la próxima vez, Tomi quiero que… ya sabes… te corras dentro. -Besó los labios de su hermano e hizo una mueca de dolor. Su entrada estaba muy adolorida-. Ow… creo que necesito limpiar o algo así.

-Te voy a ayudar. -De pronto un suave sonido se escuchó.

-Mamá - murmuró Bill. Tom asintió y jaló los cobertores para cubrirse, y ambos se separaron hacia diferentes lados de la cama

Simone había tenido problemas toda la noche. No había podido dormir y había intentado todo lo que se le ocurrió para hacerlo, hasta que decidió que no le haría daño levantarse y tomar un vaso de agua.

Mientras caminaba por la sala, levantó la cabeza. En el sofá, bajo una montaña de cobertores estaban sus dos muchachos. Estaban dormidos. Giró la cabeza unos cuantos grados. La habitación estaba fría y ambos estaban cubiertos hasta la cabeza.

Estaba por dejar la estancia cuando vio algo que estaba en el piso. El pantalón de pijama de Bill.

- - -

**Nota:** Nunca antes me he sentido tan… pervertida como me sentía mientras traducía este capítulo. En serio. ¿Aparte, soy la única que ha _sufrido_ con Tom y Bill en "su espera"? Díganme que no y seré una mejor persona.

Amé imaginarme a Bill con un lazo en la cabeza y diciendo que él era el regalo… y lo "realista", a pesar de todo. =D

Por cierto, la historia está hasta el capítulo doce en slasheaven. So, ya saben.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

De inmediato se volteó, dándoles la espalda a los chicos dormidos, y sintió que iba a tropezar contra alguna pared. Sus hijos habían estado metidos inocentemente bajo los cobertores con una división de almohadas entre ellos.

Pero el pantalón de Bill… Algo dentro de ella se revolvió.

Simone se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, de nuevo. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto.

El pantalón de pijama de Bill, en un ovillo arrugado tirado en el piso.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y exhaló lentamente. Tal vez no significaba nada. Tal vez Bill había sido únicamente Bill, y no pudo decidir con cual pantalón dormir, así que se trajo dos y que no había usado, terminó en el piso.

Simone frunció el ceño. O quizá era algo más.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Por qué, casi de pronto, se había lanzado a la conclusión de que algo estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba tan mal de la cabeza para pensar así sobre sus hijos? ¿O sólo era muy perceptiva?

-¿Qué han hecho? -susurró. Puso la cara en sus manos y suspiró profundamente. De seguro nada malo. Pero cualquier cosa podía ser mala, cualquier cosa podía ser _muy mala_.

Después de levantase con lentitud, determinó regresar a la cama a meditarlo un poco. No quería en lo mínimo dedicarle más tiempo a pensar sobre eso, pero sabía que iba a afligirse de todos modos durante los días que venían.

Tal vez, decidió, no era nada.

Regresó a su habitación con cansancio y sin mirar la sala, aún mientras pasaba por ella.

Bill abrió un ojo. La luz del dormitorio de sus padres estaba apagada y todo estaba en silencio de nuevo.

-Tom -susurró.

-¿Mm? -Bill se sentó con lentitud.

-¿Estabas dormido?

-Yo… -Tom abrió sus ojos, bostezando-. Tal vez

-Eso estuvo cerca -comentó el menor, permitiendo que una sonrisa se arrastrase en sus labios, pero pronto la cambió por una mueca de dolor-. Ouch.

Tom se despertó instantáneamente, acercándose más cerca de su hermano.

-Oh dios, ¿estás bien?

-Lo estaré -contestó Bill, besando la nariz de su gemelo-, pero quiero lavarme… y tengo hambre.

Tom sonrió y bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para rozar sus labios.

-¿Duele? -preguntó con voz silenciosa. Bill asintió.

-No voy a olvidarlo -declaró-. Mañana voy a sentirlo todo el día, Tomi… voy a sentir como me lo hiciste.

Tom tragó duro y le apretó los hombros, jalando de su cuerpo desnudo para que se levantase.

-Agarra tu pantalón, quiero lavarte.

-

Cerraron la puerta del baño y Tom viró hacia Bill, bajándole el pantalón. El mismo que su madre había visto en el suelo, pero por supuesto, ellos no lo sabían.

-¿Para qué me lo puse de nuevo? -preguntó Bill en tono de burla.

- En caso de que nos encontráramos con la abuela -respondió Tom haciendo que su hermano riera. Se arrodilló, rozando con sus labios el estómago de Bill y haciendo que él jadeara suavemente-. Voltéate.

Bill dudó y Tom deslizó sus manos por sus muslos desnudos, girándolo lentamente.

-¿Qué… estás haciendo? -preguntó. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Tom en su espalda.

-Voy a besarte -jadeó Tom en respuesta.

Bill trató de decirle que no, que no era innecesario pero su hermano presionó sus labios en su trasero. A Tom le tomó un par de torpes y húmedos besos encontrar su adolorido esfínter y cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar gemir.

-Tomi -suspiró Bill, cerrando sus ojos-. Eso es… diferente.

-¿Sí? -Tom le besó de nuevo, dejando que su lengua rozara a Bill.

-¿Qué sabor tiene? -preguntó el menor, mirando sobre su hombro.

-Como tú. -Tom se pausó-. Y yo.

-Claro -murmuró.

Puso una mano en la cabeza de Tom y pasó un par de rastas entre su dedo pulgar e índice. Su hermano se levantó, dejando un sendero de besos en su espalda hasta su cuello. Chupó la piel de ahí y Bill jadeó de nuevo, incapaz de evitar que sus dedos se encogieran en los azulejos.

-Bueno, voy a limpiarte. -Bill sonrió y brincó al tocador, abriendo sus muslos. Ambos hicieron una mueca de dolor ante la sangre seca que ahí había. Tom frunció el ceño ante lo rojo que estaba la entrada de su hermano-. Lo siento -murmuró Tom, tocando debajo de los testículos de Bill con cuidado-. No quería hacer eso.

Bill negó con la cabeza y jaló del cuello a Tom, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.

-No lo lamentes, me encantó.

-Mentira.

-En serio -dijo Bill con suavidad-. Dolió como mierda pero valió la pena.

-¿Sí? -Tom miró a su hermano con escepticismo pero éste asintió.

-¿A ti realmente te gustó?

-¿Estás bromeando? -Tom atrapó con sus brazos el cuerpo su hermano-. Me corrí en… un minuto. Me siento muy tonto. Te dolió a pesar de que supuestamente debía sentirse bien.

-Se sintió bien aquí -contestó Bill poniendo una mano en su pecho, justo encima de su corazón-. Nunca voy a olvidar cómo lucías cuando te corriste. ¿Realmente se sentía tan bien?

Tom se sintió algo emotivo, como si fuera a llorar o algo igual de vergonzoso y le besó en la mejilla.

-Fuiste el mejor -dijo y recorrió con sus manos el pecho de Bill-. Pero tú no te corriste.

-No me importa.

-A mí sí. -Bill sonrió, pero hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el dedo de su hermano pasó con fuerza por su entrada adolorida.

-Sé cuidadoso -pidió. Tom frunció el ceño, sintiéndose culpable.

-Odio haberte hecho doler.

-Solo fue un poco. -Bill tocó cuello de Tom, acariciando y luego se hizo hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca-. Estoy sucio, límpialo.

-¿Yo?

-Claro, tú lo has hecho. -Tom rió un poco, sintiéndose relajado. A Bill le había gustado y no estaba herido. Le gustó, se repitió. Estaba riendo y bromeando.

-Estás bien -afirmó sólo para asegurarse.

-Lo estoy. -Bill abrió el grifo de agua y puso una mano bajo el chorro, esperando a que saliera el agua tibia-. Tenemos que ser silenciosos. -Tom tomó una pequeña del colgador y la puso debajo del agua, para luego exprimirla.

-Fuiste callado.

-Para la próxima vez quiero deshacerme en jodidos gritos -comentó Bill- porque eso es lo quería hacer: gritar. -El mayor de los gemelos gruñó.

-Vas a matarme.

-Venganza. -Bill hermano sonrió dulcemente.

Tom rodó los ojos y comenzó a deslizar la toalla húmeda por los muslos de Bill, limpiando la sangre y el semen. Su hermano estaba entremetiéndose según cada toque se acercaba a su entrada y se sintió culpable… sin embargo, los ojos de Bill brillaron.

-¿Vas a aprovecharte porque valió la pena?

-No, duele. -Tom estrechó sus ojos.

-No te creo -contestó. Bill gimoteó y se removió, alejándose de él y mordiendo su labio para no reírse.

-Ni siquiera me corrí.

-¿Quién tiene la culpa de eso? -Bill suspiró profundamente.

-No había forma de que pasara -dijo, riéndose-. Ya, bueno, no es la gran cosa. Mierda, me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Yo también.

Tom se agachó y tomó el sexo de Bill con su boca, haciéndole soltar un quejido agudo y que pusiera las manos en su cabello.

-Tomi, no -negó Bill, sin sonar de modo alguno convincente-. Yo… -Gimió haciéndose escuchar por encima del agua corriendo y se inclinó hacia la gaveta de medicinas, agarrando la cabeza de su hermano.

Tom dejó que su hermano guiara sus movimientos, tratando de hacer lo mejor que podía. Ese no era su fuerte, pero en ese momento tenía a Bill, casi ahogándose al tratar de tragarlo todo en su garganta. Pero, aparentemente, el casi ahogarse estaba bien.

Bill se retorció mientras su garganta apretaba la erección.

-Sí, Tomi -dijo el menor esta vez. Dejó de guiar su cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle-. Te amo, oh… oh…

Tom dejó que el miembro se deslizara fuera de su boca y tocó con la lengua la punta, viendo como los ojos de Bill se cerraron, sus manos temblando. Dejó resbalar un dedo por el muslo de su hermano, buscando con delicadeza la entrada, cuando la encontró la acarició con suavidad y volvió a tomarlo en su boca.

La sensación para Bill tenía algo de asombrosa. Dolía y hería en demasiadas maravillosas maneras. Contrajo los dedos de sus pies y dejó que el dedo de Tom se deslizara dentro. Su hermano estaba siendo muy cuidadoso en eso y Bill quería llorar o correrse. O ambos.

-Voy a… Mierda.

Bill se movió contra el espejo y la punta del dedo Tom tocó su próstata. Eso fue todo lo que tomó para que viera estrellas y se corriera en la lengua hambrienta.

Tom se movió hacia atrás y jadeó, lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo. Bill tenía las piernas tensas y estaba sosteniéndose un lado del espejo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Mierda -dijo Bill de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad-. Espero que nadie oyera eso. -Tom se pasó el antebrazo por su boca y se encogió de hombros.

-Más o menos no me importa.

-Tom -se quejó Bill y se bajó del tocador. Tom se levantó y él lo cubrió de lamidas y besos, haciendo que protestara en forma juguetona.

-¿Ahora qué? -preguntó el mayor- Ahora que ya, tú sabes, tuvimos sexo. -Bill se sentó de nuevo y entornó los ojos.

-Tengo mucha hambre.

-Hay algo de papas que dejamos. -Bill ya estaba subiéndose el pantalón. Cerró el grifo y gruñó.

-Creo que el abuelo se las comió todas.

-No, tú te las comiste todas -dijo Tom, lanzando la pequeña toalla al piso.

-Sí, lo hice -admitió Bill y se quedó en silenció un segundo, sonriendo con timidez-. Feliz navidad.

-La mejor jodida navidad de nunca.

Bill se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas. Quitaron el seguro a la puerta y salieron para encaminarse a la cocina.

-

-Tom, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

El chico ya estaba camino a la puerta, con el gorro y los guantes ya puestos. Estaba yendo a encontrarse con Andreas en el parque, pero su madre estaba parada en la cocina, luciendo cansada. Sus familiares acababan de irse y Bill todavía dormía.

-Sí, mamá -contestó, quitándose de encima la mochila-. ¿Qué pasa? -Simone miró alrededor, asegurándose de que estaban solos y se sentó en la mesa, haciendo un gesto a la silla que estaba enfrente de ella

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importan… sobre algo serio. -Tom mordió su labio y se sentó, dubitativo.

-¿Algo serio?

Sintiéndose nerviosa por enfrentar a su propio hijo, Simone aclaró su garganta y toqueteó con torpeza sus mangas. Tenía toda la intención de preguntarle a Tom qué era lo que estaba haciendo _con_ Bill, _a_ Bill. Para conservar su propia cordura debía saber. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

La noche anterior había decidido que no podía decir algo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni siquiera se imaginaba pronunciando algunas palabras a sus hijos.

Pero entonces se despertó, hizo café y fue al baño a tomar un baño caliente; cuando se estaba poniendo la bata, vio una toalla que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Suspiró. Tener dos hijos significaba ir recogiendo ropa detrás de ellos. Estaba por lanzar la toalla a la canasta de ropa sucia cuando notó que había algo que no debía estar: una pequeña mancha de sangre seca.

No estaba segura de qué significaba eso. ¿Tom estaba haciéndole daño a Bill? Tal vez no era lo que estaba pensando, tal vez pasaba algo más. De la única cosa que no tenía dudas es que algo estaba pasando.

Miró a su hijo al otro lado de la mesa. No podía imaginar a ese chico inocente y dulce haciéndole algo a su Bill.

-Encontré una toalla en el baño -dijo Simone observando como la cara de su hijo se teñía de rojo-, y había sangre en ella. ¿Qué ha pasado? -Tom tragó saliva y bajó la mirada-. Dime la verdad.

-No… no sé.

-¿Le has hecho daño a Bill? -Simone se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que dijo ni bien los ojos de Tom mostraron dolor.

-¡No! -respondió con voz alta y se detuvo-. Es algo tonto, traté de… -Tom cruzó sus brazos- afeitarme. -Simone alzó una ceja.

-¿Afeitarte?

-Sí, um, me hice corté -aclaró. Simone no vio ninguna marca en la cara de Tom y su corazón se detuvo. Por un momento le había creído.

-No veo ningún corte. -Tom encogió los hombros.

-No me he afeitado la cara.

-¿Entonces dónde…? -arrastró las palabras.

-No quiero hablar de eso -se adelantó a decir el mayor de sus hijos-. ¿Ya terminamos?

Simone asintió con torpeza. Tom no estaba mintiendo; ningún hijo podía mentirle tan impecablemente a su propia madre… o por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-Está bien, y bueno, ten cuidado con eso.

-Ten por seguro que para la próxima vez lo tendré -contestó Tom.

-Diviértete -dijo Simone con incomodidad y le despidió con una mano.

Tom dio un paso hacia el aire fresco, aliviado de haberse eludido de las preguntas. No sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba suponiendo, pero sí sabía que la había despistado de lo que fuera.

Entonces detuvo su caminar. Le había dicho a su madre que se había cortado afeitando su…

Sacudió la cabeza, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y retomó su camino.

-

-Tenemos dos botellas de vino -dijo Bill con orgullo- y algo de champaña… La misma cosa, probablemente.

-Claro que no lo es, idiota -contestó Tom, sin amabilidad.

Era la víspera de año nuevo.

Los gemelos habían rogado a su madre y a Gordon que les dejaran tener una pequeña fiesta. Sus padres habían estado de acuerdo. Ellos habían sido invitados a la fiesta de unos vecinos.

Bill y Tom invitaron a Andreas, su único amigo de la escuela y les habían dicho a Georg y Gustav que pasaran por ahí.

Andreas puso una botella de vino entre sus piernas e intentó jalar el corcho.

-Yo exijo ésta como mía.

-No puedes exigir una botella -se quejó Bill-. Dámela, estás arruinándolo.

Tom suspiró ruidosamente y alejó el vino de Andreas y de Bill. Agarró el sacacorchos y la destapó con facilidad.

-Sólo es mía, no pueden emborracharse ahora.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a emborracharme? -Bill sonrió dulcemente a su hermano, haciendo que éste sintiera un vacío en el estómago.

-Tú eres un peso ligero -contestó Tom, recobrándose-. En serio, voy a patearles el trasero de aquí a una hora. Y eso es tan jodidamente odioso. -Andreas rió.

-Dame un poco.

-Tenemos que esperar a Georg y Gustav -intervino Bill-. Dijeron que se pasarían por aquí.

-Dudo que lo hagan -dijo Tom sin ánimos. Bill hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente divertido para ti? -Tanto Andreas como Tom tornaron los ojos

-Vamos a tomar -declaró Andreas- de esa botella. -Señaló la que tenía Tom en sus manos, abierta-. Si nos embriagamos, nos embriagamos. Ahora sírveme.

Tom no pudo rebatir esa lógica. Sirvió a cada uno en un vaso grande, vaciando la botella. Entonces brindaron y tomaron rápidamente sus bebidas. Tom estaba en lo correcto, todos iban a estar ebrios antes de medianoche.

Para el momento en el que Georg y Gustav aparecieron, justo antes de las once, encontraron a los tres chicos ebrios riéndose tontamente, pasando el tiempo con el Playstation y haciendo llamadas de broma.

-Los niños de estos días -comentó Georg. Él traía vodka y ron, es decir, es decir, alcohol de verdad.

-¿Esta es una fiesta? -preguntó Gustav, sonriendo-. Oh bueno, es mejor que en la que estábamos.

-¿Dónde estaban? -quiso saber Tom.

Se sentía muy chiquillo y quería que sus amigos más grandes pensaran que era muy maduro; pero con Bill rodando por el piso y a veces terminando en su regazo era algo difícil de lograr.

-Estábamos en la fiesta de mi ex -respondió Georg, quitándose el abrigo-. Estaba bien, pero todo el mundo era demasiado…

-Ustedes nos agradan más -terminó de decir, Gustav. Bill les sonrió.

-Eso es porque yo soy… Hey, ¿eso es vodka? -Georg rió, sentándose en la mesa.

-Sí, es de lo que guardaba Allysa, mi ex -explicó.

-No debimos de haberle robado -comentó Gustav-. Ella se veía muy bien. -El muchacho castaño le frunció el ceño.

-Son cosas del pasado -dijo, abriendo la botella de vodka-. Niños, ¿ustedes saben lo que son los tragos cortos?

-Es lo que se toma en una de esas tacitas, ¿no? -Bill hipó-. Son lindas. -Andreas se levantó, sacudiendo la cabeza

-Él ya está ebrio -dijo entrecortadamente. Aparentemente trataba de lucir interesante para los chicos mayores que apenas conocía-. Traeré algunas tazas.

-Vasos -le corrigió Tom. Las mejillas de Andreas enrojecieron mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Georg tomó un sorbo de la botella de vodka

-Entonces, ¿debo hacer llamadas de broma?

-Nadie va a hacer bromas a nadie, o por lo menos yo no -dijo Tom, orgulloso de poder hablar sin arrastrar las palabras-. Podemos hacer otra cosa.

-De ninguna manera. Voy a llamar a Alyssa -contestó Georg, tomando algo más de vodka. Se estremeció mientras se lo tragaba y alcanzó el teléfono.

-Se veía tan bien -comentó Gustav, agarrando la botella de Georg. Tomó un sorbo largo y luego se la pasó a Bill. Éste negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero el mío en uno de esos, um, vasos bonitos.

-Qué chica. -Gustav se sentó a lado de Georg-. ¿Vas a llamarla?

-Sí, espero que no tenga identificador de llamadas.

Bill se movió hacia Tom, poniendo la botella en sus manos.

-Georg va a hablar con ella toda la noche -susurró. Tom levantó la botella, haciéndole reír-. Qué fiesta, ¿eh?

El mayor de los gemelos tomó algo de vodka, sintiendo como la garganta le quemaba. Limpió su boca y miró a su hermano. Bill se había arreglado el cabello del modo que le gustaba, suave y ensortijándose hacia sus ojos. Y el maquillaje simplemente lucía…

"Precioso", decidió. Tocó la garganta de Bill con el revés de sus nudillos, sintiendo ya la sensación zumbante del vodka recorriendo su sistema.

-Hey. -El otro pestañeó seguidamente y ambos rieron

-Esta es la mejor fiesta a la que he ido -dijo Bill, apoyándose en el hombro de su hermano-. Bueno, aparte de la de navidad.

-Ah, claro, porque la abuela es salvajemente divertida -se burló Tom antes de tomar otro sorbo de vodka. Los labios de Bill se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Me refiero a después -fue todo lo que dijo. Su hermano parpadeó, sintiendo como una oleada de excitación corría por todo su cuerpo-. A ti te gustó esa fiesta mucho.

Tom asintió tontamente, recordando la sensación de estar dentro del apretado cuerpo de Bill. No habían hecho nada desde esa noche. Estaba siendo cauteloso por su madre y por haber herido a Bill… además, su hermano aún estaba recuperándose.

-Embriágame un poco más y tendremos otra fiesta.

-¿Cuándo?

Bill tarareó un poco, tomando con delicadeza de su vaso con vino. Le guiñó a Tom, sonriendo y alzó los hombros.

-¿Este o el próximo año? -Tom arrugó la nariz.

-Eso es muy cursi.

-Tú elige.

Tom miró alrededor. Georg estaba hablando por teléfono y Gustav estaba riéndose con su atención centrada en el chico castaño.

-Quiero mi beso a medianoche -susurró Bill. El estómago de Tom se retorció. Su hermano lucía increíblemente delicioso.

-Vas a tenerlo -contestó-. Definitivamente vas a tenerlo. -Bill sonrió y tomó la botella de vodka, vertiendo un poco en un vaso de plástico

-Voy a echarle algo de jugo de manzana.

-Qué niño -molestó Tom-. Entonces… ¿en serio? ¿Quieres… hacerlo de nuevo? -Bill asintió mientras se levantaba.

-Pronto. Esta noche.

Tom le miró caminar hacia la cocina. Georg aulló algo acerca de llamada en espera y él avanzó hacia el teléfono.

-Probablemente sea mamá o Gordon -dijo-. No te preocupes, no le voy a colgar a tu novia -molestó, tomando el aparato.

-¡Ex! -gritó Georg-. Espera, Allysa. -Tom tornó los ojos y apretó un botón, escuchando el sonido que se desarrollaba al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hola?

-Tom -era la voz de Simone-, ¿cómo la están pasando?

-Estamos bien -respondió, manteniendo los ojos en donde estaba su hermano-. Georg y Gustav vinieron… Estamos jugando y esas cosas.

-Ya veo -respondió ella-. ¿Dónde está Bill?

-En la cocina -dijo-. ¿Ustedes están divirtiéndose? -Simone rió por un instante.

-Sí, sí. ¿Por qué está Bill en la cocina? -cuestionó. Tom frunció el ceño. Su madre estaba actuando extrañamente.

-Tiene sed.

-Chicos, no tomen mucho -aconsejó-. Solo tienen las tres botellas que les dimos, ¿cierto?

Tom vio como Bill y Andreas regresaban con vasos. Ambos se sentaron a un lado de Georg y éste les sirvió.

-Claro -mintió.

-Es probable que no regresemos esta noche -comentó su mamá-. ¿Los chicos van a quedarse a dormir? -Ella sonaba tensa.

-No sé.

Miró a Bill tomarse el vodka y casi caerse. Los otros muchachos comenzaron a reírse. Tom quería colgar, las preguntas de madre le estaban poniendo ansioso.

-Deberían quedarse si están tomando -dijo Simone con firmeza-. Pueden quedarse todos en la sala, acampando.

-Quizá yo me vaya a mi cuarto -contestó haciendo que su mamá tosiera-. Bueno, tengo que colgar, estamos jugando cartas.

-¿Puedo hablar con Bill?

Bill estaba soltando risitas exageradas en el piso, dejando que Andreas le echara vodka directamente en la boca. Su estómago se removió mientras su hermano se movía contra la alfombra con los ojos brillantes y felices.

-Estamos algo ocupados -respondió por fin-. ¿No podemos hablar mañana? -Simone no dijo nada por un momento hasta que se aclaró la garganta.

-No quiero que ustedes dos estén solos.

-¿Por qué? Ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para quedarnos en casa solos.

-Si están tomando, preferiría que… que no lo hiciesen, ¿está bien?

Tom estaba confundido, pero dijo estar de acuerdo.

-Voy a hacer que se queden.

-Bien. Feliz año nuevo, cariño -dijo ella.

-Tú también, adiós.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose muy extraño, su estómago hecho un nudo. Pero Georg y Gustav lo atacaron y forzaron a que el ron y vodka corriera por su garganta y pronto no estaba sintiendo mucho de nada.

-

Tom no estaba del todo seguro como habían llegado a la habitación. Tampoco estaba seguro de cómo le había sacado el pantalón a Bill o cómo tenía ya tres dedos dentro de él. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que Bill estaba gimiendo y arqueándose hacia él, y que eso sentía jodidamente bien.

Todas las sensaciones vinieron en olas, en largos relámpagos de irrefrenable excitación y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba desnudo.

¿Dónde estaba el resto? Que se jodieran, estaba ocupado con su hermano.

-Sí, Tomi, por favor -rogó Bill debajo-. Entra en mí.

-Dios -dijo Tom, sacudiendo su cabello y sosteniendo los brazos de Bill con su mano libre-. Espera, espera.

-No puedo -gimió Bill retorciéndose sin control-. Es curioso, mi cabeza está confusa y quiero que me folles. -El estómago de Tom saltó.

-Voy a hacerlo.

-Ya casi es medianoche -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos-. Mira… mira. Oh, espera. Feliz año nuevo.

-¿En serio?

-Mierda, ni idea -jadeó en respuesta, encogiéndose-. No muy fuerte… no muy… -Tom le echó un vistazo al reloj.

-No es año nuevo.

-Diablos.

Se friccionaron. Bill estaba muy excitado y sus miembros rozaron, frotándose juntos. Mientras miraba a su hermano, supo que podía correrse en su estómago y aún podría estar listo para más; pero ya tenía un plan. Iba a meterse dentro de Bill.

-Diez minutos para año nuevo -cantó Bill-. Ohh… Tom, oh, ¡Tom!

-Deja de moverte -reclamó Tom con torpeza-. Te mueves demasiado. Nunca paras de moverte… ¿por qué lo haces tanto?

-Porque estoy listo -jadeó el otro contestándole, sus ojos abiertos como platos-. Está bien, ambos estamos listos

-Esto va a ser increíble -murmuró Tom, presionando sus dedos dentro de Bill-. Increíble, increíble…

-¡Mierda! -Apretó sus músculos alrededor de haciendo que éste gruñera y sacara sus dedos-. ¡Tom!

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! -El mayor rodó fuera de la cama y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, irracionalmente molesto por un momento-. ¿Dónde está la jodida… jodida… esa loción?

-No lo sé -contestó Bill, feliz-. ¡Encuéntrala!

-No la encuentro… Oh -dijo cuando se topó con la botella. La recogió y la apretó para luego comenzar a caminar mientras se echaba algo de loción en su erección.

Bill hizo un sonido en queja y jaló a Tom de los muslos.

-Déjame -pidió Bill. Tomó el sexo de su hermano y frotó. Tom gimió y retrocedió.

-No lo hagas -advirtió-, sino voy a explotar por toda la jodida casa. -Bill cayó en la cama y abrió sus piernas.

-Vamos.

Tom estaba borracho. Repentinamente tuvo un recuerdo: Andreas desmayándose en el sillón y Georg y Gustav dibujando penes por toda su cara. Su puso entre las piernas de Bill.

-¿Dónde están Georg y Gustav?

-Se fueron -suspiró su hermano-. En mí, ahora.

-¿A dónde? -Las caderas de Tom se movieron hacia delante y su sexo tocó la entrada de Bill. Lo miró fijamente.

-A la casa de esa estúpida chica -contestó. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Tom-. Ahora hazlo

Eso fue todo lo que Tom necesitó, una última demanda y se empujó dentro de Bill, gimoteando mientras su miembro entraba en el calor estrecho.

-Oh, mierda -gimió-. Oh, Dios. -Bill se arqueó y su rostro se contorsionó por el dolor

-Apúrate, métela toda -dijo entre dientes-. Apúrate, Tomi.

Tom lo hizo, sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Estaba demasiado ebrio para ser cuidadoso, demasiado ebrio para decirle a Bill que no, que no deberían de hacerlo tan pronto. Bill estaba probablemente aún adolorido por lo de navidad.

-¿Duele? -preguntó moviendo sus caderas. No podía moverse ir hacia delante y hacia atrás. Bill se agarró de las sábanas.

-Te amo -dijo con voz forzada-. No duele mucho. -Su hermano juntó sus bocas.

-Yo también te amo -contestó Tom-. Quiero que te sientas bien, ¿se siente bien? -Seguía moviéndose, cuestionándose si podía golpear el pequeño punto de Bill. No recibió respuesta. Su hermano parecía estar demasiado concentrado para decir algo. Tom se removió un poco mientras lo follaba-. ¿Bill?

-Sí…

-¿Duele?

Bill hizo una mueca, tratando de relajar todo su cuerpo. Dolía un poco, pero aparte de eso, no sentía algo más ni bueno, ni malo.

-Ow… No, no realmente. Uh…

-Mierda -gruñó Tom, empujándose muy profundo dentro de Bill. Éste hizo un gesto de dolor y dejó que un sonido de queja saliera y Tom se inclinó hacia él, besándole. Miró la cara de su hermano menor-. ¿Tu pequeño punto está ahí?

-No lo sé -murmuró Bill, cerrando los ojos-. ¿Estás tú ahí? -Tom retrocedió.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, mierda, si estás -se corrigió, sonriendo con locura-. Tal vez mi cabeza duela, no lo sé. Tal vez debería seguir tomando.

-No más -contestó Tom. Comenzó a moverse de nuevo, agarrando las rodillas de Bill y apretándolas. El menor estaba balbuceando sobre nada concreto, entre la conciencia y el inconsciente-. Bill, quédate aquí.

-No voy a ir ningún lado -dijo mirándole-. ¡Oh!

-¿Oh? -Bill mordió su labio y se afianzó a los hombros de Tom.

-Espera, espera.

Tom suspiró, moviéndose con más intensidad. Bill contrajo sus músculos a su alrededor porque le gustaba la expresión que su hermano hacía. Tom gimoteó, embistiendo y maldiciendo ruidosamente.

-Bill, Bill, Bill -gimió. Comenzaba a sentirse cálido y pesado, su ingle estaba vibrando-. Mierda, voy a correrme, ¿está bien? ¿Está bien? ¿Bill?

-Sí -susurró-. Te amo, Tom, mucho. Por favor, córrete en mí. Será agradable.

Tom besó a su hermano y entonces se apoyó en sus brazos, moviéndose contra Bill una vez más. Sus rodillas temblaron y se corrió, casi todo dentro de Bill, pero teniendo que retroceder y luego arremeter de nuevo.

-Oh, Bill -suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y cayendo hacia delante. Puso su mejilla en el estómago de su gemelo, apretando sus piernas.

Bill pasó sus manos entre las rastas de Tom, observando como los ojos de éste se cerraban mientras jadeaba

-¿Estuvo bueno? -Bill se sintió inmensamente orgulloso del sonido de satisfacción que Tom hizo.

-Te amo… Se sintió tan bien.-Besó la cadera de Bill-. Esta vez fue mejor.

-Estás ebrio -dijo Bill, sonriendo. Tom se subió a su cuerpo, dejando besos por todo su cuerpo mientras se movía.

-Tú lo estás -contestó y besó su cuello, su la garganta -. ¿Dolió?

-Sí -dijo Bill-, solo un poco. Me gustó. -Tom sonrió mientras tocaba la semi-erección de su hermano con la mano.

-Quiero que te encante.

-Será así, lo juro -respondió-. Mmm, tócame, Tomi.

Tom le acarició y con la otra mano tocó con cuidado la entrada irritada.

-También duraré más -dijo Tom, empujando sus dentro hacia dentro. Bill chilló-. Te voy a joder por siempre. -Las cosas estaban volviéndose difusas para Tom. Miró a un lado, al reloj. Habían pasado cinco minutos desde medianoche-. Feliz año nuevo.

Curvó su dedo, encontrando el pequeño punto y Bill lloriqueó.

-Sólo… ¡oh! Sólo tienes que tocar el punto con tu… -Las caderas de Bill se arquearon mientras temblaba-. Voy a correrme muy rápido, no te detengas.

-Probablemente debamos regresar -murmuró Tom. Tocó el interior de Bill, presionando con fuerza-. Mamá dijo que…

-¿Qué dijo? -Bill mordió su labio, cerrando los ojos y luchando para no explotar-. Oh, oh, oh…

-Dijo que no quería que estuviéramos solos -contestó Tom, riendo. Se rió tan fuerte que cayó sobre Bill, haciendo que éste gruñera, retorciéndose debajo de él-. Ahá, sí, porque cuando estamos solos…

-Algunas cosas pasan -susurró Bill. Sintió como el dedo de Tom tocó en el lugar perfecto y sus rodillas temblaron. Hubo un estallido de calor por todo su cuerpo y se corrió con fuerza contra Tom-. Mierda, mierda.

-Me alegra que estemos solos -murmuró Tom, parpadeando para mantenerse despierto; miró hacia abajo, recorriendo el cuerpo de su hermano- porque no quiero que nadie más vea lo que yo veo.

-Nadie lo hará.

Bill se echó boca abajo y enterró la cara en el cobertor, sus hombros aún estaban temblando. Tom puso una mano en su espalda y la piel bajo sus dedos se tensó.

-¿Bill? -Éste levantó su cabeza

-Hay que bajar… Ugh, ropa.

-Tengo rastros de ti por todo lado.

-Sí.

Bill tragó duró y se levantó, tratando de mantener el equilibrio con sus brazos.

-Feliz año nuevo -dijo, sonriendo-. Nos lo perdimos, mierda. ¿Cuándo mamá te dijo eso?

-Llamó. -Tom alzó su pantalón-. Sonaba muy rara.

-Hm. -De repente Bill rió-. Bueno, va a estar muy molesta.

-Ella nunca va a saber -dijo Tom, su voz sonando de pronto seria-. Vamos a mantener esto en secreto por siempre para estar juntos, ¿está bien? -Bill asintió y abrazó a Tom de la cintura.

-Para siempre, Tomi.

Tom apretó la mano con fuerza y esperó que fuera cierto.

**Nota: **Por un par de motivos, decidí seguir actualizando aquí. Aunque, eso sí, a partir del siguiente cap., los créditos de la traducción no me los llevo yo. Saludos. n.n


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo ocho**

*Catorce años*

Simone había calmado la resaca.

-Qué manera de empezar el año nuevo -refunfuñó. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su café e intentó que su migraña desapareciera. Gordon entró, arrastrando los pies y con el mismo tipo de gesto adolorido en su cara.

-¿Aguantando ahí? -preguntó él. Se paró detrás de su esposa y masajeó sus hombros con fuerza.

-Veremos -dijo ella.

-¿Dónde están los chicos?

-Andreas y Bill están inconscientes en la sala de estar -contestó Simone-. Creo que se consiguieron algo de ron. -Gordon simplemente rió.

-Son buenos chicos. -Simone se tensó un poco, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy intranquila últimamente, querida.

-Yo solo... ¿No estás preocupado en lo más mínimo por los chicos? ¿Piensas...- respiró profundamente-... que son muy unidos?

-¿Andreas y Bill? -Gordon acercó una silla- ¿Simone?

-No -contestó. Su corazón latía con fuerza, queriendo decirle acerca de sus sospechas. ¿Por qué no podía? Él quería tanto a los chicos como si fueran suyos. Seguramente entendería... o seguramente no lo haría.

Ella no podría soportar si Gordon se sintiera asqueado por ellos o si los mirase diferente.

-Bueno -dijo Simone-, sí. Andreas y Bill. ¿Piensas que ellos son...?

Gordon se sirvió algo de café, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Importaría si lo fueran, Simone?

-¡No! Oh no, no -respondió ella-. Por supuesto que no importaría. Únicamente me preocupo por ellos.

-Tom cuidará de Bill -afirmó Gordon, sonriendo.

- Sé que lo hará. -Simone plisó los labios. El comentario poseía significados diferentes para cada uno de ellos-. Él también me preocupa.

-Tom está bien, puede cuidarse a sí mismo -dijo-. Y nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a Bill.

-Gordon... -Simone dejó su taza y se quedó mirando a su esposo-. Si te dijera...

-¿Qué pasa?

Un fuerte ruido que provenía de arriba se oyó y Simone suspiró. Gordon incorporó, a través de la mesa, y apretó su mano.

-Lo siento -dijo ella con suavidad-. Tengo muchas cosas en la mente.

-Voy a llevarte a pasear el fin de semana, ¿está bien? -Terminó su taza de café y Simone sonrió-. Unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-¿Quién cuidará a los chicos? -quiso saber con fatiga.

-Son lo suficientemente grandes como para quedarse solos -respondió Gordon-. Les pediremos a los vecinos que presten atención por si necesitan algo.

La migraña de Simone se agravó.

-No lo creo.

-Vamos, será divertido para ellos. Y para nosotros -añadió-. Además, sabes que pronto estarán por su cuenta.

-Solo....-dijo Simone, trabándose y suspiró-. Maldición, ¿por qué tomamos tanto anoche? Ya no tenemos treinta años.

-Simone -Gordon le acarició la mano y luego apretándola-. Saldremos de vacaciones, no discutas conmigo.

Recién entonces, Bill entró a la cocina. Llevaba puesta todavía la ropa arrugada de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días -murmuró, sentándose en la mesa y encogiéndose hacia delante.

-¿Demasiado ron para un niño tan pequeño? -preguntó Gordon. El chico simplemente gruñó.

-¿Eso era ron? -Bill frunció el ceño-. ¿Tenemos ron?

-No, Bill, no tenemos ron -respondió Gordon, sonriendo-. Se lo bebieron todo.

-Georg... -Bill se frotó la frente-. Recuerdo pequeñas copas.

-¿Andreas está dormido todavía, cariño?- preguntó Simone. Bill se estiró hacia ella y besó su mejilla-. Feliz año nuevo, corazón.

Bill sonrió.

-Sí, todavía está dormido. ¿Dónde está Tom?

-Escuché un ruido fuerte arriba -dijo Simone.

-Eso fue lo que me despertó. -Bill bostezó, rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

-Encantadora -dijo Simone, forzando una sonrisa. Tenía que olvidar sus sospechas-. Nos divertimos muchísimo.

-Me llevo a tu vieja madre a unas pequeñas vacaciones -le dijo Gordon a Bill-. El próximo fin de semana.

-¿Y quién nos va a cuidar? -preguntó Bill, con cuidado.

- Nadie -contestó Gordon-. Tu hermano y tú cuidarán la casa.

-¿De verdad? -Los ojos de Bill se agrandaron-. ¿Por...tres días? ¿Seremos solo nosotros?

-Estoy segura de que podría arreglar para que vengan tus abuelos -intervino Simone.

-De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera -dijo Bill, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Mierda, eso es genial.

-Cuidado con las palabrotas. -Gordon le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Bill.

-Nada de fiestas alocadas. -Bill rodó los ojos.

Simone sintió que su estómago se hundía. Ella no quería dejar a Tom y Bill solos por todo un fin de semana. Le daba una sensación de temor. No le preocupaba qué le pudieran hacer a la casa, pero sí pudieran hacerse... uno al otro.

Tomó un largo sorbo de su café y trató de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Estarán viviendo en la ciudad pronto, de todas formas -dijo Gordon, con un tono de orgullo en su voz.

-Eso espero -dijo Bill-. Mamá, ¿me harías unas tostadas?

Simone no estaba escuchando, estaba sumergida en su propia mente. No podría cuidarlos para siempre, sabía eso. Con el contrato para grabar estarían más tiempo lejos, que cerca de ella. Ese pensamiento hacía que su corazón padeciera.

¿En qué tipo de problemas podrían meterse? Y si estuvieran haciendo lío, y ella rezaba porque no lo hicieran, se podrían lastimar. Si estaba asustada de que su propio marido reaccionara mal, ¿cómo reaccionarían los extraños si lo descubrieran?

-¿Mamá?

Simone despertó.

-¿Tostadas? Eh, sí. Claro, dulzura.

Se levantó, con el temor invadiéndola. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué ni cómo.

-

-

-Esta noche -susurró Bill, mientras agarraban sus mochilas de los casilleros. Tom gruñó, levantando la suya sobre sus hombros.

-Demasiada jodida tarea.

-Tom -se quejó su gemelo, codeándolo-. No vas a hacer tu tarea.

-¿Tú la harás? -le preguntó Tom, con seriedad. -Bill hizo una cara.

-¿Cuándo dijeron que se iban mamá y Gordon?

-Ehm... después de que llegáramos a casa -respondió Tom. Empezaron a caminar hacia fuera de la escuela, algunas personas sonriéndole suavemente a Bill-. Sí, querían despedirse de nosotros.

-Espero que no se queden demasiado -dijo Bill, haciendo pucheros-. Quiero... hacer cosas.

Tom miró alrededor, todavía estaban rodeados de gente.

-Ehm, sí

Bill tironeó del codo de su hermano.

-¿No quieres hacer cosas también?

-Sí

Bill hizo un sonido de frustración, pinchando el codo de su gemelo. Tom gritó y caminaron más rápido, doblando en el camino hacia casa. Bill pasó su brazo alrededor del de Tom y caminó a su lado. Estaban solos en el camino.

-Esta noche -repitió Bill-, quiero hacerlo.

Tom casi se ahoga.

-¿De verdad?

-Será bueno esta vez.

-¿Lo será? -Tom respiró profundamente, se estaba excitando.

-Síp... será bueno porque me siento realmente listo -contestó Bill-, y podemos hacer ruido.

-¿Quieres hacer ruido? -logró decir Tom.

-Siempre quiero hacer ruido, Tomi continuó Bill, apretando fuertemente su brazo-. Esta es la primera vez que vamos a estar solos.

-Oh dios, entonces... ¿realmente quieres hacerlo? -preguntó nuevamente-. No funcionó para ti realmente, ya sabes, la última vez.

No lo habían intentado desde Año Nuevo, de hecho ni siquiera habían jugueteado desde entonces. Simone los había estado observando muy de cerca, poniéndole nerviosos.

-Sólo quiero besarte -dijo Tom, ruborizándose-. Al menos.

-Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras -contestó Bill-. Puedes besarme, y tocarme y tú sabes.

-Oh dios. -Tom agachó su cabeza-. Ya estoy duro. ¿Cuándo podemos? ¿De inmediato?

Bill se rió

-¿Realmente eso te excitó?

-Ehm... -Tom cubrió su entrepierna con un libro y Bill sonrió abiertamente, quitando el libro. Definitivamente estaba excitado, sus pantalones estaban un poco abultados-. Bill, me siento como un tonto.

-No lo hagas. -Bill tironeó del brazo de su hermano, deteniéndolos-. Me pone duro eso. Que a ti te excite. -Ambos se sonrojaron-. Mierda, no podemos entrar a casa así.

-Mamá podría volverse un poco loca. ¿Qué pasa con ella últimamente? Siento como si supiera, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Bill ajustó su mochila.

-Ella entró, ya sabes, justo después. Tal vez está con su período. -Tom hizo una mueca.

-Está bien, con eso se fue mi excitación, gracias.

-Período -repitió Bill otra vez, saltando sobre su gemelo.

-Cállate -gruñó Tom

Bill deslizó su mano hacia la de su hermano, y éste se sintió incómodo inmediatamente. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los viera?

A pesar de eso, también la apretó y siguieron caminando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se sacaron sus zapatos y tiraron sus mochilas al piso. Gordon estaba sentado en el sofá en la sala de estar, al teléfono, haciendo reservaciones de hotel.

-¿Dónde está mamá? -preguntó el menor. Gordon miró hacia arriba y señaló hacia la cocina.

Bill asintió y Tom se extendió en el sofá, prendiendo la televisión. Sonriendo alegremente, Bill se dirigió hacia la cocina. Simone buscaba su monedero.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

-Bien. -Bill se sentó en una silla y agarró una manzana del medio de la mesa.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-¿Estás tratando de deshacerte de nosotros?- Simone intentó mantener un tono suave, pero Bill escuchó el chasquido en ello.

-No... -Bill tomó un mordisco de la manzana-. Sólo me preguntaba.

-He dejado algunas cenas para ustedes dos. No ordenen pizza todas las noches. -Escribió algo y se lo entregó a Bill-. Aquí está el número del hotel y los números de nuestros celulares... ¿Piensan invitar a Andreas? ¿A los otros chicos?

-Probablemente no, Tom y yo queremos pasar el rato, dormir mucho -contestó Bill con la boca llena.

-¿En sus habitaciones?

Bill frunció el entrecejo.

-No sé, capaz nos quedamos en la sala de estar. -Simone asintió distraídamente y Bill la miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? -Las cejas de Simone se arrugaron.

-Nada _pasa_ conmigo. Solamente... soy su madre y tiene que haber reglas, de otra manera todo será un caos. -Bill no pudo contenerse y rió.

-Nunca te preocupaste antes por las reglas. Bueno excepto cuando digo mierda, puta o algo.

-Modales, Bill -advirtió Gordon, viniendo desde la sala-. Querida, mejor nos vamos.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos en la mañana -dijo ella, despacio.

-No -dijeron Bill y Gordon al mismo tiempo y Simone abrió sus ojos.

-Está bien -respondió, manteniendo sus manos arriba-. Sé cuando no soy bienvenida. - Sonrió un poco y Gordon dejó salir una risa.

-No pueden esperar a destrozar la casa, estoy seguro. Quieren hacer lo que siempre hacen... -La sonrisa de Simone se congeló.

-Desde luego. Vamos.

Bill miró, comiendo su manzana, a sus padres mientras se alistaban para irse. Cuando estaban reunidos frente a la puerta principal con sus maletas, Tom y él se acercaron y les abrazaron.

-Pórtense bien -le dijo Simone a Tom seriamente, dándole una significativa mirada. Tom simplemente la abrazó y se encogió de hombros, mascullando un "Bien". Ella abrazó a Bill después-. Cariño, llámame si algo pasa.

-Dios -dijo Bill, alejándola-. Estaré bien, Tom está aquí.

-Sí- contestó Simone, dejando ir a su hijo-. Bueno... tienen nuestros números.

-Adiós -corearon los gemelos. Gordon recogió el equipaje y sostuvo la puerta abierta para Simone... y se fueron.

Bill y Tom se miraron el uno al otro.

-Entonces -dijo Bill-. ¿Quieres hacerlo? -Los ojos de Tom se ensancharon.

-¡Bill! No puedes simplemente...

El menor sonrió y se giró, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Estaré arriba... si estás interesado.

Tom lo observó irse, mirando fija y silenciosamente la retirada de su hermano, antes de, súbitamente correr escaleras arriba, siguiéndolo.

Bill gritó sorprendido cuando su gemelo le pellizcó el trasero, y gruñó, saltando hasta el último escalón.

-¡No, Tomi! -Le miró burlonamente, y corrió lejos de su hermano. Éste rió y persiguió a su gemelo hasta su habitación, lo tomó por la cintura y lo derribó.

-Bill ríndete, ríndete - susurró en su oído derecho. Bill se retorció y salió con dificultad del asimiento.

-¡Nunca! -gimoteó, y arrastró a Tom-. Te atrapé -dijo. El mayor sonrió.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas -le dijo casualmente. Relajó su cuerpo y dejó a su gemelo sujetarlo, meneándose sobre sus piernas. Tom cerró sus ojos y suspiró-. O tal vez estoy cansado.

-Tom, no lo estás.

-Ha sido un día muy largo... -Bill apartó la vista de su hermano, pellizcando sus hombros y codos, y Tom esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tomi -lloriqueó su gemelo.

-Mm. -Bill plantó un beso sobre los labios de Tom haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-La casa es nuestra -le susurró Bill.

-Mamá lucía tan molesta por dejarnos solos, no me sorprendería si al final envía una jodida niñera al final.

-Gordon no le dejará.

Tom tiró a su hermano cerca de él y lo apretujó, besando su cuello.

-Tal vez la abuela.

-¿Tal vez la abuela qué? -pregunto Bill haciendo un puchero.

- Tal vez mamá la enviará a ella.

-Ella no enviará a nadie -dijo Bill, empujando la nariz de Tom con su largo dedo-. Estamos solos, todo el fin de semana y podemos hacer _cualquier_ cosa que queramos.

- Mmm -tarareó-. ¿Sabes lo que quiero? -Bill le sonrió abiertamente, moviendo su cadera contra Tom.

-Creo que sí...

-Quiero...- los ojos de Tom se cerraron lentamente-. Una siesta.

-¡Tomi!

Tom fingió roncar y Bill le tapó la nariz apretándosela y mirándole escupir un poco. Tom se sacó a su hermano de encima, ambos riéndose.

-Si estuviésemos solos -dijo Tom, cerniéndose sobre Bill-. Me gustaría jugar un poco.

-¿Jugar? -Tom sonrió

-Sí, quiero jugar contigo antes de... tú sabes.

El estómago de Bill se estremeció. Nunca habían sido capaces de jugar, _realmente jugar_, antes. Siempre habían tenido que ser tan cuidadosos, constantemente tenían que estar vigilando por si alguien pudiera atraparlos. Su madre siempre estaba en casa.

Bill dejó salir un fuerte gemido, porque podía, y pateó la puerta abierta

-Ni siquiera tenemos que tener cuidado.

-Lo sé -le dijo Tom, meciéndose suavemente encima de él-. Podríamos hacerlo en cada jodida habitación, si quisiéramos.

-¿Incluso en la de mamá? -preguntó Bill. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

-Bueno, tal vez no en todas las habitaciones -respondió, haciendo una mueca-. Pero, tú sabes, la mayoría.

Bill tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de su hermano y lo chupó un poco entre sus labios y silbó cuando la erección de Tom, aún cubierta, se arrastró a través de su ingle.

-Joder, Tom, joder.

-Sé lo que hay en tu mente -dijo Tom, presionando tan duro contra Bill que ambos apretaron sus dientes-. Sin embargo, tenemos que esperar.

- ¿Por qué?

-No sé... Tenemos todo el fin de semana -afirmó Tom, tirando hacia atrás-. Tal vez te canses de hacerlo. Tal vez no seas capaz de soportarlo. -Bill estrechó sus ojos

-Tal vez tú seas el que sea capaz. -Tom se rió, sintiéndose arrogante

-No soy el que está abajo. -El menor gruñó y dominó a su hermano, sujetándolo contra el piso otra vez

-Retráctate. -Tom sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien -le contestó, rodando fuera y yendo hacia la cama-. Creo que haré esto solo.

-¿Qué?

Bill sonrió dulcemente, recostándose sobre el colchón y desabotonando sus jeans. Deslizó lentamente una mano dentro y gimoteó, tocándose él mismo. Tom lo observaba fijamente desde el suelo, su boca abierta hasta el suelo.

-¿Tú solo vas a hacer eso?- le preguntó Tom.

-Oh... mm... sí -respondió, cerrando sus ojos. Ahora él era quien estaba jugando.

-Bill, simplemente no puedes... -Bill obviamente podía, gimió más fuerte-. ¡Bill!- Tom avanzó lentamente hacia la cama y agarró la muñeca de su gemelo.

-¿Vas a hacerlo? -preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. Movió sus caderas hacia arriba y Tom sintió su erección.

-Sí -contestó casi gruñendo. De repente sentía la necesidad de devorar a Bill, tomarlo todo-. Voy a hacerlo. -Se inclinó hacia abajo y abrió su boca sobre la barbilla de su hermano, succionando la piel. Bill gimió y se retorció bajo él. Eso hizo doler el miembro de Tom, el saber que tenía el control, al menos, cuando tenía a Bill debajo suyo.

-¿Vas a follarme?

-No -respondió. Presionó con más fuerza a Bill, gimiendo, y arrastrando sus caderas a través de la ingle de su gemelo-. No ahora.

-¿Por qué no ahora? -Bill dijo haciendo un puchero, ensanchando sus ojos-. ¿No quieres? -Tom gruñó. Por supuesto que quería, había esperado mucho por eso.

-Tal vez- mintió-. Tal vez, no lo sé.

-¿No lo _sabes_? -Bill se escabulló fuera del agarre y se puso de pie, abrochando sus jeans-. ¿Tomi?

Tom se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-No es _tan bueno_... -Bill guardó silencio. Tom esperó que reaccionara, que hiciera algo, pero todo lo que escuchó fue un suave sollozo. Tom giró y vio a Bill mirar fijamente en el piso, con los ojos y la nariz roja-. ¿Bill?

-Olvídalo -murmuró el menor, pasando una mano por su cara y volteándose-. Olvídalo.

Tom suspiró en voz alta y se levantó, caminando hacia su gemelo.

-¡Bill, por supuesto que no lo dije en serio!

-Acabas de decirlo.

Tom estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el timbre sonó escaleras abajo. Alguien estaba en la puerta.

-Mierda- se quejó-. Bill, yo...

-Voy a ver quién es -le cortó. Dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Tom se pateó mentalmente por lo que había dicho y lo observó irse. Entonces se pateó físicamente.

Acababa de perder con Bill, por supuesto. Lo que habían compartido era tan importante para Tom que eso le hizo doler el estómago. El sexo había sido asombroso, en los breves encuentros que habían tenido. Sólo recordarlos le hacía volverse loco, especialmente durante las noches cuando estaba a solas y Bill estaba únicamente a una habitación de la suya. Estaba cansado de masturbarse, quería otro intento con Bill y ahora sentía que lo había arruinado.

Suspiró y caminó escaleras abajo, encontrando a Andreas y a Bill charlando en la cocina. Tom gimoteó por dentro, Andreas se quedaría toda la noche y no tendría posibilidades de pedir perdón, ni hacerlo con Bill.

Sentía que había muchas cosas que hacer. La próxima vez que tuvieran sexo tenía que ser perfecto. Tom tenía que hacerlo perfecto.

-Oye -le dijo Andreas cuando vio a Tom. El rubio sonreía, sus mejillas encontrándose rosadas por el frío exterior-. Mierda, ¿puedo quedarme todo el fin de semana? ¡No puedo creer su suerte!

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte -contestó Bill, dulcemente-. Será tan divertido. -Tom gruñó y ambos chicos le miraron.

-Bueno, mamá no dijo que podría haber más personas...

-Estaba bromeando, de todos modos -le dijo Andreas, riendo-. No hay problema. Mi mamá todavía esta bastante enojada porque llegué a casa con resaca en Año Nuevo, por lo que probablemente enloquecería si sabe que estaba aquí.

-Eso apesta -le dijo Bill, comprensivamente- Desearía que pudieras quedarte.

-Puedo esta noche, al menos por un rato - informó Andreas, alegremente-. He traído algunas películas y mi mamá me dio mi mesada hoy, deberíamos pedir pizza.

Tom hizo una cara. Bill estaba actuando de manera demasiado entusiasta por la presencia de Andreas... sabía que estaba siendo castigado.

-Estoy algo cansado -intervino, fingiendo un bostezo-. Ha sido un día largo, probablemente me iré a dormir pronto o algo.

-Bebé -le dijo su gemelo cruelmente-. Sólo vete a dormir ahora.

-Vete a la mierda -le respondió Tom. Se sentía irritado, Bill estaba muy sensible.

Andreas se puso de pie, aclarando su garganta.

-Sí, vamos a ver la televisión en la habitación de tus padres, ahí tienen los canales interesantes.

-Podemos acampar allí durante los próximos tres días- dijo Bill- Mientras Tom duerme.

-Ugh. -Tom tornó sus ojos y se alejó.

Subió a su habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza todo el camino. ¿Cómo se le jodieron tanto las cosas? Sabía que Bill no hablaba totalmente en serio acerca de la estadía de Andreas, pero Tom había herido los sentimientos de su hermano.

-Que estúpido -murmuró. Se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró.

Su gemelo debería estar con él y él debería estar sobre Bill, besando, tocando... algo.

En lugar de ello, estaba solo y su hermano se encontraba escaleras abajo con Andreas.

-Perfecto.

Tom se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un inestable sueño.

-

-

Bill estaba balanceándose en la punta de la cama, comiendo un pedazo de pizza y viendo una porno en un canal codificado de la televisión. Andreas estaba junto a él, gimiendo.

-Creo que vi algo -dijo Andreas, apuntando a la televisión con su rebanada de pizza-. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Tetas!

-Eres patético -le dijo Bill, haciendo un gesto-. No puedo creer que haya estado viendo esto... ¿casi dos horas? ¿Han sido realmente dos horas? -Andreas se encogió de hombros, con la boca llena.

-Andreas, tienes que irte -dijo Bill, sin rodeos-. Mamá dijo que no podía haber nadie más.

-No soy nadie -protestó su amigo.

-Sí, pero... sea quien sea -contestó Bill-. Mamá ha estado loca últimamente, tengo miedo de que ella se entere. Sigue enojada por lo de Año Nuevo.

-Oh -dijo Andreas, asintiendo. Se levantó, dejando su plato en el sofá-. Sí, mi mamá, también. Mierda, sí, debo irme.

Bill llevó a su amigo hasta la puerta y dijo adiós, sonriendo.

No había escuchado ni un ruido de Tom en todo el tiempo que estuvo Andreas se preguntó si él había caído dormido.

-Es hora de despertarlo -anunció Bill. El comentario de Tom le había molestado, pero sabía que su hermano estaba molestando. Sólo Bill sabía cuan fuerte Tom se venía estando dentro de él.

Estaba sorprendido de que Tom se hubiera rendido cuando Andreas llegó, que no hubiera peleado. Bill podía imaginarse qué tan frustrado debía sentirse Tom con toda la situación.

Subió las escaleras y tomó una pausa justo frente a la puerta de su hermano. Tragó aire respirando profundamente, tranquilizándose; Tom no había intentado nada, él sólo estaba bromeando.

-Tomi -dijo suavemente, empujando la puerta abierta y caminando hacia dentro. Tom estaba desparramado en la cama, a lo largo de las sábanas, roncando ligeramente. Bill sonrió y avanzó lentamente sobre de él, apretando sus hombros-. Tomi -susurró.

-¿Qué...? -Tom se encogió. -Bill arrugó la nariz y frotó su mejilla contra el cuello de Tom.

-Despierta, ya eché a Andreas. -Tom frotó sus ojos. No sabía qué hora era, no sabía ni qué día era.

-¿Él está aquí?

-Ya no.

-Ungh. -Tom rodó, tirando a Bill sobre su pecho. Bill besó la barbilla de Tom-. ¿No estás enojado conmigo?

-No -respondió Bill-. Solo eres un estúpido.

-Que mal por ti. -Rió Tom.

-No podía estar molesto con nuestro primer fin de semana solos. -Bill le sonrió abiertamente.

- Estás excitado, ¿no? -Tom le acarició con sus manos, trazando y jugando con el cinturón de los pantalones de su hermano.

- Quizá -susurró Bill sonrojado, retorciéndose contra el cuerpo de su gemelo.

-¿Quieres pasar el tiempo...? -Tom podía sentir la erección de Bill contra su estómago.

Bill agachó su cabeza hacia adelante y besó suavemente el cuello de Tom.

-Oh sí -dijo, y luego Tom se inclinó hasta su boca, capturándola.

Comenzó suave, ligeramente abierto, compartiendo la calidez de sus bocas. Y luego el beso se profundizó hasta convertirse en uno húmedo y duro. Tom acarició la lengua de Bill, rozó sus dientes y lamió el contorno de sus labios, una y otra vez, hasta que gimió y se removió contra él.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, excitándose el uno al otro, contorneándose mutuamente hasta adherirse desesperadamente. Tom forzó a Bill a ponerse bajo él y rozando con sus manos por encima del pequeño y ceñido cuerpo de su gemelo.

-¿Puedo...? -Besó la barbilla de su hermano, su boca y cuello-. ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

- Sí -gimoteó Bill, asintiendo. Tom sonrió y aceleró su paso por el vientre. Bill iba a dejarle intentarlo de nuevo. Tratar de tener sexo con él de nuevo.

-No hay nadie en casa, no tenemos que tener cuidado -comentó Tom, arqueando sus cejas.

-Ohm dios... -Bill dejó salir un fuerte aullido, haciendo luego, una cara de burla-. Hazlo bien, Tomi.

Tom asintió, recorriendo el otro cuerpo, tirando de la camiseta con ambas manos. Bill le ayudó, pasando su propia camisa por la cabeza y lanzándola hacia un costado.

-Brr- susurró Bill. La habitación estaba helada y Tom sintió la fría piel. Siempre estaba tan frío.

Se deshizo de la suya y presionó su cuerpo contra Bill, tratando de darle calor. Bill se removió deliciosamente debajo, aferrándose de sus hombros y brazos. Tom deslizó sus dedos por el borde de los jeans y del boxer, y comenzó a deslizarlos hacia abajo.

-Estás a punto de tener mucho frío -dijo Tom.

-Así que caliéntame. -Bill besó los labios de su gemelo y le ayudó a quitarse sus pantalones-. El tuyo, también- añadió.

Tom sonrío y se levantó sobre sus rodillas, desabrochando su cinturón. Fue difícil, con la erección de Bill y estando tan desesperado para que ambos se friccionasen juntos.

-Ayuda -pidió Tom, sonriendo con satisfacción. Bill inmediatamente tiró los jeans hacia abajo, bruscamente y Tom gimió-. Demasiado rápido -dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor. Su sex estaba duro y listo. Bill puso sus manos sobre el-. No -dijo respirando profundamente.

-¿No?

Tom sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose hacia abajo, aplastando sus entrepiernas. Bill dejó salir un grito -solo porque podía-, y su gemelo mordió su labio para tratar de no reír, Bill era más ruidoso de lo que había imaginado.

-Dios -comentó Tom-. Los vecinos pensarán que estás muriendo o algo.

-Pon tus dedos en mí -dijo en respuesta-. Y encuentra mi punto, caliéntalo. -Tom gimió, empujando contra su hermano de nuevo y sintiendo la cama mecerse. Dejó que la cabecera golpeara contra la pared, adorando el sonido.

- Joder, te amo -dijo Tom. Agarró el trasero de su gemelo, presionando la estrechez y devorando el cuello y pecho de Bill.

Bill se sacudió debajo, gimió más y más alto, hasta que su garganta dolió y su voz quedó ronca. Los dedos de Tom encontraron la entrada y se deslizaron dentro, haciendo que gritara aún más fuerte.

-Oh... eso... -Las manos de Bill agarraron los brazos de Tom-. Eso duele, pero no te detengas.

-Voy a buscar el lubricante -murmuró Tom.

-No, no te detengas -rogó Bill-. Más profundo.

-Pero dices que te duele... -Tom presionó un dedo dentro y Bill chilló.

-Está bien -respiró profundo-. Así que... ¡oh!

Tom había encontrado la próstata Bill y la acarició, mirando como su gemelo se retorcía bajo él.

-Voy a hacer esto hasta que te corras.

-¡Sí, por favor!

-¿Más profundo? -Tom sabía que no podía ir más allá, pero quería escuchar a Bill suplicar.

-No, oh, no... tal vez -dijo Bill, con sus ojos cerrados-. Solo... sigue haciendo eso.

Tom curvó su dedo contra el _punto_ de su gemelo, maravillado de qué tan suave era. Empujó dentro, contra él, y Bill gritó más fuerte que antes

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Tom.

- ¡Mierda, mierda! -Bill empujó su trasero contra la mano de Tom haciendo los dedos se hundieron aún más-. Tan bien, Tomi... Oh... quema, es tan doloroso.

-¿Duele? -Tom movió su dedo dentro, y luego agregó otro, incidiendo con ellos dentro de Bill. Dilató suavemente la entrada y Bill comenzó a sudar, brillantes gotas adhiriéndose a su frente-. Mierda, Bill.

- Oh, Dios -susurró Bill. Sus extremidades temblaban-. Oh, dios, oh dios...

-Más fuerte -dijo Tom. Las respuestas de su gemelo le hacían endurecerse más. Bill sólo asintió y tiró sus manos hacia atrás, agarrando la cabecera-. Bill...

-Uh -gruñó Bill. Hizo una mueca de dolor, apretando sus ojos cerrados-. Oh, Tomi, duele tanto pero... también haces que se sienta tan bien, joder.

-¿Más fuerte?

-Mucho más... fuerte, sí -respondió Bill, tartamudeando. Mordió un poco su labio, temblado y vibrando alrededor de los dedos de Tom. Su miembro estremeciéndose. ¿Realmente se iba a correr?-. ¡Mierda, Tom!

-¿Eh?

-Oh... -Bill oprimió sus muslos juntos, los dedos de sus pies encogiéndose. Su clímax lo sintió tan intenso... era diferente de todo lo que había experimentado antes. Tom le había hecho llegar de esta antes manera, siempre había sido sorprendente, pero esta vez fue mejor. Tom iba a empujar dentro de él, y casi perdió la respiración pensando en ello-. ¡Oh!

-Córrete por mí -le dijo su gemelo, incitándolo, penetrándolo, con los dedos, de manera constante. Su miembro dolía, no podía esperar para deslizarse dentro de Bill. Abrió la entrada de su hermano, extendiéndola.

-Yo... -gritó Bill, arqueando su cadera y oleadas de electricidad recorrieron su estómago. Su cuerpo apretado alrededor de los dedos de Tom. Ambos maldijeron-. Oh, mierda, mierda -gimió Bill, arrojándose de vuelta en la cama. Se frotó la cara y tembló, haciendo presión en los dedos de Tom otra vez-. Tomi... Tomi...

Tom deslizó sus dedos y puso su cuerpo sobre el de su hermano, sintiendo como se venía entre ellos.

- ¿Estás bien?

-Mmm -Bill cerró los ojos y sonrió-. Entra en mí, Tomi, me siento tan listo. -Tom tembló contra el otro cuerpo y besó la piel que estaba a su alcance.

-Sí. -Tom se restregó contra Bill y se sentó, hurgó en un cajón del velador buscando su loción-. Mierda, Bill, te ves muy bien. -Bill parpadeó con timidez.

-Rápido.

-Espera -murmuró Tom, empezando a rebuscar en el cajón. La loción tenía que estar en algún sitio-. Joder, dónde...

- Ow. -Bill alcanzó bajo la almohada, lánguido, tomando la botella de loción-. ¿Tom, por qué estaba bajo la almohada? -Tom se encogió de hombros

-Para masturbarme, supongo. -Subió a la cama, cerniéndose sobre Bill-. ¿Me lo colocas? -Los ojos de Bill destellaron

-Está bien -respondió suavemente.

Destapó la loción y lanzó un chorro en su mano. Eso hizo un sonido gracioso, y ambos rieron.

-No fui yo -dijo Bill.

-Bill... -murmuró Tom.

Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, sintió la mano de su gemelo sobre su miembro, cubriendo con la fría loción a lo largo de toda su extensión. Su estómago se sentía caliente; sabía que esta vez sería mejor, trabajaría despacio, iba a esperar por Bill, y hacerle sentir increíble.

-Dios, Bill, tus manos...

-Se siente bien, ¿no?- Bill dejó ir a Tom sonriendo, todavía luciendo aturdido por su orgasmo-. Tom, creo... creo que estamos preparados.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Todo hasta el momento había sido confidente, juguetón. Tom tragó con fuerza; tenía que hacerlo bien. Él tenía que.

Miró a su gemelo, preguntándole cómo deberían hacerlo.

-¿Tal vez... cómo deberíamos? -masculló.

Bill ya estaba sobre su espalda, sus piernas totalmente extendidas.

-Ahora, Tom. Por favor.

-Puedo ver tu... todo. -Sonrió.

Bill ni siquiera se ruborizó.

-Tom -lloriqueó.

-Oh bien- le respondió. Se sentó entre las piernas de Bill y empujó su miembro, suavemente, por la entrada. El menor se retorció y chocó su cadera contra Tom.

-Dentro, tonto -le dijo, empujando a su gemelo. -Tom le sacó la lengua.

-Ya lo sé. -Tomó su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada, sintiendo la resistencia y gimió. Estaba determinado a durar mucho más esta vez, tenía que hacerlo. Acarició el muslo de Bill con su mano libre y hundió la cabeza de su erección dentro.

Bill se tensó, jadeó, y se abrió ante Tom.

-Eso es -le calmó-. Eso es. -Se hundió aún más profundo, sintiendo la estrechez en torno a él, ya no podría detenerse hasta meterse por completo.**  
**  
-Oh, mierda- gimoteó Bill-. Te sientes tan _grande_ esta noche.

El rostro de Tom ardía y su espalda sudaba. Sus manos se apoderaron de las caderas de Bill y no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Bill, eres tan estrecho -se quejó con voz afligida. Se encorvó más, cayendo a un lado del cuerpo de su gemelo y ambos gimieron. Besó la boca de Bill y movió sus caderas, su miembro moviéndose apenas un poco.

-Tomi, eso se siente... extraño... -jadeó el menor-. Creo... creo... -Tom siguió adelante y Bill gritó.

-¿Duele?

-Oh, lo estás tocando -dijo-. Mi punto, Tomi. Cuidado, cuidado...

Sintiéndose un poco aliviado, Tom, descansó en sus codos y se impulsó hacia dentro. Su gemelo siguió sus caderas. Podía ver la boca abierta de Bill, brillando en el oscuro cuarto. Se podía oír un suave gimoteo.

Y el miembro de Bill se sacudía contra su vientre, rígido de nuevo.

-¿Se siente bien?- preguntó Tom. Quería follar muy duro a Bill, adentrarse en él y perderse... pero tenía que contenerse-. ¿Bill?

-Me gusta -susurró-. Tomi... Creo que tienes que hacerlo... más duro, por favor. -Tom sosteniéndose contra Bill, gimiendo.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí... Ooh, tienes razón al respecto, Tom... -Bill exhalando fuertemente, su espalda estaba sudando-. Tomi, ¡Tomi!

-¿Sí? ¿Bill?

Tom tiró un poco hacia afuera y Bill enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, jalándolo cerca de nuevo. Tom podía ver la mirada de dolor en su rostro, pero también había un brillo en los ojos de Bill, cierta determinación en su rostro. Sabía que ambos esperaban hacerlo bien. Sostuvo las piernas de Bill y embistió dentro, para luego salir.

Miró a su hermano por aprobación. Él sólo asentía.

-Oh -gimió Bill-. Bueno, sí... Bueno, sigue haciendo eso... ¡Oh! -Bill aulló en voz alta, apretando los músculos alrededor del pene de Tom. La erección de Bill se erguía orgullosa, estaba casi tan duro como Tom, y él se sintió satisfecho por ello al instante.

-Bill, te gusta -afirmó ensanchando los ojos-. Te gusta, tú...

-Sí. -dijo Bill, asiéndose de la cabecera. -Tom, tócame, toca mi...

Tom envolvió su mano alrededor del miembro de su hermano y trató de encontrar el ritmo de bombeo con su puño al mismo tiempo que penetraba a Bill. Fuera de balance, era como tocar la guitarra; sus manos supieron encontrar su propio ritmo. Tom presionó la base de la erección y Bill gritó tan fuerte que Tom estaba seguro de que recibirían una llamada de los vecinos.

-Dios, Bill, tú - Tom gruñó, metiéndose con cuidado adentro y fuera de Bill. Su propio orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente, él trató de evitarlo-. Joder, voy a venirme en ti... tan duro, mierda.

-Ohh -jadeó Bill.

Estaba siendo peligrosamente ruidoso, la mitad de la excitación de Tom era por cuánto Bill se estaba relajando. Tom se inclinó hacia adelante sobre un brazo y siguió agarrándole el sexo a su gemelo, aún moviendo sus caderas de atrás y hacia adelante contra él. El sudor se mezclaba entre sus cuerpos y Tom saboreó sal en sus labios.

Lamió hambrientamente, mirando hacia abajo. Bill estaba tan _ido_, arqueándose y retorciéndose bajo él. El pecho de Tom se apretó, estaba haciendo sentir a su pequeño hermano tan bien.

Tom liberó el miembro de su gemelo y tiró de sus testículos. Bill gritó y se agitó contra él, sacudiendo sus caderas y clavando sus rígidos pies contra su espalda.

-¿Estás cerca? -preguntó entrecortadamente Tom.

Bill sólo gimió, arqueando su trasero y tomando con sus manos las rastas de su gemelo, tirando hacia abajo. Tom se encorvó contra Bill y unió sus labios.

-¿Puedes correrte? -volvió a preguntar entre besos. No podía acariciar a Bill en esta posición, pero podía sentir el miembro de su hermano en su vientre-. ¿Puedes correrte, Bill?

-Yo... -Los ojos de Bill estaban apretados y temblaba debajo de Tom-. Voy a...

-¿Sí? Hazlo, por favor, Bill.

Bill jaló el pelo de Tom y gimió ruidosa e intensamente, sus caderas sacudiéndose una última vez antes de que Tom sintiese la cálida venida de Bill sobre su estómago

-Mierda, mierda -maldijo Tom.

Su miembro estaba increíblemente comprimido dentro del cuerpo de Bill. Lo penetró en medio de su orgasmo, follándolo hasta que las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de éste. Fue demasiado para Tom y la cara de Bill se contorsionó adolorida. Tom salió, acariciándose a sí mismo una vez, y viniéndose entre las caderas y vientre de su gemelo.

-Tomi -gimoteó bill pasando el semen por sus largos dedos-. Tomi, en mí

Tom sacudió su cabeza, pero empujó su sensible sexo de vuelta adentro de Bill, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la sensación y colapsando en el cuerpo de él.

-Te gusta -le dijo Tom cansadamente, sonriendo. Acarició el pelo de su hermano y besó su cara-. ¿Te gusta esto, verdad?

-Voy a hacerlo mejor -dijo Bill mientras sus ojos recorrían la cara y cuerpo de Tom-. Esto mejorará, Tom, vamos a ser muy buenos en esto. Quiero que te vengas en mí muy fuerte.

-Pero te gustó.

-Me gustó -confirmó. Tom sonrió perezosamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Estoy tan jodidamente alegre de que te gustara... porque realmente me encanta hacerlo.

Bill se acomodó cuando su gemelo salió de él, y luego, se echó a su lado, cubriendo sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos. Tom rodeó con su brazo a Bill tirándolo cerca. Ambos estaban pegajosos por los restos del orgasmo. Tom nunca se había sentido mejor.

-Hice que te corrieras -dijo Tom-. Lo hice mientras te follaba. Eso es jodidamente asombroso.

-Y tenemos todo el fin de semana para hacerlo. -Sus labios se encontraron y ambos cayeron dormidos.

**Nota:** Este cap (y los que vienen n.n) fue traducido por Laura (h t t p : / / l a u r a 3 0 0 0 9 9 . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m ), y beteado por mí. Saludos~


	9. Chapter 9

**No le cuentes a mamá**

**Capítulo nueve**

• Dieciséis años, Tour Schrei •

Tom apartó la cortina hacia un lado y los ojos de Bill parpadearon. Miró a su hermano escabullirse en su litera y gruñó con suavidad.

-Tomi, no -dijo con somnolencia. Se sentó y Tom se puso encima de él, empujándolo contra el colchón. Tom estaba tibio y olía a casa y Bill no pudo apartarle-. Tomi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Silencio -contestó Tom y dejó caer su cuerpo, cubriendo el de Bill. Bajó la cabeza y besó todo el cuello de su gemelo, suspirando y presionando sus cuerpos juntos-. Por favor -susurró.

La boca de Tom se abrió, caliente y húmeda contra la garganta de Bill y ambos jadearon.

-Prometimos que no íbamos a hacer eso -recordó Bill, arreglándoselas para hablar-. No en el bus, es muy peligroso.

-No puedo -dijo Tom-. Sólo déjame… olerte. -Bill sonrió y sintió que los dedos de sus pies se encogían.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tomi. Voy a hacer algo malo… realmente deberías irte. Anda a dormir.

-No puedo hacerlo. ¿Has escuchado a Georg? Ronca muy alto -respondió, lamiendo el cuello de Bill y juntando sus manos-. Suena como si estuviera… no sé, muriendo.

-Mm -dijo Bill, moviendo su cabeza y juntando sus labios. Se besaron con lentitud, explorando el cuerpo del otro con sus dedos, con sus manos. Bill suspiró ruidosamente y un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios-. Oh, Dios.

-Sshh.

Tom presionó sus cuerpos, juntando las crecientes excitaciones. Se sentía muy cálido, mucho más de lo que se sentía en su litera. La vida en el bus era nada en comparación a casa. Tom extrañaba su cama, extrañaba su habitación. Extrañaba a Bill en su cama, en su habitación. Cogió el mentón de Bill y empujó su lengua dentro su boca, lamiendo el borde de su labio y detrás de los dientes. Su hermano sonrió y luego gruñó.

-Dios, Tomi, me estás poniendo tan… tan jodidamente… -Bill jadeó y abrazó con firmeza a Tom-. Me alegra que hayas venido. Estaba congelándome.

-No estabas así, no mientas -dijo Tom, sonriendo.

-Está bien, estaba muy excitado.

-¿Ah, sí? -Bill tornó los ojos y empujó a su hermano.

-En serio, no podemos de todas formas.

Tom arrastró sus dedos por el cuerpo de Bill, sintiendo la piel suave y los músculos de su estómago y de sus muslos. No habían estado juntos, _realmente_ juntos en más de una semana y Tom estaba volviéndose loco. Quería estar dentro.

Tocó a Bill sobre los boxers y dijo, sonriendo: -Sólo un beso, eso es todo lo que quiero.

-Sí, claro -dijo Bill, arqueando su espalda ante el toque. Tom le acarició con más fuerza y él suspiró-. Está bien, sólo un beso.

-Mmm… -Tom besó la barbilla de Bill y subió hacia los labios, lamiendo el piercing-. Sabes que voy a necesitar más de uno.

Bill hubiera reído y asentido, pero la boca de Tom estaba en la suya antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar. Sus bocas se abrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron; se movieron en la cama. Esa era una pendiente resbaladiza, ambos lo sabían. Una vez que habían empezado a besarse era difícil detenerse.

Cuando vivían en el apartamento de la banda en la ciudad, estuvieron cerca de ser atrapados un montón de veces. Tom podía molestar a Bill con un beso y antes de darse cuenta, estaban juntos, medio desnudos y retorciéndose en donde sea que encontraran un lugar para acostarse. Había algo emocionante en ser casi atrapados, pero extrañaban la privacidad de casa. La última tarde ahí la habían pasado empacando.

Bill suprimió la necesidad de gemir alto mientras Tom deslizaba su mano hacia dentro de su ropa de interior. El dolor había vuelto, el curioso dolor del que sólo su hermano podía liberarlo. Se restregaron juntos, moviéndose y enredando sus piernas.

Tom acarició el trasero de Bill y éste jadeó.

-No -susurró.

-Vamos, no voy a hacer nada.

-Ya estás haciendo algo -Bill alzó sus cejas y apretó sus músculos alrededor de Tom. Su hermano empujó un dedo y Bill se rindió, no podía impedirlo. Debía ser silencioso-. Oh, Tomi…

-Ya sé, ya sé que te gusta -dijo Tom-. Se siente muy bien. -Bill asintió. Los dedos de Tom también se sentían muy bien.

-Pero… detente. Voy a querer más.

Tom movió sus dedos y sacó la mano de debajo de Bill.

-Está bien, voy a… -Resbaló una mano por el estómago de Bill, haciendo que casi gritara-. ¿No?

-Yo…

Los gemelos se congelaron, escuchando ruido proveniente.

-Bill, ¿estás despierto? -Era Gustav. Tom saltó hacia el otro lado de la cama mientras Gustav jalaba las cortinas-. Um… ¿qué están haciendo?

Bill se sonrojó, apartando la mirada y subiendo los cobertores hasta su mentón.

Tom pensó rápido y contestó: -Sólo estoy aquí con Bill. Extraña la casa. -Bill asintió como pudo y Gustav se les quedó mirando con una ceja arqueada.

-Bueeeeeeeno -dijo-. ¿Tienen mis audífonos? Los ronquidos de Georg me están volviendo loco.

-Um -Bill aún estaba ruborizado pero asintió y movió, buscando debajo del colchón y encontrándolos-. Aquí están -Gustav los tomó, pero no se fue. Siguió mirando a los gemelos. Bill casi podía ver las ruedas de su cabeza girando-. ¿Qué?

Gustav se inclinó hacia delante.

-Está bien extrañar tu casa, Bill, a veces también me pasa a mí. Tienes suerte de que Tom esté contigo, ¿lo sabes?

Bill sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, lo sé.

Gustav le dio una mirada incómoda y entonces se retiró. Mientras eran cubiertos por la oscuridad, escucharon a Gustav arrastrando los pies, alejándose. Ninguno de los dos se movió por un momento.

-¿Qué? -susurró Bill.

-Tengo miedo de volver.

-Sólo ven -dijo Bill, jalando un pie de su hermano-. Estoy nostálgico.

-Eso estuvo cerca -dijo Tom en voz baja. Con lentitud gateó hacia Bill y besó su barbilla-. Eso fue… Sí, no podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

-¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo! -Bill rió con suavidad y apartó la cabeza de Tom-. Estás…

-Sshh -Tom puso dos dedos contra los labios de Bill y éste sonrió, atrapándolos con la boca. Tom gimió y trató de retroceder pero Bill sólo le acercó más, un poco tembloroso-. Bill, detente. No podemos hacer esta mierda, no aquí.

Bill frunció el ceño.

-Bien, lo siento.

-Supéralo.

-Tal vez -Bill hizo que Tom se pusiera más cerca de él y le besó de nuevo, con fuerza y lamiendo sus labios. Amaba el sabor de Tom y quería más, pero sabía que debía contenerse-. Dios, está bien, lo siento. Suficiente. ¡Ah!

-¿Qué?

-Tenemos hotel este fin de semana -Puso su nariz contra el pecho de Tom-. Entonces… entonces… -Tom frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Entonces podemos estar juntos, idiota. -Bill besó la cara de Tom y suspiró, moviéndose. Acarició su cabello, su cara y su cuello.

Sabía que tenía que irse.

-Está bien, bueno -dijo aún tocando a su hermano-. Puedo esperar. -La sonrisa de Bill se ensanchó.

-Has sido un buen chico, Tomi. Un muy buen chico.

Tom resopló e inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, suspirando en la boca de Bill.

-En unos días voy a ser muy, muy malo.

Bill dejó salir un gemido y le dio un último beso, éste último cálido, prolongado y húmedo.

-Buenas noches, Tomi.

-Buenas noches, Bill -dijo Tom-. Piensa en mí. Su hermano rió.

-Sabes que lo voy a hacer.

-  
-

Tom gimió y puso a Bill hacia abajo, maldiciendo y embistiendo, más profundamente que antes. Habían estado toda la noche y ahora, finalmente, estaba dentro de Bill, todos los juegos preliminares fuera del camino y ambos listos para ir al asunto.

-Oh, sí, mierda -gimió Bill-. Házmelo, Tomi, por favor.

Tom se retiró pero sólo para empujar, duro y con fuerza, gimoteando el nombre de Bill. Su hermano estaba apretándose a su alrededor rítmicamente, un truco que había desarrollado durante el año pasado y Tom tenía que detenerse a sí mismo para evitar correrse.

No podía hacer eso, eyacular sólo después de unas cuantas embestidas como lo hacía cuando eran más chicos. Ahora eran mucho mejores, casi profesionales, especializados en darse placer el uno al otro. El sexo sólo se había vuelto mejor a medida que lo hacían, y ellos lo hacían lo más que podían, siempre que estuvieran a salvo. Lo último que querían era ser atrapados y perderse el uno al otro.

-Más, más -dijo Bill con los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos agarrando los hombros de Tom-. Mierda, tienes que hacerlo con más fuerza.

-Uh -gruñó Tom, yendo contra Bill y apretando sus muslos-. Mierda, me voy a correr muy rápido.

-No, no -reclamó Bill-. Haz que dure.

-Lo intentaré... -dijo Tom arrastrando las palabras. Su celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar como loco en la mesa de noche. Suspiró, irritado y le dio una mirada a la pequeña pantalla. Era su madre-. Mierda.

-¿Quién es? -La voz de Bill estaba irregular.

-Mamá… Es mamá de nuevo -gruñó Tom.

-¿De nuevo? -Bill sonó casi con pánico, y apretó sus músculos alrededor del miembro de Tom-. ¿Y si algo ha pasado? Tomi…

-No ha pasado nada.

-No lo sé -se quejó Bill y Tom gruñó de nuevo, determinado a no perder su erección-. Contesta.

-Está bien, pero no he terminado contigo. -Bill asintió mientras su hermano se inclinaba para coger el teléfono.

-Mamá, ¿ha ocurrido algo? Ah, ¿nada? Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasa? -Tom puso una mano en el auricular y susurró a Bill-: Te lo dije, no ha pasado nada.

Bill casi soltó una risita, Tom aún estaba dentro de él, pero para su disgusto se movió y se apartó, aún muy duro y grande. Bill jadeó y se le quedó mirando.

-Sí, todo está genial -dijo Tom. Bill gateó, acercándosele y acariciándole la base de su sexo. Tom gruñó y apartó las manos de su hermano-. No, mamá, estoy bien. En serio. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? El tour es genial.

Bill hizo un puchero mientras Tom seguía hablando con su madre. Sin duda, nada estaba mal, a pesar de que Bill podría decir de que su mamá estaba comportándose un poco rara, preguntándole a Tom y preocupándose por nada. Había estado muy intranquila por ellos yéndose en un tour, de hecho, Bill tenía la sensación de que estaba preocupada por dejarlos solos, fuera de su vista.

Simone, en casa, siempre los estaba viendo, no sin amabilidad pero con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Bill sabía que ella los amaba, que se preocupaba mucho por ellos, pero era obvio que pensaba que algo estaba pasando con sus hijos.

Bill se quedó mirando el miembro de Tom, su interior doliendo. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando. Se arrastró hacia Tom, sentándose a horcadas en su regazo y negándose a ser empujado. Tom tartamudeó una respuesta a su madre y Bill sonrió, agarrando la erección de Tom y poniéndose de rodillas.

Tom apartó el teléfono, cubriendo el auricular

-Bill… no -murmuró, pero Bill descendió y tomó el miembro de Tom de todas formas. Tom siseó, casi dejando caer el teléfono y agarrando la cadera de Bill con una mano temblorosa.

-Oh -jadeó Bill, sentándose en el regazo de Tom.

-Mierda -dijo Tom. Presionó el teléfono contra su cara de nuevo, tratando de controlar su respiración mientras Bill se sentaba en su excitación-. Uh… mamá, creo que debo de irme, estoy cansado.

-No suenas como si lo estuvieras. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? -cuestionó Simone desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Está por ahí -contestó Tom. Bill le estaba sonriendo, moviéndose, jodiéndose él solo. Tom gruñó suavemente-. Probablemente puedas llamarle, si quieres. -Bill negó con la cabeza rápidamente-. Pero creo que está durmiendo.

-¿Crees? ¿No lo sabes? -preguntó Simone.

-No -contestó-. No soy su niñera.

-Eso ya lo sé -dijo con energía-, sólo que pensé que compartían la habitación. David Jost me dijo que...

Tom movió su cabeza. Únicamente quería colgar el teléfono y terminar de follar a Bill.

-Sí, a veces nos dan una habitación para cada uno, como esta noche. Es una recompensa o algo así.

-David me llama cada vez que se detienen en algún hotel y me da los números de sus cuartos, es gracioso que esta vez el tuyo y el de Bill fueran similares, el mismo número incluso -remarcó Simone.

-Dios, estoy muy cansado, mamá -dijo Tom con voz alta-. Hablamos mañana, ¿está bien?

-Tom, espera...

-Buenas noches, mamá. -Simone dudó.

-Buenas noches, te amo.

Tom cerró el teléfono y lo lanzó a la mesa.

-Vas a pagar por eso -le dijo a Bill.

-¿Qué?

Bill estaba en las nubes, montando a Tom. Tenía las manos en su pecho y estaba meciéndose, balanceándose. Tom casi se pierde ante la visión de Bill, casi queriendo echarse y mirar a Bill hacer eso, sin embargo…

-Está bien -dijo, con lentitud, agarrando a Bill por la cadera y haciendo que se acostara en la cama.

Bill jadeó y gimió, removiéndose y rascando la espalda de Tom, quien le ignoró y le embistió deprisa, con un ritmo rápido. Los ojos de Bill se pusieron en blanco y gimió tan alto como hacía tiempo que Tom no le escuchaba, más alto de lo que podía recordar. Tom sonrió, sintiendo como crecía dentro de Bill.

-Mierda, Bill, continúa haciendo eso.

-Eres… Oh, Dios… -Bill gimió de nuevo, agarrando su cabeza-. Tom, se siente increíble, oh Dios mío. Ya lo había olvidado, oh Dios…

Tom presionó todo su cuerpo contra el de Bill, rozando sus pechos juntos y empujando tan profundo como podía. Bill trató de arquearse, trató de moverse con las arremetidas de Tom, pero éste no le dejó, manteniéndole en su lugar con sus fuertes brazos.

-Déjame mover -gimoteó Bill-. Quiero moverme contra ti, Tomi.

Tom gimió y puso un poco de espacio entre ellos. Inmediatamente Bill se arqueó tomando muy dentro de su cuerpo a Tom y ambos gimieron. Amaba mucho a Tom para darle todo el control, amaba apasionadamente a Tom dentro de él y retorciéndose.

Bill trabajó a Tom en su interior y pronto ambos estaban jadeando, embistiéndose y el clímax acercándose. Tom cogió la cadera de Bill y lo llevó más abajo, sentándolo completamente, golpeando la próstata de Bill, quien gimoteó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Sentía como Tom alcanzaba y tocaba algo dentro de él que era muy sensible.

Bill suspiró y llegó al orgasmo con facilidad, sacudiéndose hacia delante y agarrando los hombros de Tom. Apretó el sexo dentro de él, corriéndose con los ojos cerrados mientras estiraba el cuello. Tom jadeó, esparciendo algo del semen en su estómago y lo probó. Sonrió a Bill mientras éste abría mucho los ojos y dejaba salir un sollozo ahogado.

-Córrete, córrete -susurró Bill, pellizcando uno de los pezones de Tom, quien gruñó y casi empujó a Bill fuera de la cama mientras alcanzaba su propio alivio.

Se corrió dentro de Bill y luego se salió, manchando el estómago de su hermano con el líquido tibio. Bill sonrió y alcanzó el miembro de Tom, dándole una larga caricia. Tom se estremeció, retrocediendo y dejando salir un suspiro irregular.

-Mierda, eso fue… -dijo Tom tembloroso, apoyándose en sus codos- la más asombrosa…

-No, no lo fue.

-… y jodida cosa -completó Tom tocando la cabeza de su sexo y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Rodó en la cama y alcanzó un cigarro. Bill lo encendió por él y aspiró el primer rastro de humo.

-Ahora estoy hambriento -susurró Bill, tomando el cigarro de su hermano y fumando, dejando que el humo saliera por su nariz-. Jodidamente hambriento… y sediento también.

Tom tomó el cigarrillo e inhaló.

-Jesús, ni siquiera sé si pueda levantarme. -Bill rió.

-Hemos tenido mejores.

-No es cierto -dijo Tom, botando el humo-. Pude sentir todo bajando hasta la punta de mis pies. -Bill sonrió y besó la barbilla de Tom.

-¿Y qué tal la vez en la casa de la abuela?

Tom tragó duro ante el recuerdo.

-Bueno, esa fue… -Tom no podía pensar en una palabra para esa vez.

Habían estaba con la abuela por el fin de semana y se habían aprovechado de que ella siempre se iba a la cama temprano. Habían tenido unos cuantos encuentros divertidos, y la noche antes de irse sin duda había absolutamente la mejor.

-Fue increíble -dijo Bill-. Lo juro, despertamos a la abuela -Tom hizo una mueca.

-Ella podría dormir durante un terremoto.

-Fui más ruidoso que un terremoto -contestó a la vez que acariciaba el pecho de Tom-. Me hiciste gritar, fuiste tan travieso.

Tom cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Lo habían hecho en la cocina, encima de la mesa. De sólo pensar en eso Tom estaba excitándose de nuevo.

-Bill…

Bill ronroneó, acurrucándose.

-Pásame una Coca-cola del minibar, Tomi. Por favor. -Tom gruñó.

-Sólo hay Pepsi. -Bill hizo un ceño.

-¿La máquina?

-Bill, me tienes todo prendido…

-Ve -instó Bill, pellizcando el hombro de Tom-. Ve y regresa, y entonces lo haremos de nuevo, esta vez incluso mejor. Mejor que en la casa de la abuela.

Tom bufó y se levantó, sintiéndose motivado.

-Me la vas a chupar por esto -dijo, alcanzando un par de boxers-. Por largo tiempo, luego te lo vas a tragar todo, y entonces harás que se endurezca de nuevo y harás algo más.

-Quizá tome esa Pepsi.

Tom empujó a Bill con fuerza y sonrió.

-Imbécil -insultó-. Vuelvo en un segundo.

-Tomi…

-¿Qué? -Bill rodó hasta ponerse boca abajo y sonrió.

-Luces como si acabaras de follar a alguien.

-Bueno, así fue -Tom cruzó los brazos y se miró el espejo. Su frente estaba brillante por el sudor, su cabello estaba hecho un desorden y sus ojos lucían nublados-. Regresaré en unos minutos.

Tom sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba la habitación, tintineando las monedas en su mano. Estaba descalzo, rozando la alfombra del vestíbulo del hotel y sintiéndose asombroso. Las máquinas estaban puesta al final del pasadizo, en una pequeña área iluminada con luces fluorescentes. Tom estaba por doblar una esquina cuando casi se choca con Gustav.

-Woah -dijo Gustav, levantando sus manos y riéndose-. Tierra a Tom.

Tom parpadeó.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo? -Gustav puso los ojos en blanco-. Te ves como… te ves demacrado.

-Me siento genial -contestó con honestidad.

-¿Qué has hecho? -Tom encogió los hombros.

-Pasando el tiempo con algo de música.

-¿Dónde está Bill? -preguntó Gustav, frunciendo el ceño

-Está por allá -Tom hizo un gesto hacia detrás de él-. En el cuarto, durmiendo. -Gustav le dio a Tom una mirada extraña.

-¿Ya está durmiendo? Es temprano.

-Está cansado. Esta noche fue un gran concierto, ya sabes.

-Tom -dijo Gustav con seriedad-. ¿Has metido una chica o algo?

-No -respondió Tom, cortante-. ¿Por qué debería tener una?

-No pensé que deberías, pero… -Gustav movió su cabeza-. ¿Sólo están Bill y tú ahí?

Tom sintió sus palmas comenzando a sudar, sintió su corazón acelerado mientras Gustav le daba una severa y larga mirada. Era la misma que les había dado esa noche en las literas, como si supera algo o estuviera imaginándoselo.

-Sí, sólo estamos Bill y yo -contestó-. ¿Ese es un problema? -Gustav tosió.

-Claro que no. En fin… Está bien, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -dijo Tom, mirando al baterista caminando hacia su habitación.

Esperó a que despareciera tras la puerta antes de inmediatamente voltearse y caminar hacia su cuarto. Bill estaba tumbado en la cama y le sonrió cuando entró.

-¿Y mi Coca-cola? -Bill hizo un puchero. Tom negó con la cabeza y se sentó a un lado-. ¿Algo ha pasado? -preguntó. Se acercó a su hermano y puso un suave beso en su hombro-. ¿Tomi?

-Creo que Gustav sabe. -Bill movió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Incluso si no sabe, lo sospecha. Puedo asegurártelo. Me miró raro mientras estaba fuera.

-¿Únicamente porque Gustav te vio raro no me conseguiste mi Coca-cola? -Bill pinchó a Tom en el brazo-. Creo que estás siendo paranoico. Somos cuidadosos.

-No lo somos tanto. Conozco esa mirada -contestó-. Mamá me da esa clase de miradas cuando ella sabe.

-Mamá no sabe -dijo Bill poniendo su voz más seria-. ¿Realmente crees que él sepa?

Tom encogió los hombros.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidosos. No puedo perderte.

Al instante Bill se resguardó bajo el brazo de Tom y puso sus manos en sus muslos. Tom se acordó de su gato que estaba en casa y acarició el cabello de Bill, mirando fijamente la pared que estaba al frente. El otro chico suspiró y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? -preguntó Bill, con cuidado. Tom encogió el ceño.

-Si Gustav sabe algo, no lo sé. Además que si él sabe también otras personas. -Bill mordió su labio.

-¿Debemos detenernos?

El agarre de Tom se tensó lo suficiente para hacer a Bill quejarse.

-No digas eso -gruñó Tom, abrazando a Bill y besando sus sienes con fuerza. Bill ni siquiera podía moverse con lo fuerte que su hermano estaba sosteniéndole.

-No quise decir hacerlo. -La voz de Bill era muy suave-. No quisiera que nunca nos detuviéramos. -Tom lo apretujó fuerte, envolviéndolo con sus brazos-. Tomi, de verdad, no quise decirlo en serio.

-No puedo estar sin ti. -Bill se apegó a Tom y dejó un beso en su cuello.

-Yo tampoco.

-Nadie nunca puede saber -dijo Tom-. Y nunca lo sabrán, todo estará bien… y funcionará. -Tom sonaba casi como si fuera a llorar.

Bill se sentó en sus rodillas y besó el rostro de su hermano, acariciando sus brazos.

-Seremos más cuidadosos, como cuando estamos con mamá. No te preocupes.

-Sí, como con mamá… -Tom arrastró las palabras-. Hey, ¿recuerdas qué tan feliz era mamá cuando tenía una novia o cuando tú la tenías?

Bill se sentó, frotándose la cara.

-Sí…

-Ella se descuidaba completamente de nosotros, bueno, claro que no completamente, pero cerca.

-¿Quieres tener una novia? -Bill sonaba cansado. Tom le besó de nuevo, esta vez en los labios.

-Sabes que no quiero. No digas cosas estúpidas como esas.

Bill trató de sonreír, sin embargo, no pudo. Sabía que cada vez que ellos habían tratado de estar con chicas, Tom había sido mejor que él. De hecho, Tom era bueno en eso. Bill tenía miedo de que Tom se convirtiera demasiado bueno en eso.

-Lamento no ser una chica, Tomi -dijo Bill con voz suave.

Tom se alejó.

-Serías mi hermana, eso no resolvería nada.

El mentón de Bill tembló ligeramente y Tom suspiró, tirando de él hacia abajo, enrollándose en la cama. Frotó los temblorosos hombros de Bill con dulzura, calmándolo y besando su espalda. Bill miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió un poco.

-Tienes que ser tú -dijo-. Tienes que… no sé, salir con una chica por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Tom.

-Nunca he sido bueno en eso -contestó-. Eso lo sabes. No puedo ser… convincente. Además, tú estarías locamente celoso si estuviera con una chica -Bill le empujó con el codo con delicadeza, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Tom frunció el ceño.

-Tú eres el celoso.

-Tom, estaba bromeando.

-No creo que sea gracioso.

Tom se alejó de Bill, pero éste no lo permitió. Atrapó con sus brazos y piernas a Tom, moviendo las mantas. Bill aún estaba desnudo, y presionó sus cuerpos juntos.

-No seas estúpido -dijo-. No salgas con la chica, ¿está bien? Nunca lo hagas. Tú ya tienes a esa persona… sólo… sólo…

-¿Me acuesto con ellas? -murmuró Tom-. ¿Quieres que folle con una chica? -Bill besó la oreja de Tom.

-Sí, y entonces las dejas y regresas conmigo, ¿está bien?

-Bebé -suspiró-. No, no puedo. Es mucho y no puedo. ¿Cómo vas a poder vivir con eso? ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir yo con eso?

-Tomi -susurró Bill. Él acarició el suave cabello que caía sobre la frente de Tom y sonrío-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Por supuesto que lo odio, es una mierda. No puedo siquiera pensar en ello. ¿Pero sabes lo que es peor?

Tom cabeceó pesadamente, visualizaba pequeños círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y sintiéndose cansado.

-¿Y si me gusta? -Bill hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Está bien si te gusta… sólo no lo ames.

-Ella no sería tú, esto apesta –dijo Tom, agitando su cabeza.

-Tomi… -Bill se liberó de las mantas y estiró su largo cuerpo desnudo ante Tom, quien le observó y suspiró-. Tomi, esto duele.

Tom tocó su muslo.

-No puedo hacerlo, Bill.

-¿Una chica o yo?

Tom hizo rodar a Bill sobre su espalda y empujó sus propios boxers abajo.

-Sólo puedo estar dentro de ti.

-¿Sólo en mí? -Tom asintió y alzó sus piernas.

-Sólo tú… -Empujó dentro, hundiéndose profundamente, haciendo que ambos gimieran, aunque ya no volvieron a hablar.

-  
-

La habitación se agitaba y oscilaba, aunque Tom solamente había estado allí durante aproximadamente cuarenta minutos. Georg le había palmeado la espalda mientras le decía que ahora era un hombre, y los hombres reales bebían vodka. Tom rió y asintió, sacando pecho, aspirando el olor de los tres pequeños vasos frente a él.

Llevó su bebida a los labios y miró alrededor, parpadeando. No podía recordar exactamente que Bill hubiera salido con él. Estaba en una barra con Georg y Gustav, y muchas adolescentes. Bill no estaba a la vista.

-¿Dónde está Bill? -habló Tom arrastrando las palabras, volteándose hacia Gustav y luego hacia Georg.

Georg se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te gusta esa bebida? Creo que ellos lo elaboran directamente en la ciudad. -Tom hizo un gesto, el vaso olía horrible.

-Bill -repitió, tragando con fuerza-. Joder, mi cabeza.

-Él va a tener la más hilarante resaca mañana -comentó Gustav, bebiendo fácilmente de su oscura cerveza-. ¿No es cierto, amiguito?

Tom solamente frunció el ceño y volteó, apoyándose contra la barra sobre sus codos. Inspeccionó el club, repleto de gente, sobre todo lleno de muchachas escasamente vestidas. Lamió sus labios y cabeceó en dirección hacia una de ellas, quien se rió tontamente girándose. Tom sonrió con satisfacción, era demasiado fácil.

-¿Quién se irá a casa contigo? -le preguntó Georg audiblemente, codeándolo.

Tom arrugó la nariz. Él iría a casa con Bill.

-Ugh, ¿dónde está Bill? -preguntó de nuevo-. Lo necesito.

-Tú -dijo Georg con una sonrisa ufana- necesitas otra copa.

-¡Eso también! -expresó Tom, y tomó el pequeño vaso de vodka que Georg le ofrecía. Tragó sintiéndose aún mejor. Al poco tiempo se encontraba en la barra, rodeado de gente. Vio a David, Saki, Georg y Gustav y a muchas adolescentes.

Continuó bebiendo, olvidándose de Bill. Bill debía haberse quedado. Eso es lo que debía haber pasado.

Tom no sabía cuando había ocurrido, pero repentinamente era sostenido confianzudamente por una chica. Y luego un gran trago de vodka. Ella era bonita, olía bien y estaba ligera de ropas. Incluso David le había dado una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Quieres irte de aquí? -susurró en su oído, sus labios cosquilleando el cuello de Tom.

Los ojos de Tom se abrieron como platos y la miró, asombrado.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres lindo -dijo, jalando una de sus rastas-. Y quiero que me folles. -Tom casi se atragantó con su bebida.

-Quieres que… -Ella asintió con los ojos brillantes.

-Vamos. Tu lengua se siente muy bien en mi boca y quiero saber que más puede hacer.

Georg debió de oírla porque rió ruidosamente, echándole una mirada a su compañero de banda. Tom se sentía borroso, pesado. Excitado. Necesitaba follar.

-Uh -murmuró-. ¿Dónde está Bill?

-A quién le importa -respondió la chica-. Llévame a tu habitación. -Tom parpadeó y dejó que le besara perezosamente.

-¿Bill estará ahí? -Ella rió y jaló de él fuera del club.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Tom sonrió y dejó que le condujera hasta un taxi. Bill estaría ahí, lo irían a ver. ¿Y no era agradable que ella estuviera llevándole?

Tom se aproximó a ella más durante todo el camino, sintiéndose agradecido.

-  
-

Bill no estaba en el hotel. En la habitación que compartían. Ambas camas estaban vacías, o era así hasta que la chica empujó a Tom contra la de Bill.

Tom tuvo el pensamiento raro de que Bill en realidad nunca dormía en su propia cama, pero que toda su mierda estaba en todo el lugar. Tom golpeó el maletín de maquillaje de Bill en el piso y dejó que la chica le quitara su camiseta.

Ella tenía largas uñas como Bill, y recorrió con ellas su pecho. Jadeó con placer y confusión, no tan estúpido como para no saber adónde se estaba dirigiendo la situación, pero sí demasiado confundido para saber por qué estaba pasando. Su sexo dolía y tiró la ropa interior de la chica. Estaba tan borracho que quería embestir rápidamente, sus pantalones apenas bajados.

-Bill -dijo, pero ella puso una mano sobre su boca.

-Necesitas uno de estos -dijo.

Sacó un condón y acarició su miembro con él. Tom no había usado preservativos en un buen tiempo, más de un año, incluso. Había tenido sexo con su última novia algunas veces y habían usado protección. Los odiaba.

Dejó que se lo pusiera. Lo único que podía pensar era en Bill mientras el calor proveniente de la chica lo rodeaba. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde estaba Bill?

Nunca había querido a alguien más que a Bill. Nunca. Tenía ojos, sí, las chicas eran bonitas, pero la simple idea le hacía sentirse enfermo.

-Esto está tan mal -gimió.

Sí, se sentía bien. Agarró sus caderas y cerró los ojos. Bill era más estrecho, pero podía pretender que estaba encima de su hermano. Caliente y tembloroso, montándole. Bill era muy bueno en eso, sabía cómo balancearse y moverse. Sabía cuando empujar y hacer que ambos gritasen.

Tom gritó en éxtasis mientras ella lo montaba con fuerza, sin captar la mirada confusa en su rostro mientras el nombre de su hermano abandonaba sus labios.

Pero ella también estaba ebria, demasiado y pronto se olvidó mientras follaba a Tom hasta que él se corrió y se desmayó.

Tom se levantó temprano en la mañana y vomitó, y aunque sería vergonzoso para Georg de enterarse, no tenía resaca.

Miró la chica medio desnuda en la cama de Bill y tuvo que vomitar de nuevo.

¿Y dónde mierda estaba Bill?

-  
-

-Ahí está -exclamó Georg ruidosamente, levantando la mirada de su desayuno. Gustav, que estaba a su lado, rió.

Se frotó la frente y alzó su dedo medio, se sentía torpe y acaba de sacar a la fuerza a una todavía ebria muchacha fuera de su habitación.

-Ugh -murmuró

Parpadeó enfocando la vista y observó al otro lado de la mesa. Bill estaba ahí, mirando fijamente su plato.

-Bill -dijo Tom, moviéndose hacia él.

-Tom, Tom, Tom… esa chica… -Georg sonrió.

-Ella estaba bien -intervino Gustav, casi gruñendo-. Arrastrándote fuera del club de ese modo.

-Por favor, dime que ella y tú, ya sabes -habló de nuevo Georg-. Oh Dios, me mataría si no lo hiciste. Me siento como si me hubieran golpeado.

-Lo hiciste -dijo Gustav, sonriendo.

Tom frunció el ceño, aún mirando a Bill. Sabía que Bill estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido. También que no tenía caso pretender.

Así que sólo asintió y se sentó.

-Mierda -dijo Georg, palmeando el hombro de Tom-. Qué genial, tu primera groupie. -Tom hizo una mueca, sintiéndose más enfermo que en mucho tiempo.

-Hey -llamó suavemente a Bill-, ¿dónde dormiste anoche?

Bill finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia Tom, y éste inmediatamente quitó la suya. No podía soportar como los ojos de Bill le quemaban. Bill sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y caminó fuera del cuarto.

Tom se hundió en su asiento, frotándose la cara.

* * *

**Nota: **Mitad del cap traducido por mí y la otra por Lau =) aparte beteado por saramelis (y otra media releída por mí hace unos minutos o.o aunque no cuenta mucho que digamos). Saludos~


	10. Chapter 10

**No le Cuentes a Mamá**

**Capítulo 10**

-Tú dijiste que lo hiciera -fue lo primero que Tom dijo cuando por fin se encontró a solas con Bill. Estaban en la habitación de hotel que ambos compartían, así que iban a tener que hablar tarde o temprano.

-Esto no es como imaginaba que sucedería -contestó Bill sentado en su cama, sin mirar hacia su hermano-. Pensé que hablarías conmigo primero. Que esperarías. No sabía que estabas tan deseoso de... de...

-Bill, Dios -dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus temores azotaban a través de sus labios y dio tentativamente un paso hacia el otro chico-. No estaba ansioso... fue un accidente, en verdad, y ni siquiera me gustó.

-No me mientas -respondió Bill-. Puede gustarte, es sexo. Sólo no mientas. Pensé que me lo dirías. Que decidiríamos juntos quién sería. Pensé que yo sabría. No creí que iba a ser echado de mi propia habitación toda la noche mientras tú te follabas a alguien.

Recién entonces Bill lo miró, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Todo el enojo y la molestia que Tom sentía se evaporó. Cayó de rodillas frente a Bill y se abrazó a sus piernas. Bill intentó alejarlo, pero se acercó aún más a él.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto -dijo-. No pensé. Y no significó nada para mí, yo sólo... ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien. Lo juro.

El corazón de Bill se encogió ante la visión. Tom estaba casi llorando, respiraba pesadamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y acarició su pelo una vez.

-Sólo desearía que...

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-No -dijo Bill, negando con la cabeza-. No sabes. Supongo que no importa de todos modos.

-Bill, no. -Bill frunció el ceño dando un paso hacia atrás, liberándose de Tom.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? -Tom ensanchó los ojos y le miró.

-¿Piensas que no puedes?

Bill encogió un hombro lentamente.

-No puedo creer que hiciste esto, Tomi.

Tom dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado y se sentó en el suelo, acercando sus rodillas a su pecho. Se sentía entumecido, estúpido y agotado. La forma como Bill lo miraba era algo que no podía manejar, y sintió miedo de ello.

-Estaba confundido, pensé que quizá estaba haciendo lo que querías -dijo Tom, limpiando sus ojos-. Que querías que lo hiciera.

Bill suspiró y avanzó lentamente fuera de la cama. Se sentó a su lado y se inclinó contra su hombro.

-No quiero pelear, pero me siento herido. Supongo que... no estaba preparado para esto. Pensé que podría soportarlo, que sería... no sé, que lo planearíamos juntos. Tú y yo. Igual que siempre.

Tom asintió y apretó su rostro contra el cuello de Bill.

-Nunca te haré daño de esta forma otra vez. No sé qué debemos hacer.

Bill acarició su cabello y le silenció gentilmente. -Lo hiciste por nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Sí. No podía solamente...

-Bueno -dijo Bill-. Muy bien. Entonces eso es todo. Lo hiciste por nosotros. No estoy molesto. Hemos tenido novias antes, incluso has dormido con mujeres antes, esto es como todo aquello.

-Te amo -dijo Tom. Abrazó a su gemelo enérgicamente, besó su cuello y recorrió con sus manos el otro cuerpo, desde arriba hacia abajo.

Bill suspiró y se apretó contra Tom.

-Está bien, Tomi, te amo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí -Bill asintió, riendo un poco pero aún dolido, parpadeando con fuerza un par de veces. Sus ojos también estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas, y tomó aire profundamente-. Dios, esto es estúpido. Tom, desde luego que no quisiste hacerme daño. ¿Verdad?

Tom solamente apretó a Bill aún más fuerte, extendiendo sus dedos sobre el dorso de la cabeza de su gemelo, masajeando su pelo.

-Bill, detente. Tú sabes...

-Sí, sí, sí -dijo Bill precipitadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Lo siento, Tomi, lo siento.

-¿Ahora te estás disculpando? -Tom rió suavemente, finalmente sonrió, creyendo en que todo saldría bien-. Detente, eres tan tonto.

Bill golpeó gentilmente el hombro de su hermano.

-Bésame.

Tom sonrió con satisfacción e introdujo a Bill en un largo y duradero beso. Cuando se apartaron, ambos sonreían casi tímidamente.

-Supongo que algo bueno salió de esto -dijo Bill suavemente.

-¿Hm?

-Georg y Gustav te vieron salir con ella, evidentemente -dijo Bill, arrugando la nariz-. Quizás Gustav deje de estar detrás de nosotros.

-Sí, eso creo -respondió Tom.

Bill tocó con sus suaves dedos la mandíbula de Tom y le preguntó, silenciosamente:

- Pero no fue _muy bueno_, ¿verdad? ¿Con ella? -Tom sacudió la cabeza moviéndola hacia abajo y besó los dedos de Bill.

- No fue nada. Yo sólo podía pensar en ti.

-¿De verdad? - le susurró su hermano. Él se movió más cerca, casi sobre las piernas de Tom-. ¿Me prefieres a mí?

-Por supuesto -le aseguró Tom-. Claro que sí, Bill. No quiero hacerlo con nadie más. Tú eres mucho mejor.

-¿Lo soy? -los labios de ambos se rozaron y cayeron al suelo. Tom aprisionó a Bill bajo suyo, besándolo hasta su garganta.

-Eres mío, Bill -dijo Tom, ásperamente. Bill sonrió, arqueándose.

-Muéstramelo.

Tom acarició toda la parte baja del cuerpo de Bill e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

**

Tom aprisionó a Bill y se movió contra él, mientras su gemelo se retorcía deliciosamente bajo suyo. Sus bocas se conectaron y Bill succionó el labio inferior de Tom con su boca, su lengua arremolinándose alrededor del piercing y amó el sabor de los labios de su hermano.

Estaban en casa, tomando un pequeño descanso. Su mamá y Gordon habían estado todo el día afuera, y los gemelos habían tomado ventaja de su tiempo a solas en la habitación tan familiar, la cama donde todo comenzó años atrás.

Bill amaba el aroma de la habitación de Tom, que antes también solía ser su habitación. Era reconfortante y cálido, y le hacía sentir ridículamente feliz.

-¿Cuándo dijo que volvería a casa? -exhaló Bill. Sintió la erección de Tom chocando contra su entrada. Se estremeció, empujando ligeramente contra el toque-. ¿Cuánto más?... Oh...

Tom empujó hacia adelante, sin hundirse en Bill, deslizándose entre sus muslos calientes.

-Bill, shh, no hablemos de mamá mientras estamos...

-Lo sé, lo sé -respondió Bill, sonriéndole y buscando el cuello de Tom. Atrapó el miembro de su gemelo entre sus muslos, presionando-. Estás tan duro, tan duro, Tomi. ¿Por qué?

-¿Estás bromeando? -Tom hizo una pausa, dominando al cuerpo debajo suyo-. Bill...

-Mmm -fue todo lo que Bill dijo, cerrando sus ojos y liberando el miembro de su hermano de entre sus piernas-. En mí. Ahora. Estoy listo.

-Déjame conseguir más lubricante -fue la respuesta, provocando que Bill le mordiera el brazo-. ¡Ouch!

-No más lubricante -le dijo Bill-. Haz estado molestándome por siempre y no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Mamá dijo que estaría afuera todo el día -Tom empujó su erección contra Bill otra vez, y ambos gimieron.

-Tomi, ha sido todo el día -lloriqueó Bill. Restregó su nariz contra Tom-. Sólo fóllame.

Tom gimió y luego le sonrió abiertamente, empujando contra Bill, enterrándolo sobre el colchón.

-Sólo... sé paciente.

-Mmm -gimió Bill suavemente, parpadeando sobre su hermano.

Tom sintió su pecho encogerse un poco. Bill se veía tan a su merced y, en ese momento, no quiso nada más que apretarse contra el otro cuerpo y moverse dentro de él.

-Tomi, te estás tomando mucho tiempo... _demasiado_ tiempo.

-Es mejor de esta forma, me estás poniendo tan jodidamente duro - le susurró Tom-. Tu trasero... Bill, ugh.

Bill rió y se retorció, derribando a Tom y cerrando sus piernas al rededor de él. La erección de Tom se deslizó directamente entre sus muslos, golpeando ligeramente sus testículos, haciendo que gimiera audiblemente-. Vamos, hazlo.

- Trabajo en ello -siseó Tom.

Bill sintió _algo_ empujar contra su entrada y luego, la deliciosa quemazón de ser penetrado. Maulló y seguidamente resopló cuando comprendió que sólo eran los dedos de Tom-. No Tomi, ya hiciste eso.

-Sólo un poco más - dijo Tom -. Amo tocarte.

- Amo que me folles - le disparó de vuelta-. Duro. Cuando nadie está cerca. Y por una vez no hay nadie alrededor. Por favor, Tomi. Necesito...

Bill gritó cuando Tom quitó sus dedos y se empalmó de golpe en su cuerpo, fuerte y rudo.

- ¡Jesús!

Tom rechinó los dientes, forzándose a no correrse inmediatamente.

**

Simone rebuscó en su cartera llena de cosas, buscando las llaves de su casa. Acababa de ser dejada por su amiga, después de un día de compras en la ciudad. Estaba cansada, con sus pies adoloridos y se encontraba ansiosa de ver a los chicos. Encontró las llaves y sacó, además, su teléfono celular. Marcó el familiar número y esperó a que atendiera.

-¿Hola?

-Gordon, cariño - dijo Simone, dejando sus bolsas en el suelo y apoyándose contra la entrada-. Solamente llamaba para decirte que ya estoy en casa.

-¿Tan pronto? -rió Gordon despacio-. ¿Cuánto me costará?

- Oh -respondió Simone, rodando los ojos-. ¿Te esperamos para la cena? ¿Qué quieres comer?

-Ah, llegaré tarde. Los muchachos y tú deberían ordenar pizza o algo así.

-Bien -dijo Simone, recogiendo sus compras y colocando la llave en la puerta de entrada-. Te llamaré más tarde, te amo.

- Te amo, adiós.

Simone guardó el teléfono en su bolso y giró la perilla de la puerta.

**

-Ohhh, sí -gimió Bill-. ¡Sí, sí!

Tom salió y mantuvo a Bill debajo, viéndole retorcerse contra el colchón. -Mierda, Bill, eres tan hermoso.

La cara de Bill se enrojeció aún más.

-Más -fue todo lo que dijo y Tom volvió a penetrarlo fácilmente. La cama crujió cuando comenzaron a moverse. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de estar conectados.

Tom tomó la cabecera y empujó, dentro de su gemelo, lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Oh Dios, te amo -dijo Tom.

Bill sonrió y extendió aún más sus piernas.

-Te amo. ¡Oh, joder, te amo!

El calor se extendió por el vientre de Tom, no podría contenerse más. Comenzó a penetrar con todas sus fuerzas sosteniéndole debajo y gimiendo. Bill también gemía. Gemía y gimoteaba. ¿Y también gritaba?

- ¡Voy a correrme! -masculló Bill-. ¡Oh...! ¡Oh!

Tom empujó una vez más y se arqueó bruscamente hacia delante.

- Yo también -susurró.

**

Simone cerró la puerta con un suave clic en ella y dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sus pies la estaban matando.

-¿Chicos? -llamó.

La única respuesta fueron unos sonidos graciosos. Oyó un sonido ronco que provenía de escaleras arriba. Un estruendo, un choque y luego un grito.

-¿Bill? -Simone subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Hizo una pausa, escuchando más.

Palideció.

-Oh, Dios Tom... Tom, oh por Dios, eres tan... Ugh, Jesús, Tom... Tomi... tan cerca, voy a correrme... Oh Dios, siempre lo haces tan bien... Hazlo... Duro... -la voz de Bill recorrió todos los pasillos de la casa, golpeando a Simone como una tonelada de ladrillos.

-Oh mi Dios. -susurró, retrocediendo un poco. Su vista se clavó en la puerta, en lo alto de la escalera; la puerta de Tom.

Se oyó un ruidoso gemido, haciendo que ella se estremeciese, y luego escuchó un gruñido.

- Dios, Bill, está por todas partes.

-Está en mí, en mí. Oh, Dios -respondió audiblemente Bill, jadeando. A continuación, Simone escuchó un estruendo contra la pared, haciéndola sacudir ligeramente.

- Bill, mierda, te amo, eres tan hermoso...

Simone cubrió su boca con una mano y salió rápidamente hacia afuera, su estómago dando sacudidas. Caminó un poco por el sendero y se sostuvo contra el buzón, doblándose hacia adelante y respirando profusamente. Su boca estaba diluida y sintió que podría vomitar. No estaba segura.

No obstante estaba segura de una cosa: ella había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Todos esos años cuando sospechaba las peores cosas sobre sus gemelos, ella había tenido la razón.

Se puso de pie y tomó aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos y frotando su estómago.

-Mierda -dijo amargamente-. Jodido infierno.

Pateó el buzón airadamente.

-Esto es mi culpa.- Simone quería gritar o llorar. Cualquier cosa que liberara el enojo y la tristeza dentro de ella-. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Hizo lo único que podía. Caminó de vuelta a la casa, temblando hasta que alcanzó la puerta. Abrió y cerró con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Chicos, estoy en casa! -llamó.

La casa estaba en silencio. Suspiró aliviada. ¿Tal vez había imaginado todo?

Oyó un crujido en la escalera y Bill descendió con una camiseta arrugada y pantalones de dormir. Su pelo estaba desordenado, aún más de lo normal, y su rostro estaba sonrojado. Él le sonrió y se estiró.

-Hola, mamá, ¿ya de vuelta? -dijo Bill. Ella no pudo decir nada por un momento, le miró fijamente. Él lucía tan radiante, feliz y como si acabara de...

-Sí. -dijo Simone.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco enferma -dijo Bill alzando una ceja.

-No, no. Estoy bien -respondió-. Sólo un poco... cansada.

Ella notó, entonces, una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-Voy a tomar una ducha -dijo él-. ¿La cena estará lista pronto? Estoy hambriento.

Ella tragó.

-¿Por qué no usas el baño de arriba?

-Tom está usándolo. Y sé lo que dirás, el agua caliente se acabará. Así que supongo que podemos ducharnos juntos para conservar el agua -comentó Bill riendo un poco.

Simone palideció y Bill le miró extrañado.

-Estaba bromeando -dijo-. Deberías sentarte o algo. ¿Tal vez podríamos ordenar pizza?

-Um, sí -Simone se sentó junto a la mesa y Bill le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después desaparecer en el baño. Olía a sudor y a la colonia de Tom. Simone se estremeció un poco con el toque y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla sintiéndose enferma.

Ella no sabía que debía hacer. Tenía que hacer _algo_, era necesario. No podía simplemente sentarse allí y pensar en lo que sus hijos estaban haciendo. Se volvería loca.

Se preguntó si ella era la única que lo había notado, la única que sabía. Esperaba que así fuera. Por sobretodo, más allá de la sorpresa, el disgusto y el desconcierto, ella estaba preocupada. Por ellos, por lo que podía sucederles. O de lo que les _sucedería_.

No eran muy cuidadosos. No en casa, por lo menos. Simone suspiró en alta voz y enterró su cara entre sus manos, inclinándose y sollozando. No notó que Tom aparecía arrastrando los pies y frotando su cara.

-¿Mamá?

Simone alzó la vista y su cara se nubló inmediatamente. Sentía ira hacia Tom. Sólo pudo mirarlo airadamente, sin saber que decir.

-Mamá, um, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Tom nerviosamente. Lucía tan desarreglado como Bill.

-¿Qué pasó con tu ducha? -dijo bruscamente.

Tom frunció el ceño

-Tú sabes que la ducha de arriba apesta.

-Deberías ducharte -le dijo Simone, mirando hacia abajo-. Tu hermano se está bañando.

-Sí, lo sé... -Tom cambió el peso de su cuerpo, incómodamente, hacia su otro pie-. Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Simone se levantó y pasó a su lado, mascullando algo por lo bajo. Tom le miró confuso, mordiendo su labio.

-¿Mamá...?

Escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de su madre cerrarse estruendosamente. Él se sentó pesadamente frente a la mesa de la cocina. No comprendía que era lo que estaba molestando a su madre.

**

Simone colocó el teléfono contra su oído, tembló un poco mientras oía como sonaba en el otro extremo. Era más de medianoche y ella estaba a un costado del fregadero en el cuarto de baño, la casa entera estaba oscura y silenciosa. Quizá esto era una mala idea. Tal vez debería colgar.

No pudo.

El teléfono sonó dos veces más antes de que una voz somnolienta atendiera.

-¿Hola?

-Ellos están en casa -dijo ella, incapaz de ocultar la rabia en su voz-. ¿Lo sabías?

Jorg aclaró su garganta.

-¿Simone? Son, joder... casi la una de la mañana. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nuestros hijos están en casa luego del tour -dijo. Ella se sostuvo contra el fregadero, mirando su rostro en el espejo.

-Mierda, ¿y qué quieres decir? -contestó Jorg. Hubo un momento de silencio, sólo sus cansadas respiraciones sobre la línea.

-Tú no formas parte de sus vidas -le respondió Simone. Jorg suspiró audiblemente.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

- Si ellos lo arruinan será tú culpa -ella sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos-. Tuya.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó él-. Los vi por la televisión el otro día. Estaba disgustado. ¿Cómo dejas que Bill se vea así?

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó por Bill y frunció el ceño.

-No estoy hablando de Bill. Estoy hablando de Bill y de Tom. Juntos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Jorg-. ¿Se están drogando o algo? -Simone no sabía cómo decirlo. Sabía que debería, tenía que decírselo a alguien.

-No, Jorg, no sé qué hacer. Ellos...

-Tú no me dejaste estar en sus vidas -le interrumpió-. ¿Y sabes qué? Ellos no me quieren en sus vidas. Nunca me dejarán, y después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Apoyándolos para que luego de hacerlo lo lances a mi cara. Lo que ellos hacen no me interesa.

Simone se aferró al fregadero, sintiéndose mareada de ira.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa -escupió ella-. Tú no mereces saber. Tú nunca has sido un padre, Jorg.

No esperó respuesta, sólo colgó el teléfono y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, tratando de respirar. Ella no podía soportarlo. ¿Cómo podría?

¿Cómo podría decirle a alguien? ¿Cómo lidiaría con esto sola? La destrozaba, rompía su corazón.

Ella amaba a sus chicos sin importar qué, pero esto tenía que parar. Tenía que terminar. Era incorrecto.

Pero estaba tan asustada de decir algo, reconocer que era real. El sólo pensamiento hizo que se sintiera enferma.

Sus dos bebés, sus hermosos y talentosos hijos estaban...

-Incesto -dijo y se estremeció. Unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron en el piso y ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

**

Tom estaba sentado solo en la sala de estar, practicando con su guitarra. Intentaba elaborar algunas notas fuertes, tratando de perfeccionar algunos ritmos que habían estado dándole problemas. Estaba realmente en ello, moviendo la cabeza y murmurando algunas palabras de la canción. Ni siquiera notó cuando su madre caminó hacia él.

-Tom -lo llamó Simone cruzando sus brazos, tensándose-. Tom.

Tom alzó la vista inexpresivamente, todavía enfocado en su música.

-¿Qué?

-Deja eso -respondió, gesticulando hacia la guitarra-. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-Uh... - Tom acostó su guitarra sobre su regazo-. Con Andreas, creo. De compras, tal vez.

Simone suspiró y se volteó para entrar a la cocina, pero algo le hizo volver a girarse y mirar fijamente a su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Tom, irritado-. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien -frunció el ceño y comenzó a voltear otra vez, pero se detuvo-. No. No, en realidad. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Tom soltó un ligero suspiro y apoyó su guitarra contra el sofá.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó casualmente.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero permaneció mirando a Tom, imaginando lo que él podría estar haciéndole a Bill, lo que podría obligar a Bill a hacer. Se sintió enojada, tan furiosa, que comenzó a temblar.

-¿Mamá? -Tom se levantó y se le acercó, tocando su hombro. Ella le alejó, negando rápidamente.

-No, no. No -dijo firmemente, sin mirar a Tom. Él trató de acercársele de nuevo, pero ella retrocedió.

-¿Mamá? -Tom nunca le había visto así y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Ella nunca le había rechazado antes. No de esa forma.

- Tom -dijo ella, estremeciéndose-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué?

Ella miró hacia otro lado y dijo:

-¿Qué estás haciéndole a Bill?

Tom sintió como si le hubieran golpeado directamente en el estómago. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? Ella no podía saber. Nadie sabía. Ellos se habían asegurado de ello.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Que...

-¡Lo escuché ayer! -gritó. Su cara estaba completamente roja-. ¡Los escuché!

-¿Escuchaste qué? - preguntó Tom. Él lo sabía y su estómago se revolvió.

Simone negó con la cabeza furiosamente.

-No me hagas decirlo, Tom.

Tom azotó su mano contra la parte posterior del sofá y maldijo.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda -ahora él no podía verle a los ojos, pero ella asió su rostro y le obligó a mirarle. Sus uñas hundiéndose en sus mejillas y él jadeó por la agresividad de su madre.

-Mírame -le demandó Simone. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Tom.

-Mamá, lo siento. Yo... ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-¿Cómo _pudiste_, Tom? -le dijo ella. Dejándole ir pero sin retroceder-. Dime cómo pasó esto.

Él maldijo de nuevo.

-No.

-¿Le hiciste daño? ¿Lo hiciste?

Tom apretó los puños y gritó:

-¡Lo amo! ¡Nunca le haría daño!

-Yo sabía que esto estaba pasando, hace mucho que lo sabía. ¿Por qué no dije nada? Esto es mi culpa -Simone limpió sus ojos y Tom quiso consolarla, pero estaba aterrado.

-Mamá, no -dijo-. Tú no hiciste nada.

-No puedes hacer esto -le dijo Simone, impotente-. No puedes hacer esto, Tom. Está mal y es enfermo y... Tú no puedes hacer esto. No en mi casa, ni en ningún lugar. Pobre Bill, Tom. ¿Cómo _puedes_ hacerle esto?

Tom se enderezó. En esos momentos él era más alto que su madre, pero ella le fulminó con la mirada, desafiándole.

-Mamá, tú no tienes idea. No es lo que parece. Nada es como piensas, estás imaginando cosas. No le he hecho nada a Bill, Jesús. ¡No hice nada!

-Tom.

-Nosotros no... No es lo que crees -Tom se sintió frenético, enojado y desesperado.

-¡Tom, lo _escuché_! -le gritó Simone, sus palabras golpeaban a Tom como un ladrillo contra su rostro-. Los oí, caminé por la casa y... ¡Los escuché!

Tom palideció y tropezó un poco al retroceder.

-No, tú no lo hiciste, no es lo que crees.

-Tom Kaulitz, deja de mentirme. Lo oí y sé exactamente qué escuché -le respondió abatida Simone.

-Mierda -el estómago de Tom se contraía de incomodidad-. Mierda, mierda. Mamá... Sólo fue... ¡Fue sólo una vez! Una vez, escuchaste la única vez.

-No te creo -fue la respuesta, su voz conmocionada-. No te creo, Tom, ya no más. No puedo. He sospechado esto por mucho tiempo.

Tom estaba perplejo. No podía discutir por eso, porque sabía que ambos entendían exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -fue lo único que Tom pudo decir. Se sintió derrotado, cansado. Ni siquiera podía estar avergonzado, estaba desesperado.

- ¿Qué _puedo_ hacer? -preguntó ella

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Tom y le tomó firmemente de los brazos.

-Por favor, no le digas a Bill. No le preguntes nada acerca de esto. Prometo que no vamos a hacerlo en casa nunca más. Sólo no le digas a Bill. Nunca oirás una palabra sobre esto otra vez, lo juro. Será como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Mamá. Por favor. Por favor, Dios, no le digas.

Las lágrimas caían de manera constante y sollozaba, sosteniéndose de su madre.

Simone no podía ayudarle. No importaba que tan molesta se encontrara, tenía que consolarlo. No le había visto llorar en años a pesar de que era su hijo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Tom, está mal -dijo ella suavemente. Frotó su espalda y besó su cabeza-. Está tan mal. Él es tu hermano, tu hermano gemelo. Y ustedes están siempre en el ojo público. No estás sólo arruinando tu vida, sino también la de Bill y la de la banda. Nuestra vida, Tom. No puedes querer esto.

Tom sólo lloró, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Simone.

-No le digas a Bill. Solamente no le digas.

Simone suspiró y lo prometió, aunque sabía que era una promesa que no podría mantener.

**

Los mismos créditos que en el anterior ¿sí? Excepto que desde este yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver con la traducción (Lau Lau es la encargada), apenas y le doy una releída por si se escapó algún error (que, a pesar de todo, no dudo que sigan por ahí, tsk). ¡Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

**No le cuentes a mamá**

**Capítulo 11**

Estaba oscuro en el bus y Tom estaba adormecido, el movimiento le arrullaba dentro y fuera de la conciencia. Giró y se relajó contra el colchón. Habían tenido un día muy largo; todo entrevistas, apariciones en la televisión y sesiones de fotos.

Ya estaba por caer en un profundo sueño, uno que realmente necesitaba, cuando la cortina de su litera fue bruscamente abierta.

-Ugh -gruñó y Bill se deslizó en su cama.

-¿Tom? –Su hermano se acurrucó inmediatamente bajo las sábanas, moviéndose sobre él-. ¿Tom, estás enojado conmigo?

Tom se incorporó un poco y tocó ligeramente detrás del oído de Bill, eso siempre calmaba a su hermano. Curvó sus dedos alrededor de la oreja y acarició.

-¿Qué?

-Has estado raro -dijo Bill-, desde que estábamos en casa. Mamá también. Tú... no me has tocado.

-Estoy tocándote -respondió Tom-. Estos días han sido estresantes y hemos estado cansados, ¿verdad?

-Es más que eso –replicó, insistente-. Antes nunca importó si estabas agotado… estábamos agotados los dos.

-Estoy _realmente_ cansado -dijo Tom, frunciendo el ceño-. Muy cansado ¿sabes?

Tocó el cabello de Bill, ahora largo, y suspiró. Su gemelo sólo retrocedió un poco, con torpeza.

-¿Es una chica? -preguntó-. ¿Lo jodiste de nuevo? Sólo dime, prometo no enojarme.

-No es una chica.

-Entonces, ¿qué es? -El tono en la voz de Bill era casi infantil, suplicante. Tom lo acercó y frotó su espada-. Mamá y tú han estado extraños.

Tom miró a su gemelo bruscamente. -¿Qué pasa con mamá? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada -respondió Bill-. Es justamente eso. No ha dicho nada porque ella no quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué? -Tom comenzó a sentirse enfadado.

-La llamé este lunes, como lo hago cada semana. Es nuestra rutina, ¿no? Y ella no contestó. Eso nunca había pasado, Tom, ella _siempre_ responde cuando la llamo los lunes -dijo Bill, cabizbajo-. Ella nunca se perdió una semana y ahora siento como si hubiera hecho algo, porque ustedes dos han estado actuando muy raros conmigo.

El corazón de Tom casi se rompió con sólo de mirar a Bill. Parecía tan pequeño y vulnerable, incluso su labio inferior temblaba un poco. Tom se enojó con su madre; ella no necesitaba castigar a Bill, no por esto.

-Creo que ha estado ocupada con la galería -dijo. Tiró de Bill, abriendo sus brazos y abrazándolo. Su hermano suspiró placenteramente y le devolvió el gesto-. Ella no está enojada, está bien

Bill presionó su cara contra su cuello y besó su piel con suavidad.

-Tomi, ella ni siquiera se despidió. No lo hizo. No me miraba y casi no estaba en casa. No lo sé...

-Mamá también tiene una vida -le dijo contestó amablemente-. Ha estado trabajando como loca, tú sabes.

-Lo sé -lloriqueó Bill-. Pero... ¿entonces no estás molesto?

Tom sonrió y besó la frente de Bill.

- No, no seas tonto. -Se sentía horrible por hacer que su gemelo pensara que estaba enojado. Lo sostuvo estrechamente, tratando de compensarlo. Sabía que tendría que esforzarse más para salir del lío en el que se había metido.

El resto de su estadía en casa había sido extraña. Tom, sabiendo lo que sabía, se había sentido intensamente incómodo cerca de Bill y de su madre. Apenas había pasado tiempo con su hermano, incluso, apenas le había mirado. Con su madre, ni siquiera podía verle a los ojos. Gordon y Bill permanecieron relegados, ignorantes de la tensión entre Tom y Simone.

Tom había contado los minutos que faltaban para que pudieran marcharse, y Simone prácticamente se había esfumado: de pronto, la galería siempre estaba llena y ella estaba fuera de casa todo el tiempo. Eso calmó la culpa de Tom.

Le explicó a Bill que deberían dormir en sus propias camas por el resto de la visita. Elaboró una pequeña mentira, diciendo que había visto a Gordon quedarse más tarde de lo habitual y que no quería dejar ninguna posibilidad abierta a que les atraparan. Bill había sido cooperativo.

-Ha sido un día largo -susurró Bill-. Ahora que sé que no estás molesto, supongo que piensas que soy feo o algo.

-Si tú eres feo, entonces yo también -bromeó Tom y Bill le golpeó el brazo suavemente, haciendo que ambos rieran despacio.

-Creo que debo irme -dijo Bill con tono aburrido.

-Quédate un poco más -respondió Tom-. Aún es temprano. -Bill sonrió.

-¿Ahora me quieres cerca?

-Siempre te quiero cerca, no seas idiota -respondió Tom, besando la mandíbula del otro chico-. No estoy enojado, no te preocupes. Y mamá solamente está ocupada, ella no quiso ignorarte.

Bill sólo asintió, satisfecho momentáneamente. Tom suspiró suavemente, aliviado. Iba a tener que arreglar esto, de algún modo.

**

Tom agarró su teléfono y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Era tarde y todo el mundo ya estaba dormido en el bus. Estaba en el salón, luego de haber dejado a su hermano en su litera, y se sentía increíblemente intranquilo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo había ensayado en su cabeza todo el día, pero ahora _no_ tenía idea qué decir.

Sin otra cosa en mente marcó el familiar número con los dedos temblorosos.

-¿Hola? -dijo una voz cansada.

-Mamá -dijo Tom en voz baja. Hubo un silencio en el otro extremo y Tom mordió su labio-. ¿Mamá? -trató de nuevo.

-Sí -respondió Simone, cortante.

Tom suspiró: -Vamos, mamá.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento -dijo, mirando hacia la puerta abierta-. Realmente, realmente lo siento. Nunca quise... es decir... nunca...

-Tom...

-No puedes castigar a Bill por esto -interrumpió. Envolvió una rasta alrededor de su dedo, tirando, hasta que el cuero cabelludo le dolió-. Es mi culpa.

Simone suspiró a través de la línea: -Estaba equivocada al culparte como lo hice.

-No -susurró Tom-. Cúlpame. No a Bill. Puedes odiarme a _mí_.

-Yo no te odio -dijo Simone, su voz estaba cargada de una emoción que Tom no podía distinguir. Sonaba cansada, enojada... vieja-. Yo nunca podría odiarte.

-Tienes que llamarlo, lo está matando -dijo Tom.

-¿Y él no sabe? -preguntó rápidamente Simone. Tom mordió un poco su labio.

-No -dijo, cerrando los ojos-. Yo... no puedo.

-Te quiero -dijo Simone débilmente-. Quiero que lo sepas. Todo estará bien.

-¿Cómo? -respondió Tom sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos-. ¿Cómo puede estar bien? Se suponía que nadie, nunca, se debía enterar.

-Nadie más puede saberlo -afirmó ella-. Tienen que ser cuidadosos, Tom. Muy cuidadosos. Prométeme que tendrán cuidado.

-Siempre lo somos -dijo Tom.

-No lo suficiente.

Tom tragó duro: -Lo haré. Lo haremos. -Hubo un breve silencio y Simone carraspeó.

-Siempre te gustaron las chicas.

-Siempre fue sólo Bill -respondió Tom, inmediatamente-. Te prometo eso.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿No pueden detenerse? Él es tu hermano, Tom. Es mi hijo -dijo ella-. Por favor, Tom.

Tom sacudió la cabeza, tirando de su cabello dolorosamente.

-Lo amo -dijo-. Simplemente es así, siempre… desde el principio, desde el verdadero principio. Y yo...

Hubo un suave clic, de la puerta abriéndose y Tom maldijo.

-Mamá, tengo que irme.

-Tom, no-

-Te quiero -dijo él. Simone suspiró, tal vez para responder de alguna manera, pero él ya había colgado el teléfono. La puerta de la sala crujió al abrirse y Bill metió su cabeza dentro, su cabello se encontraba desordenado y lleno de estática.

-¿Tomi? ¿Por qué estás despierto? -preguntó somnoliento. Tom bajó el teléfono y suspiró.

-Ven aquí.

Bill hizo una cara, pero se sentó junto a su gemelo de todas formas. Tom lo empujó cerca y las piernas del chico quedaron sobre él.

-Bill. -Presionaron sus narices juntas con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bill.

Tom sacudió la cabeza y besó a Bill

-Nada.

* *

-Dice que nos extraña, especialmente a mí -hablaba Bill, sonriendo y alzando las cejas.

Tom suspiró aliviado. -Bueno, sí, por supuesto que lo hace.

Bill rodó a un lado, lanzando su teléfono lejos. Acababa de hablar con Simone y ella se había comportado, diciendo cosas agradables y poniendo, de nuevo, una sonrisa fácil en la cara de Bill. Tom sintió que se sacaba un gran peso de los hombros.

-Tomi -susurró Bill-. ¿Cuál es el problema? -Tom miró a su gemelo, vio su expresión de confusión y forzó una sonrisa brillante.

-Nada. Te dije que ella sólo estaba ocupada.

-Sí, me dijo que está teniendo algunas buenas ventas en la galería.

Tom asintió, sabiendo que no había ventas, buenas o de otro tipo.

-Claro. Ella pone como locos a todos cuando cosas como esa pasan, ya sabes.

-Extraño nuestra casa -expuso suavemente Bill, descansando su mentón sobre su pecho-. Y a mamá.

-Cuentas conmigo -dijo Tom casi inaudiblemente, besando la frente de su hermano. Él no podía extrañar su casa, no cuando sentía mucha más libertad en la carretera, donde era mucho más fácil estar con Bill. Estar en casa nunca se sintió como libertad o seguridad para él. Siempre había tensión.

Bill rodó sobre su espalda y arrugó la nariz.

-Ella dijo que nos envió algo. Espero que pueda comerse.

-Me alegra que te haya llamado -fue todo lo que Tom dijo. Atrajo a Bill contra su pecho y besó el espacio entre sus hombros.

Bill dejó escapar un pequeño chillido.

Pero Tom no podía relajarse. Se sentía intranquilo, nunca olvidaría cómo Simone le había hecho sentir y se prometió a sí mismo que se aseguraría de que Bill nunca se enterase y también se sintiese de esa forma.

¿Pero cómo podría guardarlo para sí mismo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría? Él le decía todo a Bill y sabía que el calvario con su madre aún estaba lejos de terminar. Ella todavía se encontraba enojada, siempre lo estaría, y Tom no la culpaba por ello.

No era estúpido, sabía que lo que Bill y él hacían era considerado erróneo, que probablemente _fuera_ un error. Pero eso no significaba que pudiera detenerse, incluso aunque hubiese querido. Ellos estaban demasiado conectados, uno era la vida del otro. Tom nunca podría alejarlo, nunca podría alejar a Bill.

El sólo pensar en perder a su gemelo hacía que las palmas de sus manos sudaran y que su corazón latiera de forma irregular. Nadie, ni siquiera su propia madre, había estado allí para Bill como había estado Tom. Y nadie había estado nunca para él como Bill. Crecieron confiando sólo en ellos, hasta llegar a enamorarse uno del otro. Había tomado años, pero habían caído en ello y ahora no había retorno.

Tom se preguntaba, mientras sostenía a Bill cerca de sí sintiendo cómo caía en un profundo sueño, si algo de esto habría sucedido si su padre no se hubiera ido. No, Tom sabía que el que su padre se fuera no tenía nada que ver. Fue mejor cuando se marchó.

Significaba que debían estar juntos, decidió. Y si ellos lo querían así, nadie podría detenerlos. Nadie podía decirle al destino que se fuera a la mierda. No era un error.

Estaba destinado y a Tom no le importaba que tan duro tuviera que trabajar para mantenerlo. Él siempre tendría a Bill.

**

La música sonaba ruidosamente en torno a Tom. Se encontraba en la barra, apoyado sobre uno de sus codos y sorbía lentamente su bebida. Era un licor fuerte, más que nada alcohol, demasiado para que él pudiese manejarlo. Su mundo comenzaba a volverse borroso y su vientre se sentía cálido mientras miraba a Bill en la pista de baile.

Bill estaba sonriendo, bromeando, riendo y moviéndose espasmódicamente alrededor de la pista, bailando al ritmo de la música y saltando alrededor de todo el mundo. Georg estaba cerca de él, empujando y tirando de Bill, y tenían un aire de presunción. Gustav se detuvo junto a Tom y asintió.

-Vergonzoso -comentó Gustav, cabeceando hacia Georg y Bill.

-Celoso -replicó Tom, riendo un poco. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y sólo deseaba tomar a Bill y frotarse contra él. Su estómago se agitó un poco cuando vio cómo una chica se movía hacia la derecha, hasta Bill, mientras él reía y le tomaba de la cintura.

Sabía que no significaba nada, que Bill sólo se divertía, pero el extraño sentimiento aún se retorcía en su estómago. _Celos_. Tom rió levemente, casi le agradaba sentirse posesivo sobre Bill. Era una emoción normal.

Tomó un trago de su bebida y miró a Gustav.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir por ellos antes de que se vuelvan unos completos idiotas -dijo.

Gustav tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Celoso?

-Yo podría arrebatársela a Bill en un segundo -dijo Tom, sonriendo.

-No me refería a eso -dijo Gustav. Vació su botella y se volteó hacia la sección VIP donde habían estado toda la noche-. Vuelvo allá.

Le dio una última mirada y desapareció dentro de la cabina. Tom miró abajo, hacia la pista de baile. Georg había dejado solo a Bill y volvía, también, hacia la sección VIP.

Ahora, sólo quedaban Bill y una linda pelirroja.

Suspiró y continuó mirando. Bill se movía contra la chica, riendo, tomando su cadera y con una pierna entre sus muslos. Intentó ver hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar la agitación en su estómago. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir viendo. Nunca había visto a Bill en acción de esa forma, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Una parte de él se sintió fascinada.

Pero una parte aún más grande quería a Bill sólo para sí, y rápido.

Tom se preguntó si Bill se sentía de la misma forma cuando él estaba con chicas. El pensamiento hizo que apartara rápidamente la vista. Echó una ojeada hacia la sección VIP y decidió unirse a Gustav, también Georg iba en camino hacia el lugar.

¿Podría dejar a Bill, así como estaba, en la pista?

Vio como el rostro de su gemelo se enterraba en el cuello de la muchacha y decidió que sí, que podía dejarlo.

-¿Otro trago para ti? -preguntó Gustav cuando apareció. Se deslizó dentro de la cabina y asintió, tomando el último sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Tú pagarás? -Tom hizo una mueca.

-Sip. ¿Qué pasó, no pudiste tomarlo allí? -Gustav le dio una sonrisa ladeada a Tom.

Tom sabía qué era lo que Gustav estaba insinuando y se sintió un poco incómodo.

-Todas las chicas guapas se han ido. -Gustav sólo asintió, luciendo poco convencido. Georg comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué? -dijo Gustav, pareciendo irritado.

-¿Has _visto_ a Bill? Estaba como... follándosela en la pista. O algo así. -Georg golpeó la mesa, moviendo la cabeza-. No pensé que lo tuviera en él.

-No lo tiene -dijo Tom directamente, sin pensarlo. Se puso de pie, de nuevo-. Saben... debería volver.

Gustav rió y Tom lo hizo a un lado.

-Ya vuelvo -dijo y corrió escaleras abajo, hacia la enorme pista de baile. Se paró, por unos momentos, torpemente a un lado de la pista, localizando a Bill entre la multitud y sólo se quedó viendo. Tuvo que admitir que le gustaba ver a Bill con la chica. Era diferente, incluso excitante. Su miembro se agitó entre sus pantalones y pudo ver claramente las manos de Bill deslizándose por el trasero de la chica.

Pero su hermano no presionaba su trasero, azotándolo, o nada rudo. Él la sostuvo y rió hundido en su cuello.

La muchacha era todo sonrisas, muy bonita, incluso más atractiva de lo que había notado. Y estaba bien por él, hasta que ella alzó la cabeza y besó suavemente a Bill, sobre la comisura de los labios. Tom sabía que no debía enojarse, él había dormido con mujeres antes, arruinándolo, pero algo acerca de esto ya no se sentía bien. Él no había estado con chicas en años, no había podido, ni siquiera bajo la insistencia de Bill.

Su pecho dolió y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se encontró en el medio de la pista de baile, tan cerca de Bill que podía oler su sudor.

Únicamente tocó a su gemelo entre los omóplatos y Bill volteó la cabeza, sonriéndole suavemente.

-¿Hm? -canturreó Bill.

-Deberías volver arriba.

-Tú deberías quedarte -respondió Bill-. Esta es Ana, es realmente agradable.

-Hola -dijo la chica, _Ana_, y Tom simplemente le sonrió como respuesta.

Los ojos de Ana destellaron y Tom supo que la palabra _trío_ estaba en su mente.

-Hola -dijo-. No estamos haciendo esto. ¿Bill?

-Tomi, vete, déjame ser -respondió Bill frunciendo el ceño-. Ve a hablar de deportes con Gustav.

-Ugh -gruñó Tom. Tomó el brazo de Bill y tiró de él, sintiendo los celos rasgándole por dentro. Sí, rera excitante pensar en Bill con la chica, pero esta chica era agresiva. Demasiado agresiva. Bill aulló y se dejó arrastrar, incluso se cubriéndose bajo el brazo de Tom.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? -preguntó Ana.

Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos en el VIP -dijo, sintiéndose como un esnob, pero era una forma fácil de cortarla. Arrastró lejos a Bill, mientras saludaba a la chica y tragaba lo último de su bebida.

-Tomi, Tomi, Tomi -susurró Bill, tropezando con sus propios pies cuando Tom lo empujaba hasta la sección más exclusiva-. Ouch, estás agarrándome muy fuerte.

-Bill -dijo Tom, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bill estaba más ebrio que él. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Ayudó a su hermano a subir las escaleras y luego entraron en el compartimiento donde estaban Georg y Gustav.

-¡Caballeros! -gritó Bill, empujándose hacia la esquina de la pequeña cabina.

Georg alzó su vaso a modo de saludo y Gustav eructó.

-Ustedes chicos, tienen mucha clase -dijo Tom, siguiendo a Bill hacia el rincón. Se sentó muy cerca de él, más de lo que usualmente hacía en público, pero no le importaba. Algo, quizás el picor de celos en su espalda, le hacía ansiar una repentina cercanía con su gemelo.

-Yo... soy un caballero –Georg arrastró las palabras-. Bill lo dijo.

-Claro, lo eres. -Tom rodó los ojos y puso una suave mano, bajo la mesa, sobre el muslo de su hermano.

Bill rió tontamente y se apretó más cerca.

-Entonces, ¿anotaste con esa chica? -preguntó Gustav. Tom lo observó, no parecía tan borracho como Georg y los miraba con un poco de cautela.

Debería haber apartado a Bill, pero en cambio, apretó aún más la mano en el muslo de su gemelo, haciendo que este gruñera.

-¡No! -dijo Bill-. Tomi me alejó de ella. Celoso, celoso, Tomi.

Bill agarró la nariz de Tom un segundo, riendo peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

-Debía de ser muy sexy -dijo Georg- como para que Tom se pusiera celoso.

-Lo era -contestó el de rastas. Bill sonrió ampliamente y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Tomi, tráeme otra bebida -murmuró.

-Creo que ya ha tenido suficiente -dijo Gustav-. Creo que todos lo hemos tenido.

-Aguafiestas -canturreó Georg-. ¡Tú no has tenido bastante!

Gustav resopló, examinando la multitud. -Creo que Saki está por allí, iré a ver si puede traernos el auto.

Los tres chicos gruñeron cuando Gustav se marchó.

-Nada divertido -dijo Bill, directamente en el cuello de su gemelo. Tom tembló cuando los labios rozaron su piel y sólo pudo mirar hacia Georg. Él estaba con la cara contra la mesa, su mano aún sosteniendo su cerveza.

-No está mirando -dijo Bill, presionándose con el más suave de los besos contra la garganta de Tom-. Tomi celoso.

-De ninguna manera -murmuró Tom, separándose, probando la resistencia. Bill continuó y su estómago ardió ligeramente. Los labios de Bill se conectaron de nuevo a su cuello y su lengua rozó su clavícula. Tom dejó salir un suave suspiro, apoyado contra Bill, moviendo su mano por su muslo y presionando contra la sorprendente dureza en la ingle de su hermano.

-Uh, uh -susurró Bill-. No hagas eso. No ahora.

Tom gimió, apretando ligeramente la erección y Bill se retorció, presionando directamente sus labios contra los de su gemelo. Tom casi se ahogó, no podía creer que Bill lo besara _en público_. Quiso alejarlo, golpear su hombro o gritarle, pero debido a toda la preocupación, se encontraba muy excitado. Estar en público era algo que los gemelos nunca se habían permitido, y eso lo emocionaba un poco.

Colocó su mano tras el cuello de Bill, acariciando, y este empujó su lengua entre sus labios lamiendo detrás de sus dientes. Gimió, _amaba_ eso. Cerró los ojos olvidándose de todo y empujando a Bill contra los asientos de vinilo.

Las manos de Bill volaron bajo su pecho y tomaron su cintura, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban.

-Mierda -masculló Tom contra los labios de su gemelo, quien lo hizo callar con un doloroso beso. El miembro de Tom casi estallaba, estaba tan duro y necesitaba entrar en Bill. Era lo único en su mente-. Bill, oh, Bill...

-Mmmm -siseó Bill, casi sentado sobre el regazo de Tom.

Se escuchó un ruidoso chasquido y Tom se giró, viendo como Georg golpeaba su vaso contra la mesa y alzaba la cabeza. Gustav acababa de aparecer y tenía una ceja alzada.

-El auto llegará pronto.

-Oh -dijo Tom, lo más casual que pudo. Alejó a Bill, tratando de que pareciera un juego. El menor le dio una mirada molesta, pero Tom cabeceó bruscamente hacia Gustav y Bill palideció un poco.

-¿Puedo conseguir otra de estas antes de irnos? -gruñó Georg, todavía sosteniendo su cerveza.

* *

El recorrido dentro del auto estuvo lleno de tensión, aunque pareciera que sólo Tom y Gustav eran conscientes de ello. Georg, en su asiento, pasaba de la conciencia a la inconsciencia y Bill hablándole mucho a nadie.

-En verdad no quiero volver al hotel -estaba diciendo Bill-. Es asqueroso, lo juro. Muy asqueroso. Mi bañera estaba sucia. ¿Tu bañera también estaba sucia, Tomi?

Tom observaba a Gustav por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de imaginar lo que su amigo había y no había visto.

-¡Tomiiii!

Se volteó a verlo. -¿Ah? -Bill sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante, muy cerca de Tom.

-No me estás escuchando.

Tom no podía hacer menos que ver de reojo a Gustav. Él miraba por la ventana, fijamente hacia fuera.

-Lo siento –le dijo a Bill y éste apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro- . Um...

-Tomi travieso -susurró Bill, antes de agachar su cabeza y golpearle el brazo cariñosamente. Tom le dio un codazo por detrás y Bill hizo una cara de fastidio-. Tomi, cuando lleguemos... -hizo un gesto con las cejas.

-Será mejor que duermas un poco -interrumpió Gustav-. Tenemos un gran show y entrevistas por la mañana.

-Pero no quiero dormir -dijo Bill. Miro fija y directamente hacia Tom-. Me siento muy despierto.

-Apuesto a que lo estás -dijo Tom, trató de reírse, también de encogerse y mirar por la ventana como hacía Gustav, pero Bill estaba adherido a su costado y prácticamente respiraba sobre su cuello. Eso le gustaba, _mucho_. Su problema era que no estaba seguro de poder ocultar cuanto le gustaba y Gustav parecía todo ojos y oídos.

-Tal vez, yo sólo... -Bill se acercó más a Tom y apretó su rodilla-. Oye. _Oye._

Tom agitó su cabeza y dio una aguda mirada a su gemelo. -Shh.

-¿No quieres? -trató de susurrar Bill, pero lo que salió lo bastante ruidoso como para que hasta el conductor se enterase.

-¿Dormir? Sí -le dijo Tom, significativamente.

Bill exhaló un gran suspiro y se arrojó hacia atrás en su asiento. Gustav miraba a los gemelos con una cara inexpresiva.

-¿Cómo están tus ampollas? -preguntó Tom, tratando de hacer conversación con baterista. Quería tratar la situación lo más normal que le fuera posible.

-Mejor.

Tom arrugó la nariz. Entonces, Gustav no estaba para conversaciones en ese momento. Se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia atrás, preguntando cuanto faltaba para llegar al hotel.

Bill bostezó ruidosamente y cayó contra su hermano. Tom se tensó un poco, pero decidió que estaba bien, Georg estaba prácticamente apoyado contra Gustav.

Tom acarició el hombro de su gemelo y Bill capturó su mano y la apretó. No tenía corazón para separar su mano, así que metió sus manos discretamente entre ellos, acariciando con su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Bill. Esperaba que el toque le trasmitiera lo que él no podía decir.

Bill presionó su mano y sonrió. Había entendido el mensaje.

* *

Tom dijo buenas noches a Gustav y Georg, antes de deslizar la tarjeta en la puerta y dejar que Bill entrara en su habitación de hotel. Sus ojos persistieron sobre Gustav por un momento antes de seguir a Bill hacia el interior.

Su hermano se hundió en la cama y dejó salir un sonido suave.

-¿Tomi?

Tom cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia Bill, lo encontró retorciéndose despacio contra el colchón. Tragó saliva y Bill se frotó a sí mismo contra las mantas, gimiendo suavemente. Tom dio un paso adelante y Bill gimió de nuevo.

-Por favor, Tomi -suplicó Bill-. Ven aquí.

Tom alzó una ceja y se movió hacia la cama. Bill estaba completamente desvergonzado, apretándose despacio contra el colchón y tocándose ligeramente. Tom mordió el piercing de su labio. Nadie podía volverlo loco como su hermanito lo hacía. Podría correrse en sus pantalones con sólo mirarlo.

-Bill -murmuró Tom, avanzando otros pocos pasos-. Quítate la ropa.

-Mmm -susurró Bill, yaciendo sobre su espalda y empujando su camiseta por encima de su vientre-. Sácala tú.

-No, quiero verte haciéndolo -dijo insistentemente, parándose unos centímetros. Su ingle dolía con fuerza, y él solamente deseaba saltar sobre la cama y follar a Bill furiosamente-. Vamos, hazlo.

-Hmmmm.

Bill sonrió con satisfacción y deshizo su cinturón, dejándolo abierto. Entonces arqueó un poco su espalda, deslizando su pequeña camisa roja lejos de su torso hasta que el rosa de sus tetillas estuvo expuesto. Tom lamió sus labios sin entender aún. Siempre pensaba que Bill era increíblemente atractivo, pero esa noche había algo más. Tom estaba _temblando_.

-¿Más? -preguntó Bill. En respuesta cabeceó mudamente-. ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

Todo lo que Tom podía decir como respuesta era. -Mierda, todo.

Bill se rió tontamente y acarició su cuerpo, temblando bajo su propio toque. Empujó su camisa y se inclinó sobre sus codos

-¿Más que esto? -preguntó, ruborizándose tímidamente.

Tom sabía que Bill no era tímido, pero la inocente mirada en la cara de su hermano hizo que su estómago se calentase.

-Desabróchate los pantalones -dijo Tom-. Quiero ver tu erección.

Bill se sonrojó de verdad: -Tom... estoy tan duro. Si me toco me correré.

Tom maldijo y empujó una firme mano contra su propia ingle.

-Sácatelos, Bill -hizo saltar el botón de sus pantalones y su miembro presionó hacia afuera, caliente y erguido, desde la abertura de sus boxers-. Quítatelos, así puedo entrar en ti.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Bill.

-No voy a durar -admitió Tom-. Yo sólo quiero...

Bill asintió y se deshizo rápidamente de sus pantalones, tratando de no tocarse.

-Termina aquí.

Tom no perdió el tiempo. Acortó el espacio entre ellos y se subió sobre Bill, e inmediatamente comenzó a frotar su miembro contra la ingle de su gemelo. Sintió como Bill bajaba la mano, hurgando para tomar su miembro. Tom jadeó cuando finalmente sintió la piel húmeda y caliente de Bill. Aumentó la fuerza, arrastrando su erección hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus caderas envistiendo involuntariamente. Se iba a venir, y con fuerza.

-Dios, Tomi -Bill se las arregló para cubrirse los ojos con una mano-. Lo haces tan jodidamente bien...

Tom sólo asintió, mordiendo su lengua y balanceando su cadera contra las de Bill. Tenían un muy buen ritmo, podía sentir su orgasmo apenas a unos segundos de distancia

- Córrete conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? -le susurró Tom, lamiendo una zona bajo el cuello de Bill-. Tenemos que venirnos juntos.

-Dime cuándo, estoy listo -respondió Bill, y luego lo besó, sus labios comprimiéndose juntos, casi dolorosamente. Tom gimió y sintió recorrerle hormigueo en sus dedos de los pies. Estaba tan cerca, su necesidad de correrse era tan desesperada. Pensó en tirar de Bill y empujarse dentro de él, pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

Bill gritó y se vino con fuerza, sobre los jeans de Tom, quien soltó un gemido pesadamente.

-Mierda Bill, mierda, eso fue...

-Hazlo -dijo Bill, su voz sonaba atorada en su garganta-. Hazlo, lo necesito en mí... Dios, ¿quieres que lo chupe?

-Sí -dijo rápidamente Tom, cayendo de espaldas y sonriendo silenciosamente. Bill avanzó lentamente sobre sus piernas y tomó la erección entre sus manos, e inmediatamente estaba casi tragándosela-. ¡Mierda!

Bill asintió, lamiendo alrededor de pene de Tom.

-Yum -masculló Bill, con una mirada lasciva en su rostro. Tom sólo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, se volvería completamente inútil después de que se viniera. Bill chupó con fuerza, aprovechando toda la humedad de su miembro, y cuando tragó la primera vez, Tom sintió como su estómago ardía y se corrió duro contra la lengua del otro chico.

Bill lo tragó todo, primero luchando por aire y después lamiendo alrededor de sus labios. Tom retrocedió contra la cama y pronto su hermano avanzaba muy lentamente, abrazándole cerca.

Ambos estaban pegajosos, con sudor, restos del orgasmo y aún semi vestidos.

-Mierda -gruñó Tom-. Me has dejado hecho un desastre.

Bill suspiró feliz y se acurrucó más cerca.

-Dios, Tomi, estabas tan irritado en el club…

-Tú hiciste que _me_ irritase -dijo Tom. Apretó a Bill con fuerza y yacieron en silencio por uno momento-. Um... ¿te diste cuenta que Gustav actúa extraño?

-No -dijo Bill, bostezando-. ¿Por qué?

-Él casi nos vio, estoy seguro que sospecha algo -dijo Tom-. No creo que sea un gran problema, probablemente estoy paranoico.

Bill no respondió, sólo besó la garganta de Tom.

-¿Alguna vez sientes preocupación por ello?

Bill gruñó.

-Por supuesto, Tom. Yo sólo.... Estoy cansado y medio ebrio. ¿Podemos hablar en la mañana?

-Sí -dijo Tom silenciosamente. Sabía que probablemente no lo harían.

Se quitaron el resto de sus ropas y se cubrieron con las mantas, desnudos y sudorosos. Bill se acurrucó alrededor de su brazo y Tom cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en Gustav, y repentinamente, su madre asaltó su mente

-Oh, no.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -Bill se revolvió contra Tom y suspiró.

-Nada. -Tom tragó y trató de despejar su cabeza. Estaba feliz, todo estaba bien-. Sí, nada.

-De acuerdo -dijo Bill, despacio. Cerró sus ojos y puso su cabeza sobre su brazo.

Por unos minutos hubo silencio.

-¿Bill?

-Sí.

-¿Nunca has pensado que mamá lo sabe?

Bill frunció el ceño.

-Hemos sido muy cuidadosos con eso. Tomi, hablamos mañana.

-Sí, está bien. -Tom trató de olvidarse de todo aunque fuera por un segundo, pero no ayudaba sentir que no habían sido lo suficientemente cuidadosos.

**Nota:** Yep, Gustav lo sabe. LOL En fin. Originalmente traducido por Laura (LaDamaDeLaOscuridad) y beteado por Sarameliss. Yo también le acabo de dar una beteada, aunque más que todo por corregir algunos crasos errores y darme el placer de relectura. Besos~


	12. Chapter 12

**No se lo digas a mamá**

**Capítulo 12**

Por la mañana, completamente sobrio y con una ligera resaca, Tom quiso golpearse en la cabeza por lo descuidados que habían sido. No sólo la noche anterior, sino por todo. Habían sido tan descuidados en casa, en el autobús, en los clubes...

Tom observó a Bill durmiendo profundamente sobre la cama, y sacudió la cabeza. Su propia madre sabía, y ahora quizá también Gustav. Ellos, obviamente, estaban perdiendo el control de la situación. Quería sentirse peor, culpable o avergonzado, pero una gran parte de él no podía sentirse mal por lo mucho que amaba a su hermano.

¿Era tan malo que no quisiera ocultarlo siempre?

-Sí lo es –se masculló a sí mismo. Suspiró y dejó que su mano acariciara suavemente a Bill por lo largo de su cuerpo, antes de ponerse de pie.

Decidió bajar para desayunar temprano. No tenía hambre, pero sabía que Gustav estaría allí.

Después de que estuvo bañado y vestido, Tom dejó un beso sobre el vientre de Bill y marchó hacia el área de desayuno. Tiró nerviosamente de su gorra mientras descendía en el ascensor. ¿Qué iba a decir?

Sentía miedo de tal vez confesarlo todo únicamente por decírselo a alguien. No confiaba en que Gustav estuviera de su lado, pero tanto esconderse y escabullirse realmente era un peso sobre él.

-Buenos días -saludó caminando por el área de desayuno. Gustav estaba sentado en una de las mesas con un periódico y un plato de waffles.

-Oh, hola -respondió Gustav. Dejó el periódico y le señaló las sillas continuas-. Sírvete. Desayuno continental gratis.

Tom rió ligeramente. -Claro.

-Te despertaste temprano -Gustav se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Algo te molestaba?

-No. -Tom desvió la mirada, fingiendo echar un vistazo al desayuno-. ¿Por qué? -Gustav tomó un largo sorbo de su jugo.

-No lo sé, Tom.

Ahí estaba, ese tono. Tom estuvo inmediatamente seguro de que Gustav sabía algo. Trató de no hacerle caso a sus nervios, relajar sus hombros y parecer despreocupado.

-Estas camas del hotel son horribles.

-La mía estaba muy bien, pero yo tenía toda la cama para mí solo, así que… -dijo Gustav, volviendo a leer su periódico.

Tom mordió su labio. ¿Qué significaba _eso_? Decidió ignorarlo y eligió su desayuno, a pesar de que se sentía como si fuera a vomitar.

-Entonces -dijo Gustav con el periódico ocultando su rostro-, ¿cómo está Bill esta mañana?

Tom dejó caer la rosquilla que sostenía.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Nope, eso no sonó para nada a la defensiva.

-Ustedes dos comparten habitación -dijo Gustav, suavemente-. Igual que Georg y yo, ¿no?

Tom asintió y dijo: -Sí, pero él estaba dormido cuando me fui. Um. Anoche estaba realmente ebrio, ¿sabes?

-Los dos lo estaban -dijo Gustav-. Ustedes no aguantan nada. –El baterista rió levemente entre dientes y eso tranquilizó a Tom.

-Uh, sí. Apenas recuerdo algo -mintió-. No hice nada vergonzoso, ¿verdad? -Gustav rió de nuevo.

-Ah, sólo lo habitual.

Tom miró su desayuno, su estómago se revolvía de manera desagradable.

-Tan mal ¿eh?

-Nada que no hubiera visto antes -Gustav volteó la página y resopló-. Sin embargo, Georg sigue inconsciente. Ni siquiera podrá decirte si anoche salimos. ¿Lo viste? Boca abajo sobre esa mesa.

Tom logró soltar una débil risa.

-De todas formas, Georg se comportó -dijo Gustav.

El terrible malestar en el estómago de Tom empeoró. Se inclinó hacia atrás, desistiendo completamente de comer algo. Gustav aún tenía su cabeza enterrada en la prensa, y Tom quiso, desesperadamente, verle la cara. Ese periódico actuaba como una pared y era frustrante.

-Pero ya sabes -continuó Gustav, mirando por sobre las páginas-. Tal vez deberíamos ser más cuidadosos sobre cuanto bebemos. Algunas cosas que yo podría considerar normales, otros podrían considerarlas distinto.

Tom miró al chico rubio cuidadosamente, sin apartar la mirada.

-¿Algo cómo qué?

El periódico subió, nuevamente, y Gustav dijo: -Ya sabes.

-¿Lo sé? -Gustav rió, cosa que estaba haciendo bastante esa mañana.

-Eso espero. De todas formas, ¿es por eso que bajaste tan temprano?

-Uh, yo...

-Porque sólo _nosotros_ debemos saber –afirmó el baterista.

-¿Nosotros?

-No eres estúpido, Tom. Deja de actuar como uno. No creo que jugar al tonto ayude a alguien -dijo Gustav, en un tono tenuemente agudo-. Sólo... no bebas mucho, ¿bien? No siempre estaremos alrededor para...

-De acuerdo -interrumpió rápidamente Tom, poniéndose en pie y apartando lejos su desayuno-. Puedes quedarte con el resto de esto, voy a... Sí.

-Nos vemos más tarde -dijo Gustav, cortante.

Tom caminó lo más rápido que pudo intentando parecer casual. Caminó hasta que llegó a su habitación y en cuanto entró, Bill le atacó.

-Tomi -dijo Bill bostezando, cerrando sus brazos en su cuello -. ¿Adónde fuiste? Es muy temprano.

-Bajé a desayunar con Gustav -contestó bajando gentilmente los brazos de su hermano.

Bill le miró un poco consternado

-Oh, ¿sí? ¿Cómo fue eso?

Tom se sentó en la cama y frotó su frente bajo su gorra. No podía mirar a Bill. Incluso en la intimidad de su propia habitación se sentía observado

Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y encendió la televisión.

-Salió bien.

***

Unas semanas más tarde, los gemelos estaban en casa durante el fin de semana para celebrar el cumpleaños número cuarenta de su madre. Los vecinos habían planeado una fiesta para ella, y aunque se suponía que fuera una sorpresa, Simone era tan entrometía que sabía de la celebración desde semanas antes.

Bill y Tom estaban sentados en un sofá en la sala de estar del vecino, viendo como _transcurría_ la fiesta. Cada uno tenía bebidas en sus manos, y se sentían increíblemente incómodos.

Tom tomó un largo sorbo y echó un vistazo hacia Bill. Su hermanito estaba enroscado como una pelota, sus piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, y la mirada fija e inexpresiva. De vez en cuando, uno de los amigos de la familia caería en picada sobre ellos, diciéndoles la agradable cosa que habían hecho al lograr ir. Como si aparecer en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre hubiera sido un sacrificio asombroso de su parte.

-Aburridísimo -masculló Bill, dejando su vaso en la mesa detrás de él. Tom sólo asintió y Bill se le acercó un poco más en el sillón, haciéndole tensarse-. ¿Cuánto más tenemos que quedarnos?

-Chicos, ¿no estarán pensando en escaparse ya? -Simone se aproximó a ellos, sonriente, con una gran copa de vino en la mano. Tom no la había visto tan relajada en años-. Ni siquiera hemos cortado el pastel aún, y le prometí a Lara que la saludarían… -Miró expectante hacia Tom mientras hablaba y su hijo menor hizo una mala cara.

-¿Lara? -preguntó Bill-. ¿Te refieres a la de la escuela?

-Sí -dijo Simone, con una sonrisa vacilante-. Te acuerdas de Lara, Tom. La llevaste a uno de esos bailes escolares. Recuerdo que conseguimos que usaras un traje.

Tom luchó contra las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Eso fue hace años, mamá. No sé si quiero...

-¡Oh! Aquí está -gritó Simone, tomando a una sorprendida muchacha y tirando de ella para que se acercara-. Lara, justamente estábamos hablando de la vez que Tom te llevó a ese baile.

La mencionada se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Ah, él... um, probablemente no lo recuerde -dijo.

Tom podría haber matado a su madre, pero era su cumpleaños, así que sonrió a través de una mueca. No era culpa de la chica que su madre estuviese loca y, además, ella era bastante bonita. Pero, por supuesto, no se encontraba interesado.

-Toma asiento -alentó Simone-. Bill, muévete, cariño.

Bill miró hacia arriba, a Simone, con ojos confundidos, pero se alejó de Tom para que Lara pudiera sentarse entre ellos.

-Recuerdo el baile -dijo Tom, cuando ella se volteó a verlo-. ¿Cómo has... uhm...estado?

-Muy bien, ya casi he terminado con la escuela -contestó Lara, un rubor rosado todavía muy brillante en sus mejillas-. No ha sido lo mismo si ti. Sin ambos -añadió rápidamente.

-Dios, la escuela apestaba -dijo Tom, riendo-. De verdad. Cómo está... ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Señora Bauer?

-Está muy gorda -Lara rió tontamente-. ¡Ah!, y bueno, tiene un bebé, pero nadie podría asegurarlo porque...

-Cierto, cierto -dijo Tom, sonriendo ampliamente. Echó un vistazo hacia Bill. Su hermano miraba fijamente el piso y jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida.

-De todas formas, muchas chicas siempre me preguntan cómo eres realmente, qué es lo que te gusta -dijo Lara- y yo estoy cómo: "¡no sé! Fue hace años que salí con él.

Tom comenzó a recordar que hizo más que bailar con Lara. Habían salido algunas veces, y ella le había gustado.

-Nah, sigo igual -dijo suavemente-. Como siempre.

-¿De verdad? -ella sonrió y bajó la cabeza recatadamente. Bill soltó un suspiro y se levantó, caminando fuera de la habitación. Simone lo observó mordiendo su labio.

Tom se volteó hacia Lara y frunció las cejas. Le había gustado Lara, pero siempre _amó_ a Bill.

-Te veo luego -dijo apresuradamente, y se puso en pie para seguir a su hermano.

Bill fue directo a la cocina, moviéndose discretamente hacia la puerta de atrás, y Tom estaba a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tom...

Se dio vuelta para afrontar a su madre y se encogió ante la vista enojada de su cara. Ya no estaba sonriente y Tom casi sintió vergüenza por alterarla en su cumpleaños. Pero entonces, recordó por qué estaba molesta y él, le miró molesto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedes quedarte un segundo? -preguntó Simone-. ¿Por favor?

-Pero, mamá, Bill está...

-Yo iré a hablar con él -le cortó firmemente. Tom trató de protestar, pero mantuvo su mano encima de su hombro-. Es mi cumpleaños. ¿Por favor?

Tom sólo pudo suspirar. No quería desistir, pero no podía comenzar a discrepar con ella.

-Bien, pero no me quedo toda la noche y no... No le digas nada a Bill sobre...

-Vuelve allí y charla con la muchacha -fue todo lo que dijo Simone dándole una mirada tan severa que él solamente ensanchó los ojos y se giró para volver. Simone suspiró, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Entendía el poco control que tenía sobre ello, y no quería traicionar a Tom hablando con Bill directamente sobre la situación.

Pero debía hacer algo.

***

Simone cruzó el césped y caminó hacia su casa. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, y vio los zapatos de Bill directamente en el vestíbulo. Los tomó, por hábito, y luego se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo.

-Billy -dijo suavemente, empujando la puerta de madera que estaba abierta. Vio que la cama estaba vacía, y su pecho se encogió. Sin otro pensamiento, fue directo a la habitación de Tom y empujó la puerta.

Bill estaba enrollado en la cama de su hermano, enredado entre las mantas, y de espaldas a Simone.

-¿Tomi? -dijo despacio.

Simone suspiró.

-Bill.

-¿Mamá? -Bill rodó sobre sí mismo rápidamente y se sentó. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y le miró cansado, su maquillaje corrido bajo sus ojos. Salió de la cama, poniéndose en pie.

-Siéntate, Billy. -Los hombros de Bill se hundieron y se sentó al borde de la cama-. ¿Te importa si yo también me siento? –El chico se encogió y Simone se sentó junto a él sobre el colchón-. ¿Qué pasó allá? -preguntó cuidadosamente.

Bill desvió la mirada.

-No me sentía bien y no quise arruinar tu fiesta.

-Bill, dime la verdad. -Ella no quería presionarlo, pero necesitaba hablar con su hijo. Necesitaba resolver las cosas, deseaba sentirse mejor respecto a su relación con él.

-Mamá –se quejó Bill-. La chica, Lara, era una enorme perra conmigo en la escuela, la mitad de... _la mayor parte_ de los niños allí lo era. Es duro estar alrededor de ellos.

Bill sabía que aquella únicamente era la mitad de la verdad, pero no quería explicarle a su madre cuánto le molestaba ver a su hermano con alguna muchacha. Sabía que Tom no la quería, estaba seguro de ello, solo no le agradó como su madre la lanzaba hacia Tom.

-Tenemos que hablar, cielo -dijo Simone, luego de un incómodo silencio.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Bill-. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? -Se sentía nervioso y no sabía el por qué, sólo era consciente de que nunca había visto a su madre mirarlo de esa forma antes. Ella le veía con... lástima.

-No puedes enojarte por Tom -dijo Simone, con voz neutra.

-Mamá, no es eso, te dije que yo...

-¡Él no siempre va a estar allí para ti! -estalló Simone. Trató de calmarse, pero sentía las emociones abrumarla-. ¡Va a tener su propia vida, Bill! Una familia, una esposa, niños. ¡Y tú también! Ustedes dos necesitan... seguir adelante.

Bill sólo pudo mirarla fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que crees que siempre estarán juntos, pero cariño, así no es como son las cosas -dijo. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bill y apretó-. Es una idea encantadora, pero no es realista.

-No lo digas -dijo Bill, sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Se alejó de su madre, sosteniendo una mano contra su pecho-. Tom no va...

-Ustedes dos se harán daño mutuamente, aferrándose a algo como esto -aseveró ella-. No puedes dejarle controlar tu vida.

Bill se giró, lejos de ella, sintió una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

-Lo amo -susurró. -Simone acarició su espalda y esto lo hizo sentirse enfermo.

-Volvamos allá, bien, ¿cariño?

Bill se encogió y sacudió su cabeza.

-No puedo. Perdón, mamá, pero mírame. No puedo volver allí. Estoy demasiado cansado y...

Simone miró a su hijo, lucía absolutamente miserable y aún cuando ella quisiera empujarlo a la normalidad, simplemente no podría. No esa noche.

-Bill, me gustaría que lo reconsideraras. Sólo se cumplen veintinueve una sola vez -dijo ella, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Bill sonrió sin ganas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá.

Simone asintió, levantándose y acariciando el pelo de Bill con cariño.

-Me gusta así -fue lo último que dijo, refiriéndose a su pelo. Bill sólo le dio una sonrisa débil.

Ella se marchó sintiéndose inestable y decepcionada.

***

Pasaba de la medianoche cuando Tom, finalmente, pudo alejarse de la fiesta. Se acercó cansadamente a su dormitorio, sabiendo que Bill estaría allí. Vio a su gemelo dormido sobre la cama, y su corazón dolió un poco.

Se recostó a su lado, acurrucándose contra él, y acarició su rebelde pelo negro suavemente. Bill se despertó al instante, girando su cabeza y bostezando en la cara de Tom.

-¿Mamá?

Tom envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su la cintura y lo apretó.

-Soy yo, idiota.

-Sabía que no olías como mamá. Tú hueles como a Tomi. -Tom rió y bajó su cabeza, besando el cuello de Bill.

-¿Estás bien? Traté de venir después de que te fuiste, pero mamá enloqueció y traté de regresar antes, pero...

Bill se abrazó más cerca.

-Estoy bien -dijo-. Sólo que mamá está rara.

-¿Rara? -preguntó Tom-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Ugh. -Bill se empujó aún más cerca hasta que sus vientres quedaron juntos-. Ella soltó alguna mierda sobre que te casarías y me dejarías.

Tom tocó los labios de Bill contra los suyos, en el más suave de los besos.

-Bill...

-Pero eso no va a pasar -dijo Bill-. Quiero decir... ¿verdad? -Tom lo apretujó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Voy a estar siempre contigo -dijo, con un tono feroz en su voz-. No escuches a mamá. Ella no lo entiende. Ella no _sabe_.

-Tal vez sí lo sabe -dijo Bill. Se alejó un poco de Tom-. ¿Por qué me diría todo eso? Ella... ella me gritó, Tomi. Pero no podría saber...

Tom mordió su labio, sintiéndose culpable.

-Sí, solamente se imagina... no entiende -terminó sin convicción.

Bill se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego presionó sus labios contra Tom, profundizando inmediatamente el beso, convirtiéndolo en algo íntimo y apasionado. Tom le sostuvo, ahogando en lo profundo su culpa, y devolvió el beso.

Cuando Bill se separó estaba sollozando.

-Mamá siempre va a estar sobre nosotros porque no sabe la verdad. Joder, tal vez sería mejor si supiera. Seguramente nos odiaría, pero no trataría de hacer que te pusieras a coquetear con una cualquiera directamente en frente de mí.

-Lo haría -dijo Tom suavemente. Se enderezó un poco y Bill le observó hacia arriba con ojos interrogatorios.- Bill, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Estás terminando esto? ¿Me estás dejando? -Bill se sentó, histérico-. ¿Tom?

-No, no, _no _-dijo Tom firmemente, incorporado totalmente y tocando el hombro de Bill-. Desde luego que no, Bill. Jesús.

-Bueno, yo sólo pensé que... -Bill dejó salir un largo suspiro y miró a Tom con ojos tristes-. Mierda, no sé. Mamá realmente me descolocó.

Tom se sintió molesto y tragó con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Ella se equivoca -dijo él-. Y debería estar jodidamente avergonzada de sí misma por lo que nos hizo esta noche.

- No lo sé.

-Yo sí -contestó Tom-. Ella lo sabe, Bill. Ella jodidamente sabe lo nuestro.

Bill sacudió su cabeza.

-Solo estás preocupado...

-No, ella lo sabe. Me ha hablado sobre eso varias veces.

-¿Qué? -Bill frunció el ceño, con los hombros caídos. Empujó lejos a su hermano-. ¿Cómo? -parpadeó, mordiendo su labio-. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un tiempo -contestó Tom, despacio-. Poco más de un mes, tal vez. Probablemente más. ¿Estás bien?

-Tomi... -Bill se echó hacia atrás hasta que sus omóplatos golpearon la pared, y tembló ligeramente-. ¿Cómo lo averiguó?

Tom arrugó la nariz.

-No creo que quieras saberlo...

-Dime.

-La vez pasada, cuando vinimos por un descanso y pensamos que estábamos solos -dijo Tom suavemente-, pues… no lo estábamos.

-Joder -murmuró Bill-. Mierda, mierda, Tom, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -Bill lucía asustado, temblaba constantemente-. No puedo quedarme aquí, ¿qué piensa mamá? Nos odia, debe hacerlo. Oh, Dios mío.

-No nos odia -dijo Tom-. Está molesta, ¿sabes? Pero nos ama.

-Es por eso que no me llamaba, ¿verdad? Por eso no se quedaba cerca de nosotros... -Bill estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar, pero Tom tiró de él y lo besó profundamente.

-Bill, tienes que entender que ella, obviamente, tenía que estar molesta y confundida -dijo Tom, haciéndose hacia atrás-. Pero eso no significa que tenga el derecho a decirte esas cosas.

Bill tembló en los brazos de su hermano.

-Me siento tan avergonzado, Tom.

Tom meció a su gemelo en sus brazos, y lo calló.

-No te sientas de esa forma sobre nosotros, por favor. Nadie lo entenderá, pero eso no significa que sea un error.

-Pero _está_ mal -dijo Bill-. Lo está.

-Bill.

-Eres mi hermano, Tom. ¡Se supone que tú no...! ¡Se supone que yo no...! ¡Jesús! Nunca vas a ser capaz de tener una familia.

Tom lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Bill chilló.

-No digas eso -espetó bruscamente-. Tú eres mi familia. La única familia que necesito.

-¿Y en cuanto a mamá? -Bill gimoteaba, sintiéndose muy confuso.

-Mamá va tener que aprender a aceptarnos -dijo Tom. Bill estaba agitado entre sus brazos y le acarició la baja espalda-. Porque nunca voy a ser capaz de ser solamente tu hermano. Nunca.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -preguntó Bill, relajándose en sus brazos-. No me gusta que me escondieras esto. No es justo.

Tom acarició el cuello de Bill con su nariz.

-Lo siento tanto, Bill. Me costaba manejarlo, no sabía qué hacer. Y mamá estaba tan alterada, tan molesta. No quería que te dijera lo que me dijo a mí.

-¿Qué te dijo? -Tom negó con la cabeza, pero Bill tomó sus manos y le forzó a mirarlo-. Dime, Tomi.

-Creyó que yo te hacía daño, y que te obligaba a... ya sabes, pensó que yo te forzaba. -Tom desvió la mirada-. No lo hago, ¿verdad?

-Tom, cállate -masculló Bill-. Por supuesto que no.

-Ella me culpó.

Bill envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y lo besó. Todavía temblaba y aún peleaba contra el impulso de sollozar muy fuerte.

-Tomi, no sé... realmente quiero salir aquí. Quiero que me lleves fuera de aquí. ¿Podemos ir a un hotel?

-¿Puedes pagar un hotel? -Tom se inclinó sobre la cabeza de su hermano, y Bill arrugó la nariz-. Estamos atorados en este lugar. No te preocupes. Mamá no te dirá nada, hice que lo prometiera.

-Desearía que lo hiciera. Creo que esta noche iba a decírmelo.

Tom sacudió su cabeza.

-Si te hace sentir como me hizo sentir, en serio voy a...

Bill besó los labios de Tom y se recostó bajo su brazo.

-Vayamos a algún sitio.

-Tendremos que afrontarla tarde o temprano.

-No esta noche.

-Probablemente está ebria, Bill. No tendremos que verla hasta mañana -dijo Tom. De verdad quería llevarse a Bill, pero sabía que debían quedarse-. Lamento que te enteraras. No debería haberte dicho.

-No, prefiero saber -dijo Bill-. No estoy molesto porque no me lo contaste, pero no vuelvas a esconderme cosas otra vez, ¿bien?

Tom tomó un profundo aliento.

-Um. Gustav sabe.

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron desproporcionadamente.

-¿Qué?

-No me lo dijo directamente, pero fue obvio -dijo Tom rápidamente. Bill gruñó y retrocedió, cubriéndose su cara con las manos.

-Apuesto a que todos están enterados, Tom. Si mamá y Gustav lo saben.

Tom no sabía nada de eso. Tiró de Bill contra él de nuevo y acarició su espalda.

-No te preocupes.

-Llévame -susurró Bill-. Sólo por ahora. Volveremos y lidiaremos con todo esto más tarde, pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero es irme contigo.

-Bill.

-Por favor. -Se enroscó contra Tom y enterró su cara en el pecho de su hermano-. Di que está bien.

-Bien -dijo Tom en voz baja, cerrando sus ojos-. Nunca te dejaré, Bill.

El menor asintió y se alejó, sus ojos marrones brillantes y húmedos.

-Desearía dormir contigo esta noche.

-Probablemente sea una mala idea.

-Lo sé -Bill frunció el ceño y se levantó, frotando sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo-. Joder, hace frío.

-Puedes tomar mis mantas -dijo Tom. Bill rió un poco.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad. -Tom se levantó y amontonó sus mantas en los brazos de su gemelo, que las abrazó contra su pecho-. Cristo, Bill.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… solamente...

-Lo sé -se movió hacia delante y besó a Tom suavemente-. No vuelvas a esconderme las cosas, Tomi.

Tom tocó la cara de su gemelo tiernamente.

-No voy a hacerlo. Ahora ve a la cama. Mañana estaremos en un hotel y entonces haré lo que quieras, ¿bien?

Bill alzó una ceja.

-¿_Cualquier cosa_?

Tom le dio un codazo empujándolo.

-Sí, pero sólo si te vas a dormir ahora.

La cara de Bill volvió a la normalidad y le dio un último beso corto a Tom sobre los labios.

-Buenas noches, Tomi.

El corazón de Tom se encogió cuando Bill se dio vuelta, aún abrazando las mantas contra su pecho.

-Buenas noches, Bill.

***

Bill pateó sus propias mantas fuera de la cama y se recostó sobre las de Tom. Estas se sentían más suaves que las suyas, y se enrolló en ellas, acurrucado y oliendo a Tom alrededor suyo.

Al carajo el mundo, ellos iban a estar bien sin importar lo que costara.

Tom había dicho _para siempre_ y Bill lo creía. Se acurrucó todavía más en las mantas y apagó la lámpara, sumergiendo el cuarto en la oscuridad.

Bill no sabía cómo se sentía _para siempre_, pero imaginó que debía ser algo caliente y suave como esto.

**Nota:** Este fic es como dos inmensos y casi insoportables: "aww" más un "auch". Dios. :(

Los créditos de siempre. Besos.


	13. Chapter 13

**No se lo cuentes a mamá**

**Capítulo 13**

_17años_

Dos pares de ojos observaban a Tom en silencio desde el otro lado de la mesa. Aquellos ojos pertenecían a las hijas de la novia de su padre, _gemelas_. Ambas de once. Tom se removió incómodo. Ellas estaban siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, y pese a que estaba acostumbrado, se le hacía molesto.

Tal vez fuera toda la atmósfera. Tom y Bill habían sido invitados a una cena en casa de su padre por sus cumpleaños número diecisiete. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos quería que la cena se diese a lugar, y solamente se limitaban a seguir la corriente. La novia de su padre, Jacinda, parecía ser la única inconsciente de lo engorrosa que era la situación.

-Chicas -dijo ella, tocando la muñeca de la pequeña muchacha rubia que estaba más cerca de ella-. No miren fijamente y coman tu comida.

-Está bien -murmuró Tom, sonriendo para ellas.

Jorg aclaró su garganta.

-Desde que las niñas se mudaron, de todo lo que escuchamos hablar es sobre la banda, hora tras hora...

-Tengo posters por toda mi pared -dijo una de las chicas con timidez. Su hermana le dio un codazo, sonrojándose furiosamente-. ¿Qué? Los tengo.

Bill, que se había sentado junto a Tom, le sonrió a la pequeña niña, aunque Tom podía ver como la situación le estaba agotando. Acababan de grabar su último álbum, y la última cosa que querían era pasar una noche con su padre y su nueva familia.

No habían querido hacer algo ni siquiera por su cumpleaños, así de desgastados estaban. Además que se necesitaban mutuamente; pasar un mes entero, apretujados en un mismo pequeño bungalow con Georg y Gustav casi había borrado sus vidas sexuales.

Tom había querido pasar la noche en la cama, de preferencia con Bill y una botella de su lubricante favorito. Había hecho todo tipo de planes para su hermano (incluso alquiló una habitación de hotel en la ciudad), planes que le hacían que sus manos sudaran y que su ingle quemara de deseo.

Pero Jorg había llamado esa mañana con sus propios planes y Simone insistió en que le dieran otra oportunidad a su padre. No lo habían visto o tenido noticias de él en meses, y aunque el corazón de Tom estuviera frío para el hombre, no podía decirle _no_ a Bill.

Su hermano quería que las cosas estuviera bien con Jorg, especialmente ahora que se sentía tan desconectado de su madre.

-Puedo firmar algunos de ellos. En realidad, todo lo que quieras -le dijo Bill a la pequeña niña, y el rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas igualó al de su gemela-. ¿Sabían que Tomi y yo somos gemelos como ustedes?

-Sí, sabemos todo -habló la menos tímida, casi orgullosamente. Y luego estalló en risitas-. ¡Aunque ustedes no se parecen!

-Eso es culpa de Tom, estaba cansado de mí así que no quería mirarse al espejo y ver a alguien igual a mí -respondió Bill, sonriendo. Tom se desplomó un poco en su silla, su estómago se sentía enfermo con lo amigable que estaba actuando Bill. Era una estrella, hasta la médula. Un verdadero intérprete.

-Yo quiero un tatuaje de una estrella como la tuya. Acabo de verlo en Bravo -dijo la otra chica tranquilamente-. ¿Te dolió?

Jorg bajó su tenedor. -No lo creo.

Bill miró a su padre y, a continuación, a las chicas.

-No, sólo me dio cosquillas. Muchas cosquillas.

-Todavía no puedo creer que tu madre te haya permitido hacerte todo eso -murmuró Jorg.

-¿Todo qué? -preguntó Tom, observando a su padre a los ojos por primera vez en años. Jorg le devolvió la mirada, y no había absolutamente ninguna emoción.

-Jacinda -dijo a su novia, sin apartar la vista de su hijo mayor-. Creo que ya es hora de que Callie y Chrissy se vayan a la cama.

-Son solo las once -dijo Jacinda, mirándolo confusa-. Recién acabamos de empezar a comer.

-Quiero que Bill firme mis cosas -gimoteó una de las chicas.

-No -respondió Jorg, casi enojadamente-. No quiero nada más de eso en mi casa.

-Jorg -dijo Jacinda, tocando su brazo-. Las niñas han estado esperando esto toda la semana, y ellas…

Jorg dio un duro golpe con su puño sobre la mesa, haciendo que platos y vasos se agitaran. Jacinda miró hacia su regazo y las niñas chillaron al unísono, saltando fuera de sus sillas y corriendo hacia las escaleras. La cara de Tom ardió de ira observando cómo las niñas se iban, una ola de empatía atravesándolo.

De alguna forma, ellas le recordaban a Bill y a él mismo cuando eran más pequeños. Por supuesto, sólo en _algunos_ aspectos. Miró a Bill; su hermano lucía cansado. Ellos no necesitaban esto, no ahora.

-Lo lamento -dijo Jacinda, mirando a Bill-. Es tu cumpleaños y... ellas sólo están emocionadas, eso es todo.

-Está bien -respondió Bill despacio-. No dijeron nada malo.

-¡No voy a dejar que los traten como si fueran unos anormales! -rugió Jorg-. Es enfermo.

Bill y Tom compartieron una mirada.

-No, dije que está bien -replicó Bill.

-No somos anormales -dijo Tom, tranquilamente.

-Desde... demonios, no sé. Ustedes siempre actúan como si fueran algo especial, y su madre no ha hecho nada para detenerlo. Tom, tú saliste bien. Si Dios quiere. Pero Bill... -Jorg sacudió la cabeza-. A veces enciendo la televisión y ni siquiera puedo mirarte.

Bill observó a su padre.

-¿Estás bromeando? -preguntó Tom, sintiendo sus orejas encendidas.

-Culpo a su jodida madre -dijo Jorg, poniéndose en pie. Jacinda se removió incomoda, mirando su plato-. No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, ninguno de los dos la tuvo. ¿Saben qué? Me culpo a mí mismo, si me hubiera quedado-

-Tú _no_ te quedaste -respondió Tom en voz alta-. Eres tú el que está jodido…

Jorg se irguió, torciendo la cara de ira. -No te atrevas a hablarme así, Tom. No de nuevo. No en mi casa.

Tom sintió su sangre hervir.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-No, escuchen, se quedarán -Jorg echó un vistazo a ambos gemelos, sus ojos posándose persistentemente sobre Bill-. Jacinda hizo una cena especial.

-Es verdad -intervino ella, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ellos-. Espero... espero que les guste.

Tom sintió pena por Jacinda, igual como sintió pena por las niñas, pero eso no era suficiente para que se quedara. Se prometió a sí mismo que nunca dejaría que su padre lastimara a Bill de nuevo, no le dejaría decir todas esas cosas que soltaba cuando se enfurecía.

Pero entonces Bill habló:

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias, Jacinda. -Miró hacia Tom, rogándole con los ojos-. Todavía ni hemos partido el pastel.

-También he hecho uno especial -expresó Jacinda.

Tom miró por sobre el hombro de su padre hacia la pequeña torta de chocolate sobre el aparador. Bill odiaba el chocolate, pero estaba seguro de que Jacinda no lo sabría, tal vez sus hijas sí.

-Y las chicas deben querer un poco -dijo Bill. Se levantó y le sonrió a Jorg-. ¿Qué tal si subo y voy por ellas, de acuerdo? Probablemente signifique mucho para ellas.

Jorg se ablandó un poco, al igual que la mayoría de la gente con el encantador comportamiento de Bill.

-Está bien -dijo Jorg-. Pero no quiero... esta fiesta es para ustedes. Sólo quiero que sea agradable, normal. Somos una familia.

Bill asintió.

-Regreso enseguida -Tom trató de capturar la mirada de Bill, trató de leer en sus ojos lo que su hermano estaba sintiendo y pensando, pero Bill subió las escaleras antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra.

* * *

Bill encontró con facilidad la habitación de las gemelas, y sonrió cuando vio fotografías suyas y del resto de la banda en la puerta del cuarto. Le recordaban a él cuando era pequeño, cuando pegaba fotos de Nena por todos lados de su habitación.

Su corazón dolía por las niñas, sabía que la vida con Jorg no debía ser perfecta. Sabía que su padre no lastimaría nunca a nadie físicamente, pero a veces lo verbal es peor que lo físico. Algunos de sus momentos más vergonzosos y dolorosos habían sido con su padre. Se estremeció ante los recuerdos.

Tocó ligeramente la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -dijo una pequeña voz desde adentro.

-Es Tom -dijo Bill, haciendo que su voz sonara un poco más profunda-. Déjenme entrar.

Se escucharon risitas detrás de la puerta y cuando abrieron, las chicas rieron abiertamente.

-Mentiroso -dijo una de ellas. La otra sólo se sonrojó.

-Lo acepto, es Bill. -dijo, rodando los ojos. Recorrió con la vista el dormitorio. Había posters de la banda por todas partes. Eso le hizo sentir un poco mareado-. ¿Quieren un poco de pastel?

-Mamá lo hizo -dijeron al mismo tiempo. Una de ellas hizo una mueca, y añadió-. Ella es una terrible cocinera.

-Igual que la mía. -Bill se sentó en el suelo y miró alrededor de nuevo-. Chicas, ustedes tienen más mierda que yo.

Las muchachas rieron tontamente aún más alto.

-¿Puedes firmar algo de esto? -preguntó la más tímida, y su hermana le dio un codazo-. Sólo algunos, por Dios.

-¿Tienen un marcador? -Bill sonrió.

No se había sentido tan a gusto con fans en años, y eso le calmaba, aunque estuviera increíblemente incómodo en la casa de su padre. Las cosas no habían cambiado. Todavía se sentía fuera de lugar, subnormal y no querido en presencia de su padre. Él sabía que nada cambiaría entre ellos, pero le gustaría que las cosas estuvieran _bien._

Abajo, Tom permanecía sentado con Jacinda y su padre, y un latoso silencio se cernía sobre la mesa. Jacinda había tomado el pastel y le había colocado diecisiete velas.

-¿Qué diablos están haciendo allí? -murmuró Jorg, dando golpecitos con los dedos, impacientemente-. Más le vale no estar poniendo ideas en sus cabezas y…

-¿Y qué? -preguntó Tom irritado. Jorg sólo sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado... con ese pelo?

Tom sólo suspiró y se levantó.

-Iré a ver que hacen -dijo y se alejó dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Cuando subió unos pasos, las dos niñas que reían alegremente bajaron saltando a su lado. Tom les sonrió, sintiendo de nuevo un pinchazo de empatía. Esperaba que Jorg fuera bueno para ellas.

Tom vagó por el pasillo y encontró a Bill con los brazos cruzados, mirando una foto en la pared. Tom dio un paso directamente hacia él, y vio que era un muy pequeño y viejo retrato de familia, los dos chicos, Jorg y Simone.

-El cabello de mamá era tan demente -fue todo lo que dijo Bill, suavemente.

Tom sonrió con satisfacción y colocó una mano sobre la espalda baja de Bill. Miró la fotografía, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ni siquiera puedo decir cual soy yo.

-Tú eres el que tiene las mejillas gordas.

-Y ahora tú eres el que las tiene así -dijo Tom, empujando a su gemelo juguetonamente. Bill le hizo un gesto de burla y lo empujó de vuelta, pero Tom lo tomó de la cintura haciendo que su hermano descansara la cabeza contra él.

-Esto es incómodo -murmuró Bill-. Toda esta noche lo ha sido. Jacinda es simpática.

-Está buena -replicó Tom. Bill le pellizcó el costado y este se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero irme. -Bill se giró hacia él y le hizo un leve gesto de desagrado, el tipo de puchero que conducía a Tom a una insana necesidad-. Esto apesta.

-Bill... -dijo Tom acercándolo-. Estaba tratando de hacer un corte definitivo en nuestra relación antes, ya sabes.

Bill sonrió.

-No quería que únicamente nos vayamos y dejar a las chicas, y no quiero pelear con papá.

Tom envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la delgada silueta de Bill y le besó suavemente en la boca. Podía sentir a Bill temblando en sus labios. Mierda, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de evadir a los demás por mucho tiempo; Gustav siempre parecía estar viéndolos.

-Eres dulce -dije Tom, alejándose de su hermano-. Creo que las has hecho felices por todo el año.

-Alguien necesita tener un buen momento esta noche -dijo Bill.

Tom dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de su gemelo y apretó sus caderas.

-Nosotros también lo tendremos -dijo Tom, justo en su oído. Bill se estremeció y fue contagioso, provocándole lo mismo-. Alquilé en un hotel en Berlín.

-Tomi -suspiró-. Dios, te necesito...

Ningún gemelo podría contenerse, no ahora, no cuando estaban metidos en la esquina de un pasillo oscuro sin nadie alrededor. Bueno, de todos modos, no era un pasillo muy estrecho. Tom besó a Bill, quitándole la respiración y lo presionó con fuerza contra la pared. Estaba desesperado y caliente, y ambos sintieron dolor con en el primer roce de sus lenguas.

-Voy a follarte cuando volvamos, voy a... mierda... -Tom agarró el trasero de Bil y le obligó a colisionar su ingle con la suya-. Bill, Bill...

-No podemos -dijo Bill, suspirando por el último beso y apartándole. Sonrió un poco, todavía sosteniendo la camisa de su hermano-. Dios, eres malo. Casi me tenías de rodillas.

-Mm -murmuró Tom-. ¿Y?

-Y yo... te la chuparía -dijo Bill, sus mejillas sonrojadas-. Mierda, ¿por qué me siento tímido?

-Porque estamos en casa de papá -respondió Tom, tratando de no mirar a Bill, porque mirarlo casi lo arruina , vamos a atorarnos con un poco de torta y nos marchamos.

-Espera -Bill empujó a su gemelo un poco más cerca, con una pequeña sonrisa malvada en sus labios-. Un beso más para recordarme.

Tom gruñó.

-¿Para recordarte qué?

-Que esta noche vas a matarme -susurró Bill, inclinándose hacia adelante y respirando acaloradamente sobre su cuello -. En Berlín.

-Oh -dijo dócilmente.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó los labios de su gemelo y permaneció así por un momento, y Bill ronroneó un poco. Cuando se separaron, Bill continuaba aferrándose a la tela de su camisa. Tom lo miró y se sintió orgulloso, y tan excitado que dolía.

Se abrazaron durante unos minutos, balanceándose suavemente. Bill suspiró profundamente, inhalando el aroma de Tom, y dijo suavemente:

-Dios, te amo.

-Lo sé, yo…

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?

Los ojos de Bill destellaron y capturaron la mirada de su padre.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, retrocediendo, pero sin soltar la camisa de Tom, que trató de alejarse, pero no se lo permitió-. ¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y dio a su padre un frío vistazo.

-Ustedes dos...

Tom miró cómo la mandíbula de su padre se comprimía, miró cómo sus puños se crispaban. No habían sido encontrados haciendo algo particularmente impactante, pero para Jorg era suficiente.

-Suéltalo -ordenó Jorg a Tom-. Déjalo y vamos abajo.

-Vamos, Bill -dijo Tom. No quería otra pelea, pero los ojos de Bill estaban oscurecidos y empujó a Tom cerca.

-Nunca tuve un padre por tu culpa -dijo Bill, lento y blando al principio, pero entonces sus palabras ganaron ímpetu y rabia-. ¡Nunca tuve un padre! -colocó sus manos a los costados de Tom y envió una mirada mortal a Jorg-. No me digas que deje a la única persona que nunca me dejó derrumbarme.

-Esto no está bien -dijo Jorg-. Eso no es…

Bill dejó ir a Tom, pero no para apaciguar a Jorg. De repente, todos los años de esconder la cara de su padre o simplemente de _ocultarse_ se habían transformado en demasiado

-¡No me importa lo que es! -dijo casi gritando-. Yo no… no te quiero.

La cara de Jorg enrojeció y Bill tomó la mano de Tom.

-Vamos, Tomi.

Tom siguió los pasos de Bill, dejando a Jorg detrás. Él quería llamarlos, pero sus pies no se movían y su boca estaba trabajando mudamente en torno a las disculpas que no sabía cómo escupir.

* * *

Tom sostuvo a Bill y lamió su cuello, inhalando el encantador olor de su pelo y piel. No se había sentido tan desesperado en devorar a Bill por completo en un tiempo, pero después de la noche que acababan de tener, quería hacerle sentir _seguro_ de que era querido.

Bill dejó salir un estruendoso ronroneo y se arqueó debajo suyo, dejándose de buen grado, extendiendo sus piernas y cerrando sus tobillos alrededor de la cintura del otro chico. Aún estaban completamente vestidos, con los zapatos incluso, pero en cuanto habían llegado al hotel y habían llegado a su habitación, Tom no había perdido tiempo en empujarlo hacia la cama y comenzar a moverse contra él.

Las luces estaban bajas y todo lo que podía verse eran miembros apretados y miradas de deseo, enredados entre ellos y luchando por el dominio que ambos sabían que fácilmente sería de Tom. Bill luchó para quedar arriba, sólo para besarle el cuello, cosa que Tom permitió, pero para rápidamente dominarlo y ponerle debajo de su cuerpo de nuevo. Él se encargaría de cuidar de Bill esta noche.

-Te necesito -gimoteó el menor suavemente, su voz cargada de emoción.

Años de abandono se acumulaban dentro de él y nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por su hermano, y Tom nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de Bill. De alguna manera se habían hecho más cercanos, libres, independientes de todo, pero juntos.

Diecisiete años y todavía eran irresistibles el uno para el otro, si no era ahora más que nunca. El miembro de Tom dolía con necesidad, y el interior de Bill temblaba dolorosamente.

-Súbete en mí -gimió Bill.

-_Estoy_ sobre en ti -dijo Tom. Movió su cabeza y chupó con fuerza sobre el cuello de Bill. Estaba seguro de que dejaría una marca y su estómago se retorció de excitación.

-No, necesito más, más duro -respondió Bill. Empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, casi alejando a Tom de él.

-Calma -Tom hizo un ruido con su nariz. Bill le estaba poniendo tan caliente que sintió el temor de correrse antes de que consiguieran sacarse los pantalones-. Tenemos que reducir la velocidad.

-Pero necesito... -Bill bajó la cabeza a medida que se movían juntos, friccionándose y jadeando-. Oh, dime qué tanto necesitas estar en mí, Tomi.

Tom se apretó aún más contra él, besando la garganta de Bill y acariciando con sus palmas las estrechas caderas.

-Tanto, jodidamente tanto.

Se movieron juntos en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Bill gimió con un sonido roto sobre el oído de Tom.

-¿Dejarías de ver a papá para siempre si eso significara que puedes estar en mí?

Tom estaba tan excitado que no podía ni pensar.

-Bill...

-¿O a mamá? ¿Mandarías a todos al diablo para follarme? ¿Te duele mucho esto, también?

-Nada más importa -fue todo lo que Tom pudo decir, levantándose y hundiendo sus caderas sobre Bill. Ambos gimieron, sus pantalones se enterraban entre ellos y causaban sensaciones agradables-. Desnúdate, desnúdate para mí, amor.

Los ojos de Bill destellaron y alzó sus brazos, haciendo una cara.

-Ayuda.

Tom sonrió con satisfacción y casi arrancó la camisa de Bill, y luego deslizó los jeans, sin desabrochar, y los boxers. Después de que Bill pateó sus dos zapatos, se encontró absolutamente desnudo, y Tom tembló un poco.

-Dios... Dios.

-¿Estoy bien? -Bill se estiró, mostrándose descaradamente para Tom, quien tanteó su entrepierna, sintiendo su caliente erección. Dios, Bill lucía lo suficientemente bien como para comerlo, tragarlo, y follarlo-. ¿Soy lo mejor que has visto, Tomi?

Tom dejó salir un suspiro atragantado y se inclinó de nuevo, todavía paralizado sobre el cuerpo de Bill.

-Yo... mierda... Bill, si significara que podría follarte una vez más, dejaría a todos atrás.

Bill se inclinó hacia adelante, sus labios abiertos.

-¿Y si significara sólo un beso?

-Que todos se jodan -respondió Tom, de rodillas frente a Bill. No tenía intención de quitarse su ropa, aún no. El cambio de poderes entre ellos era tan intenso. Tom tenía a Bill desnudo, pero Bill _tenía_ a Tom.

-¿Y si significara sólo... verme? -Bill ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás y estiró todo su cuerpo, abarcando toda la longitud de la gran cama-. ¿Qué pasaría si...?

-Shh. -Tom descendió y lamió el hueso de la cadera de Bill. El miembro del otro golpeó contra su cuello de haciéndole sonreír, acariciándolo una vez con sus nudillos temblorosos.

-¿Qué obtengo por mi cumpleaños? -preguntó Bill y las manos de Tom bajaron para acariciar sus testículos-. Hmmmm, ¿Tomi? –Sus piernas estaban abiertas en toda su extensión y Tom podía sentir el calor que latía de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que más quieres? -Tom se arrodilló entre las piernas de Bill y acarició por encima de sus muslos desnudos, mirándolo se retorcía y se arqueaba con cada toque.

-Quiero... -Bill ronroneó cuando los dedos de Tom acariciaron los bordes de su trasero-. Quiero tu lengua... en mí.

Tom podría haber gruñido por las palabras, pero en cambio se deslizó hacia abajo, lamiendo las caderas, muslos, testículos y trasero de Bill, a medida que se movía. Bill olía a almizcle y sabía a limpio. Tom no perdió tiempo en hacer subir las caderas de su gemelo y comenzar a lamer los pliegues del trasero de Bill.

-Sí -Bill suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y alargando la mano para alcanzar algo…

Agarró un puñado de pelo y apretó las rastas entre sus dedos, solamente saboreando la caliente humedad que se deslizaba debajo de su trasero. Se sentía delicioso y Bill casi podía saborearlo; la lengua de Tom era una cosa muy familiar a él y estaba muy acostumbrado a que lamiera cada pulgada de su cuerpo.

Tom respiró contra el trasero de Bill y encontró su entrada. Lamió todo a su alrededor, probando meter su lengua, respirando despacio. Bill gimió, retorciéndose y casi apretando su cabeza con sus muslos. Eso lo volvió loco; aunque le dificultara el poder lamerlo, amaba cuando Bill hacía eso. Amaba volver absolutamente loco a Bill.

-Tomi, Tomi -gimió Bill suavemente, dejando el cabello de Tom y sujetó las sábanas detrás de él. Quería gritar, quería hacerse implosión a sí mismo. Ni siquiera era que la lengua de Tom estuviera golpeando dentro de él, aún no. Bill miró hacia abajo y vio el rostro de su Tom enterrado en su trasero.

Tom presionaría su boca y succionaría sin vacilación, provocándole que su vientre doliera.

-Oh, Tom...

Tom gruñó en respuesta, y todo lo que se oía eran los intensos sonidos de succión, el azote de labios y humedad. Bill sintió la nariz de Tom tocando sus testículos y los dedos de sus pies se encogieron. Haría que Tom lo lamiera por siempre, si fuera posible.

Bill bajó una de sus manos y tomó su erección masajeándola, pero Tom colocó una mano sobre la suya y le señaló que él iba a hacerlo. Iba a complacer a Bill de todas las maneras.

-Sí, quiero correrme -dijo Bill, suspirando de placer a medida que la mano caliente de Tom rodeaba su pene. Masturbarse nunca se sintió bien desde que Tom estuvo dentro de él. Sus dedos, su boca, su miembro, eso no importaba. Bill se arqueó con el primer gentil roce e hizo presión contra la boca que trabajaba en él con impaciencia.

Tom presionó dentro más profundo, su mandíbula ya doliendo. Gimió contra el trasero de Bill, frotándose contra la cama, deseando encontrarse desnudo para, entonces, encontrar algún alivio. Quería que Bill se corriera de esta forma, pero no estaba seguro si él tendría la paciencia. Su propia erección tiraba contra sus jeans, y sabía que podría hacer que ambos se corrieran si lograba abrir lo suficiente a Bill para su erección.

-Jesús -dijo Tom, directamente contra el trasero de su gemelo. Los dedos de Bill clavados en su cuero cabelludo, sus caderas meciéndose y casi follándole la lengua.

-Por favor, únicamente no te detengas -pidió Bill.

Tom acarició la dura erección de su gemelo, dispersando el pre-semen de la punta hacia abajo. No podía negarle nada a Bill, no importaba qué tanto necesitara correrse. Atormentó dentro de Bill, exprimiendo su miembro y gruñendo, Bill temblaba bajo él excitándolo de modos que no había sentido en un largo, largo tiempo.

Se perdieron uno en el otro, idos completamente. Tom respiró profundamente, empujando su lengua hacia adelante y lamiendo lo más profundo que pudo. Bill sabía tan fresco y tan familiar, mientras Tom tragaba, que casi se corrió con fuerza. Estaba traspasando su trasero, más concretamente, su entrada. Se tocó por sobre sus jeans, sintiendo la dureza, y se alejó un poco de Bill. Quien miró hacia abajo, sus ojos abiertos totalmente y su frente brillante de sudor.

-Dios, ¿qué pasa? ¿Tom… Tomi?

-Es sólo... -Tom se movió hacia adelante y lamió la entrada de Bill, abriéndola de nuevo y haciendo que se estremeciera-. Sólo, joder. Sé que digo esto todo el tiempo, pero...

-Luzco tan bien -Bill rió un poco y Tom exhaló-, ¿verdad?

-No, tú luces jodidamente fantástico, y sabes que quiero follarte muy duro -contestó Tom, enterrando su cara en el trasero de Bill, de nuevo. Chupó con fuerza haciéndole gritar, llenando el cuarto del hotel con sus súplicas de más.

-Oh... casi, casi, casi -comenzó a decir Bill. Tom ya no había tocado su miembro, pero eso no importaba, Bill se iba a correr de todos modos-. Ah, ah, Tomi, Tomi.

Fue el más dulce mantra que Tom hubiera escuchado nunca. Lamió a través de la entrada tocando suavemente, viendo las caderas de Bill empujar y su erección latir. Lamió una vez más antes de presionar en el interior de nuevo, torciendo su lengua profundamente dentro de su gemelo.

Bill lloró y agarró con fuerza la cabeza de Tom, meciendo su trasero sobre su cara. Dos íntimos lametazos y Bill gritó, corriéndose con fuerza sobre su vientre y pecho. Tom suspiró y sonrió abiertamente, se inclinó hacia atrás observándolo. Bill todavía se retorcía despacio, frotando su mano arriba y abajo de su estómago, dispersando su semen.

Tom sostuvo la cadera de Bill haciendo que se estremeciera, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo perezosamente.

-Mm, tan bueno, siempre es tan bueno -murmuró Bill, girando sus rodillas hacia arriba y desparramando sus brazos a los lados.

-¿Quieres algo mejor? -preguntó Tom suavemente, desabrochando su cinturón-. ¿Bill?

-Mm -Bill inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos todavía cerrados-. No sé qué podría ser mejor.

-Oh. -Tom deslizó tranquilamente sus jeans por sus caderas y movió su dura erección hacia afuera. La sostuvo sobre el estómago de Bill y la deslizó a lo largo de las líneas del vientre de su gemelo, deteniéndose a admirar el nuevo tatuaje con forma de estrella.

Bill dejó salir un suspiro sonriente, pero no abrió los ojos.

-Oh, eso... Cuidado, Tomi, todavía duele -susurró Bill.

-Mira.

Bill sacudió su cabeza.

-Si hago eso saltaré sobre ti.

-Entonces, mira.

Bill abrió perezosamente los ojos, mirando hacia abajo y gimiendo. Su pene se sacudió, ya endurecido y vio como Tom presionó suavemente su erección contra la reciente piel tatuada.

-Puedes... hacerlo un poco más fuerte -suspiró Bill.

Tom apartó la vista del tatuaje y siseó, frotando su erección contra él, un poco más insistentemente. El tatuaje había estado volviéndole loco durante días, y se estremeció de sólo pensar en correrse por todos lados sobre él. De verdad tenía que hacerlo.

Acarició con sus manos sobre el pecho de Bill, juntando el semen de su gemelo entre sus dedos y empujó un poco su pene entre las piernas de Bill.

-¿Te duele ahí? -preguntó Tom, presionando con un dedo la entrada de Bill-. ¿Hice que te doliera?

Bill sacudió su cabeza y empujó contra el dedo de Tom.

-Haz que duela -dijo Bill-. Vamos, Tomi. -Tom le dio una media sonrisa y dio un empujoncito dentro de la sonrosada entrada de Bill con su dura erección

-No me das mucha opción

-Es porque sólo quiero una opción -los ojos de Bill estaban oscurecidos, ya no estaba jugando-. ¿Te gusta mi estrella?

-Es tan puta -admitió Tom, sintiendo pesadez en su estómago. Le gustaba pensar en qué tan puta podía ser Bill, y sabía que ni siquiera lo intentaba. Bueno, no realmente. Tom tomó la cadera de su gemelo, delineando el área marcada a medida que presionaba sus caderas hacia adelante, incitando la entrada de Bill.

-Dios, por favor -dijo Bill, apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirar a su hermano-. Tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé. -Tom extendió el trasero de Bill con ambas manos y dio un pequeño empujón, su miembro transgrediendo el cuerpo que tenía delante. Bill gimió fuerte y abrió sus muslos mucho más, hasta que estuvieron casi perpendiculares con su cuerpo. Tom apenas podía continuar mirando, la visión era demasiada y deseó poder cerrarse de golpe contra él repetidamente-. ¿Puedo ir rápido?

-Dije que quiero que duela -dijo Bill despacio-. Realmente quiero sentirte.

-Seré cuidadoso.

-No –contestó con un tono casi decepcionado-. Siempre eres tan cuidadoso conmigo, Tomi, y te amo tanto. Esta vez quiero que me lo hagas tan duro. Sólo quiero que me folles lo más duro que jamás lo hayas hecho... por favor.

Las palabras sacudieron el corazón su Tom e hizo una pausa antes de deslizarse dentro de Bill.

-Antes te he follado con bastante fuerza.

Bill asintió, jadeando un "Por favor".

Tom podría haber gritado a medida que se hundía más profundo, apenas había preparado a Bill y, sin el lubricante, su erección estaba siendo oprimida mucho más de lo que nunca antes. Sólo la pre-eyaculación hizo más fácil el camino, y ambos se tensaron con la sensación.

-Oh Dios, oh dios mío -jadeó Bill-. Mierda, duele tan bien.

Tom se hundió hasta el fondo, temblando mientras se apoyaba sobre Bill.

-¿En serio? -Bill se sentía aún más apretado que la primera vez, se sentía aún más caliente, y Tom lo necesitaba aún más ahora-. ¿Puedo…? -Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, incluso antes de que le pudieran contestar, se empujó hacia fuera y de nuevo hacia dentro, gruñendo a medida que Bill se estrechaba alrededor suyo.

-Oh, no, por favor, oh -dijo Bill, confuso.

-¿No? -Tom empujó de nuevo y Bill apretó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Tom-. ¿O sí?

-Duele, duele -se quejó Bill-. Pero no te detengas. Más duro, por favor.

Tom no sentía ninguna vergüenza en absoluto, así que folló a su hermano sobre el colchón, sintiendo como el calor lo cegaba y tenía la dolorosa necesidad de correrse.

-Me voy a correr -jadeó-. Bill...

-No todavía, no todavía, Tomi -dijo Bill-. Fóllame más, por favor.

-Cristo -Tom logró hundir su miembro en su interior y presionó su cadera directo al trasero de Bill. Se sostuvo por un momento y vio lágrimas en las mejillas del otro chico. Tocó su cara-. Bill, cariño, ¿estás…?

-Sigue -gimoteó Bill-. Esto duele, sí, pero joder. Necesito esto, sólo... sólo...

Tom arrastró su pene hacia fuera otra vez para luego colisionar dentro, sus testículos golpeando con fuerza contra el trasero de Bill, y en ese momento ambos gimieron. Todo se sentía tan caliente, tan apretado, tan limitado y asombroso. Tom mantuvo una mano sobre la cara de Bill, y éste chupó uno de los dedos, con un poco de fuerza. Tom gritó y cayó hacia adelante, chocando sus narices.

-Hey -dijo Tom suavemente, besando la cara de Bill, y haciendo que él cerrara sus ojos y le acariciara con su nariz el cuello -. Luces tan bien, Bill. Te sientes tan bien, siempre lo haces...

-Te amo -Bill suspiró desigualmente, presionando fuertemente alrededor de su hermano y lamiendo su cuello. Tom tiró hacia delante, casi viniéndose, casi descargándose entero dentro, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre la nueva estrella de su gemelo y se contuvo, suspirando y besándolo con fuerza.

-¿Lo quieres? -preguntó-. ¿Tú lo quieres? Porque yo lo quiero.

-Dámelo.

Tom empujó dentro una vez más antes de sentir el familiar tirón en su vientre y se corrió en Bill. Entonces sacó su miembro y empujó hacia adelante de nuevo. Más semen se deslizó de su sexo y decoró la estrella de Bill, haciendo que ambos jadearan. Tom dominó a su gemelo y presionó su erección contra su cadera, necesitando sentirlo, queriendo que esto no terminara aún.

-Ponlo de nuevo -dijo Bill, empujando el cuerpo de Tom hacia abajo con las caderas-. Por favor, necesito...

Tom agarró su sensible pene empujándolo temerosamente hacia el interior del cuerpo de Bill. Todavía estaba excitado, pero también completamente agotado.

Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y gimió mitad de dolor y mitad de placer.

-Dios, Tomi, por favor, fóllame -dijo Bill. Su voz era desesperada, rota, y Tom se impulso débilmente en Bill, apretando los dientes a medida que se apretaba contra de él.

-No puedo -dijo Tom-. Se siente tan...

Tom no podría, entonces Bill se movió por él, moviendo espasmódicamente sus caderas contra Tom y haciendo que la cama temblara por todas partes.

-Por favor, Bill -gimió Tom-. ¡Córrete, córrete! -Bill arqueó su trasero, exprimiendo el miembro de Tom con tanta fuerza que le hizo ver estrellas-. ¡Ngh, Bill! Te amo, te amo. -Tom abrigó sus manos alrededor de la erección de Bill sólo sosteniéndola mientras este se movía por ambos.

-Tan cerca, Dios, estoy tan cerca puedo sentirlo -lloriqueó Bill, montándose sobre el miembro de Tom y temblando por todas partes-. Dios, Tomi, lo necesito tanto, lo necesito tanto...

-Vamos -dijo Tom silenciosamente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Bill, sus labios en el oído de su gemelo-. Córrete, quiero sentirlo. ¿Puedo sentirlo en ti?

-Sí, sí, sí, -respondió con un hilo de voz, su cara completamente contraída-. Ah, sí... Apriétalo, Tom, tómalo y por favor...

Tom logró sostener el miembro de Bill y acariciarlo con fuerza, sintiendo el calor en su mano, el aumento en la longitud, y supo que Bill debía estar frustrantemente cerca de correrse. Sonrió y siguió acariciando a su hermano, gimiendo mientras su sexo le penetraba una y otra vez. Bill soltó un suspiro, su pelo pegado a su frente con el sudor. Con un último grito, se corrió con fuerza en la mano de Tom y todo se volvió oscuro para ambos.

-No te vayas, no lo saques -susurró Bill, poniendo una mano en su frente y frotando-. Solamente... quédate.

-No puedo moverme -contestó Tom, liberando a su gemelo y frotando su mano húmeda entre ellos, dispersando el semen en todas direcciones sobre sus cuerpos calientes. Bill que todavía se aferraba con sus piernas a él, se relajó, dejando que sus pies cayeran sobre el colchón y haciendo que se moviera dentro de él-. Oh, Bill...

-Todavía estás duro -dijo Bill-. Mmm, quieres que...

-No, no puedo -dijo Tom-. No, uh, te muevas. -Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sujetos firmemente uno del otro.

-Este no fue un tan mal cumpleaños, después de todo -dijo Bill.

Tom besó el cuello de Bill y suspiró felizmente.

-Cuando le dijiste eso a papá... -Su boca estaba abierta contra el cuello de Bill y chupó con amor la piel-. Fue tan caliente. Fuiste tan...

Las caderas de Bill se movieron bajo Tom y se mecieron juntos sobre la cama. Tan despacio, tan suave, tan dulcemente.

-No creo que debamos verlo otra vez. -Bill jadeó cuando el movimiento se hizo más intenso y Tom se movió más duro dentro de él-. Tom, pensé que no podrías.

Tom bajo un poco más sobre el cuello expuesto y se arqueó hacia delante con un gemido.

-¿Quieres que pare?

Bill estaba dolorido y agotado y su corazón dolía lo suficiente como para hacer que pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Pero se mantuvo sujeto a Tom, porque él era la única cosa que realmente importaba en su vida en ese momento. Ni su padre o sus carreras o lo que alguien pensaría por lo que hacían.

-Hazme gritar -susurró Bill.

Habían encontrado la seguridad y la comprensión entre ellos. La pasión, el calor y el infierno. Pero Bill no creía en el infierno, o tal vez simplemente no le importaba. Él sólo creía en los incendios que ya estaban empezando a lamer su ingle, y por supuesto, en Tom.

Y esa era la forma en que siempre había sido.

**Nota:** Ni qué decir, la verdad, y solo queda un capítulo. :) Los créditos de siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**No le cuentes a mamá**

**Capítulo 14**

Afuera hacía frío y caía una ligera nieve. Bill apenas podía ver a través de la ventana nublada. Estaba en el estudio de grabación en Magdeburgo, trabajando con David, revisando las nuevas letras de su primer álbum en inglés.

-Tu pronunciación todavía necesita un poco de trabajo -dijo David-, pero creo que estarás bien.

Bill suspiró, poniendo una mano al costado de su audífono.

-Son mis jodidas "erres". No puedo pronunciarlas, es tan estúpido.

-Te acostumbrarás. -David observó su reloj y frunció el ceño-. Mierda, tengo que encontrarme con mi novia… Ya terminamos por hoy, buen trabajo.

-Voy a quedarme y practicar -masculló Bill, aún observando fijamente las partituras delante suyo-. Buenas noches.

-Ese es el plan. Nos vemos luego. ¡Oh! -Sonrió-. No te veré más tarde. Estarás en las Maldivas en unos días, te veré en un par de semanas.

-Oh, sí -dijo Bill, y una sensación de calidez inundó su estómago-. Dios. Necesito esas jodidas vacaciones.

-Te las mereces. -David miró su reloj nuevamente-. Estoy retrasado. Ten buenas vacaciones.

-Sí -murmuró Bill, concentrándose en su música de nuevo. Miró fijamente las palabras, reconociéndolas en su cabeza, antes de abrir la boca y, cerrando sus ojos, dejar salir la letra. Su voz resonó en la pequeña habitación y le produjo escalofríos, como siempre que trabajaba en el estudio de grabación. Se sentía en casa, como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

Oyó un irritante golpeteo sobre el vidrio y volteó para ver de qué se trataba. Allí estaba su hermano, sonriéndole abiertamente y sosteniendo su guitarra.

Balbuceó algo, y Bill arrugó el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó, y luego se estremeció. El sonido retumbó en sus oídos.

Tom tiró del interruptor, permitiendo al intercomunicador trabajar de ambos lados, y sonrió de nuevo.

-Estás trabajando duro allí dentro.

Bill rodó los ojos.

-Ven aquí. Necesito un poco de música.

Tom entró en la cabina con la guitarra puesta en su espalda, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

- No puedes hacerlo sin mí, ¿eh?

-Jódete -replicó Bill, sonriendo. Se ajustó los audífonos y le sacó la lengua. Tom le devolvió la sonrisa, moviéndose hacia delante y capturando la lengua del otro chico entre sus labios-. ¡Mmph!

Tom chupó la lengua dentro de su propia boca y lo besó profundamente haciéndole gemir dentro del beso. Movió sus manos sobre la correa de la guitarra de Tom y tiró de ella para atraerlo más hacia él. Tom rió y se tiró hacia atrás.

-Estás juguetón -dijo Tom, ya con ojos oscurecidos por el deseo-. Quieres trabajar en esto o...

-¿Volver a nuestra habitación? -preguntó Bill. Tom frotó sus manos, avanzando hacia él-. Tomi, tengo que practicar. No podemos.

-Mmm, también tengo que practicar un poco -contestó Tom, en voz baja. Besó la mandíbula de Bill, dejando a sus labios vagar sobre el cuello de su gemelo, hacia su oído, chupando el lóbulo con su boca.

Bill se derretía por Tom, amando la atención que su hermano le brindaba.

-Tomi, no necesitas ninguna práctica en _esto_ -suspiró-. Tomi...

Tom sonrió contra la piel de su gemelo y comenzó a descender, besando su cuello y luego succionando su clavícula. Alzó la vista, los ojos de Bill estaban cerrados, y se veía tan lindo con sus pestañas rizadas y esos audífonos demasiado grandes. El miembro de Tom dolió, a medida que descendía más y más, tomando las caderas de Bill.

-Rápido, lo necesito, duele -susurró Bill-. Lámeme.

-¿Dónde?

-Mm... No me importa... -Bill se retorció y alzando sus caderas hacia adelante, golpeando ligeramente el mentón de Tom, quien gimió y empujó hacia atrás su guitarra, y cayó de rodillas-. Ooh, Tom… Ooh…

Tom asintió, e hizo que Bill se girara: -Pon tus manos sobre el vidrio -dijo con llaneza-. Sujétate contra él.

-¿Qué? -Bill miró hacia abajo, sobre su hombro, con las mejillas ruborizadas-. Tú vas a... ¿tú vas a?

-Mm. -Tom deslizó sus dedos dentro de los jeans de Bill y tiró de ellos, notando como se deslizaban por sus caderas sin ni siquiera desabrochar el cinturón. Entonces retiró también los diminutos boxers y quedó enfrentándose al trasero de Bill.

Tom lamió sus labios y se inclinó hacia delante, inhalando el olor a almizcle, un aroma dulce.

-Ah, Dios mío -gimió suavemente Bill, ladeando su cabeza y dejando que su cabello cayese sobre su cara. Sus palmas estaban extendidas sobre el grueso vidrio y separó las piernas, empujando su trasero hacia atrás para Tom.

A Bill se le ocurrió, justo antes de que los labios de Tom rozaran sus testículos, que este podría ser uno de los momentos más sensuales de su vida. Tom estaba de rodillas detrás suyo, con su guitarra atada a su espalda, y ellos estaban a punto de hacerlo en el estudio de grabación.

Toda la situación se había vuelto porno, y las rodillas de Bill temblaron.

Tom lamió el trasero de Bill una vez, su lengua deslizándose a través de la entrada con rapidez.

-Más -lloriqueó Bill.

Tom lamió con la misma rapidez, molestando a Bill con las aceleradas lamidas.

-Necesitas practicar las canciones -dijo Tom. Dio a la entrada de Bill una firme y larga caricia, con su lengua y, entonces, comenzó a besar la parte posterior del muslo.

-Tomi, vamos, por favor.

-Quiero escucharte cantar -dijo Tom-. Quiero escuchar... Monsoon. Y oiré las _duras_ "erres".

Bill tembló, sosteniéndose contra el cristal, y empujó su trasero hacia atrás.

-No estoy cantando.

-Bien… -Tom empujó los pantalones de Bill hacia sus tobillos-. Entonces encontraré otras cosas que besar. -Mordisqueó la pierna de Bill, besando detrás de sus rodillas.

-¡Tomi! -Bill chocó su nariz contra el vidrio y suspiró-. Ugh, está bien. -Sus mejillas ardían completamente rojas de vergüenza, excitación y molestia, pero se encontró cantando de todos modos-. _I'm staring at a broken door_…

Tom lamió hasta su muslo, acariciando con su lengua sólo la parte inferior de su trasero.

-_There's_… uh, _nothing left here anymore____._ -Bill exhaló. Estaba hablando más que cantando, y entendió la ruda mordida de Tom a su muslo izquierdo como una señal de que debía esforzarse más.

-_The room is cold_… Oh, Dios… _The room is cold, it's making_… Mierda, _tú_ me estás volviendo loco, Tom -lloriqueó.

Tom se detuvo

-No creo que así vaya la canción...

Presionó su cara contra el trasero de Bill, haciendo que chillara.

-_I've been waiting here_… Tom, no puedo… _so long… Another moment seems to've_… Oh mierda, has que me corra, por favor…

-Termina la canción.

-_Termíname_ -demandó Bill, empujando su trasero contra la cara de Tom y escuchando como él gruñía.

-Quiero escucharte cantar -dijo Tom.

Bill miró sobre su hombro y dio a su gemelo una acalorada mirada. -¿Estás bromeando? Tú siempre me haces cantar. Sólo tienes que tocarme.

Tom permaneció, por un instante, observando fijamente a su gemelo y luego metió su cabeza y lamió lentamente por entre los pliegues del trasero de Bill.

Eso era lo que tanto había estado esperando y casi gritó cuando la lengua de Tom encontró de nuevo su entrada, y esta vez sin apartarse, presionó contra él y luego le penetró.

-Sí -siseó Bill-. Oh, sí, Tomi.

La lengua de Tom se movió más profunda y Bill sintió como el dolor comenzaba a expandirse profundamente en su vientre. No existía nada parecido a Tom lamiéndolo allí, nada como eso en el mundo. Lo único que disfrutaba más que eso era el miembro de Tom en su trasero.

-Mierda, fóllame -dijo Bill, repentinamente.

-¿Umm? -Tom se aproximó y tomó la erección de Bill, comenzando a bombearla rítmicamente-. ¿Así?

-Oh… Dios. -Bill cerró sus ojos y los dedos de sus pies se tensaron dolorosamente. Estaba viendo estrellas, así de bien Tom lo masturbaba, pero no estaba sorprendido. Su gemelo siempre lo hacía ver galaxias.

-Canta -dijo Tom en un tono tan casual que enloqueció a Bill. Sus testículos se sentían tensos y a medida que pensaba acerca de la situación, _realmente_ pensar sobre ello, no podía creerlo.

Tomó un profundo respiro: -_Running through… Durch den_…

Tom presionó con fuerza el miembro de Bill haciendo que él gritara: -Dios, perdón… perdón… _Through the monsoon, beyond the_… um… _world_… Oh Dios, Tom, allí. Jodidamente justo allí.

Tom estaba bombeando la erección de Bill y presionando su lengua tan profundamente dentro de su trasero que las piernas de Bill casi se doblaban. No sabía cómo aún continuaba de pie, pero debía continuar.

-_To the end of_… -Los ojos de Bill se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su vientre estaba tan caliente y lo único que esperaba era ser follado-. Oh, Jesus. Tom…

Tom movió su boca hacia atrás y Bill soltó un gemido frustrado

-¿To the end of? -preguntó Tom y presionó su lengua de nuevo dentro del ansioso trasero de Bill.

Bill gritó, su estómago se agitó violentamente: -¡Time! -gimió y se corrió con fuerza. Su semen golpeó la ventana y sus brazos-. Joder... joder...

Quería derrumbarse, colapsar sobre el suelo, pero Tom lo sostuvo. Pudo sentir a su hermano detrás de él y de repente había un miembro caliente rozando su trasero.

-Oh, Dios -gimió Bill.

La erección de Tom golpeó su entrada y empujó ligeramente contra ella.

-Bill, voy a...

-Sí.

Tom presionó hacia delante, casi deslizándose dentro de Bill, cuando escuchó un ruidoso golpeteo sobre la puerta. Bill alzó la vista y chilló, viendo a Gustav en la ventana. Por suerte, Gustav estaba del otro lado y probablemente sólo podía ver sus pechos, pero Bill aún estaba mortificado y alejó rápidamente a Tom. Frotó su antebrazo contra el cristal, borrando cualquier prueba de su orgasmo.

-¡Ustedes! -gritó Gustav, su voz se escuchaba claramente a través del intercomunicador. Fue entonces cuando Tom se dio cuenta de que había dejado la maldita cosa encendida. Ambos gemelos estaban rojos en su totalidad, tirando de sus ropas frenéticamente-. Se dan cuenta de que esta cosa está encendida, ¿no? Jesús, ustedes son como... jodidos conejos o algo.

-Cristo -gruñó Tom, abrochando su cinturón y ajustando su guitarra-. Mierda, estoy tan duro.

-Todavía puedo oírte -dijo la enfadada voz de Gustav.

-¡Cállense! –contestó bruscamente Bill, alisando su cabello y bajando su camiseta. Se alejó de Tom y se retorció un poco, sintiéndose incómodo. La parte delantera de sus jeans estaba húmeda y no se sentía bien contra su caliente ingle-. Oh, Dios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Tom, irritado.

-Yo sólo... ¿están todos decentes ahí dentro? -gruñó Gustav a través del intercomunicador.

-Sí -dijo Bill despacio, atormentado.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y Gustav entró, luciendo disgustado.

-Jesús, nunca jodidamente de nuevo me haré cargo, y les dejaré a ustedes que lidien la próxima vez si pasa algo.

Bill ni siquiera podía levantar la mirada, y Tom suspiró.

-¿Qué?

-Bajé para decirles -dijo Gustav con desánimo- que Dave que está en camino y que quiere practicar una cosa más con Bill. Sin embargo, parece que Bill está ocupado, entonces si quieren que le llame de nuevo...

-Jódete -murmuró Bill.

-Bien, bien -Gustav lucía como si quisiera ahorcarse a sí mismo, aunque había un rastro de sonrisa en su cara-. Tal vez, um... no tengan su tiempo de gemelos donde todo el mundo pueda encontrarlos.

-Oh, Dios -gruñó Bill-. No pretendíamos eso.

-Bueno -dijo Gustav, olfateando alrededor-. Ew. -Y con eso cerró la puerta, apagó el intercomunicador y desapareció.

-Realmente tenemos buenos amigos -dijo Bill, aún sonrojado.

-Amigo -corrigió Tom-. Georg probablemente hubiera renunciado a la banda si fuese él quien hubiera entrado. Dios, ¿por qué somos tan estúpidos?

-Eso es simple -dijo Bill-. Tú eres jodidamente caliente.

Tom sonrió.

-Sí que lo soy, ¿no?

Ambos sonrieron y entonces, estuvieron a punto de cometer el mismo error que hacía unos minutos (implicando lenguas en el asunto), cuando David entró sin permiso.

-Dios, necesitamos un poco de moderación -murmuró Bill e intercambiaron miradas acaloradas.

**

-Quizá sea demasiado.

Tom alzó la vista de su Gibson. Bill y él estaban en la habitación verde antes del primer concierto del nuevo tour, y los nervios eran muchos. Bill estaba de pie delante de Tom, jugando con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

-No lo sé -replicó Tom, ajustando una de las cuerdas de su guitarra-. Luchamos tanto para incluirla en la lista de canciones, y parece que las fans también la quieren.

Bill se sentó al lado de Tom: -Ya sabes, no estoy nervioso por el show. Es sólo esa canción. ¿Y si la arruino?

-No lo harás... esa es la única cosa por la que _no_ estoy preocupado -afirmó Tom, sonriendo y frotando el hombro de su gemelo-. Deberías preocuparte por problemas reales, como no caerte del escenario, o ser golpeado por la caída de algún equipo de iluminación, o ser mutilado por las fans.

-No -gruñó Bill, enterrando su cara entre sus manos. Había demasiadas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Era la primera noche de su nuevo tour pero, también, la primera vez que los gemelos se apartarían del resto de la banda y presentarían una canción especial sólo de los dos.

Ambos estaban nerviosos, y no era sólo miedo escénico.

-No puedo evitarlo, luzco completamente enamorado de ti cuando canto esa canción -murmuró Bill, hablando muy bajo, para que nadie más que su hermano lo escuchase.

Tom arrugó la nariz y ladeó la cabeza con timidez. -Entonces... no nos miremos. Será fácil, ¿sabes? De todas formas, estaré concentrado en no joder los cambios en los acordes.

Bill frunció el ceño, la respuesta no lo complació demasiado: -Bien, supongo. Sí, de acuerdo. De todas formas, estaré cantándole al público.

Ahora fue Tom el que frunció el ceño. _Esa_ respuesta tampoco lo _complació_ mucho: -Desde luego.

Bill le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se inclinó un poco y apretó su mano.

-De acuerdo. Muy bien. Saldrá...

-Bien -dijo Tom.

Bill asintió y la puerta del cuarto verde se abrió. Era Saki.

-Estamos listos.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y siguieron a Saki al backstage, reuniéndose con Georg y Gustav. Ellos también intentaron calmar sus nervios haciendo sus propias rutinas. Gustav aún tenía sus auriculares, meciendo su cabeza al ritmo de cualquier canción de Metallica que estuviera escuchando. Georg agitaba sus brazos y tomaba aire profundamente.

Los gemelos permanecieron juntos, sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Pero los dedos de Bill sujetaron fuertemente al borde de la larga playera de Tom, presionando sobre la tela.

**

Después del concierto, todos mantenían aún la adrenalina de una presentación espectacular, y la banda se había dejado llevar a un club para pasar un buen rato y beber. Se estaba transformando en una tradición terminar ebrios después de un gran concierto, y aunque Bill sentía su cabeza un poco pesada, estaba teniendo un poco de diversión recostado en el VIP, y viendo a Georg beber hasta el olvido, hasta olvidarse de su existencia.

Bill se encontraba sentado a un lado de Tom, manteniendo suficiente espacio entre ellos, pero sonrojándose debido a que sus dedos estaban entrelazados debajo de la mesa.

-Tomi -dijo despacio, apretando la mano de su hermano.

Tom levantó la vista de su cerveza: -¿Hm?

-No me miraste en ningún momento, durante In Die Nacht -dijo Bill, con un pequeño puchero sobre sus labios.

Tom observó como Georg hacía desaparecer otro trago. No podía creer cuánto podía tomar y se preguntó si pediría otro.

-Lo sé, ese era el plan. Te dije que podríamos hacerlo.

-Pero... -Bill apretujó los dedos de Tom-. Te miré todo el tiempo.

-Bill…

-Lo hice, no pude evitarlo. Esas palabras son para ti, Tom. No puedo cantarlas al público porque no son para ellas. -Bill frunció el ceño.

-Finge -masculló Tom.

-No me importa -replicó -. Seguiré cantándote a ti, y la próxima vez, si no me miras… -Tom alzó sus cejas-. Te patearé -dijo Bill-. Fuerte, en la espinilla.

-No lo hagas -protestó Tom.

-Lo haré, si no me dejas cantarte nuestra canción.

Los labios de Tom se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y Bill se empujó un poco más cerca.

-De acuerdo.

**

El resto del tour transcurrió con tranquilidad, y pronto la banda encontró un poco de tiempo libre, un poco de tiempo para esconderse y reinventarse. Estaban disfrutando de un éxito que nunca antes habían tenido, y parecía que no se detendría pronto.

Los gemelos pronto tendrían dieciocho años, algo que realmente habían estado esperando. Estarían habilitados para hacer muchas más cosas, sin tener que responder tantas preguntas, ganando un poco de libertad

-Libertad -dijo Bill una noche mientras él y Tom estaban sentados juntos, en el departamento ubicado encima del estudio.

-¿Ah? -Tom estaba terminando un nuevo juego de video que Georg había dejado.

-¿Qué opinas?

Tom miró hacia arriba, sólo por un momento para que el coche de carreras que no sufriera un accidente: -¿De qué?

Bill bajó el anotador en el que había estado garabateando y avanzó lentamente hacia Tom, extendiendo su antebrazo: -Mi siguiente tatuaje.

-Tienes demasiados.

Bill empujó a su gemelo: -No es cierto.

-¿Por qué tienes que llenar todo tu cuerpo de tinta? -Tom frunció el ceño, aunque no estuviera realmente molesto. Los tatuajes de su gemelo le ponían en más de una forma.

-No es todo mi cuerpo, es sólo mi antebrazo. Justo aquí -dijo Bill, señalando-. Quiero tener escrito "Libertad" aquí. Casi como un regalo de cumpleaños para mí mismo.

-¿Libertad?

-Sí -asintió Bill-. Creo que me representa... y a ti. Finalmente vamos a ser libres.

-Bill -dijo Tom, suspirando y soltando el control del juego-. Nunca vamos a ser libres.

Los ojos del vocalista se estrecharon con esas palabras.

-Jesús, Tom, no seas tan negativo. Todo va muy bien y... -Bill apartó la mirada, sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo.

-No lo dije para molestarte -dijo Tom, moviéndose cerca. Tocó el antebrazo de Bill, dejando que sus dedos trazaran el lugar donde estaría el tatuaje-. Lo siento.

Bill apartó su brazo.

-Está bien... ya ni siquiera lo quiero.

-Bill…

-Y realmente lo quería. Antes.

Tom frunció el ceño.

-Eso es tonto, Bill. No cambies de opinión sólo por algo que dije.

Bill resopló y se movió todavía más lejos. Tom no estaba seguro de qué se había metido dentro de Bill, y demonios, ni siquiera el otro estaba seguro el porqué estaba con ese estado de ánimo. Había estado tan emocionado por el tatuaje y había esperado que Tom también lo estuviera.

-Bueno, lamento si lo que dices significa algo para mí -se quebró.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco: -También me preocupo por lo que dices, pero tienes que ser tú mismo. Algo así como que yo llevaré la ropa que quiera a nuestra fiesta.

Ese era un tema delicado y los ojos de Bill se entrecerraron aún más. Tom hubiera deseado no abrir la boca.

-Eso es injusto -dijo Bill con petulancia-. ¿No puedes usar un traje por una noche?

-No usaré un jodido traje -dijo Tom, su cara se sentía repentinamente caliente. Bill podía exacerbarlo (en muchas formas), tan fácilmente-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste usando uno? ¡Ni siquiera me puse un traje para la graduación! La última vez... papá me obligó a vestirme así cuando tenía... cinco años.

-No estoy obligándote -contestó Bill tensamente, apretando los dientes-. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sólo estoy preguntándote porque, no lo sé, significaba algo para mí. Todo el mundo va a estar bien vestido. Si quieres ser el único imbécil ahí... Carajo, incluso Gustav llevará un traje.

-Gustav puede usar un traje -respondió cortantemente-. Yo no.

-Esto es típico. -Bill puso tornó los ojos y miró de lejos a Tom-. ¿Sabes qué? Mañana ni siquiera tienes que venir conmigo para ver el local para nuestra fiesta. En realidad, ni siquiera tienes que venir a nuestra fiesta de mierda.

-De acuerdo, haré eso -replicó Tom con sarcasmo-. Ten la última palabra.

-Jódete -escupió Bill cruzando sus brazos.

-Jódete a ti mismo -dijo Tom, volviéndose al videojuego-. Y mientras estás en eso, escribe "libertad" por todo tu cuerpo y, de paso, ponte un traje con Gustav.

Bill dejó la habitación dando un fuerte golpe contra el piso y maldiciendo a Tom, quien apretó los dientes y encorvó sus hombros. Repentinamente, el apartamento se sentía muy pequeño y ya estaba comenzando a temer que dormiría solo esa noche.

**

Los gemelos siguieron por un vestíbulo al hombre de traje, silenciosamente. Tenían la cita programada hacía más de un mes para ver el lugar en donde se realizaría su fiesta de cumpleaños y, aunque no se hablaran el uno al otro, ambos sabían que no podían omitirlo.

-Aquí está la barra -dijo el hombre mostrándoles una enorme habitación-. Será barra abierta por una tarifa plana que cubriremos en el contrato. Sus invitados podrán entrar y salir de aquí y, a continuación, ingresar al el salón de fiestas con una pista de baile. Por aquí.

Bill se cruzó con una gran zancada delante de Tom y se mantuvo al lado del hombre. Tom rodó sus ojos y miró alrededor. Debía admitir que el sitio era bastante agradable. Bill tenía buen ojo.

-¿Su fiesta tendrá un tema? -preguntó el hombre.

-Sí, todos usarán trajes -no pudo evitar decir Tom.

Bill gruñó: -Será una noche de Casino.

-Ah -respondió el hombre, ignorancia, por educación, la tensión entre los gemelos-. Bueno, tenemos un código de vestimenta, pero puede hacerse una excepción para una fiesta privada.

-Eso no será necesario –dijo, dulcemente, el menor de los gemelos. Tom se mordió la lengua.

-Entonces, ¿qué opinan? -preguntó-. Puedo ir por el papeleo e iniciaremos el trámite de alquiler.

-Bueno, estamos esperando a alguien más -dijo Bill, echando un vistazo a su hermano-. Se supone que nuestra madre se reuniría con nosotros aquí.

-Pero el lugar es genial -dijo Tom-. Estoy seguro de que podemos empezar con el trámite.

Bill sacudió la cabeza: -No, no, tenemos que esperar. Prometimos que ella podría revisar el lugar antes de…

-Es nuestro dinero, y yo digo que lo hagamos -interrumpió Tom-. Y creo que debemos hacer excepciones con el código de vestimenta -le dijo al hombre que lucía incómodo en extremo.

-De acuerdo –contestó el señor aclarándose la garganta-. ¿Qué tal si ambos echan un vistazo alrededor un poco más y, por si caso, iré a traer los papeles? Mientras pueden esperar a su mamá.

Él se alejó con rapidez, y los gemelos podrían haberle dicho que no era suficientemente rápido. Bill suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, y miró a su hermano con ira.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Tom-. Es nuestro dinero.

-Ella es nuestra madre.

-Nunca antes te preocupaste por lo que pensara -respondió arrugando la nariz-. Y no usaré un traje.

-_Bien_ -dijo Bill en voz alta, volteándose y caminando a pisotones-. Tengo que ir a revisar los baños.

Tom vio a su hermano alejarse y sintió ira revolviéndose en su vientre. La pelea había sido estúpida y ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Normalmente se besarían y lo arreglarían luego de una hora. Pero ahora no se habían hablado más de un día, y Bill era tan _obstinado_. Tom suspiró en voz alta y caminó detrás del otro chico. Pensó en el compromiso… tal vez podría usar un traje, uno casual. La idea casi le hizo enfermar, los trajes eran tan incómodos y formales y picaban y...

Empujó la oscilante puerta del baño y vio a Bill de pie frente al espejo observándole con una mueca.

-¿Están a tu gusto? -no pudo evitar preguntar-. Los baños.

-Están bien.

-Vamos, Bill.

Bill observó fijamente a su gemelo en el espejo con los hombros tensos: -Piensas que soy un idiota, lo entiendo.

-No… -Tom se calmó-. Nosotros sólo... somos diferentes. Tú quieres trajes y yo quiero reservar este lugar.

-¿Por qué el traje es un gran maldito problema? -preguntó Bill. Colocó su mano contra el espejo, con la palma hacia abajo, y curvada en un puño-. ¡Haces que me enoje tanto!

Tom sacudió la cabeza, acercándose por detrás de Bill.

-Bill... -Acarició la espalda de su gemelo. Se hallaba cansado de discutir, y más porque su cumpleaños estaba tan cerca.

-No trates de ser dulce únicamente para callarme -dijo Bill girando y quitando la mano de Tom-. Quiero que estés de mi lado.

-Estoy de tu lado, siempre lo estoy -replicó Tom. Se acercó de nuevo y, esta vez, Bill no lo alejó-. Cariño... -dijo agarrando la mejilla de su gemelo.

-Entonces, usa el traje y no te burles de mi tatuaje -dijo Bill con un exagerado puchero.

-Bill, fui estúpido en cuestión al tatuaje.

-Siempre eres estúpido. -Los labios de Bill se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa-. Ésta es una pelea estúpida, ¿no?

-Una de las más estúpidas -concedió Tom. Besó la barbilla de su gemelo con suavidad, sosteniendo su cara-. ¿Te gusta el lugar?

-Era perfecto -dijo Bill inclinándose sobre la mano de Tom.

-¿Era?

-Ahora no -sonrió Bill-. Peleamos en él.

-Pero nos arreglamos -dijo Tom. Se inclinó sobre la cabeza de Bill y besó sus labios.

-¿Lo hicimos? -preguntó Bill. Su voz sonó casi sin aire, necesitada.

Tom asintió: -Lo siento.

-Yo también -respondió suavemente-. A pesar de que fueras un idiota.

-Bill -gruñó Tom.

-Bueno, bueno -dijo riendo un poco y abrazándole la cintura -. Quizá tampoco use un traje.

-Sí, claro. -Bill sonrió contra los labios de su gemelo.

-Fóllame.

Tom alzó las cejas y se alejó un poco: -¿Qué?

-Este no puede ser el lugar en donde peleamos, debe ser el lugar donde follamos.

Tom gruñó de nuevo y Bill presionó una pierna entre sus muslos, enterrándola allí.

-Vamos, no puedes decir que no quieres -susurró Bill-. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Como todo un día.

-Sí, dámelo -suspiró, presionando su creciente erección contra Tom-. Duele, Tomi.

-No podemos -dijo Tom-. Bill, que pasaría si mamá…

-Ella no puede entrar al baño de chicos, Tomi -le cortó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Además, nos hemos portado tan bien.

-No es cierto -dijo Tom, pero él ya había cedido, tirando de Bill. Encontró uno de los cubículos y empujó dentro a su hermano-. Siempre somos malos.

-Tú eres malo -dijo Bill, y Tom lo empujó contra la puerta-. Estoy indefenso contra ti.

Tom gruñó con las palabras y cerró la pequeña puerta.

-Bill, Jesús. -Besó la garganta de su gemelo, acarició sus costados, y gimió-. Jesús.

Sus labios se encontraron y sus manos se unieron. Eran chicos muy malos.

**

Simone entró al club rápidamente, echando un vistazo a su reloj y resoplando. El tráfico había estado horrible y llegaba tarde. Odiaba llegar tarde.

Y no había visto a sus hijos en meses. Se sentía nerviosa, pero aún más, se sentía estúpida por sentirse nerviosa. Eran sus hijos, no importa lo que pasase.

-Buenas tardes -dijo un señor parado detrás de un podio, tomando notas-. ¿Puedo ayudarla, señora?

Simone se deprimió; odiaba que la llamaran "señora".

-Sí, mis hijos deberían estar aquí…

-Oh, usted es la señora Kaulitz -dijo el hombre, sonriendo.

Simone se erizó otra vez: -Sí -dijo con los dientes apretados, ni siquiera molestándose en corregir al hombre-. ¿Dónde están los muchachos?

-Oh, ellos... están teniendo un intercambio de opiniones -respondió, frunciendo el ceño-. Les dejé solos. Aunque les vi entrar a los baños. Justo por allá.

-De verdad -dijo Simone sin expresividad. Su estómago daba vueltas y suspiró, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente. Eso no significaba nada, ellos siempre estaban discutiendo, y que entraran juntos al baño no significaba... nada-. Bien.

-Pero han estado allí durante veinte minutos más o menos. Tal vez no los vi salir -continuó el hombre.

Simone apretó los labios.

-Gracias, señor. Voy a esperarlos aquí.

-¿Qué piensa del lugar? -Preguntó el hombre.

-Hermoso -dijo Simone rápidamente. Estaba a punto de buscar un lugar para sentarse cuando los gemelos salieron tropezando del baño, riendo, molestándose y empujándose. Simone alzó sus cejas. El rostro de Bill estaba sonrojado, su cabello enredado, y Tom lucía... satisfecho.

-¡Mamá! -gritó Bill separándose de su hermano y corriendo para darle un abrazo.

Simone se dejó envolver por Bill y le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de no notar lo sudoroso que él se sentía.

-Hola, cariño -dijo suavemente, alejándose un poco y mirando a su hijo. Miró por sobre el hombro de Bill y vio a Tom. La expresión en la cara del mayor de los gemelos le recordó con vaguedad la misma mirada que él le había dado cuando eran niños y ella salía por la tarde, dejándolos con una niñera.

La mirada en la cara de Tom decía "mío", y Simone dejó ir a Bill.

-Hola, Tom -saludó a su otro hijo-. Dame un abrazo, ¿sí?

Tom finalmente dejó ir una diminuta sonrisa al abrazar a su madre.

-Luces bien, mamá.

-Entonces, chicos -dijo ella con un ligero tono de desaprobación. Bill se sonrojó un poco con la mirada que le dio y Simone hubiera querido decir algo, hacer algo.

Pero, ¿qué podría decir que ya no hubiera dicho? ¿Qué podría hacer? Estaban a punto de ser adultos, y no podría controlarlos nunca más, aunque sabía que, la verdad, nunca había tenido el control.

Así que, Simone se lo tragó y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Veamos el lugar -dijo.

Bill soltó un gritito de entusiasmo y la tomó de su brazo llevándola por el club mientras, detrás, Tom los seguía con lentitud, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**

Tom casi cayó de la escalera, pero Bill lo agarró alrededor de la cintura y los estabilizó a los dos.

Por supuesto, sólo fue por un momento porque, a continuación, cayeron hacia delante, riendo histéricamente.

-¡Bill! Salte de encima, pesas -resopló Ton, riendo y Bill le aplastó aún más.

-Quiero estar arriba -dijo Bill riendo tontamente contra el oído de Tom. Por alguna razón, habían escogido subir las escaleras en vez de tomar el elevador, y tan ebrios como estaban, recién habiendo cumplido dieciocho años y llegando de su fiesta, no se encontraban en condiciones de subir muchos escalones.

-De ninguna forma -dijo Tom. Hizo rodar a Bill y ambos volvieron a reír-. ¿Realmente quieres estar arriba?

Bill hizo una cara y trató de ponerse de pie.

-Ni siquiera puedo ver hacia delante con claridad -dijo-. Vamos, ¡quiero una cama!

-Sshh - Tom pasó un brazo por el cuello de Bill, y éste chilló cuando llegaron a su piso-. Aparte, tengo algo para ti.

-¿Hmm? -parpadeó Bill subiendo el último peldaño y manteniendo el equilibrio-. Ah… Ah, bien. Estamos aquí. ¿Qué vas a darme?

-Vamos a buscarlo. -Tom tomó la mano de Bill y se empujaron a través de la pesada puerta de su piso de hotel-. Mmm, hueles a...

-Cerveza. Vino. Tragos -sonrió Bill-. Joder, tan ebrio... tan ebrio...

-¿Cuál habitación? -masculló Tom.

-Trescientos... cuarenta... esa -dijo Bill, señalando hacia una puesta y tocando allí.

-No -siseó Tom, separando a Bill-, no es esa.

Bill golpeó de nuevo antes de que Tom lo empujara hacia el final del pasillo. Tenían la última habitación en el piso, una gran habitación, una suite. Tom había pedido una especial, dejando saber a todo el mundo que entretendría a alguien allí, esa noche.

Y eso haría. Rebuscó la llave en sus vaqueros y la sostuvo, tratando de enfocar la vista: -Mierda.

-Cama -susurró Bill. Tom asintió.

-Sí... bien -dijo y deslizó la llave por la puerta y ambos cayeron hacia adentro, riendo y sosteniéndose mutuamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tom depositó a Bill contra la pared y le besó tan fuerte que casi se quedaron sin aire.

-Joder -dijo Bill, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Agarró los hombros de Tom, tirando de él-. Hazlo de nuevo.

Tom sonrió de lado. -Voy a sacarte ese traje.

La cara de Bill se encendió, y ambos miraron hacia abajo al flamante traje rayado de Bill.

-Tengo algo aún mejor bajo él -dijo Bill débilmente.

-Oh, espera. -Tom tropezó un poco, guiando a Bill en la habitación. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio principal, vieron la espléndida cama extra grande, dos botellas de vino y la guitarra acústica de Tom descansando en la parte superior del edredón-. Tengo que... tengo un regalo para ti -murmuró, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Lo sé. -Bill comenzó a tirar de la chaqueta de su traje, pero Tom lo detuvo.

-No, realmente tengo algo.

-Yo también.

-No, _realmente_ lo tengo -insistió Tom haciendo que Bill se sentara en la cama-. Voy a tocar esto para ti.

-¿Qué? -Bill parecía de repente interesado, sus ojos estaban seriamente centrados en su hermano.

-Yo... -miró hacia abajo-. Escribí algo.

El rostro de Bill brillaba y cubrió su boca con una mano.

-¡Tomi! Eso es tan... tan…

-¿Tonto? -Estaba sonrojado-. No tengo que hacerlo, es estúpido y yo…

Bill estaba fuera de la cama en un segundo, agarrando a Tom y besándolo descuidadamente en la boca.

-Oh, Tomi, eso es tan romántico.

Tom tembló un poco dentro del agarre de Bill. No era muy bueno en este tipo de cosas, no sabía exactamente qué decir ni qué hacer. Pero Bill parecía excitado, y no se estaba riendo de él, al menos no todavía.

-Tócala para mí -dijo Bill, arrastrando a Tom hacia la cama-. Toca mi canción. Nadie nunca me había escrito una canción antes.

-Y tú me has escrito un montón. -Tom ladeó la cabeza y se rascó detrás de la oreja con timidez-. En sí no es mucho... Espero que te guste.

Tomó su guitarra, sus dedos estaban lentos y perezosos a medida que arrancaba unas notas. Bill hizo un gesto y Tom sonrió-. ¿Tal vez demasiado ebrio?

-Tócala de todas formas, eres tan bueno -alentó Bill. Se estrechó y acarició los dedos de Tom, sobre las cuerdas-. ¿Tiene letra?

Tom sacudió la cabeza. La canción era algo en lo que había estado trabajando en secreto durante meses, y si no estuviera tan borracho, se hubiera decepcionado de saber que lo jodería tan espléndidamente. Sus dedos no cooperaban y en cuanto comenzó a tocar, escuchó el desafinado tono de las notas.

Estaba orgulloso de la canción y realmente había querido tocarla para Bill antes de la fiesta, pero el tiempo no le había alcanzado y las cosas habían quedado así.

Ahora estaban tan ebrios y Tom se hallaba masacrando la canción.

Pero Bill no parecía notarlo. Estaba de rodillas delante de Tom con los ojos muy abiertos y brillosos. Lucía como si pudiera ponerse a llorar.

Tom lo amó aún más entonces, tan obviamente cautivado con algo sólo porque él lo había hecho y sólo porque era dirigido a Bill.

-Oh, Tomi -suspiró Bill. Tom tocó una parte particularmente desafinada y Bill ni siquiera se estremeció-. ¿Para mí?

Tom asintió, mirando hacia abajo, a medida que sus dedos arrancaban descuidadamente los acordes. Eso debía hacerlo al final de la canción… si hubiera un final. No estaba muy seguro.

-Mierda -murmuró. Había cambiado completamente los tonos, pero Bill aún estaba cautivado viéndole con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tom -murmuró Bill, acariciando la rodilla de su hermano-. Mmm, Dios, eres tan dulce Tomi...

-Nah -masculló mirándolo y sonriendo.

-Continúa -insistió Bill.

De repente, los dedos de Tom parecían haber despertado, comenzaron a tocar la canción maravillosamente y Bill se apoyó contra las piernas de Tom, abrazándolas.

Besó los nudillos de Tom mientras tocaban y acarició los costados de su gemelo. Tom continuó viéndolo de reojo, sus mejillas ahora permanentemente rojas.

Pronto la melodía desapareció y Tom no tocó más, pero sostenía la guitarra y se miraba fijamente sus dedos.

-Entonces, eso fue todo -dijo con tranquilidad.

Bill se quedó callado por un momento, y entonces se levantó, tomó la guitarra de Tom, y empujó a su gemelo sobre la cama con gentileza.

-Eso fue -dijo Bill-, lo mejor que he escuchado nunca.

Tom le dedicó una sonrisa, viendo como Bill se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje y pateaba sus zapatos.

-¿En serio?

-Mhmm -canturreó Bill quitando los zapatos de Tom para después trabajar en su cinturón-. Ahora quiero mostrarte…

-Nada que no haya visto antes.

Bill sonrió con satisfacción, todavía sosteniendo el cuello de la guitarra de Tom. Besó la madera lisa y Tom gimió.

-Sólo mátame de una vez -dijo Tom.

Bill dejó la guitarra a un lado y tiró de sus pantalones hasta que sólo quedó con una diminuta camiseta negra y boxers. Avanzó lentamente sobre Tom y besó su mandíbula.

-Estoy arriba -susurró.

-Joder, no -gimió Tom. Bill descendió sólo un poco sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Tom.

-No seas tonto, Tomi -dijo Bill, acomodándose sobre Tom-. Quiero montarte

Tom se atragantó con las palabras que habría querido decir y besó a Bill profundamente. Se sostuvieron el uno en el otro y comenzaron a moverse juntos. Cuando Bill arqueó su trasero, sentando sobre sus muslos, Tom se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Tú podrías… estar arriba si quisieras. Digo, de verdad arriba. –En realidad, no le gustaría estar abajo, no es así como él es, pero si su Bill quisiera, podría dárselo.

Le daría cualquier cosa, incluso eso.

Bill rió tontamente, cubriendo su boca y encorvándose, riendo fuertemente.

-Tom, eres muy tonto -dijo entre risitas-. Así no es como nos complementamos, tontito.

Tom se sintió aliviado a medida que Bill calmaba su risa, sosteniéndolo de los hombros. Bill se colocó sobre la ingle de su gemelo, contorneándose, haciendo presión hacia abajo. Ambos gruñeron cuando el trasero de Bill se frotó contra la dura erección de Tom.

-Ugh -murmuró.

-Mm -respondió Bill, cerrando sus ojos-. Desnudos.

Tom asintió, tomándolo por la cintura y empujándolo delicadamente hacia atrás. Bill se movió hacia adelante y empujó la playera de Tom hacia arriba. Pero la camiseta capturó el cabello y la gorra de Tom, haciendo que Bill riera, retirando la gorra y besando la cara de su hermano.

-Vamos -dijo Tom, señalando hacia la camiseta de Bill y sonriéndole abiertamente.

Bill sacudió la cabeza y cruzó sus brazos.

-No, tú.

-¿Yo?

-Quítatela -lloriqueó Bill, deslizando sus propios boxers por sus cadera.

Tom jadeó y quitó su camiseta rápidamente. La lanzó hacia un costado y volvió a mirar, Bill estaba absolutamente desnudo encima de él. Tom parpadeó, no sabiendo cuando había pasado o como, solamente necesitaba poner sus manos sobre Bill.

-Dios -murmuró Tom, acariciando con su nariz el pecho de Bill, quien ronroneó un poco, inclinándose calurosamente sobre los labios de Tom-. Te amo…

-Te amo -dijo Bill, sus ojos centellaron a medida que sus caderas se mecían hacia adelante y atrás sobre Tom. Bill alcanzó la cintura de los jeans de Tom y tiró de ellos, sus fríos dedos rozaron las caderas de su gemelo.

-Tomi -dijo suavemente, exponiendo a Tom, quitando el resto de su ropa-. Tomi. -Respiró directamente contra el oído de Tom, rasposo y húmedo.

-¿Sí? -preguntó entrecortadamente Tom. Bill aún permanecía encima suyo, sus cuerpos desnudos presionándose juntos.

-Feliz cumpleaños -dijo Bill, y se inclinó para darle un abrasador beso. Besar a Bill era como ser golpeado por una fuerte ola, se sentía cubierto y como si no pudiera respirar. Iba a ahogarse, pero estaba bien.

Se besaron más y más duro, retorciéndose juntos, y Tom estuvo seguro de que se correrían antes de haber comenzado, estaban demasiado bebidos y necesitados.

Pero Bill se alejó de Tom, todo ese maravilloso calor y peso se alejó de su cuerpo, y Tom se hundió entre las almohadas y el colchón.

Sin Bill, parecía como si estuviera perdido en el océano Cerró los ojos sintiéndose a la deriva, estaba cansado, duro y tan caliente.

El calor de su gemelo regresó, sobre sus muslos, aunque no podía verlo. Sus ojos no estaban cooperando y el tiempo se estiró o acortó, con pensamientos breves y rápidos, no estaba muy seguro.

Todo lo que sabía era que su miembro de pronto había sido cubierto, y cuando finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos, pudo ver a Bill arrodillarse sobre él. Estaba acariciando su miembro con lubricante.

-Voy a sentarme sobre él -murmuró Bill, acomodándose sobre Tom-. Tomi.

-Por favor -suplicó Tom, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de su gemelo-. Bill.

Bill cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás mientras se penetraba a sí mismo, lentamente, sin duda. Sus piernas temblaban y Tom lo observaba con la boca abierta, lamiendo sus labios y con la sensación de que su boca estaba seca.

Con Bill aún sentado sobre su erección, permanecieron durante un largo instante en silencio, Bill miró a Tom sonriendo vagamente.

-Esta es la única cosa que tiene sentido -Bill suspiró, haciendo que sus pestañas se movieran rápidamente.

Tom asintió, aunque no podía encontrar las palabras. Tenía muchas, pero su boca no cooperaría con él. Sólo observó a su pequeño hermano, presionando su miembro, y dejó salir un jadeo

Ahora tenían dieciocho años, verdaderos adultos, y ya no tendrían que dar respuestas a nadie.

Sólo a sí mismos.

**

Simone estuvo tensa toda la noche.

Gordon continuaba diciéndole que se calmara. Pero ella sabía que él sólo imaginaba que estaba nerviosa porque la noche saliera bien. Ella sería la anfitriona de una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para los gemelos, en su casa de Loitsche, y casi todos los parientes que tenían, irían. Simone había contratado una empresa de catering, además de su propia comida casera.

Sin embargo, no podía mantener los ojos alejados de sus gemelos, le dolía lo malas que se habían vuelto las cosas

Ya no podría volver a disfrutar realmente el estar con sus hijos. Ya no podía relajarse igual que siempre. Desde luego que los amaba, nada podría apartarla de ser la seguidora y fan número uno de los chicos, pero no podía apoyar eso que nadie sabía excepto ella.

Esperaba, al menos, que ella fuera la única.

Pasó la mayor parte de la velada alejada de sus hijos, viéndolos entremezclarse alrededor, sonriendo correctamente hacia las personas que no habían visto hacía años.

Los observó con un penetrante interés; ¿podría alguien más ver lo que ella veía? ¿Eran tan obvios como le parecían?

Tom colocó su mano en la pequeña espalda de su gemelo y lo guió hacia la cocina, le sirvió una bebida y una servilleta, y se inclinó muy cerca, susurrando algo en el oído de Bill.

La escena lucía tan íntima, tan enfermizamente mal, que Simone comenzó a enervarse. ¿Todos lo sabrían si ellos seguían comportándose de esta forma?

-Whoa, cálmate -dijo Gordon, apretando su mano -. Parece que estás a punto de explotar, ¿está todo bien?

Simone tomó una gran bocanada de aire e hizo un intento de sonrisa.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso -dijo Gordon-. Vamos, sólo los tenemos por una noche, vamos a sacar el máximo partido de ello.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿No crees que los chicos están actuando extraño?

Gordon entrecerró los ojos, mirando a través de la sala donde Bill y Tom estaban hablando con sus abuelos. Se encontraban muy cerca, ¿pero no lo habían estado siempre? Le pareció que todo lucía muy normal.

-Lucen bien a mi parecer, saludables y descansados por una vez -dijo Gordon-. De verdad, ¿qué pasa?

-Sólo… -su voz se fue desvaneciendo mirando a sus hijos con fijeza. El dedo meñique de Bill se había enganchado del cinturón de Tom, tirándolo juguetonamente más cerca-. Gordon…

Gordon, mirando la misma escena, rió un poco.

-Se ven bien -dijo él-. ¿No estás feliz de que estén en casa por una vez y no luzcan desarreglados?

-Sí... -Simone suspiró y se inclinó sobre él. Gordon pasó un brazo alrededor suyo, abrazándola.

-Ya sé lo que pasa -susurró Gordon.

Simone casi se congeló. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos: -¿Qué?

Gordon puso su boca cerca del oído de Simone.

-Estás triste porque cumplen dieciocho, ya no serán tus pequeños niños. Ahora son adultos.

Simone rió sintiéndose aliviada. Si Gordon, que había vivido en la misma casa con ellos todos esos años, no lo había notado, ¿entonces quién podría?

-Y otra cosa -continuó Gordon.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Simone con brusquedad.

-Es por Bill, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué hay sobre Bill?

-Ahora él recurre a Tom -respondió Gordon acariciándole el pelo- por ayuda. Piensas que has sido reemplazada. Eso debe ser difícil. Pero sabes que siempre serás su madre

Simone cerró sus ojos por un instante.

-¿Qué piensas? ¿Que realmente me ha reemplazado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir... -Gordon se encogió-. Mierda, cariño, no lo sé. Míralos.

Simone sacudió la cabeza, escogiendo no hacerlo: -Gordon…

-Nuestros niños ya no son nuestros niños, ya no, lo sé -dijo Gordon silenciosamente, besando su frente-. Pero está bien, se tienen el uno al otro.

Simone suspiró y se alejó de su marido, y recorrió el lugar fuera de la fiesta. Alguien tocó su hombro y cuando ella volteó, vio a Bill ahí parado, luciendo radiante.

-Hola, mamá -dijo Bill intensamente.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? -preguntó Simone con frialdad, sorprendiéndose de cuán fría había sonado.

-Él… no lo sé, no estamos casados -dijo Bill, apretando su brazo.

El comentario era para aligerar el ambiente, una broma, pero a Simone le sentó muy amarga, así que dio vuelta para alejarse.

-Mamá, espera, ¿qué mierda?

Simone se giró de nuevo.

-¿Qué es qué, Bill?

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?

-Nada -Simone le contestó con dureza-. Ve y saluda a tu tía abuela que acaba de llegar.

-De ninguna manera, nunca la conocí, y tú obviamente estás enojada con nosotros -respondió Bill, parado en frente suyo con firmeza. Tenía su cabello liso y su maquillaje era suave, pero aún mantenía un poder extraño, tan extraño que Simone apenas había notado que había dicho "nosotros".

-Sólo ve -masculló Simone.

-_Mamá_ -dijo Bill bruscamente. Tom estaba, de repente, detrás de Bill, sonriendo hasta que notó las expresiones en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó. Simone sólo suspiró.

-Mamá está... -Bill le dio un vistazo.

-No hables así de mí, como si fuera _yo_ fuera la que está mal -dijo Simone, demasiado fuerte. Uno o dos primos se voltearon a mirar hacia allí y Simone esbozó una falsa sonrisa-. Vengan conmigo.

Caminó lejos de la cocina y entró en el pequeño cuarto de baño del fondo de la casa. Tom y Bill vacilaron un momento, pero le siguieron.

-Gran cumpleaños -murmuró Bill a medida que caminaban.

-Sólo no hagas que se enoje, deja que diga lo que quiera decir -le advirtió Tom. Una vez que entraron en el baño, Simone cerró la puerta y se giró hacia sus hijos.

-No me gusta la forma en la que se están comportando, la manera en que la que estamos actuando. En especial aquí donde toda la familia está -dijo. Juntó ambas manos tensamente y se movió con nerviosismo. Estaba alterada.

-¿Como estamos comportándonos? -preguntó Tom con voz controlada-. La estábamos pasando bien.

-No me importa lo que te prometí antes -dijo Simone-. Sé acerca de ustedes dos -le dijo a Bill.

-Lo sé -le soltó Bill-. Tomi me lo dijo.

-¿Y continuaste? -Simone lucía disgustada-. Estoy sorprendida de ti, Bill.

-¿Por qué de él? -dijo Tom airadamente-. ¿Crees que estoy _forzando_…?

-Cállate, Tom -murmuró Bill, sus mejillas ardían.

Tom miró a su gemelo, con la boca abierta.

-En serio, cállate. No estás obligándome a nada, nunca digas eso -miró con irritación a su madre mientras ella frotaba sus sienes.

-Estoy perdida -dijo Simone-. No sé qué hacer.

-¡Déjanos jodidamente solos! -dijo Tom en voz alta.

-Yo soy tu _madre_ -le respondió Simone, acaloradamente-. Ya sea que quieras respetar eso o no.

- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estás directamente autorizada a hacer que tus hijos se sienten como una completa mierda? -preguntó Tom-. Porque así es como me hiciste sentir durante años, mamá.

-Ustedes son _hermanos_ -dijo Simone en vano-. Si he hecho que te avergonzaras, te sintieras mal o te enfadaras, bueno… Bueno, ¡fue sólo por el bien de nuestra familia y de sus carreras!

-Atrévete a quitarme lo único que mantiene equilibrada toda mi vida -le disparó Tom de nuevo, tomando la mano de Bill-. Joder, te desafío a que lo intentes, mamá.

-Tom, por favor -dijo ella, cansinamente.

-Tomi, está bien, sólo vámonos -dijo Bill con timidez.

-No, estoy molesto -dijo Tom. Su rostro estaba caliente y sentía como todas las emociones acumuladas a través de los años bullían dentro de él-. Más que enojado. Estoy avergonzado de _ti_, mamá.

-¿Qué? -Simone separó sus manos-. ¿Vergüenza de mí por... tú relación con... tú hermano?

Tom sacudió la cabeza: -No, mamá, es mucho más que eso.

Bill gimoteó un poco, acercándose un paso más hacia Tom: -Tomi, vámonos.

-Ustedes no se van -dijo Simone con suavidad. Sus palabras sonaban como hielo.

-Nos iremos cuando queramos hacerlo -dijo Tom-. Pero no ahora. Necesito aclararte algunas cosas.

Simone entrecerró los ojos y Bill bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué? -preguntó.

-Ahora que tenemos dieciocho, estaremos por nuestra cuenta -dijo Tom. Tomó la mano de Bill y la apretó-. En sí hemos estado por nuestra propia cuenta desde que teníamos catorce. No es que hayas sido una mala madre, pero la verdad es que no has estado demasiado alrededor.

-"No _has_ estado demasiado alrededor" -dijo ella, sin ánimos-. Sólo quiero que sean felices.

-Entonces déjanos serlo -dijo Bill muy despacio. Presionó la mano de su gemelo y permaneció allí, suplicante frente a su madre-. ¿Por favor?

-No puedo solamente... ustedes dos necesitan ayuda, lo digo en serio. Algo está mal con ustedes y no puedo...

-Puedes -dijo Tom-. De lo contrario, no estarás en nuestras vidas.

Simone jadeó ante las palabras y sintió el pinchazo de las lágrimas en sus ojos: -Tom, no pensarás…

-No quiero sentirme avergonzado por amar -dijo Tom con simpleza-. No necesitamos ayuda y no necesitamos tu desaprobación. Te quiero mamá, pero no puedo vivir con eso. No puedo vivir con las cosas que has dicho de nosotros, con lo que nos has dicho.

-¡No estoy equivocada! -gritó- ¡Ustedes lo están! ¿No entienden que están enfermos de la cabeza?

Bill jaló cerca a Tom, justo a su lado, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes -dijo Bill-. No tiene por qué gustarte, ¿pero no puedes dejarlo pasar?

-No puedo -dijo Simone. Su voz estaba cargada de agotamiento e ira-. Ustedes no son los niños que yo... Ustedes no son mis hijos.

-No lo somos -acordó Tom-. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.

-Tú nunca me amaste como Tom lo hace -dijo Bill mansamente.

-Porque es _enfermizo_ -dijo ella con los dientes apretados-. Está mal, es... es enfermo. Dios, ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Tú no hiciste nada -respondió Tom-. Excepto hacernos sentir como una completa mierda.

-Detengan esto -dijo Simone-. Sólo deténganlo, y sigan adelante. Sé que deben estar confundidos, creciendo, especialmente con su padre y la manera en que es..

-_Tú_ te casaste con él -murmuró Bill.

Simone se plantó delante de Bill y le dio una dura bofetada en la cara. Bill dio un paso hacia atrás, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos y soltando un sonoro llanto.

Simone miró a Tom y lo que vio le hizo temblar un poco.

La rabia en la cara de Tom era tan inexorable que le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarlo -dijo Tom con lentitud-. Nunca vuelvas a jodidamente tocarlo o te juro que no volverás a vernos nunca más.

Ella sólo permaneció observando a su hijo mayor, sin parpadear. Tom movió a Bill, frotando su espalda y mirando a su madre con fiereza.

-Bill, nos vamos. -Bill asintió.

-Bill… -empezó Simone.

-No -le dijo Tom-. No puedes hablar con él.

-Tomi -susurró Bill.

-Está bien, nos vamos -le respondió suavemente, besando su frente-. Nos marchamos, tal vez para siempre.

-Tom, no -dijo Simone, su voz era casi inaudible, estaba cargada de emociones.

-No puedo evitar esto -dijo Tom, sosteniendo cerca a Bill-. No puedo detenerlo y no quiero hacerlo: él es _todo_. Lo daría todo por él.

Simone tembló un poco, mirando a sus hijos persistentemente: -Bill -dijo.

-Yo también -susurró Bill-. No me importa si arruina todo.

-Eso es egoísta -continuó, Simone-. Tienes que preocuparse si esto…

-No tengo que hacerlo -interrumpió Bill-. Y si es egoísta, entonces… entonces soy egoísta.

-Vamos -Tom tiró de Bill, hacia la puerta-. Salgamos de aquí.

-Supongo que no puedo detenerlos -dijo Simone.- Sé que no puedo. Pero no quiero perderlos.

-¿Nos apoyarás? -preguntó Tom.

Simone miró al piso, sin decir una palabra, sin moverse.

-Adiós, mamá -dijo Bill pausadamente. Tom no dijo nada mientras empujaban la puerta del cuarto de baño y salían de la fiesta.

Simone se apoyó contra la pared, tragando el nudo de su garganta, sintiéndose abandonada aún peor que cuando su marido la dejó a ella y a los gemelos hacía tantos años atrás.

**

Los gemelos condujeron en silencio durante casi dos horas. Bill estaba enrollado en el asiento de pasajeros del nuevo SUV de Tom, mientras éste conducía tenso, con los nudillos casi blancos.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que habían dejado la casa, y la fiesta, y ambos se sentían vacíos.

-Aparca -murmuró Bill-. Mareos.

-¿De verdad? -la voz de Tom se rompió, no había hablado hacía mucho. Echó un vistazo hacia Bill, que lucía _realmente_ pálido-. Bien, espera.

Dejó la carretera y condujo hacia un área de descanso cubierta por la oscuridad. Por unos minutos permanecieron sentados, sin hablar, y mientras Bill abrazaba sus piernas, subió la manga de su chaqueta y se miró el tatuaje fijamente.

Tom se inclinó más y, con gentileza, lo besó.

-Me gusta, de verdad -dijo, mirando hacia abajo, hacia la tinta-. Es muy apropiado.

Bill sonrió un poco y se acurrucó cerca de Tom: -¿Crees que mamá estará bien con nosotros?

Tom no lo sabía, y eso, le asustaba: -Bill, yo...

-Lo sé -dijo Bill-. ¿La veremos de nuevo?

Tom asintió: -Por supuesto que lo haremos. -No se hallaba seguro de si sus palabras eran ciertas, pero eso podría calmar a Bill. Sostuvo el brazo de su hermano hacia arriba y besó el tatuaje una vez más, dejando que su lengua lamiera deslizándose por su antebrazo-. Sabes, realmente somos libres.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Bill.

Tom succionó por sobre los tensos músculos de la muñeca de Bill, haciendo cosquillas en su palma, y luego calmando la sensación con sus labios.

-Porque controlamos nuestra vida, ¿no? Salimos de la casa bajo nuestros propios términos. No tenemos que hacer nada que no queramos, y ya no estamos enjaulados.

-Pero nadie puede saber -dijo con tristeza Bill.

-Eso no importa -dijo Tom-. ¿Por qué debería importarle eso a alguien más?

-Porque -dijo Bill, sin mirar a Tom-, porque quiero ser capaz de contarle todo a mamá, quisiera sólo... ¡No lo sé!

-Bill... -las manos le sudaban y dejó caer el brazo de Bill-. Sé que esto no es fácil, pero ¿alguna vez lo ha sido?

-Estar contigo es fácil -dijo Bill, con una sonrisa tonta formándose en su rostro. Fue de repente jalado hacia el asiento de Tom, tan cerca que estaba sobre el regazo de su gemelo-. Tú nunca has sido el problema -dijo contra los labios de Tom-. Tú nunca serás el problema.

Tom lo besó con cuidado, acunándolo en sus brazos.

-No tenemos un problema, los demás sí. No me importa si está mal, porque, de todas formas, el mundo está jodido, y ¿cómo podría _esto_ dañar a alguien? -apretó a Bill con fuerza, lo sostuvo hasta que sus brazos dolieron.

-Mierda -suspiró Bill contra el cuello de Tom-. Estamos haciéndole daño a mamá. Nunca había pensado en eso antes.

-¿Por qué debería dolerle? -preguntó Tom-. Yo te amo, ¿por qué que eso es tan malo?

-No lo es -dijo Bill, exhalando profundamente contra Tom, todo su cuerpo estaba relajado al fin-. Eres la única persona que nunca me hizo daño, eres el único al que necesito.

-Dios, Bill, nunca me dejes -dijo Tom, abrazando ferozmente a Bill, con amor desesperado-. Nunca

-Nunca -repitió Bill, meciendo la cara de Tom, su antebrazo presionando contra la mejilla de su gemelo.

Tom besó el tatuaje de Bill de nuevo.

-Entonces somos libres, siempre que estemos juntos.

Bill rió y limpió una lágrima de la cara de Tom.

-Últimamente te has estado convirtiendo en una niña conmigo -dijo Bill-. Primero la canción y ahora esto.

-¡Hey! Esa canción no estaba tan de nena cuando estaba sobrio -se defendió -. ¿No te gustó?

-La amé -dijo Bill-. De verdad. Tenemos que ponerle palabras, y colocarla en un CD.

-No lo sé -dijo Tom-. Era sólo para ti.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Bill, lanzándole una mirada insinuante. Tom lo besó con fuerza, acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello y succionando su labio inferior con la boca. Tom gimió, retorciéndose en su asiento a medida que Bill se acercaba más y más. Se frotaron juntos lentamente, y cuando Bill se alejó, estaba sonriendo.

-Vamos a un hotel muy caro -dijo-. Camas jodidamente grandes y servicio a la habitación y...

-No podemos.

-Tenemos dieciocho -respondió Bill-. Podemos permitirnos cualquier mierda que queramos.

-Bueno -asintió Tom-. ¿Cuál hotel?

-Ese que está en Berlín que tú amas, tú sabes. El que tiene la enorme bañera y waffles muy buenos. -Bill se inclinó de nuevo, estremeciéndose cuando el volante se clavó contra su parte posterior-. Mmm, podría ir por unos waffles realmente buenos.

Después de un último beso, Bill se deslizó de nuevo al asiento de pasajeros y Tom encendió el auto otra vez. Bill permaneció con la vista fija hacia fuera, mirando las luces de la ciudad y apoyándose contra el cristal.

-Bill -murmuró Tom.

-¿Hm?

-Siento haberme puesto un poco loco allí, pero cuando te golpeó...

Bill sacudió su cabeza. -De todas formas, no dolió, no de esa forma.

-Va a mejorar a partir de ahora.

-¿Lo hará?

Tom miró a Bill y frunció el ceño: -Si no es así, todavía te tengo, así que, ¿qué importa?"

-Mm -murmuró Bill, devolviéndole la mirada a su gemelo y sonriendo un poco-. Siempre me tienes.

Tom dirigió su atención de nuevo a la carretera y sintió la mano de Bill sobre un costado de su rostro y se inclinó sobre el toque, sintiéndose cálido y relajado.

Realmente, nunca habían tenido nadie, salvo el uno al otro. Y mientras estuvieran en su propio pequeño mundo, se encontrarían seguros. El mundo entero podría desaparecer; pero no importaba.

Eran los gemelos contra todos los demás, y por primera vez, ellos habían ganado.

-fin-

**Nota:** Y se acabó. Jo.

En serio, mientras intentaba betear algunas cosillas sueltas por ahí, y leía, y todo, me acordé del porqué decidí empezar a traducir este fic. Las chicas que escribieron esto son tan geniales... Uh, y ya que estoy alabándolas: en Slasheaven están subiendo la traducción de otra de sus historias: The Formative (compuesta, en sí, por Formative y Catharsis) traducida por Sangre Azul, si mal no me acuerdo. ¿El por qué la propaganda? Porque he leído muchísimos fics en inglés sobre Tom y Bill, y juro que nunca leí una historia tan intensa y WOW. Es lectura obligatoria. Lo prometo, especialmente Catharsis.

Ya dejo de fastidiar. Si alguien quiere contactarse conmigo, puede hacerlo con toda la libertad del mundo que no muerdo. :P Besos.


End file.
